Star Wars: Episode 1- Unknown Heros.
by Jedi GokuCommander Duo Maxwel
Summary: Star Wars/Gundam.In the shadow of the Thrawn crisis,a new hero must arise. A Jedi is captured by the evil Jerec. But this Jedi just happens to be a bit more. His friend has betrayed him, and now he must escape. But life isn't that easy. With every victory


Untitled

The Beginning is a very delicat time. Imperial troops under the command of the Dark Jedi Jerec have taken over a research facility on Coruscant after getting back from Endor, where they got their hands on the morphling Shadow. Jedi Goku and Weasel decided to go after them. A decission, that would be devastating…

"So what's that?" the scientist mumbled looking on the creature on the table. The Stormtrooper in black armour didn't answer. Suddenly the door was opend.  
"What the hell is going on in here!?" shouted a female voice.  
Doctor T'ealc turned around and looked into Ysanne Isard's angry eyes. Afraid of her anger he made one step backwards.  
The Stormtrooper still didn't say a word.  
"It's one of that Rebel Scum who tried to infiltrate us, but thanks to Jerecs genius, he was stopped before doing too much harm" answered another female voice from behind. Isard turned around.  
"What? Why wasn't I informed? Who are you, anyway?"  
"It was not necessary to inform you, and you should know who I am." answered Sariss with a cold voice. Her eyes looked dangerous and deadly.  
Isard understood. Of course, that was one of Jerec's Sith. And the Stormtrooper was no ordinary soldier. _Yes, this must be one of the new Sith-Troopers._ "So, what is this thing, Doctor?"  
He tried to answer, but Sariss was faster.  
"We are not sure, it seems to be some kind of an Ewok-Human hybrid, but as far as I know, no expeditions ever reported such things. But, I could be wrong, I think I know it.Yes, I'm sure I know it!"  
Isard looked up. Her eyes showed big surprise.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it was some years ago, when Research Facility X342-BF-2X on Endor was still operational. I'm sure you know what happened in this facility. One of the officers I've met there was reported dead, but I never felt, that he was really killed in this incident."  
"You could feel, that he wasn't dead?" asked the doctor.  
"Yes, he was strong with the Force, but he didn't knew it. The Emperor was very interested in him."  
"And you think that he is still alive?" Sariss saw in Isards eyes, that she didn't believe her.  
"No, I'm sure he's still alive. And I'm very sure that he is..." her black-gloved finger pointed at the table... "here." After that, she turned around and left the room, followed by the Stormtrooper.  
Isard looked at the creature...  
"Doctor, check its DNA..."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"And when you're done, tell me the results. If this Sith bitch is right, we could have a very dangerous weapon..."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"I think we have a little formula to morph him back into human for good, just in case the DNAs are the same..."  
"Yes, Ma'am, but it's not yet ready for beeing tested on a human", T'ealc replied anxiously. Isard looked straight in his eyes.  
"Stop worrying about such unimportant things.If the DNAs are matching, use the formula..." she went to the door... "Oh yes, just in case, this was an order" and left.  
The doctor still stood near the table. He felt the sweat running down his neck. This was not good, no definitly not good...

Two hours later, Ysanne Isard was called via com. The doctor had informed her, that the DNAs were indeed matching, that he had applied the formula and that it was time to see the results.  
When she stepped into the lab, she didn't trust her eyes.  
"Well done, doctor. It is a human."  
"Thank you, Ma'am. We know bye now, who he is...ehmmm....was."  
The door opened.  
"Why wasn't I informed about that!?"  
"You have your plans, Jerec, and I have mine, but before you start thinking of killing me, don't forget, we have to work together, to defeat the Rebel scum. And, we had the power to do this, and so we did it."  
His blind eyes stared at her. Then he started laughing."Well done, yes Ysanne, very well done..."  
Looking to Sariss, who came with him, he asked "Do we know, who he is?"  
"Captain G.H.Voort, K.I.A. on Endor some years ago"  
"Yesssss... the famous Captain Voort, who's loyality to Palpatine was legendary. But it looks like, he betrayed the Emperor... But there is the chance to let him serve under a new Emperor..." he turned around and walked towards the door... "Sariss..."  
"Yes, Mylord?"  
"Take him to my ship, we will travel to Korriban at once. There he will receive his training and there he will become a true Sith. That's what Palpatine had planned for him, and now, I WILL FINISH IT!!!! Miss Isard, would you give me the pleasure to invite you for this interesting exploration?"  
Isard straightend her clothes "You know my answer already"  
"Excellent.......Guards, take him away"  
  
When the shuttle took off, Jedi Goku still was stuck on Coruscant, trying to stay alive. He wasn't able to save his comrade by now, but maybe later, if it won't too late by then... Because, remember, the Dark Side is very strong...  
  
  
  
When Weasel opend his eyes, he was watched by Jerec and his henchmen...   
"So here you are again...very good... "The deadly smile on Jerec said it all.   
Weasel didn't answer.   
"I will teach you true power. That is what you're here for. Forget the tiny little stupid things, you've learned on the Imperial Academy. You will learn new things, to be more powerfull than ever before."   
"No, I never will follow you, you bastard!!"   
"Yes you will...Guards release him"  
The guards stepped away "Leave us alone, all of you!"   
After everyone, except Weasel and Jerec had left the room, Jerec started talking.   
"I know, what you feel now, I know what you think of me, you hate me, that is goooood, that is excellent. You do know, that hatred is the path to the Dark Side, so follow it..."   
"NO, NEVER!!!!"   
Jerec moved into Weasels mind using the Force.   
"Think backwards... remember... remember the days of the Civil War.. .the days, before your mutation took place, and the EWOKs found you... remember the day when you joined the Imperial Army...... remember the academy... remember." Jerec said with a soft voice. "No, I can't, I don't want to, I..." But Weasel didn't have the chance and the power to resist Jerec, he was just too weak after that heavy combats on Coruscant.   
"You see it, don't you? You see your old friends... and... you see her..."   
"Yes...yes...oh my god...why do you do this to me?!?!?!"   
"Remember what happened... REMEMBER!!"   
Weasel tried to resist, he really tried, but it didn't work. He saw every moment of his past again.   
Jerec went around him and kept him under pressure.   
"Do you see her now? Do you see the woman you've loved? Do you know what happened to her? Do you remember now!?"   
Weasel shiverd.   
"Yes, I see her...they killed her..."   
"Who killed her ? The Empire?"   
"No..."   
"Bounty Hunters?"   
"No....."   
"The Rebels?"   
"The Rebels....the rebels....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Overwhelmed by hatred, Jerecs lightsaber flew into Weasels hands and ignited. He tried to hit Jerec, but the Sithlord was faster. He got his saber back in notime. Weasel fell to the floor.   
"Now you did see the truth... you forgot about that all, that can happen... but now... decide... decide wiseley..."   
Jerec pointed on an orange flightsuite like the Rebels used to wear, and then on an imperial officers uniform, but it was not grey, it was black... black as death...   
Jerec left the room, leaving Weasel behind...   
  
About six hours later, when the Sithlord and his henchmen re-entered the room, Weasel was dressed in the black uniform...   
"Excellent, Captain, excellent..."   
"I'm awaiting your orders, Mylord."   
"I know, and I order you to begin training at once... Sariss!"   
"Yes, Mylord?" she stepped forward, and her eyes met Weasels.   
"Bring him outside and start the training. Teach him everything you know about the Dark Side, I'm sure it will be done very fast... the Force is very strong..."   
  
Jedi opened his eye to finally see his cell. Where am I? He thought. "You are on a planet... my planet." Jedi spun around to see a figure with no eyes staring at him..." Is it just me or s it coincidence that the blind captures the half blind?" he said, "And who are you, or is it one of those things I shouldn't know?"   
"What a disrespectful tone! That will soon be corrected. My name is Jerec, and I know everything about you... Duo...."   
Slowly the Jedi stood up, "Don't ever call me that... I don't deserve that name anymore..." "Foolish boy! You don't understand why you hate your own true name do you? I know, it was what you did during your first years of service in the New Republic,"   
"STOP IT!!!" The Jedi screamed at him," I don't want to relive that day! AHHH! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!"   
But the evil Jerec continued, "That day you disobeyed a direct order and killed your superior officer, he had gone insane and you were ordered to back off. But you didn't care! You killed him anyway! And why is that? Becasue the New Republic is going to die, and you knew what side you should have been on!"   
"DAMN YOU!" Jedi took one swing at Jerec and missed falling to the ground," I won't listen to you... He was killing civilians... I had to! If I didn't... If I didn't... I was young..."   
Then Jedi heard a new voice, "But you are still young! And you are weak!"   
"Weasel!! NO! What have they done???" Weasel's only answer was to kick him in the face.   
"You are just a boy!" Jerec said, "You cannot change anything... I'll speak with you later... DUO!" With that the two others walked out, leaving Jedi alone again.... _That day wasn't my fault... and Duo is dead now..._ he thought as he slowly fell asleep.   
  
The door of the cell opened again. A pair of black shiny boots walked inside.   
"Wake up... I said wake up!"   
Jedi slowles opened his eyes. "What do you want" he replayed coughing.   
Weasel stepped closer. "It's been two weeks now, since you were captured. But you don't understand anything, don't you, Duo?"   
"Don't call me like that, I..." Jedi tried to grap Weasel and hit him, but the only result was a very hard Force Push. Jedi hit the wall very hard and went down.   
"Didn't you learn anything? Lesson one: Don't ever underestimate the Dark Side!"   
Jedi pressed himself to the wall, his rips hurt, maybe some of them were broken.   
"What do you want, traitor?"   
Weasel started laughing "You really don't understand anything." He sat down on the bed. "I want to tell you a story, which started over 5.000 years ago. I hope you've learned your history when you've been to school. Anyway, about 5.000 years ago Gav and Jori Daragon, who invented the hyperspace-drive discovered the Sith Empire. A thousand years later a Jedi army destroyed the Empire and killed its leader, Exar Kun. They wiped out all resistance and killed a lot of our women and childen. They thought, we all were killed.Yes, Duo, don't look at me that surprised." Weasel stood up. "All *Sithlords* that followed were no real Sith, they were Jedis seduced by the Dark Side, but none of them was a born Sith, even Vader and Palpatine, and, of course, Jerec."   
He moved to Jedi and went down on his knees, to look him straight in the eyes.   
"Do you understand now?"   
"What does it have to do with us?"   
Weasel started laughing again "It's easy, the surviving Sith were spread out in the entire galaxy, they built new colonies and remained hidden from the Old Republic and the Empire. The families still exist and we have returned..."   
Jedi stared at him and didn't know what to say.   
"This can't be, no this can't be... this is not real..." Jedi mumbled.   
"Trust me, it is real..." Weasel stood up again and headed towards the door... "Jerec may do what he want, I don't care, he doesn't know by now, what he did with awaken the Force inside me. He has no idea. But he won't live long enough to see the results."   
The door was opened suddenly. The incoming light hurt Jedis eye. A soldier stepped inside whispering something to Weasel, Jedi didn't understand. After the trooper had left again, Weasel turned to Jedi once again.   
"I have some good news for you. Kyle Katarn is heading this way. He will take out Jerec and rescue you and his pilot. But I don't think he can stop us." Weasel turned around and left the room with a waving black coat. Jedi stumbled to the bed and fell on it. How could that happen, he thought, how was this possible...   
Weasel stepped outside the barracks.   
"Katarn is coming, right?" said a voice behind him.   
"Yes, Sariss, but Jerec must not be informed, he will see it soon enough."   
Turning towards her, he asked "Do we have the holocrons?"   
"Yes"  
"Excellent, then prepare for our leave. We will come back here, when Katarn is done." Sariss left, and Weasel stood there watching the sky. "Yes, Lord Vader, you were finally right."   
  
Jedi woke up again a few hours later at the sound of a shuttle leaving. _Damn you Weasel, he thought, I can't listen to anything he said...I've got to ignore and get to Yavin to warn the rest of the Jedi. This is going to be tough, and for all I know I'm going to be fighting a friend._  
He stood up and walked to the wall... He knew he would make it through. Slowly Jedi gathered energy around his fist. The light in the room dimmed and gathered around his hand... _Here goes_, he thought.   
With all his power he sent the energy blast into the wall. When the smoke cleared there was a good sized whole in the wall. Now I can go home...at last, he thought as he went off to find a ship.   
  
The shuttle-captain turned on the engines.   
"Sir, we are ready fot lift off"  
Weasel looked at the shuttle. "Excellent" came his voice out of the speakers in the cockpit.   
"Captain, prepare for imedeate leave"  
The captain acknowledged and continued with his check-list.   
"Mylord, what shall we do with the starfighters?" asked one of the three black-armoured Stormtroopers, who were with Weasel.   
"Blow them into pieces, now. Except that one." pointing with his black-gloved right hand on a brandnew Tie Advanced. "Leave a flightsuit in it. Oh, yes..." he pulled a data-cylinder out of a pocket from his belt... "leave this behind as well. When finished, get your butt in the shuttle, Commander"  
"Affirmative, Mylord"  
While walking to the shuttle, Weasel stopped and had a look on the exploding fighters. The three troopers ran towards him and into the shuttle. On the ramp Weasel stopped again and looked back to the barracks. _Good luck, Jedi, good luck, you will need it to pass the blockade-forces in the orbit,_ he thought.   
"Let's move it, Captain"  
"Aye" came the answer.   
Well, so far so good.   
"What is on the cylinder, Mylord?" Sariss asked  
"Some minor explanations for the New Republic, like: if they won't cooperate with us, we will exterminate them..."   
"Like some bugs" she interrupted him.   
"Yes, just like some tiny ants..."   
"So Lord Vader and the Emperor already have trained you on the Dark Side."   
Weasel looked into her eyes. "Yes, they were very pleased with my loyalty and my efforts of learning and using the Dark Side. The whole story with the Army was a big fake. The Emperor knew about the possibility of beeing defeated. He didn't trust Vader that much, so he decided to keep my training sercret from everybody. The final stages have been hidden from Lord Vader as well"  
Sariss leant back in her chair "And from Mara Jade?"   
"Yes, even from Mara Jade, I've put those informations on the cylinder, too."  
"Why?"   
"Just to make sure the Republic won't underestimate our objectives, my dear."   
A voice sounded out of the speakers "Sir, course is set and we are ready for hyper-drive" Weasel turned on the com "Procede, Captain"  
When the shuttle engaged, the stars became white lines, passing the craft in an incredible speed.   
  
  
Jedi ran out of his cell and followed his senses to the hanger. _I don't want to kill Weasel but if I have to I will_, he thought as he entered the hanger. _No one here...that's strange._  
He ran to the only ship left, a TIE Advanced and something he had flown before in his life. He hoped it wouldn't be to hard. He climbed into the cockpit and sat down. "OW! What the hell is that?" He stood back up and saw a data cylindar where he had sat down...   
"Strange... I guess I'll keep this."   
He found the main systems and powered up the TIE. Jedi glanced down at the radar...."Why look at that! I knew they would find that too high a prize to leave on Coruscant!" Jedi grabbed the cylindar and hopped out of the TIE. He ran out to the out side platform to see a shuttle leaving. Wrong platform, he thought and went on to another one which was farther back in the facility.   
When he got there he saw it, the Gundam Deathscythe was laying down surrounded by tons of platforms. They were studying it. He ran over to it and climbed in. _Just like old times_, he thought as he powered up his mobile suit.   
After everything was working he stood it up nd open the two chest panel wings. _And now I head home,_ he said to himself. Grabbing it's giant scythe from the ground the Gundam shot up into space.   
  
  
The shuttle dropped out of hyperspace. _Out of nothing into nothing,_ thought the captain. What was the purpose for moving to this position. He was sure, he would get to know soon. It was a small and unimportant system, no intelligent life has ever been reported from here. _What the hell are we doing here_, he said to himself, but suddenly a voice pulled him back to duty.   
"Set course for the second moon of the fourth planet, captain."   
The captain acknowledged ang started his approach. When the small craft made the turn around the planet and left the sun at the six o'clock position, the cockpit-crew saw the reason of coming here, and so did the passengers.   
_Oh my god_, was the only thought in the crews minds.   
"Head for the SSD, captain" rang out the voice again "and approach the docking bay." The captain did as ordered, but he was afraid. And so was his crew. All ships in this fleet were painted black. Some of them had colorfull markings on the front. He recognized a SSD Executor class and about 40 other SD's. _An impressive fleet_, he thought. But how was this possible?   
  
"Shuttle Sheep-Fur, this is SSD Pretorian, you are cleared for shuttle-bay 12. Please proceed with docking operation. SSD Pretorian out."   
The captian brought the shuttle safley in. After the docking was completed he looked out of the window. During his career he had seen a lot of things. He was one of the pilots who flew Palpatine to Death Star two, but this was really impressiv. A long line of black-armoured Stormtroopers formed up for a salute. It looked really dangerous. He opened the shuttle ramp.   
  
Weasel and Sariss stepped out of the shuttle. Everything was quiet. An officer with the rank of commander stepped forward to welcome them. And he also brought interesting news. Jerec was dead, defeated by Katarn, and Jedi had left Korriban, too.   
  
Weasel listened silent, then he looked on the line of soldiers.   
"Commander, is the fleet ready?"   
"That, indeed, it is, Mylord." the tall officer replied.   
"Wonderfull .Commander, form fleet in battle formation and set course for Korriban."   
Turning to Sariss, he said "Now it is time to get back what belongs to us."   
He turned around again and left, followed by Sariss and the commander for the bridge.   
  
  
  
The Gundam Deathscythe quickly left the planets atmosphere. But when he arrived in space, Jedi noticed a fleet above the planet. _I don't think they'll be happy to see anyone in this thing..._ he thought.   
"Unknown Craft, you are to land at once. No one is to take that thing off the planet! I didn't even no anyone COULD pilot that thing... Wait a second! THE PRISONER IS FREE! LAUNCH ALL FIGHTERS! All weapons FIRE ON THAT CRAFT!" said a definate Imperial voice.   
Jedi soon saw the SD light up in a green flare. Then green light shot down towards him.   
Dodging the blasts was no problem for the Deathscythe. He contiued to close on the Lancer that was next to the SD when the fighters were launched.   
Quickly Jedi activated the Gundam's scythe and changed his course to intercept the incoming TIE fighters. He sliced through the fighters with ease, they weren't ever built to handle this type of enemy, he thought.   
When most of the TIE's were gone his shot straight at the Lancer. The Gundam stepped on the nearest turret on it and he began to slice away at the ship. Within minutes the Lancer was nothing but particles floating in space.   
Next Jedi focused on the SD. You are not needed in this world, NONE OF YOU ARE NEEDED! he thought as he charged the SD's bridge. He pulled back the scythe as he flew towards the piece of the SD that connected the bridge to the rest of the ship. In one swift motion the Gundam's scythe cut through the connection like a knife through butter. Jedi moved a safe distance away and watched the explosion.   
It was a wonderful sight, and if Jedi kept this up he felt that he would be worthy of using his name again. "Unidentified ship, this is the New Republic cruiser Defiant. We would like to speak to you Commander Maxwell. The admiral says that he wishes to catch up on old times," when he heard this he looked to his left. There it was the Mon Cal Cruiser Defiant. "Tell your Admiral that I don't know about old times, anyway how could someone as young as me remember old times! And yes I accept your help, it's good to be back." he replied and flew to his old hanger on the Defiant...his old post in the New Republic.   
  
  
  
Weasel sat in the meditation chamber aboard the SSD Pretorian studying the holorcons form Korriban. The young ensign standing near the door needed all her courage to step closer and bring the news to the Sith.   
"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you wished to be informed when we are six hours away from Korriban."   
Weasel looked up "Yes, thank you, Ensign."   
The ensign didn't left after that, so Weasel stood up and turned around.   
"Is there anything else, Ensign?"   
The ensign coughed. "Ehmm... sir, I'm not sure... we are not sure how we should call you... with all respect, Sir, I mean, you are not a weasel anymore, Sir." she stepped backwards, awaiting an expression of anger, like Lord Vader would have done. Weasel looked at her, then he turned around again and walked to the big window. Looking out into the endless space he said to her "Ensign you are absolutley right. Weasel is dead. Voort lives again, I live again!" he took a deep breath. "I want to be informed again, when we approach Koriban. You are dismissed, Ensign."   
"Yes, Lord Voort" she replied.   
After the ensign had left the chamber, Voort turned to the stars once more.   
"Yes, I live again..." he whispered, then he continued studying the holocrons.   
  
  
  
Jedi had been in the conference room of the Defiant for four hours now. The Admiral was someone he remembered very well. Admiral Viles was the borther of the commander that Jedi had killed trying to keep a mission alive. They had had an... interesting conversation when he had arrived back at the Defiant that day. That was Jedi left the New Republic. He ran away from his pain, and now those ghosts were comming back to haunt him.   
"Commander Maxwell" the Admiral began but Jedi waved him to stop.   
"I have no name," Jedi stopped him, "Call me no name if you wish."   
The Admiral stared at him and then broke the silence, "I can't go around calling you the nameless man, it's bad for you. It'll make the others aboard the ship feel strange for no reason."   
"Then if you must call me something, call me Jedi. That is what my name is now Jedi Goku."   
"Alright then, Jedi, what have you been doing all these years?"   
"Now that's a really cheap way to pump me for information! Trying to hide your true motives. I'll tell you anyway. For six months I searched the galaxy for someone that would accept a person like me. Then my ship crashed on Endor, to make a long story short, I've been with a tribe of Ewoks."   
"EWOKS?!?!? I never thought you'd throw your life away like that!"   
Jedi stood up, "Throw my life away?? Throw my life away?? How is it throwing my life away?"   
The Admiral's tone didn't change, "They are primatve beings, why would they care about a human?"   
"Now I remember why I left this post before! Your overbearing predjudice against non-humans! You are a fool, but I won't do anything to hurt your pride. I am leaving....ADMIRAL!" with that Jedi began to storm out of the office.   
"I'd be careful what you say around me! I know you aren't a Jedi! You are some freak from another dimension! I know! And unless you want the rest of this ship to know I would advise that you stay!"   
Jedi stopped, "You wouldn't dare..."   
"Oh I would, trust me, I would..."   
  
  
  
The massive fleet of 46 SDs and the SSD Pretorian dropped out of hyperspace only a few clicks outside the star-system. Darth Voort stood right before the main window, which gave him a great look on the planetary system. Soon the cargo- and transportships would follow. Then it would be the right time to set up the base on Korriban. _Yes_, he thought, _and afterwards, we will claim, what belongs to US_...  
"General, prepare you troops for the landing operation" Darth Voort ordered.   
General Veers, the veteran of so many engagements, acknowledged and left the bridge.   
"Bring us into orbit round Korriban, Commander. Sariss!"   
She stepped towards Voort, both were dressed all in black.   
"Sariss, your task will be to secure the ruins of the Sith Temple. Meanwhile I will have a look at the destroyed library, to see if we can still find anything usefull. And then we build up the base and fortify the system. No one must ever make it to Korriban anymore!"   
General Veers' voice came out of the speakers to report that everything was ready for the invason.   
"Excellent, let's go Sariss, and tell the galaxy, that the Sith are still alive!"   
  
About 20 minutes later, nearly four dozen assault shuttles were launched by the SSD Pretorian and its two guardships, heading into the Korriban atmosphere.   
  
  
  
Jedi was in his old bunk on the Defiant. _How could he know about me? I didn't tell anyone! he thought as he got up, I can't take this anymore!_   
He walked out of his quarters and headed off to the hanger where the Deathscythe was. "Commander Maxwell, there is someone to see you," he heard over the intecrom as he walked down the corridors of the ship, "You are to report to the Admiral's conference room now."   
_Yeah right_, he thought, _why should I care anymore!_  
Jedi entered the hanger to see that no one was there. That was best since now no one would no when he left exactly.   
He climbed into the Deathscythe and powered up the main systems. When everything was reasy he stood up the Gundam and flew out of the Defiant.   
Since Deathscythe didn't have a hyperdrive, Jedi found the nearest planet and shot off to it. _I wonder what that is, he thought as he checked the charts, Korriban... never heard of it._  
Jedi set on the auto-pilot and layed back in his seat. He knew he'd wake up when the Gundam got near the planet. Slowly, he fell asleep and dreamed of times long ago in his life. In his real home, where he had always bleonged but never felt right in.   
  
  
  
The force field generator on Korriban powered up and the field spawned up around the whole planet.   
_Lovley_, thought Voort, standing alone on a destroyed piece of the temple-wall. Only thing left to do, was to order the fleet to proceed patrols in stealth-mode. Then everything would be done, and he would be ready for a little trip to Endor on the SSD Pretorian. He knew, that the Ewoks had good contacts to the New Republic and due to the fact that it was too dangerous to travel directly to Coruscant, Endor was the right place to go. Something moved behind him.   
"Sariss, nice to have you here. Everything seems working out."   
"Yes, Mylord. Do you have any other orders before you leave to Endor?"   
He turned around. Sariss knew about the Sith-DNA taking control of his body for good, but she was a bit surprised, when she looked into his eyes. _Just like Thrawn's eyes/I  
"I can feel your fear, but there is no reason for this kind of feeling. This is just a part of my rebirth."   
"Your eyes just reminded me of Thrawn." she replied.   
Voort walked towards her. "Yes, I know.He was a good friend of mine, a real friend.Did you know, that our grandmothers were sisters?"   
Sariss shook her head. No, that was absolutely new.  
"Well, you've asked me for further orders. Keep the fleet in stealth-mode. Tractor every incoming ship and use our new stunn-weapons on the crews. If you happen to find a Gundam Deathscythe, don't destroy it. Tell the crew, where they can find me, if they attack, capture the scythe and send the crew to Endor. I suggest to use the Ripper, she's the fastest ship we have. That's all."   
"I understand" Sariss replied.   
"Don't forget, I want the crew alive"  
Voort turned around again, and headed towards a waiting shuttle to bring him aboard the Pretorian.   
I hope this plan will work out, thought Sariss.   
  
  
  
The assault-shuttle went down on Endor, following the nav-beacon of a rebel ship. A very special rebel ship it was. In space, the SSD Pretorian and three Rebel frigates were staring at each other. A classical draw, Voort thought. There was only one more soldier aboard the shuttle, Commander G'Kard, the chief of the Sith's elite guards. Voort had felt the presence of another strong Jedi since they had approached Endor. That must be Skywalker, he thought. Then they saw the ship. A well-known and famous craft, indeed.The shuttle landed right next to it.   
"I never thought of seeing the Falcon ever from such short distance, Sir" said the commander, when they two left the craft.   
"Times change, Commander, times change" was the only answer form the Sith.   
After some minutes of walking through the forest, he stood right in front of them. Skywalker, Voort thought. The two Jedis didn't say any word. They were just looking at each other, trying to find any weaknesses. Then Voort turned around.   
"Captain Solo, would you please don't try to hide in this bush?"   
Solo stood up with a curse on his lips. A smile ran over Lukes lips.   
"It was too obvious, right?"   
"Yes, " replied the Sith also smiling.   
Luke stepped towards him.   
"I have to say, I wasn't sure what to expect, Sir."   
"I believe you, Skywalker, but I thought, it would be a good idea if two jedis make this... let's call it... business."   
Voort looked around. So I'm here again, he thought. And to Skywalker he said "Come on, let's go. We have a lot of things to talk about."   
  
  
  
Jedi woke up an hour away from Korriban. But the Deathscythe didn't wake him up, somehing told him to get up and to avoid Korriban. The voice inside of him had always been right, so he adjusted his Gundam's course for Endor. This'll be a long trip, he thought, but maybe I'll run into someone on the way.   
He could see Korriban faintly in the distance and knew that something wasn't right. I can't go, he thought, I know I can't. It would be too dangerous. Even though I don't know what I'd see there something's wrong with that planet.  
Looking at the stars in front of him he picked out the planets that he could recognize.   
Coruscant, Bespin, Dantooine, Endor. He could see them all.   
Suddenly he felt something strange. What is that, he thought. It's evil...pure evil...oh no! It's the Sith! They're back!  
Now he just that there trying figure out how he felt that strange feeling.   
  
  
  
Sariss hurried into the control room. When she arrived she saw the reason for the emergency. An unknown craft tried to approach Korriban. Some seconds later the ship was identified.   
The Gundam deathscythe, she thought. Just as the Sithlord had seen it coming.   
"All hands to battle station!! This is NOT a drill!!" shouted General Veers.   
The ready-reports of the different units sounded in via comm.   
"There is no need for excessive force by now, General" Sariss reminded him "You know the orders. We will only fight, if he attacks us. First send the transmission."   
"But Ma'am, we should..."   
"Send it!!" she looked at Veers, and he remebered when Lord Vader killed Admiral Ozzel. "Yes, Ma'am." He walked to the comm-station.   
"Gundam deathscythe, you are violating Sith space. Leave this area at once or we will have to vaporize you."   
Sariss shook her head, then she stepped towards the comm and did it her way.   
"Commander Maxwell, I presume? I think you are heading the wrong way. But I have a message for you. It's from your old friend Weasel. As you might know, Weasel is dead. It doesn't exist anymore. The Sith blood has taken control over your old friend now. He has gained his real life back again. And I have orders to tell you, where he is." She stopped talking for some seconds, counted to ten, then started again.   
"He is on Endor, right now, so you should hurry, if you want to see him again. And don't try to attack us. This would only be a waste of ressources." After that she made some steps backwards to have a look on the main tactical monitor. The scythe remained on his position. This lasted for some minutes, where nobody in the control-room said a word, but then it left its course for Korriban and headed out of the system.   
Well, it is working, just as he had told me, Sariss thought.   
  
  
  
Jedi watched the transmission he had recieved from Korriban. By now he was four hours out of Endor.   
"Well Deathscythe, you've been my only companion through all this. Nothing else has stayed with me so long," he said to his mobile suit that he was piloting, "I was right about Korriban, there was nothing for me there. But now something seems wrong about Endor, like I shouldn't go there," he paused as if waiting for Deathscythe to answer," I just wonder what will happen to me next. When we left our world and came to this place I thought it would be great, but now... but now I wish we had stayed back."   
Since he had never upgraded his Gundam with a hyper-drive it was a long trip to Endor. Again he had the feeling of great pain there. Someone else is there, he thought. Someone familiar... I know who that is! Luke Skywalker! The first man to understand and respect where I came from!  
"Deathscythe! I just felt something," he said to his long time friend," Luke Skywalker is on Endor... he was the only person that has ever understood and trusted us..."   
Suddenly one of the monitors showed a closing ship. It was rare for a ship to be this deep in space not in hyper-space. I know that... he thought, it's the Falcon! I was right after all.  
"C'mon Deathscythe, put all you got into this! We need to get to Endor quick!"   
And slwoly but surely Deathscythe seemed to react to him by speeding up. All the way there he had the feeling of something evil looming in the background....   
  
  
  
The three New Republic frigates powered up there hyper-drives and left the Endor system. The Falcon followed them without hyperspeed. Impressive ship, thought Solo, when they passed by the Pretorian. Some years earlier the SSD would have opened fire on them, but nothing like that happend now. Han was a bit surprised.   
"You don't have to, Han, he told us, we could leave savely." came Luke's voice out of the chair next to him.   
"You know how I think of given words by an Imp. Man, did you see his eyes?" replied Han, happy that they had left the Endor system in one piece.   
Luke turned over to him. "Of course, I'm not blind. And he's not Imperial, Han, he's a Sith."   
"Well, even worse." Solo looked up "Did you trust him?"   
Luke leant back in the co-pilot's chair again.   
"Yes and no. I knew, that he didn't plan to attack us but there was something inside him, that is very dangerous. And he is absolutely right, none of us can afford a war."   
"I know that, but try to tell this to Ackbar or Mon Mothma, when they hear about that." "I know, Han, this will be hard. I think, we..."   
They were interrupted by the Falcon's proximity warning.   
"What the... it's the SSD?"   
Luke used the force to get information.   
"Relax, old friend, it's a Gundam Deathscythe, and we both know the pilot."   
"I think so, I guess there are only a few people we know, who are mad enough to fly such a thing."   
With the power of the force, Luke sent a message to Goku, to tell him to match speed and come aboard. Luke felt that he had to tell him about the talks on Endor.   
  
  
  
Jedi had convinced the captian of the Falcon, Han Solo, that his suit couldn't dock with other ships and that they'd both have to completely stop. Reluctantly Han decided to stop his beloved ship. Jedi stopped his Gundam as close to the ship as he could.   
"Can you open the top hatch?" he asked as he powered down his suit, "That's the only way I can get in."   
"I got. Why wasn't that thing ever built for the simple things like docking?" Han asked. "I'll tell you when I get in," with that he switched off the comm, put on his helmet, sealed it shut, and powered down the rest of the systems.   
Jedi reached over and hit the switch to open the cockpit. The monitor swung out of the way and the hatch slowly opened. I hope I don't miss, he thought. And then he jumped out of his suit and floated towards the hatch of the Falcon. Within a few minutes he was inside with only a minor scratch from hiting the hull too hard.   
Jedi took off his helmet and looked at Luke, "So we meet again, Master Skywalker."   
Han stared down very annoyed, "Forget the formalities kid! I want to know why the hell that was built so horribly!!"   
Jedi stared at Luke again, "You never told him?"   
The elder Jedi shook his head, "I kept my promise."   
"Well Han," he began, "Me and my mobile suit, the Deathscythe, are not from around here. We're from another dimension altogether actually. That's why. In my home world, we don't have hyper-drive. These are what our weapons look like, humans. They make people feel better. Since they stand on two legs people feel more comfortable with the battles.I came here because of what had happened in my world. It was horrible... The government was takng over the world, including the surrounding space colonies. In five of those colonies special types of mobile suits, called Gundams were built. They were made of a material only produced in space, Gundanium. I was one of the five pilots sent to destroy the government and free the colonies. But so much went wrong in the course of the battles we fought! I couldn't handle it. I used to be so kind and light-hearted... now I'm a brutal warrior... I left that world because I knew how horrible things were becoming. And by luck, I came here. That's my story."   
For a few minutes Han stared at him. Jedi knew he couldn't believe it, but Han would have to, "Okay" Han said breaking the silence, "Now it makes since, but I still don't feel right calling you Jedi. I mean, according to Luke you aren't EVEN a Jedi."   
"That's true. But I won't get into that story. If you can't call me Jedi then I'll do something that I've only done for one other person. Call me by the name I forgot long ago...my name is Duo Maxwell. Just, don't go advertising it. I don't feel like I deserve to use my true name yet."   
Han nodded, "Well, Duo, sit down. We've got a long story to tell you. We'll tell you what happened on Endor and what your friend "Weasel" said to us. He had a message for you also..."   
They sat down and told Jedi everything that had happened. Making him feel more and more uneasy with every world they spoke...   
  
  
  
Jedi had left the Falcon and it's crew four days earlier. After hearing the story they told him he went back to his mobile suit and headed off for Korriban once more. He had to do something there.   
By now he had landed on the planet and didn;t think he was noticed yet. Jedi walked towards a cliff near him. He was next to a river that was flowing off the cliff into a huge waterfall. It was at least four miles down. It was amazing how strange the landforms here were.   
"What are you doing here?" he whirled around to see a woman he knew o be the Dark Jedi Sariss.   
"Sariss. Now why would I tell scum like you?"   
She moved towards him, "That hurt."   
"It was supposed to you witch!" he was being very bold.   
"Witch?!?!" he'd done it, he'd driven her over the edge, "I don't care what Voort said!" she unlcipped her lightsaber and ignited it," You will die for that!" That's when she charged.   
Jedi jumped over her and backed up, "I no longer have a lightsaber you know."   
"I don't care!" she charged again and when she got lose began to slice everywhere trying to hit him. Luckily he was faster, "You'll die unarmed then!"   
He continued to dodge her attacks when he noticed what she was doing. Dammit, he thought, she's driving me off the cliff!   
Slowly he was being backed into the abyss below. And then when he was just on the edge he heard her laugh. It was a menacing laugh. One that no woman or human could seem to have. That's when she kicked him off.   
He fell. And fell. The whole way down he let out a natural yell of fear. He knew he was going to die. Then for the first time in his life, he gave into death and closed his eyes. He just waited for the water below to slam into him. Soon enough it did. And it hurt. He felt one of his lungs collapse but somehow he survived. Jedi did his best to swim to the shore. He was struggling the whoe way. When he got snear the shore an arm was in his face.   
"Grab my arm," he heard a woman's voice. It was strangely familiar too. Not looking up her he grabbed the arm. Slowly she helped pull him in.   
He rolled over and looked up at her. She had purple eyes and brown hair with to braids in the back. That's when he knew her, "Adrianna??"   
She looked down at him confused, "I know that voice anywhere...Duo? Is that actually you???"   
"Yep," he replied, "What the Hell are you doing here? I planned on going away alone... though you always did seem to follow me!"   
"I didn't recognize you without your braid anymore. What happened to you?"   
"A lot, and I cut the braid to be less noticable."   
"I've been here for about a year. Mainly looking for you!"   
Jedi sat up, " Well I've been her for a year and a half and I've expierienced alot of pain. This isn't the most fun place in the world."   
"Yeah, this place isn't wonderful. We need to get you back to my camp. That fall really is going to hurt you."   
She helped him up and they walked off toward her camp. In a way it felt good to see someone from home again, but in a way he felt that Adrianna would soon go throuhg alot of pain...   
  
  
  
When Voort entered the large chamber on Korriban, he knew, that Jedi was somewhere in the system. While sitting in his large chair, Sariss moved into the room for report. Commander G'Kard stood right behind him. Two Troopers guarded the entrance.   
"I've told you not to harm him, when he's seen on the planet surface, Sariss!" He turned around with the chair and looked her straight in the eyes.   
"Mylord, he made me doing this, I..."   
"Enough!!! You didn't follow my orders, and that is not good. To be more precisley, it is very unhealthy not to follow my orders!"   
She stood there staring at him. Then suddenley she felt a grip around her throat. Her eyes widened as she tried to fight back, but the Sith's power was too strong. General Veers remembered the day, when Lord Vader killed Ozzel in the Hoth system. He didn't feel very well, when he saw Sariss fighting for her life. Some moments later she fell lifeless to the floor. After a slight waving with his hand, the two stormtroopers carried her away.   
G'Kard was the first to speak again: "Is she dead, Mylord?"   
Voort looked up.His deadly red eyes watched Veers. Without looking at the commander he began smiling and said:"No, she will survive. It will take some time, till she's back on her feet, and I hope that will be a lesson to her. Next time, any disobediance will be treated deadly. And it doesn't matter who did it..."   
Voort leant back in the chair again and turned around.   
The door shut behind Veers and G'Kard. The two officers looked at each other. They felt the same and both knew what the other was thinking. And they were lucky to be still alive. The Sith's eyes faced the areas of Korriban he could see through the large window. Yes, everything did work out as planned.So, Jedi, let the games begin, he thought, but hurry, because, when Solo and Skywalker reach Coruscant, you have lost your chance.  
  
  
  
The young officer stepped into Voort's throne-chamber. Everything was dark inside. He had heard about the incident with the other Jedi, who was nearly killed. The lieutenant didn't feel good. Something was there. Must be the Sith he thought. But there was something else in this room, but he didin't know, what it was. The big chair suddenly turned around, and all the lieutenant could see were the red eyes watching him, like a Vornskr looks at his prey.   
"My... Mylord... we..." the officer shiverd. The eyes still targeted him. Come on, say it, he thought, say it and get the hell out of here. With all the courage he had he began to speek again: "Mylord, we have news from our spies on Coruscant. Skywalker and Solo have brought your message to the leaders of the New Republic. As we know by now, this was a big surprise for them. Currently they are discussing the issues and try to find a way, dealing with it." A slight nod of the red eyes ordered the lieutenant to leave. When he was outside, he noticed, that he was stil shivering.   
Inside Voort stood up, straigthend his uniform and his hood and went slowley to the window to have a look into the night. Then he turned around, walked to his personal elevator and moved down into the deep and dark hall of the Sith temple to study the old wisdom again.   
  
  
  
Jedi sat up in the middle of the night. He felt like someone was watching him. Waiting for him. Jedi looked to the sleeping bag beside him Adrianna was still asleep. I know you're out there Jedi! when Jedi heard this he jumped again.   
Suddenly he had the feeling that he needed to leave. Jedi stood up and looked to the right where his and Adrianna's Gundams were sitting. Two weapons of destruction yet they looked so wonderful against the background of the planet.   
He walked over to Adrianna and woke her up. As usual she woke up quickly, but gave him an evil look, "What are you waking me up for?" she asked still half asleep.   
"We've got to get out of here," he said helping her up, "Wer're going to that base you saw earlier. Gather your stuff and get to your Gundam."   
Within twenty minutes they were both in there respective Gundams and heading to the base. As they went on he looked over at the Dragon Heart, Adrianna's Gundam, and wondered how it could be so undamaged. She sure took care of it.   
"You ready for this?" he asked her out of no where.   
"As ready as I'll ever be."   
"Good, because this'll be the battle of our lives."   
  
  
  
After the emergency calls did stop, Voort stepped into the command center. The radar showed two Gundams, heading for the base. Everybody in the base had heard about the possibilities those weapons had in combat. But Voort remained silent.   
The command staff asked to power up the shields and the AA-guns, but he didn't agree. Something was very strange. Sariss, who got well again, stood right behind Voort. She felt, that something had changed on Koriban, but she wasn't sure, what.   
Voort turned around towards his chamber.   
"Sariss, General, would you be so kind and come with me?"   
The elevator in the chamber was activated. When they reached the sub-level, Veers and Sariss were speachless. It was a gigantic cave, and General Veers, who was not a Jedi, could feel the presence of the Dark Side.   
"Yes, General. You are right. The Sith managed to build an awesome defence-system. They managed to combine the Dark Side of the Force with technology and machines. What you see here are Force-powered shields and guns. The Sith didn't choose Korriban for capital because of its mild klimate. No, they wanted something special. We have reports from planets like Wayland or Dagobah, that show strong areas of the Force on the planets. But this here is something different. This planet IS the Dark Side..."   
Veers stared at Voort, Sariss couldn't say a word. Both were overwhelmed by this news. "It's not only an area of the planet, it's the whole planet, controled by the Dark Side. It took an army of Jedi's to defeat this fortress. But now it is active again!!!!!!" With those words, Voort ignited the machinery using the Force. Darkness was free again. And Korriban was the Sith planet again. Voort activated the comm on his belt to speak to all personel on his base. Also there was a link to the two Gundams approaching.   
"By now, you all see, that the defence system of this planet are online. Those systems may be 5.000 years old, but they are still operational. I have chosen you all after studying your ancestors. Yes, you are all Sith! When the Jedi destroyed the Sith Empire 5.000 years ago, the survivors were spread out into the entire galaxy, but they did survive. And now, WE are back again... back at home, where we came from..." He paused for a moment of silence... "Gundams, I know you can hear me... leave this planet or you will regret it... Commander Maxwell, you can't imagine the power of this planet... If you want to fight, don't try it on this grounds... leave this planet in peace and we will meet again, but if you try to fight it out here, you will loose... you don't believe me? Use your senses to feel the Force in this system..." looking to Veers he said... "Can you feel it, General?"   
Veers shivered and nodded. Yes, he could feel it, holy bantha, he could feel the Force.   
In the approaching Gundams, Jedi and Adrianna heard it, and they did understand. Using the Force, Jedi tried to look through the shields. It was impossible. The only thing he felt was cold and deadly.v "Leave, Jedi, leave, now, that you and your friend are still alive..." The voice was in Goku's head, and Adrianna could hear it, too.   
The Gundams still were approaching the base. But suddenly, a gigantic Force-lightning hit the crafts and threw them into orbit. The pilots did everything they have learned to avoid damages. But it wasn't over by now.   
"When you reach Coruscant, tell them what you saw here, Jedi..." The Gundam's speed was increased by some unknown power. They reached hyper-speed and left the Korriban system heading to Coruscant. Jedi tried to stop it, but the energy boost was too strong... strong enough to make it into New Republic space... "Let's see, what the New Republic will say to these news..." and Voort started to laugh. We will meet again, Jedi, this just wasn't the right time and the right place...  
Jedi pushed forward ignoring Vorrt's warnings, "C'mon Adrianna! We can break through this! We've made it through worse before!" every word he spoke was more for himself than anyone else.   
"Duo, you sure we should push on?" she asked, " He seemed....ummm....pretty serious with that warning."   
"You've got a point but we've got to keep going----" suddenly a huge lightening rocked the two Mobile suits and they continued to accelerate. Then, amazingly, they entered hyper-space.   
The Deathscythe rocked violently. You can make it Deathscythe! he thought, I know you can. I hope Adrianna can handle this...  
As the stars flew past him in a blue blur, Jedi noticed something strange on one of his switches. Out of nowhere it exploded. Jedi shielded his eyes. Before anything else could go wrong the stars were back to normal and Coruscant floated in front of him.   
His first reaction was to look for the Dragon Heart. It was to his left, it didn't move, and looked about like Jedi felt.   
"Duo! You're alive!" Adrianna's exclamation made Jedi wince, " What the hell did he just do to us?"   
"First follow me down to the planet," Jedi powered his systems up again and flew towards the planet, and noticed that Adrianna quickly followed, "Okay, all I know is that he used the force to send us flying into hyperspace. How the hell he did it though, I don't know." "Before we left unexpectedly I felt something really strange ahead of us."   
"Me too, he set up some kind of force shield. That planet is totaly rigged with dark energy," by now they had entered the atmosphere and were being directed to a landing pad, "Now Voort's on a totally different level from anything we thought possible."   
When they were in range of the platform they set the Gundams down in the usual position. Standing on their two legs like humans. Jedi powered down the Deathscythe and climbed out.   
He jumped to the ground to see Adrianna waiting there for him. In front of them were Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and two New Republic officials he didn't recognize.   
Adrianna walked up to Jedi and looked at him, "What are we going to say to them?" she whispered.   
"I'll handle it," he whispered back and they both walked to the four men waiting, "Well," he said to them, "have I got a story for you!"   
  
  
  
General Veers stepped slowly into the large cave on Korriban. When he came there the first time, he was frightened about the huge presence of the Dark Side. But now, he's gotten familiar with it, and it gave him a good feeling. He stepped closer towards Voort, who sat with the back to him in a giant chair. Of course, the Sith had noticed his approach, and turned around.   
"Mylord, we have some news. First, the two scythes reached Coruscant savley, and the second... our away-team has confirmed the Sith-temple on Drummond Kaas. Mylord, the fleet is ready to move out, as you have commanded."   
Voort stood up. "Then let's go, General. Let's go for new glory..."   
Half an hour later, the SSD Pretorian and ten SD's entered hyperspace to travel to the swamp planet Drummond Kaas. Voort knew about the power the Dark Side had there .Some time ago, Kyle Katarn, the number one spy of the New Republic, nearly was seduced by the Dark Side on this planet. And now, the recon-team has confirmed the existence of another Sith temple. Everything was working out excellent...   
  
  
  
The SSD Pretorian dropped out of hyper-space near Korriban. Two weeks had been passing by, since the travel to Drummond Kaas. Now, that all fortifications and security measures where done, the flagship had returned to its homeport. All incoming messages showed, that the New Republic was still confused about Korriban itself. They didn't know about Drummond Kaas by now, but when these news would reach Coruscant, the confusion in the new senat would increase. And that would be exactly, what Voort had planned… confusion... giving him time to target his next goal.   
On Coruscant, Han Solo was sitting in a discussion between the officials of the New Republic. Luke, his wife Leia, and Jedi were also there. The leaders of the republic have been arguing since Jedi had reached Coruscant and told them what had happened on Korriban, but there was still no finish for the discussion. One fraction wanted to attack to prevent further dangers, the second wanted to wait for news, and another didn't agree with anybody. Politicians, Han thought. He was sick and tired of this. Forgetting the diplomacy lessons Leia gave him, he stood up and said "If you can't even make up, if we have an eye on Korriban or not, I'm out here and do it myself." Then he left the room. After a short moment of silence, the discussion started again. This wasn't very kind, thought Leia, but he is right.This isn't helping anybody. She tried to contact Luke with the Force, but he was faster then her. Skywalker left with Jedi to follow Han. Luke knew, that Han still had connections to his old business partners of his times as a smuggler. And he also knew, that Han was thinking about asking them for help, to find out what was going on out in space...   
  
  
  
Jedi walked out of the senate hall with Luke. He had never been interested in politics. He was a soldier, and shouldn't be involved in those kind of things.   
"Don't be too hard on them, Duo" Luke said reading his thoughts, "They don't see it like you do. Most of the people in there have never seen what you and I have. Most of them have never been in a real battle. Just remember, you must see things from both sides, not just yours."   
Jedi nodded, "I guess you're right. I still don't think they deserve to give out orders though."   
"They give out orders because they think they know what is best for the soldier," Luke said, then looked at Jedi strangely," Your going aren't you?"   
"Damn you're way too good at that! Yes I'm going. I have to. You know, I know it, Adrianna knows it."   
"Where is she anyway?"   
"Last time I saw her she was working on her mobile suit. She's probably still at it too."   
They walked on to the hanger where the Gundams were standing. Adrianna was on the shoulder of her Gundam repairing something. Jedi looked to Luke as if he was about to say something.   
"I've got to go talk with Han," Luke said right on cue, " I think he's got a plan." with that Luke Skywalker left and Jedi walked to his Gundam.   
Adrianna dropped some tool and Jedi heard a muffled curse. He walked over and picked up what she had dropped, "You want this back? Or can I keep it?"   
"Hey Duo! And yes, I want it back," she replied.   
He climbed up the ladder to where she was sitting. He climbed up and handed her the tool. She smiled, took it, and went back to work. Jedi couldn't even tell what she wsa working on.   
"Try not to say my name too loud. It isn't common knowledge that that's my name. And I don't want it out and public until I deserve it."   
She stopped and looked at him, "Duo... I know that face!" she knew what he was going to do, "You aren't going out there! Look what happened last time! And that's not the face where you go into battle and win, you're going to self-detonate aren't you?" she had read him perfectly.   
Jedi stood there on the ladder in silence, not wanting to answer her. But she continued, "Answer! You were going to self detonate, weren't you?"   
All he could do was nod. He thought he was harder to read than that. But then again he had fought so many battles with her it made since that she could read him like that. "Dammit Duo! You can't go killing yourself! If you're going I'm going with you!"   
"No," he said clamly.   
"Then you stay."   
"No, I'm going. And I'm going alone."   
"You'll die if you go."   
"You'll die if I don't."   
She stared at him confused, "How is that?"   
"They'll hunt me down. And I know they'll kill you. I go alone."   
"Duo! NO! I'm comming."   
Then Jedi used his back up plan, "Okay...okay, you can go. Just be careful."  
She smiled thinking she was victorious, "Good," she stood up and walked carefully to the ladder, "I'm ready to leave when you are."   
I'll never forgive myself for this... he thought as he put his arm on her shoulder. He saw he smile again and look up at him. The he squeezed two of her veins, knocking her out. She slumped down in his arms and he carried her to the ground.   
Jedi layed down her body and walked to his Gundam, "I'm sorry Adrianna. But I must go alone." He powered up his Gundam and shot out of Coruscant on course for Korriban once more, "I'm sorry...."   
  
  
  
"Alert!! Alert!! All hands to battle station!!" The emergency call rang out of the speakers on the entire base on Korriban. General Veers took the elevator down into the chamber. Voort was already waiting for him. The Sith looked at him, but Veers resisted these eyes.   
"Mylord, a Deathscythe is approaching Korriban, just as you have told us. What are your orders, Sir?"   
Voort stood up. Now Veers realized, that the Sith wasn't wearing any gloves.   
"Don't be that surprised, General. It's the Chiss blood of my grandmother, taking over the rest of my body. Within the next hour it will be done, forever..." he paused for some seconds "Let him pass, I've been expecting him, I wonder what took him so long... and make sure, he'll find the way..."   
"Yes, Mylord." came the answer and the general left.   
Voort stood there looking at his, now blue-pale skinned, hand. I didn't expect, that it would happen that fast, he thought. But everything else did work out...and now, Jedi, he thought, let's see, what you want...he turned around to his chair and sat down, waiting for Commander Maxwell.   
  
  
  
Jedi landed his Gundam in the dense forest on Korriban with ease. It scared him how easily he had gotten to the surface. They know I'm here, he thought, they knew I was comming. This isn't good. Who knows what they've got planned for me?  
He continued to moves his Gundam through the forest. The jammers were activated so they should have trouble finding his exact position. But with this planet rigged with evil like it was, Jedi didn't know what to expect anymore. he had been prepared for serious opposition, but it never came. Maybe he wouldn't have to self detonate after all...   
As he neared the edge of the forest, Jedi felt something. It was evil. Pure evil. And it was tracking him, following his every thought and action. Now was the time to be afriad, but for some reason he wasn't. He felt nothing. Nothing except a deep pain.   
A pain that he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was the planet. No. It was something deeper, something worse. Why can't I figure this out? he screamed at himself and knew that Voort was watching him...   
  
  
  
Jedi stepped slowly into the large cave. Everything was dark inside and he couldn't hardly see.   
"Welcome, old friend..."said a voice out of the darkness.   
Goku's eyes became used to the darkness slowly but now he could see shadows. There, in the big chair in front of him, sat Darth Voort, looking at him with his red eyes. Jedi waited, prepared for defense, but nothing happend. That was surprising.   
"Don't be surprised, why should I kill you? What would be my profit for this?"   
Voort stood up and walked towards Jedi. His black boots hit the floor. Then he touched a button on his belt. A giant door opened in the middle of the floor. Goku made a step backwards, not sure if this was a trap or not.   
"Yes, Jedi. This is it, the Dark Side itself"... Voort looked at Jedi... "Come, join me, join the new Sith Empire, and make a step towards real glory... I know about your past, Duo, this is the chance you have been waiting for so long... here and now... join us... join us..."   
Jedi stood there, staring into the deep black hole in the floor. He saw his past again, his childhood, his friends, whom he lost in battle, the war, his travel to this galaxy, Adrianna... Adrianna, he thought, I have to resist...   
"Nooooooooo..." Goku fell on his knees..."Never, Voort, never will I join you..."   
The Sith went around him "Oh, you're trying to fight back?Don't do it, it will make it more painfull, than it must be. And just don't think about selfdetonate yourself. It wouldn't help anyone. I can tell you now, that my troops now have taken control over seven former Sith planets, and each of those planets bears a great power in itself, like the one you see here. So if you kill me, it wouldn't do anything. If I should die now, my troops will attack Coruscant. We will not use childrens weapons like lasers. We will attack with the Force, with the Dark Side of the Force... So decide wiseley, Duo... is it worth killing yourself and me, and losing all of your friends?"... Voort turned around again. He went to his chair and sat down.   
"The decission is up to you, old friend..."   
  
  
  
It's up to me, Jedi thought to himself, all these lives depend on me. Wait a second! I've got it.  
Voort smiled at him, "Yes, all those lives rely on you one decision. All those people's lives are hanging in the balance..."   
Jedi couldn't help but smile back, "You're wrong Voort. I can't join you. I'm not a Jedi. It's all been a lie. Yes, I can tap the Force, but it isn't light or dark. There is only one thing. If Adrianna wanted to she could tap it too... So what are you going to do now? I cannot join you. I have no place here anymore. I have no place anywhere," Jedi turned around, "Jedi is dead. I've outlived that useless name. I am Duo once more. Good bye Voort. I'll leave this world. I don't deserve to live here anyore," with that Duo Maxwell walked out of the cave. He felt no fear as he turned his back on the Sith Lord. He was going to go find Adrianna and tell her of his decision. Tell her something he should have said long ago.   
  
  
  
Voort stood there looking at Jedi. Then he started laughing.   
"Excellent coice, my old friend!! Well done. If you join or if you don't join is not of importance. We are rebuilding the Sith Empire. It doesn't matter if you join us or not. And I have to tell you something else. I'm calling my Noghri back. They won't kill Adrianna. You can meet her, and go where ever you want. But don't try to enter our space un-invited. It wouldn't be very healthy... at least, tell us, that it's you. And do remember... Resistance is futile..."   
Voort activated the comm and ordered his troops to let Jedi pass through and leave the planet unharmed.   
Wonderfull, he thought, it did work out. Now, the New Republic wasn't a thread anymore.If the republic would try to attack, it would be destroyed...   
"But don't forget, where ever you go, if it's not the Force, it will be something else, and it will always be light or dark. So, may the Force be with you..."   
  
Dammit! Duo thought to himself, Voort had called his bluff. Hopefully Adrianna had time to get near the cave by now. She would be helpful after all.   
Duo turned around before leaving the cave. He stared at Voort. The red eyes just stared back at him. It was too late now. He had to do it.   
"You aren't leaving yet?" Voort asked calmly.   
"No. I can't let another world die like this. I must stay here. Fight me. I will take you on alone."   
Then Adrianna ran in, "Duo! You're all right!"   
"Stay there, Adrianna," Duo said to her, "If I die, you know what to do."   
She did know and stayed where she was. They both looked at Voort waiting for his answer...   
  
  
  
Voort laughed again.   
"The worlds, yes Duo, your thoughts are very obvious. All worlds we want back were Sith worlds and still are. What would you do if it would have been a Wookie world, if Wookies wanted it back or a Calamari wolrd, if Ackbar wanted it back? Would you also try to interfer with it? Oh, yes, my dear friend, if you kill me, YOU take responsibility of what will happen then. We don't kill worlds. We only get them back. Most of them only contain primitive life, mostly toads and birds. Tell me, who gives you the right of beeing our judge?"   
Voort looked at Goku, the Force he used was visual by now. Large energy bolts cycled around him. But there was something else. The planet, the planet Korriban would defeat itself against anyone, who would try to attack it.   
"Kill me, and I will grow more powerful, than you could have ever expected. I offered you to leave unharmed, but you want a fight. If you really want it, you'll get it! Sariss!!"   
The female Sith ignited her lightsaber and pulled it towards Adrianna's neck, ready to chop her head off.   
"Leave, Duo, or she will die. This galaxy will die, and yours will die, as well. Yes, there is an unbreakable link between our universes. If one is destroyed, the other is as well. Now, Duo, leave in peace, and don't come back again. Leave and take Adrianna with you. Go where ever you want, but don't let it end like this."   
Voort took a deep breath... "Now, Duo, now, leave, before it will be too late. Don't think only of you, think about Adrianna, and your friends. All will die, if you kill me. Those Sith-planets are important. Didn't Luke tell you about the balance of the Force? We are here to balance it. Decide, but decide quickley and wiseley..."   
  
Duo stared at where Sariss had come from. He should have seen this comming. He should have known that there would be more complications than he could posibly have planned for.   
Duo turned to Voort, "Leave her out of this Voort. This is between you and me. Do not involve others in this," Duo knew that if he stalled long enough they would arrive, " You're like every other person I've fought. You are afraid that I'll beat you so you try to kill one of my friends. Call off Sariss, and I'll tell Adrianna to leave. Then we can fight alone...as a true warrior like myself would have it."   
Suddenly it hit Duo. Sariss was thrown back by it, and so was Voort. Adrianna managed to stay up and went straight for what she needed to grab.   
She picked up one of the ysalamiri and placed it on her shoulder. So she did bring them after all, Duo thought to himself. He then grabbed on for himself then looked at Adrianna. "Hide them all over the planet. Do it as fast as you can!"   
She nodded, grabbed the rest, and ran off. Duo turned back to Voort, who had now gained his balance again.   
"So? Now what are you going to do?" Duo asked holding back a smile.   
  
When Voort saw the Ysalamiri, he thought, how cute. Nice try Duo. Then he started laughing.   
"You really think, those furry pests will stop us? Thrawn used them, and he failed. What makes you think, you can defeat us with those...bugs?"   
He made a step backwards, to get out of the influence of the Ysalamir, when Duo moved towards him.   
"You can't do anything, Voort. Just now, Adrianna is hiding the Ysalamiri all over the planet. And you will loose. "Jedi couldn't avoid letting a small, triumphant smile run over his lips. Voort suddenly drew a blaster.   
"What the..." "You know, in times like these, I like more firepower, just in case... And do you really think, that Ysalamiri can survive in this environment? Myrkr is different. Their special ability doesn't help them here. All my men have to do, is to search for Non-Force areas, and kill them. Just in case, carnivores and other nice animals won't eat them. I've offered you to leave in peace, but you leave me no other choice."   
He touched a button on his throne. A giant screen turned on, showing Korriban from outer space. Voort put the blaster back in the holster, showing his back to Duo. And then he said with a dark and cold voice: "What gives you the right, to destroy us, Commander Maxwell?"   
"What gives me the right to destroy you? That's all you want to know?" Duo asked Voort.   
"Yes, why should you be given the right to destroy us?" Voort was still facing away from Duo so it was impossible to see his impression.   
Duo looked at the ysalmiri on his shoulder then to Voort, "I won't let you do this for one reason. I have seen this happen before. In my world. Everyone wants power! You destroy the innocent to satisfy your own craveing for power! It's foolish. I am a warrior, the common slodier. I know nothing of a bid for power, I only know the battlefield. I want to see something I've never seen in my life, peace. But people like you always come around and ruin the one chance for peace. Why? The Sith are gone. Even though you won't admit it they are. Yu may have Sith blood in you but you aren't a true Sith. Stop fooling yourself, stop trying to be someone you aren't. If you can't return to the person I once knew then you will die for nothing..." Duo stared at the back turned to him waiting for an answer. C'mon Adrianna, he thought, we've got to get out of here soon!  
  
Suddenly Voort turned around. His right hand laid on the blaster. "Foolish, you say?We didn't attack the New Republic. We didn't destroy whole plantets, like Tarkin did. We did not harm any innocent people. I'm not a real Sith, Commander?" He started laughing again. "As far as I know, the only non-Sith of my ancestors was my grandmother, and she was a Chiss." Voort made a step towards Duo. "We don't want to live they way, the New Republic does. We want our own way. Of course, you could say, who gives the guarantee, that we won't attack anybody, but who can guarantee the same for us? Who can tell that the New Republic won't attack us?" He turned around again, facing the large screen. "The person, you once knew, Commander, was not me. It was an accident, nothing else." Fast he spinned around, marching towards Jedi. Close to Duo's ear he said "Nothing more, nothing less. The mutation was not planned in any way, but now everything is corrected again... Didn't Skywalker tell you about our... deal?" Voort took the Ysalamir from Duo's shoulder. "Fuzzy little critters, aren't they?" Then after a deep breath he said: "Remember Endor, Duo?"   
"Yes," Duo nodded trying not to think of his onetime friend Weasel, "I do remember Endor. You once said that the planets you wish to regain control of are void of life. You think like only evil could, there is life on those planets. They may only be birds, lizards, or things like that Ysalamiri but they deserve a chance to live long lives. The Dark Side destroys life. The New Republic would attack you. Sith are known to be evil. The first encounter with a Sith was full of pain. The explorers were killed for no reason. Why are you so determined to become evil? You are forcing yourself to be evil. I can see it in you. You aren't truly evil, show me the old you." Duo turned to the exit of the cave. Adrianna, he thought, get back here quick. I'm going to need your help to get this over with...  
  
"You won't life long enough to celebrate, Jedi..." shouted Voort, igniting his red lightsaber. Jedi stopped, but didn't turn around.   
"Come one! Fight!"   
Slowley Duo turned towards the Sith. "No, I won't fight you...never...you will have to kill me..."   
Voort swung the saber back to hit him, but he stopped just a few centimetres away from Goku's neck. The lightsaber was turned off.   
"I can't" mumbled Voort. "Strange, I can't kill you, old friend..."   
"So there's still something good inside you..."   
Voort went towards the chair, pressing a button on his belt.   
"Leave, Jedi, leave as fast as you can." after that, he turned on the com to speak to all crews.   
"All hands, prepare to abandon your ships. It is over, I have to thank you all for your great efforts in this crisis. But now you are all dismissed."   
  
  
  
Jedi had left the cave heading towards the surface. Stormtroopers, officers and technical personell were heading the same way. Nobody cared for Duo and Adrianna. Everybody just tried to get away. When outside, Duo noticed why. A self-destruct mechanism, he thought.   
"Wait here Adrianna, I have to get him out of there!"   
She held him back "No, it's too late, look..."   
A gigantic fireball blew out of the base, destroying all of its interiour equipment.   
Inside the floor of the cave collapsed and opened a big whole. After loosing balance, Voort fell inside, now knowing, that he had done right.   
  
  
  
In space , now without crew, the SD's and the SSD Pretorian died in huge explosions. The Falcon has just dropped out of hyperspace, and the two pilots were completely stunned, seeing the threat for the new peace blown up into pieces.   
  
  
  
Far away, in a small and unimportant system, on an old, unused space-dock, Ysanne Isard leant back in her chair. She had just recieved the news from Korriban.   
"So, what do you think?"   
The black dressed person in front of her looked up.   
"Well, the clones are working fine, but some slight adjustments still have to be made." Isard looked into two red eyes.   
"I guess they will be surprised, when..."   
"They don't need to know by know. Just wait for the right time..." He stood up and went towards the window.   
"It's a shame we had to sacrifise the Pretorian. She was such a good ship. But, I think we'll have a new one..." he said, looking on the new SSD which was built in the dock. He knew, that there were 38 of them ready to recieve his commands.   
"You don't think, it was too heroic?"   
He turned around, facing her with his red eyes.   
"No, Ysanne, it was just the right way, this will give them something to think about..." We'll meet again, Duo, and then you will be really surprised. But first, I have to make a little visit to the unknown space, after that, I'll be back...  
Voort straightend his uniform."I like the idea, that clones don't use those stupid wrong-spoken names anymore. This makes it harder to find them."   
The comm went on, reporting, that everything was ready to go.   
"I'll see you again in six months, correct?   
"Correct, Ysanne. But if I find, what I'm looking for, it will be earlier." With these words, Voort left the room, getting aboard of his flagship, the SSD Predator. When the 38 SSD's engaged to hyperspeed, Ysanne Isard was looking out of the window. What a nice surpise for the Rebels, she thought...   
  
  
  
"This shuttle should be able to hold our Gundams," Duo said as he, Luke, Han, and Adrianna walked towards it, "Thanks Luke. We're going to the Outer Rim. I don't know why but something tells me to go out there. If you need to contact us you've got the shuttle's frequency."   
Luke nodded, "Be careful out there you two. It isn't tame like it is here."   
Adrianna laughed, "You call this tame? We'll be fine trust us."   
"Famous last words," Han muttered under his breath, "every one always thinks it'll all be fine, and then all hell brakes loose."   
"We'll be fine," Duo said again, "C'mon, Adrianna, lets go," with that they said their farewells and went to the ship. Within a few minutes they were off the planet and in hyperspace.   
  
Duo woke up a few hours into their flight. He looked around trying to remember where he was. The stars weren't noticable, all he could see was a long blue tunnel. Duo looked down at his shoulder to see Adrianna sleeping on his shoulder.   
How much longer is this going to be? he thought then checked the ETA. Four more hours until they arrived in the middle of nowhere. Duo yawned then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.   
  
  
  
The Apocalyps Fleet, as Voort used to call her, had finally reached her destination in the middle of nowhere. The captain had thought that the Outer Rim was empty, but this was worse. There was nothing, absolutley nothing. The only thing within some lightyears was a small system with three little planets. The final destination, the captain thought, after the SSD Predator had launched several shuttles with the Sithlord aboard. Another dustball with no life, thought the captain. I wonder what we are doing here. The shuttles returned several hours later. They had brought something with them. Obviously it was very important, because Voort's Black Guards were guarding it. Doctor Zaarin was examining the artefact in the giant lab deep in the body of the SSD, when Voort entered. She noticed it, but didn't even look up.   
"What can you tell me about it, doctor?"   
The doctor finally looked up. She had the same eyes as her father, Grandadmiral Zaarin, who tried to play his own game and interfeered with the Emperor's plans. But the big difference to her father was, that she used to work for the Rebel Alliance, untill she was brought back on the right side   
"Well, it is definitly the thing you have been looking for, Mylord."   
Voort nodded. "Is it possible to copy it?"   
"Yes, that won't be a problem. "A bright smile ran over her face.   
The sithlord nodded again. "Excellent" he said, touching a button on his belt. The comm went on with a beep. "Captain, order the fleet to mover straight for Korriban, and they shall stay in cloaked mode, when approaching. Now set course for Coruscant with maximum speed." After he had turned off the comm, and looking at doctor Zaarin he said "Time for a little visit for neighbourhood relationship."   
When the SSD Predator powered to the hyperspeed, the other 37 SSD's had already left the system. The capital ship dissapeared into hyperspace, heading for Coruscant, leaving no evidence behind, that it had ever been in this planetery system.   
  
  
  
The shuttle arrived to its destination four hours later. Duo wouldn't have known unless the beeping of the shuttle's alarm had sounded, which it did. Duo looked around the space they had come into. Nothing, just space, clod dead space.   
Duo looked down at his shoulder to see Adrianna still asleep there. He shook her a bit and she slowly woke up, "Where are we?" she asked with a yawn.   
"Exactly where we wanted to be," he said back yawning himself, "Nowhere. You wanted to come here. So? What are we doing out here?"   
Adrianna looked out the viewport of the shuttle, "I dunno. I just thought that nowhere would be the best place to start."   
Duo couldn't help but laugh at that, "You've always said that, and I've never understood it," suddenly he fell back in his seat.   
"DUO! What's wrong?"   
"Nothing...I think...just. I just felt something. Like evil was leaving this area. Dammit, I wish I knew what was going on!!" he slammed his fists down on the control console. Adrianna looked at him concerned then put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. We'll figure this out. So, you're the genious! Where to?"   
He looked out the view port into space once again. Staring into the cold nothingness that was a haven to so many.   
"We'll cruise around here for an hour or two. Monitor all communications. Maybe we'll pick up on something."   
"Okay, Duo. You're the Jedi."   
"No. I'm not and stop saying that. Lets get to work."   
  
  
  
The fleet left hyperspace near Korriban. All ships remained under the influence of their cloaking devices so nobody had noticed their presence. After the last remaining New Republic ships had left the sector taking the former Imperials with them, the Apocalypse Fleet approached the planet, dropping shuttles on its surface, to conquer it for all eternity.   
  
The SSD Predator dropped back to normal space with full powered up shields and activated cloaking device. Nobody would notice its approach to Coruscant. The new weapon system was already installed and the ship was ready to take out any opponent.Voort was seating in his chair on the large bridge.   
"Wonderful view, isn't it captain?"   
Captain Deladier nodded. "Impressive planet, Mylord."   
"Is everything prepared?"   
"Yes, Mylord. Doctor Zaarin has finished the preparations just some minutes ago."   
"Excellent, captain." the Sith stood up and headed towards the elevator. "Captain, hold this position and inform me, if anything changes."   
The captain snapped to attention. "Yes, Mylord."   
After the sithlord had left the bridge, Captain Deladier looked out of the main window of the bridge.   
Yes, a really impressive planet, he thought.   
  
  
  
"That's it Duo!" Adrianna said as clamly as she could, "We've been here for FOUR hours! Can we leave now?"   
Duo sighed, "Yes. We can leave."   
She smiled when he gave up, "Okay then. Where to next?"   
"Well, I've been thinking. And I think we should go and see Luke again, talk to him about it. last time I checked he said that he was going back to Coruscant. So, that's where we go now, Adrianna."   
She nodded and quickly set the course. She next motioned to the hyperspace lever, "Would you like to do the honors?"   
"No, you can do it."   
"Okay," with that she pulled the lever and they began another long journy. This one to consult a Jedi Master, "So how long should we have?"   
"About a day or two," Dou replied.   
She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder once more. I guess sleep would be a good idea, he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again. His dreams were filled with the pain and sorrrow that he would soon expierence first hand...   
  
  
  
The fortification of Korriban was going on as planned. The cloaked SSDs patroled the area, ready to attack anybody who would try to spy or interfeer with the construction work. The SSD Predator still was sitting near Coruscant, like a vulture waiting for its prey. The cloaking system was still working fine.   
Voort was sitting in his meditaion chamber, watching the planet on the observation screen, when doctor Zaarin entered the room. He looked towards her.   
"Ah, welcome, doctor." the Sith stood up, when she approached him. "How is everything going, doctor?"   
She smiled "We are ready, Mylord. Ready to fullfill our mission."   
"You must be tired. I think you should get some sleep."   
The doctor nodded."This would be a good idea." With those words Zaarin left the room. Everyone aboard this ship should get some sleep, Voort thought. We all will need it.  
Using the Force, Voort had a look around in the ship. His mind wandered through corridors and rooms. He found out, that the moral of the men and women serving under his command was excellent. They were all ready to fight and risk their lives for him. During his mind-hike he passed the doctor's quaters. Voort just couldn't resist of having a look inside. He found her, she was fast asleep lying in her bed. The Sithlord gained access to her mind and watched her dreams.   
  
  
  
Duo ran as fast as he could through the streets of the L2 Colony. Something was after him, and it wasn't something good. He turned corner after corner hoping to get away from whatever it was. When he saw a back alley he ran down it.   
A dark figure stopped him. It stood at the end of the alley, staring at him with glowing red eyes. Then he saw who it was, his once good friend Weasal.The behind him another figure walked forward. It was Luke Skywalker, and he was laughing.   
Then Duo saw Adrianna run past him. He tried to tell ger to stop but he couldn't speak. She drew a gun and shot at Voort and Skywalker. The bullets did nothing. Voort raised his hand and shot dark energy at her. Adrianna tried to dodge it but the blast was too quick. She fell to the ground.   
Duo ran to her body and saw her face. So bloody he couldn't even recognize it, "No...' he finaly said looking up at Voort and starting to walk to him, "No...what have you---" before he could finish Voort shot a blast at Duo and everything went black.   
  
Duo lurched forward in the pilot's chair aboard the shuttle. He was breathing and sweating heavily. He looked for Adrianna, but she wasn't in the co-pilot's seat. Oh, no! he thought, was it a dream or not?  
Then Adrianna walked back into the cockpit. She must have noticed he was sweating, "You okay?"   
"Yeah fine," he lied. Thank God she's okay, he thought, but what did that mean?   
"You aren't okay," she had read him again. She sat herself down in the co-pilot's seat again and looked at him, "Tell me, what is it?"   
Duo shook his head, "For...Forget it. It's nothing."   
She sighed then gave him a look that he hated to see, she wsa going to order him to do something, "Duo, get some sleep. You really need it. You're beating yourself up by not sleeping so much," he was right.   
"Okay," he replied to tired to argue. He layed back in the chair again and closed his eyes. The whole time he was falling to sleep he could only wonder what that vision had been...   
  
The SSD Desteny dropped out of hyperspace near Endor. The scans reported nothing nearby, so the crew could fullfill its mission. Damn diplomacy, thought the captain. If anybody wants to play tricks with me, I'll fry him diplomatically.The Number One disturbed her in her thoughts.The commander wanted new orders.   
"Coninue with operation Dark Sky, commander." she said. Several moments later, two shuttles were released from the huge docking bay, heading towards the surface. The crew had orders to look for Ewoks. First try would be to make up a deal with them, but if they won't cooperate, the orders were clear: arrest one very special of them and later bring him to Lord Voort.  
Furry pests, thought the captain and remembered the lost battle on this planet.   
  
  
Meanwhile, the SSD Predator was still waiting for a fitting prey. Captain Deladier was on duty on his bridge. Voort seemed still to be in his quaters.   
"There's nothing in the whole universe I hate more, than sitting around and waiting for nothing." the captain said to the young lieutenant.   
"Uhmm, yes Sir." she replied.   
"What the hell are we waiting for? With these weapons we could blow this whole planet out of space."   
The lieutenant coughed slightly. Deladier hadn't noticed, that the Sithlord was already on the bridge. Captain Deladier cursed himself quietly.   
"Captain, we are waiting, indeed. But we are waiting for good reason. It's too early for a strike, but time will come." Voort turned to his seat. "And, captain, never argue over my commands again." with that he raised his hand. The Force Push blew captain Deladier against the walls of the bridge. He fell to the floor, and didn't move .Voort waved slightly with his hand, and two troopers carried the captain away. "Think before you talk, captain, next time punishment won't be that kind of friendly." He looked around the bridge. "Lieutenant, I think, you're in command now."   
Doctor Zaarin appeared on the bridge, wearing a grey officers uniform.   
"How long do we have to wait here, Mylord?" she asked.   
"You must know of two important facts. First, the mission of the SSD Desteny, if this mission is a success, we are just a few steps from our target. Second, we are waiting for an old friend of mine, who should arrive at Coruscant within the next hours..."   
"Commander Maxwell, I guess."   
"Correct, when he arrives here, we can leave for Korriban, but before that, I have a little message for him, and this is the main reason, why we are waiting here." Doctor Zaarin nodded "I understand."   
"Lieutenant, hold this position, and scan for an Imperial Shuttle to come in with hyperspeed. And... the cloaking device remains active." With that, Voort turned towards the elevator to leave the bridge again, followed by doctor Zaarin.   
The lieutenant had a look around the bridge. "You've heard the orders, now move!"   
  
  
  
Duo was rocked out of his sleep by a huge explosion. He heard Adrianna curse something and saw her running into the cockpit. The were in realspace again. The port side of the shuttle was gone.   
"What the hell was that?!?!?!" Duo asked getting up.   
"I don't know!" Adrianna said agitated, "We hit something, but there's nothing there! Dammit!" she slammed her fists on the console.   
"Well that the least of our worries now!" Duo said," We're losing pressure! Lets get to our Gundams and check it out from there."   
"Good idea," she said and they both ran to get into thier Gundams.   
When they got outside of the shuttle they examined the damage. Or at least tried to. By the time they found the main damage the shuttle went up in a ball of fire.   
"What the hell did we hit?" Adrianna said again.   
"I don't know! But there's something here. Don't you notice that there are no stars over there," he pointed to a blnk part of space.   
"Yeah, but look. Those dark spaces are everywhere! What is this?"   
"I wish I could tell you."   
  
  
  
The SSD Desteny engaged to hyperspeed right after her shuttles had returned from Endor. They have brought a special guest with them. So the mission didn't quite work out as it was planned. When the stars faded to a blue tunnel, the course headed to Korriban.   
  
  
When the scanners reported a shuttle approaching in hyperspace, Voort was sitting in his large chair at the bridge. Wonderful, he thought, welcome Duo.Then the shuttle dropped back into normal space hitting the Predator.   
"Damage report!" shouted the commanding officer.   
Oh Duo, where did you learn to navigate, anyway, thought Voort. The reports sounded in, but the damage wasn't dangerous at all. Some little scratches were the worst harm.   
"Commander, prepare to engage to hyperspeed, course Korriban." When the scanners indicated the launch of two Gundams, the Sith turned on the comm.   
"Welcome, Duo, old friend. Surprise, surprise... No, it's not over yet, it just began..." he turned off the comm.   
"Now, Commander, bring us home."   
The SSD Predator powered up the hyperdrive and vanished heading home.   
  
  
  
"I've got it Adrianna," Duo said after Voort's voice faded, "They're cloaked! We stumbled on a cloaked fleet!"   
"That makes sense," the other Gundam pilot replied, "But look! The stars are back! That means that..."   
"They've gone into hyperspace. Damn, we lost them! They were waiting for us here. just to tell us that."   
"To Coruscant now," Adrianna said motioning to the planet in front of them.   
"Yeah, Coruscant," Duo said quietly and the two Gundams shot towards the planet. They recieved a transmission from the planet saying that Skywalker would meet them. He did, and had grave news. An Ewok had been captured, though the rest of the tribe wouldn't say who. Adrianna suggested that the two of them head to Endor to find out first hand. Skywalker offered to let them use an Imperial Landing craft, large enough for the two Gundams and supplies. They accepted his offer and were gone as soon as possible. "This time, Duo," Adrianna said, " try to cut us out of hyperspace AWAY from any obstacles."   
"Shut up," Duo said pulling the hyperspace levers.   
  
  
  
The Ewok hided in the corner of his cell, trying to avoid the flashing light, that fell in, when the door was opened. A dark figure stepped inside, watching the furball with glowing red eyes.   
"Stand up, fuzzball...don't try to hide, I can see you and I know, that you understand Basic very well."   
The Ewok had a short look at the Sith. Using the Force, Voort crashed into the Ewok's mind. The little creature put its hands on its head trying to stop the pain.   
"Remember me, Nuts?" Fuzzynuts looked up after the pain decreased and shook his head. "Yes you do...I used to be Weasel, once upon a time..."   
"Yuub..." came a silent answer... "Whaaat hppend?"   
"The mutation has been reversed. Now I am again, what I should have been from the beginning."   
"But why...?"   
"Easy, I'm strong with the Force. And that's why I've brought you here. I have a message for the tribe and the Rebels."   
Fuzzynuts stared into the two red eyes.   
"Tell the tribe, that Weasel is dead. He died on Coruscant. I was reborn, I... Darth Voort, Dark Lord of the Sith. And tell the Rebels, if they try to interfeer with my plans, they will be destroyed. Each of them, and each of their puny planets!" Voort focused a small amount of dark energy in the Ewok's brain. Fuzzynuts screamed in pain, but he couldn't stop it. He saw exploding Rebel cruisers, saw Tatooine burn, AT-ATs and Black Guards destroying Ewok villages. He saw Leia, Han, Chewie and other Rebel officials beeing executed by Luke Skywalker, who was laughing all the time. Then suddenly it was over.   
"Just to make sure, you won't forget it."   
Two Black Guards stepped inside and carried the whining Ewok back to the SSD Desteny to bring him back to Endor.   
  
  
When the SSD Desteny returned to Korriban two days after, Voort was sitting in the cave beneath the planet once again.   
"How long is this charade going on, Mylord?"   
Voort looked up. Zaarin had enterd the cave.   
"As long as this Rebel scum does understand, what I want, and Commander Maxwell realizes, that the so called Weasel was just an imagination."   
  
  
  
Darth Voort, Lord of the Sith was awaiting the shuttle, that has just dropped out of hyperspace. He knew the person aboard very well. Sitting in the cave, he had given to let the passenger pass savely and his troops fullfilled the orders as always.   
"Welcome, old friend " he said, when the door of the entrance opened.   
"I did believe, you've died in this battle. But you didn't die.You have betrayed everyone who fought in there." Sariss said with a voice full of hatred.   
"And now you want to kill me?" Voort stood up, but the female Dark Jedi didn't answer. She just ignited her lightsaber. When she tried to attack him, he just raised his right hand. "Come on, fight!" she cried.   
Voort started laughing. "How foolish of you, dear Sariss. Now you are going to die." with that a massive force lightning left his hand and hit his opponent. She thumbled backwards, but could still hold her balance. Then, using both hands, lightning after lightning was sent out to destroy her. Sariss fell to the floor, crying in pain, but Voort didn't stop. Some minutes later the former Sith apprentice lay dead on the floor.   
"I've told you once before, the next disobediance will be your last." he said, looking into her dead eyes. Stepping over her body and leaving the cave, he gave an order to the commander of his Black Guards, who had just entered: "Clean up this mess."v   
  
  
Duo pulled the shuttle out of hyperspace happy to see that he didn't hit anything. He placed the shuttle on autopilot to land in his old spot and walked back to where Adrianna was sleeping.   
He stepped into her bunk and saw her sleeping peacefully. Normally I wouldn't wake her up this early, he thought, but I feel like she needs to see Endor from space...  
He touched her shoulder lightly, "Adrianna," she didn't even react. He moved her shoulder a bit harder, "Adrianna, wake up."   
Adrianna yawned and slowly opened her eyes, "Are we there?" she said sitting up.   
"Yeah," he replied helping her up, " Come and look at Endor."   
They walked into the cockpit and she smiled when she saw the planet, "It's beautiful."   
"Yeah, untouched by most civilization. Forest planet. Looks as great down there as it does from up here."   
"I can't wait to see it," she said with a yawn.   
The comm system beeped and Duo switched it off. Adrianna looked at him questioningly, "They'll know who it is when we land," he reaplied with a grin.   
  
  
  
The shuttle touched down in a spot resevered for a person that was away. Many of the Ewoks wondered what or who was comming to land. They gathered around the shuttle after it landed, weapons aimed at the ramp that was slowly extending towards the ground. Duo stepped down the ramp and saw the Ewoks gathered in fighting position, "What'd I do?" he asked inocently. Duo noticed all except one of them react. Shadow, he thought, never was in a great mood around me.  
One of the Ewoks waled up to him and smiled as much as an Ewok could, "Good to see you back Jedi."   
"Good to see you too Tall," he said with a smile, " But do something for me."   
"Yub?"   
"Call me Duo. That's my real name and I've earned it now."   
"Okay," the other said, "Have you heard what happened?"   
"Before we get into a story I'd like you all to meet someone," he saw the rest of the Ewoks gathering closer. Except for Shadow. She was in human form, standing against one of the trees. What's she trying to prove, he thought turning to get Adrianna.   
Adrianna saw Duo motioning for her to come down the ramp and walked down. Duo saw Shadow again, What's wrong with her? She's been a bit agitated since I landed..., he said to himself as Adrianna walked up beside him.   
"Who is this?" Shadow said in a not so friendly tone.   
"This," Duo said ignoring Shadow's tone, "Is Adrianna Starr. And old friend, from my old home. Only a few of you would understand what I mean but you can trust her."   
Duo introduced Adrianna to each of the Ewoks then he, Tall, and Adrianna went to Duo's old hut to talk about what had happened earlier that day.   
  
  
  
The SSD Predator had been in the orbit of Drummond Kaas now for three days. On that day, Voort had left the ship with only two shuttles and only a few soldiers. But since the only working weapons on this planet were lightsabers, the decission was well thought. Doctor Zaarin and the troopers followed Voort into the gigantic cave of the Sith temple.The cave was even larger than the one on Korriban.   
"There it is...true power." Voort mumbled.   
Zaarin and the soldiers stepped forward, all were truely amazed.   
"Amazing, Mylord" said Zaarin, looking on the old signs on the walls.   
"Yes, you are correct." Voort activated an elevator, heading down to the bottom.   
"Now it is time to get us a new apprentice." turning around he said "Or maybe two..."   
"Two, Mylord? Darth Bane once said: only one master and one apprentice." added the tall commander.   
"But I am not Darth Bane! And I don't want Dark Jedis! I want Sith! Real Sith! And therefor I need more volunteers!" shouted the Sithlord, and the commander could feel the anger in his voice, so he decided to shut up.   
"Yes, Mylord" was the only thing he answered.   
Voort was looking at the words written on the wall.   
"Commander, I have new orders for our spies. They shall look for any suspicious signs, which could lead us to new apprentices."   
The commander nodded, and just wanted to leave for the surface, when Voort said:"And they shall have a closer look on the Skywalkers, both, Luke and Leia."   
"Yes, Mylord" came the answer, and the commander left.   
"Now, let's see what great mysteries can be revealed in here." the Sithlord said, turning closer to the writings.   
  
  
  
"So they captured FN, and brought him back a few hours later?" Duo asked questioningly. "Yub," Tall replied.   
"What does this mean?" Adrianna asked Duo.   
"I dunno, but it can't be good..."   
"Yub.." Tall said mornfully.   
"I think I should sleep on it," Duo said laying down in his old bed.   
Tall walked out of the hut quietly and Adrianna walked over to the bed, "Sleep well, Duo. You're going to need it..." after that he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Duo ran as fast as he could through the streets of the L2 Colony. Something was after him, and it wasn't something good. He turned corner after corner hoping to get away from whatever it was. When he saw a back alley he ran down it.   
A dark figure stopped him. It stood at the end of the alley, staring at him with glowing red eyes. Then he saw who it was, his once good friend WeasalThe behind him another figure walked forward. It was Luke Skywalker, and he was laughing.   
Then Duo saw Adrianna run past him. He tried to tell ger to stop but he couldn't speak. She drew a gun and shot at Voort and Skywalker. The bullets did nothing. Voort raised his hand and shot dark energy at her. Adrianna tried to dodge it but the blast was too quick. She fell to the ground.   
Duo ran to her body and saw her face. So bloody he couldn't even recognize it, "No...' he finaly said looking up at Voort and starting to walk to him, "No...what have you---" before he could finish Voort shot a blast at Duo and everything went black.   
  
  
  
The search for new potential apprentices didn't show anything, until Group 9 reported in.Group 9 had been investigating Corellia, and now, they have found something, or better said, someone. When Voort got the news, he only said, "Yes, time has come..."   
The files, Group 9 had sent showed everything, the Sithlord needed, to make up his choice. A woman, like Sariss, he thought, but younger and strong with the Force. He gave out orders to Group 9 to ambush and bring her to the SSD Massacre, which was waiting cloaked near Correlia.   
Some hours later, Lieutenant Tarrent entered the cave in the Sith temple on Drummond Kaas.He brought other important news.   
"Mylord, Commander Maxwell was sighted on Endor. Our spies report, that he is currently in the Ewok village where we ambushed that creature some days ago."   
Voort looked up, he was still studying the hidden secrets of the cave.   
"Excellent, dismissed, lieutenant."   
After the officer had left the cave, the Sith said, "Now, Jedi, now is the time.You said, you just can tap the Force? We will see about that, when we meet again..."   
  
  
  
Mara Jade was pushed inside the cave on Drummond Kaas. Her eyes weren't used to the darkness yet, so she couldn't see much. Voort was standing behind her.   
"Welcome, old friend" he said.   
Mara tried to stand up. She had recognized the voice outside of the darkness.   
"No," she said, "that's impossible, you are dead, you died on Endor, when this maniac broke loose..."   
A flashing light went on, hurting her eyes. Voort stepped into the light, looking at her full of hate.   
"I'm not dead, Mara. I was just reborn, stronger than ever before. And now I want to tell you, why I've brought you here."   
The sithlord went to his throne and sat down. His glowing red eyes were aiming on her.   
"I accuse you of beeing a traitor. You've betrayed the Emperor... You've betrayed Lord Vader...and you have betrayed the Empire .I'm not sure which is the worst, but all of them mean the death penalty for you... now, what do you have to say for excuse?"   
Mara stared at him. No, it just couldn't be true. She had heard about a secret plan of Palpatine, which he hadn't even told her. One day she had met a young officer leaving the Emperor's private quaters in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant.   
"But you're dead, you died..." then she fell to the floor. Pain flashed through her body, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Voort had crashed into her mind with full power. He was searching for something, and he didn't care, if he would kill her with that or not.   
  
  
The SSD Massacre dropped out of hyperspace near Drummond Kaas. One shuttle left the capital ship, heading towards the surface. Onboard were three possible apprentices for Darth Voort, people who were possibly strong with the Force. Three more threats for the New Republic...   
  
  
Captain Deladier entered the medidation chamber on Drummond Kaas, where Voort relaxed from the work of the last days. Mara Jade was still imprisoned and the three new Siths made good progress in their lessons. The captain only had one message for the Sithlord. "Mylord, we have found the gateway Commander Maxwell used to enter our universe..."   
  
The scientist ran through the corridors in the old Imperial Palace on Coruscant heading towards the senat, to bring them the worst news ever.   
  
The senat was just talking about the incident on Korriban.   
"So all ships were destroyed?" asked Mon Mothma  
"Yes, it was a strange situation for us" replied Han.   
Then, suddenly the scientist stumbled inside the room only saying four words, "It was a clone..."   
Everybody inside was staring at him. Leia was the first to speak.   
"What are you talking about?"   
The scientist still was breathing hardly, when he began talking.   
"As you all might know, we have found some blood staines in the cave on Korriban, which were referred to the self-proclaimed Sith. Well, we have been looking for any significants in the DNA, to identify him correctly. And now we are 150 percent sure, that the one killed on Korriban was nothing more than a clone."   
The members of the senat were staring at each other. Nobody had expected this.   
  
  
After the finish of the meeting, Luke sent out a message to Duo containing only four words: "It was a clone..."   
  
  
  
Two lines of Black Guards snapped to attention as the ramp went down of the shuttle, which was sent from the SSD Jihad. The capital ship had been on its mission in wild space, since the destruction of the SSD Pretorian. Now it had returned, successfully.   
Darth Voort was awaiting the dark figure, that slowely walked down the ramp.   
"It is good to have you here." were his greetings.   
Two eyes watched him.Voort knew, that the person opposite to him was trying to identify him using the Force. He left his mind open, to allow the identification, but he was always ready to block and attack. Some moments later came the answer to his greet.   
"I've heard, you've died on Endor." a female voice answered, then Lady Seraphis revealed her hood and looked into the two glowing red eyes.   
"But I see, you have changed in somekind." Voort looked at her. He remebered the times, when Palpatine was Emperor and Vader his most important man. But there also had been three more Sithlords. Two of them died. Voort knew that very well. The Emperor had given him the orders to execute them, because they have tried to play their own little games. Lady Seraphis instead has always been loyal to Palpatine. As the only female among the three Sith, she was exotically beautiful, with long firm legs an ample bosom, and bright yellow eyes that shone from within their dark cradles like the lights of Imperial Center's nighttime skyline. An intense aura of evil and eroticism clung tightly about her.   
"I've heard the same about you, my dear."   
She flourished her cloak about herself and smiled invitingly.   
"After the death of the Emperor, it seemed to be a much wiser decission to hide for sometime."   
Voort smiled back to her.   
"Of course.By the way, my spies reported, that all fiels concerning you and the other two Sithlords had been destroyed, before Palpatine had left for Endor."   
"You think he saw it coming?"   
"I'm not sure about that."   
After a slight waving with his right hand, the Black Guards moved out of the docking bay. Voort looked into her yellow eyes.   
"I'm glad you're here and in one piece" he said. "Time has come to strike back."   
Seraphis could feel, that these expressions were meant honestly.   
"Yes," she replied, "it is time to let those Rebels pay for what they have done."   
  
  
  
Duo ran as fast as he could through the streets of the L2 Colony. Something was after him, and it wasn't something good. He turned corner after corner hoping to get away from whatever it was. When he saw a back alley he ran down it.   
A dark figure stopped him. It stood at the end of the alley, staring at him with glowing red eyes. Then he saw who it was, his once good friend Weasel.Then behind him another figure walked forward. It was Luke Skywalker, and he was laughing.   
Then Duo saw Adrianna run past him. He tried to tell ger to stop but he couldn't speak. She drew a gun and shot at Voort and Skywalker. The bullets did nothing. Voort raised his hand and shot dark energy at her. Adrianna tried to dodge it but the blast was too quick. She fell to the ground.   
Duo ran to her body and saw her face. So bloody he couldn't even recognize it, "No...' he finaly said looking up at Voort and starting to walk to him, "No...what have you---" before he could finish Voort shot a blast at Duo and everything went black.   
  
Duo jumped forward out of his bunk in the landing craft. They had left Endor three hours before, deciding to back to Korriban. The Ewoks had offered to assist but Duo didn't want them getting anymore involved than they already were.   
"Duo, you okay?" he turned to see Adrianna sitting next to his bunk loking at him. As usual, after that dream he was sweating.   
"I'm fine Adrianna..." he said softly, sitting up.   
"You had the same dream didn't you?" she read him again.   
He nodded, "I think it may be close to the truth...I got a message from Skywalker. All it said was, 'It was a clone.'"  
"You don't mean.."   
"Yeah, I do."   
  
  
  
"I thought, I'd get rid of swamp planets." Lady Seraphis said, while both were looking on the surface of Drummond Kaas.Voort smiled at her.   
"Isn't it worth it?" he asked.   
The female Sith gave him an annoyed look, but then she started laughing herself.   
"You know the answer, my friend. If it wasn't worth it, I wouldn't be here."   
Looking into his eyes she asked "Do you still remember their names?"   
The glowing red eyes were staring into nothing when he replied.   
"Not only the names, my dear . I remember their faces, when they died and I still can remember, how I've killed them."   
Seraphis nodded. "Do you feel sorry?"   
Voort looked up, and then into her eyes."   
"No, the Emperor gave the orders, and I fullfilled them. It was my duty, to do this. And I would do it again... I'm a Sith you know..."   
The invitingly smile ran over her face again when she replied "So it may be forever..."   
  
  
  
The SSD Massacre was sitting cloaked on its post, waiting for its prey. Darth Voort had decided that it was finally the time for the demonstration of the firepower of the new weapon-systems. The target he had chosen was a Mon Cal cruiser on patrol. His spies had reported the course of the ship, and now the Massacre was waiting for it. They also informed the sithlord, that the Mon Cal wouldn't be alone out there. A medic frigate would be with it.   
Darth Voort was standing on the bridge of the SSD Massacre, feeling Lady Seraphis presence, when she appeared on it. Then the two ships emerged out of hyperspace, awaiting no problems.   
"Uncloak!" commanded Voort.   
The commanding officer aboard the Mon Cal was surprised.   
"What the...identify it!" he shouted. His Number One was standing right behind him. "I've never seen such a ship before, Sir."   
The captain had a closer look.   
"Looks like a SSD to me, Commander"  
"But Sir, the Empire never painted it ships in that kind of way."   
  
  
"Target aquired and locked, Mylord." sounded the voice of the artilleery officer on the Massacre's bridge.   
Voort nodded. With a deadly and cold voice he commanded: "Fire!"   
The weapons blew their deadly insides against the two ships. The medic frigate had weaker shields than the Mon Cal, and was gone in a gigantic fireball. The Mon Cal itself did survive the hit, but all efforts of trying to avoid the enemy faild. The second broadside from the Massacre brought an end to the history of this ship. Everything went too fast for the New Republic ships.They didn't manage to send out a distress signal.   
"Well done, Captain, and now set course for Drummond Kaas again."   
With that, Darth Voort and Lady Seraphis left the bridge. The SSD Massacre powered up its hyperdrive and engaged leaving behind only the debris of two former proud and strong ships.   
  
  
Duo looked out the viewport of the landing craft. Twenty minutes until they would return to real-space. Suddenly, Duo felt something comming from Adrianna.She was asleep so what could it be?  
He walked into the place where she was asleep. She didn't move, so she couldn't be seeing something important. I'll check anyway, he said to himself placing his hand on her forehead.Duo concentrated just as Luke had taught him a year before, then he saw it, or rather he saw himself.   
  
Duo saw himself standing in a cave on some planet. His arm was outstretched and something looked strange about his back. Then he figured it out. They were two wings. Angel wings to be specific.   
Then he noticed that Voort was standing in front of his image. Voort was firing some sort of dark energy at the image but it couldn't get past the hand.   
  
And then Adrianna woke up, "What are you..?" she trailed off seeing his hand on her head.   
"Nothing," he said pulling away, "Just...making sure everything was okay..."   
Adrianna sat up and walked into the cockpit. Duo began to follow her but stopped to think about what he had seen. What did that mean? he thought, Why is she dreaming about this? Dammit, this is confusing!  
After giving up he went into the cockpit to prepare to land on Korriban.   
  
  
  
Duo and Adrianna had been on Korriban for two hours. Without thier Gundams they were much harder to spot. Though if they needed the Gundams they could head back to the craft and hop into the suits.   
The forests of the planet were much denser than Duo had remembered. Adrianna had been acting strangely evre since he had seen that dream. Of course, he had been acting strangely since that day too.   
"You're lost aren't you?" Adrianna asked Duo as he stopped in a very small clearing.   
Duo looked at her and grinned, "I've been lost since the second we landed!"   
She couldn't help but laugh and when she stopped she looked at him seriously again,   
"Okay then, we've got that straight. Since we're lost it's hard to get anymore lost right?"   
Duo nodded and she continued, "Then lets go that way," she said pointing to her left, "I hear running water, that's always a good sign of something."   
"Good point," Duo replied and the both began walking towards the ever-increasing sound of flowing water.   
  
  
  
An officer wearing a commando-uniform stepped into the medidation chamber on Drummond Kaas, reporting that the mission was a success. Afterwards he left again. Lady Seraphis looked strangly into Voort's eyes.   
"Why did you let her go?" she asked  
"Mara Jade is not of importance anymore. They can have her back."   
"And why did you choose Korriban?"   
"Easy," Voort replied with a deadly smile. "Commander Duo Maxwell should be there right at the moment. He, and his little friend should be able to find her."   
Seraphis nodded "But she will tell the Rebels about your past, now that she remembers it."   
"That's exactly what I had in mind. The New Republic knows about the Emperor's Hand, but now they will hear about the Emperor's Sword. But there's not much for her to remember. She just knew my codename and saw me once or twice." He turned around. "But I'm sure it will give those people something to think and to worry about."   
He shut his eyes trying to remeber. The Emperor had heard about a young ensign in the Imperial Academy, who's loyalty and efficiency were extremly high. After a closer look by Darth Vader, they found out, that this young man was very strong with the Force. So they decided to seduce him to the Dark Side. His Sith-training was top-secret, even to the Emperor's council, guards and for Mara Jade, too. After the training was finished, the Emperor used him for his personal tasks. Whenever a threat for the Empire couldn't be handled by Mara, Palpatine didn't even tell her about it. He just sent out Voort, the Emperor's Sword, to extinguish it.   
A devilish grin ran over Darth Voort's face, when he thought of the fact, that his whole career in the Imperial Army was faked. Just made up to cover him.   
Who had ever thought, that clones could be that usefull, the sithlord thought.   
  
  
  
Duo walked out of the forest into the clearing first. It seemed strangely familiar, but Duo could see why. Before he could continue wondering Adrianna stepped into the clearing.   
"So, where are we?" Adrianna asked yet again.   
Duo sighed, "I know where we are."   
"Don't say it!" she said walking up to him," I already know we're on Korriban!"   
Duo laughed then realized something, "I know where we are."   
"I know," she mocked him, "Korriban!"   
"No, I'm serious! This is the waterfall I fell from."   
They both walked to the waterfall at the cliff, "Yep," Adrianna said, "You're right, it is."   
Suddenly Duo felt something. It pushed him back a bit but not enough to make him fall. Adrianna put her arm on his shoulder and looked at him for an answer, "Somone's here. Or at least close by watching us," he looked out into the forest, "I don't know who, but it feels...evil."   
Something out in the forest exploded, "Holy-" Duo cut Adrianna off by grabbing her arm and running to the edge of the cliff, "Oh no!" she said, "HELL NO! NO WAY! HELL NO!" but before she could stop them he had jumped.   
Her terror-filled soon stopped as she noticed that Duo's face was without emotion. He was totally focused on hitting the water safely. And they did, both of them got out without a scratch on them.   
"Duo?" she asked him after they had gotten back on land.   
"Yeah?" he looked at her not knowing what she wanted to say.   
"What's happened to you? I know that face. Dammit, what are you not telling me?"   
"Adrianna," he said in a quiet voice, "Im going to die here. I can feel it. That's what I've been running from all of these years. Isn't that ironic? The God of Death is afraid to die."   
She walked over to him concerned, "What gives you the idea that you're going to die?"   
"I just know," he looked down into her eyes and smiled, "It's long past my time. All of this is my fault. Voort would be Weasel if not for me. I must die."   
Before Adrianna could react Duo's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down into her arms. She caught him and layed him down on the ground. What's going on with him? she thought as she checked him for any wounds that she didn't know about.   
  
  
  
Adrianna sat beside Duo, she still didn't know, what had happened to him, when suddenly something moved behind her. Adrianna quickley turned around, blaster in hand. She recognized the figure stumbling out of the forest. Mara Jade, she thought, what the hell is she doing here. When Jade fell to the ground, Adrianna put the blaster back into her holster. The only words Mara said were "The sword...". Adrianna didn't understand what she meant by that.   
"I'd wish, Duo could help." she said to herself.   
It took all the power, Mara had left, to talk to Adrianna.   
"We have to get back to Coruscant, we must not loose too much time. It's vital for the New Republic. Please..." after that her eyes rolled back into her head, and Mara slumped to the ground again .Adrianna went on her knees beside Duo and whispered in his ear. "You won't die here, I won't let you die. Not here, and not now. You just can't die. We need you! Mara Jade is here. We have to get back to Coruscant. It seems, that she got some important news." With a more powerfull voice she nearly shouted "Now come back and get up your feet!"   
Duo suddenly opened his eyes, taking a deep breath.   
"What..." he said coughing  
Adrianna embraced him "I can't let you die. Look."   
When she pointed on Mara, Duo began to understand. He slowly moved towards her and laid his hand on her head, like he had done with Adrianna, before they landed on Korriban. He saw the things, Mara had seen. He saw Voort crashing into her mind with full power. He saw other pictures from Mara's past, saw when she went through the Imperial Palace, saw an officer with a familiar face...   
"Oh my god" he said, leaning back on an old tree.   
"We have to bring her to Coruscant at once!"   
Adrianna looked at him "And?"   
Duo gave her a strange look "What do you mean?"   
Adrianna stood up and walked towards him. "Is that all you can say, Duo? What happened to you? I thought you were going to die..."   
He understood. "You are right, in some kind of way. But things have changed."   
He engaged the auto-pilot in the landing-craft. Some minutes later it circled over them, trying to find a good position to touch down. Together they carried Mara inside. Duo hopped into the cockpit, powering up the engines while Adrianna gave Mara some first aid with one of the medi-kits of the craft.   
After they left the orbit, Duo fired the hyperdrive as soon as he got the course from the nav-computer. Coruscant, here we come again, he thought. Adrianna stepped inside the cockpit.   
"Everything allright?" she asked.   
"Yes," he replied, "if you're talking about myself. But for the Republic, I'm not that kind of sure."   
"Do you know, what she was talking about?"   
Duo shook his head."No, but it has to do something with Voort."   
  
  
  
On Korriban, another shuttle left the surface. It headed towards an area, where no stars could be seen. Then the darkness was blown away by a gigantic ship. The SSD Massacre had lowered its cloak and shields. When the shuttle-ramp went down inside the docking-bay, the captain snapped to attention. A figure wearing cammo-clothes walked down the ramp.Two glowing red eyes had a quick look around. Lady Seraphis moved towards Voort. "How was it, Mylord?"   
Darth Voort looked at her, then he said "They've found Mara Jade, just as planned. Now, they are heading back to Coruscant, because they want to know, what she was talking about."   
Seraphis smiled "I knew, you couldn't resist, to see it yourselves."   
With a diabolical laugh he said "Right, and this fool Duo blames himself for my rebirth. He just doesn't understand. I would have been reborn, whatever he had done on Coruscant that day. Even if I hadn't tried to back him up, I would have found a way to get there, because it was my desteny..."   
  
  
  
Voort stood in front of the Jedi Holocron, watching the apprentices with their training. Soon they will be sithlords, he thought. And then there will be five of us. Seraphis entered the chamber on Drummond Kaas.   
"Welcome, my dear." the Sithlord remarked, and to the three learners he said "That should be enought for today, you are dismissed."   
After they had left the cave, he turned towards the female sith.   
"Are you sure, this was a good idea?" she asked.   
"Having a closer look on Shadow? Of course.I always thought, that she had great powers inside her. You know, she's not a born ewok. She's from the Hidden Worlds, so we might get the opportunity of six sithlords."   
Seraphis put on a strange look.   
"That's what Jerec tried. They were seven and they failed."   
Darth Voort's eyes began to glow in an evil way. "I'm not Jerec!" he shouted. "And nobody should ever underestimate my powers! Sariss did it, and now look, what's left of her!"   
"I know, I just wanted to make sure, you know what you're doing" came the silent reply.   
The sithlord stepped closer. "Seraphis, I know what I'm doing.Trust me..."   
Her yellow eyes lightened up, and with a smile she said "Yes, Mylord."   
"Desteny will come..."   
  
  
  
Duo looked calmly into the empitness of hyperspace. It was so calm. Nothing would distract it's peace. Suddenly he felt something, maybe it was from seeing Mara's vision. Or it could have been just one of those things meant to come to you right then and there. And strangely, Adrianna walked into the cockpit at that same moment.   
Duo turned around, "How's Mara?"   
"Better than before," Adrianna said sitting in th co-pilot's seat, "I still don't understand though."   
"I do. I just thought about it, and it came to me. She's being used as a tool for someone. I bet I know who that someone is too..."   
Adrianna nodded, "Voort I'm guessing."   
"That's all I can think of. But I don't get why she'd want to go to Coruscant."   
"Wait a second. You said that this has got to be something planned by Voort, right?" Duo nodded, "Well then, SHE doesn't want us to go to Coruscant, HE does."   
"Damn you're too good at this! That makes perfect sense. Last time we went to Coruscant it involved Voort and caused tons of problems in the Republic. He's doing this diplomatically."   
"So then what are we going to do?" Adrianna asked him.   
"You're going to hold on," he said checking all the charts and firguring out where they were. When he knew it would be safe he pulled the switchs and the shuttle left hyperspace. Duo lurched forward as it left hyperspace. Soon the shuttle was still and Adrianna was staring at Duo questioningly.   
"So," she said, " Now what?"   
Duo looked into the emptiness of space, "I don't know. But we don't go to Coruscant, and we don't let the New Republic know about this. They can't. We've got to handle this one alone..."   
  
  
  
The sithlord Darth Voort was sitting alone in his quaters on Drummond Kaas. He used his force-upgraded senses to figure out what Mara Jade was doing. He realized, that the shuttle had stopped its travel. So Mara must tell about the Emperor's Sword to Duo, he thought. Surprise, old friend, now you will finally figure out that Weasel was just an illusion, and you're not to blame for my real life...  
Voort dimmed the light using the force.Darkness surrounded him.He shut his eyes, and the force lead him to his past...   
He was standing in front of a mirror. Looking into the image, he recognized a young cadet, who just had joined the academy and really seemed to be proud of it. Yes, who would have thought about the possibilities that future brought lateron. The image changed, now showing Lord Vader, who was talking to the young cadet. Darth Vader, he had shown me the power of the force.Another change, Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader teaching the cadet, who now wore the rank insignias of an ensign. A short shiver ran through Voort's body, when he saw that image. Thank you, my masters, you have told me true power. Once again the image turned into different colours and geometric shapes. After the fog had gone, Voort could see one part of his past, only Jerec had known about. Nobody else had ever heard of that. The sithlord looked into two brown eyes. Oh my god, he thought. I didn't expect this. He raised his hand, trying to reach her. When he touched her face, a smile ran over it. Then the image changed again. The first Death Star, he thought. Voort saw Skywalker's X-Wing going down into the trench, then, firing its torpedos. Another change occured. He saw her again, on her post on the space station. When the torpedos hit the reactor, the gigantic station dissapeared in a ball of fire. He saw it and he knew what would happen. Voort saw her eyes, he heard her scream, when she died on the Death Star, and then, nothing else, everything was gone. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that he was heavily sweating. He stood up, walked towards the window, and had look out of it. Night had come over Drummond Kaas. Looking inside himself, he found his hatred on the New Republic and the Jedi growing. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his face. Another unexpected incident, he thought. Tears, it had been a long time, since he had tears in his eyes.   
"Now," he said silently, " now is our time to rise. Now we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, now we will have revenge..."   
Watching a shooting star he added "Revenge for the Sith and revenge for you, my dear..."   
  
  
  
Duo looked at Adrianna trying to figure out where they should go from here. She was as stumped as he was so they decided to search the ship's database. The ship, they soon discovered, had never gone anywhere before. The farthest planet in the database was Corellia so they finally decided to head to the system.   
  
Three days later they had landed on Corellia. Mara was awake and after a few hours of convincing agreed with Duo's decision to keep quiet. She stayed back with the ship as he and Adrianna went out to see what was happening with the Republic.   
As the two of them walked though the spaceport towards the capital building a strange woman stopped them. She had blonde hair, green eyes, looked a bit older than Duo, and something seemed wrong about her. Duo couldn't figure out what was wrong.   
"Why hello," the woman said as if she knew him.   
Adrianna looked questioningly at Duo and then stared at the woman, "Who are you?"   
"Look, it doesn't really matter," she said bitterly, then turning to Duo, "And anyway I was speaking to you."   
Adrianna wrapped her arm around Duo then looked at the woman again. Duo looked down at Adrianna, I don't want to get into this, he said to himself, this could get viiolent...   
"Look lady," he said trying to get past her, "I don't have time for stuff like this, I've got to go to the capital building."   
With that he started walking away as fast as he could, but the woman ran after them, "That's where I'm going too!" she said coincidentaly.   
"How amazing," Adrianna said in a not so happy tone.   
"Look lady," Duo said trying to annoy her with the term 'lady' , "I'm not in the mood. Could you please just go away!!" that's when duo dragged Adrianna quickly into a crowd hiding from the strange woman.   
When it looked clear they started walking again, "Who do you think that was?" Adrianna asked him.   
"I dunno," he repiled, "but she was very persistent in keeping with us. Problably one of Voort's agents keeping tabs on me."   
Adrianna nodded as they slipped into the capital building.   
  
  
  
The convoy of five ships dropped out of hyperspace near Tatooine. Finally we have reached the borders of civilization, the captain thought.   
Now we are safe. The crafts were transporting refugees from other planets, who were expelled by Imperial forces. Now the New Republic tried to help them. The captain looked out of the front window. There it was, the cruiser that would escort them to Coruscant, where they would get the chance of finding a new home.   
Then suddenly hell opened its doors. Three strangly painted ships emerged out of nowhere and opened fire without warning. Tie-Defenders were launched and attacked the republic cruiser. The SSD's came in very close to the targets, starting a ship vs ship combat, in which the concoy crafts didn't have any chance to survive. The cruiser tried launching its fighters, but they were pinned down by the Defenders. Then one of the SSD's began to take care of the cruiser, using the new weapon-system. After two broadsides the rebel ship was gone. The Defenders started attacking escape-pods, that were launched from the convoy, making sure, nobody would make an escape. Ten minutes later, the fighters returned to their hangars. The only ships now were the SSD's. The remainings of the six other crafts were drifting around and would soon be found by the New Republic. Darth Voort stood on the bridge of the SSD Massacre, from where he had watched the entire assault. He was pleased, very pleased. Time of hiding was over, he thought. This was just the beginning. The small fleet raised its cloak again and dissapeared into hyperspace, leaving behind no survivors.   
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker watched the chaos in the war room on Coruscant. Unknown warships had attacked at several locations at the same time. They also had attacked an unarmed convoy of refugees in the Outer Rim, killing over 50.000 people. He noticed Leia's feelings, and fast sent her a message, not to let anger take control of her.   
"That's just not looking good" whispered Solo from behind.   
"You're right, I know someone who could tell us something about this."   
"You mean Maxwell?"   
Luke nodded "But we have to find him first."   
Both left the room. Skywalker had a look back, "Maybe we should take Leia with us.It's been much for her these days."   
"Good idea, just like in the old times, "Han replied with a smile, "You, me, Leia, Chewie and those droid pests."   
"You prepare the Falcon, while I get R2 and 3PO."   
"Yes Sir..." and Han was gone.   
  
  
About one hour later, the Millenium Falcon left Coruscant. In orbit, Han Solo turned back and looked into Luke's face.   
"Umm...which way to go?"   
Luke shut his eyes for a moment, before he replied.   
"Corellia."   
With course set on Corellia, the Falcon engaged to hyperspace.   
Suddenly Luke said "Yes, Leia, that could be possible."   
Solo once again turned around, this time with an annoyed face."Would you please stop this? It gives me the feeling that you have to hide something."   
A bright smile ran over Leia's face, while Luke said "Sure, old buddy."   
  
  
  
Duo sat up on the couch in the apartment on Corellia. The people at the capital building had sent Adrianna and him away because they said it was too busy. They must not have known who they were. Without his lightsaber on his belt no one really recognized him as anyone important anymore. Duo gave up on trying to convince them who he was when he felt something, Luke was comming.   
"So," Adrianna said sitting down beside him, "What do we do while we wait?"   
Duo shrugged, "Good question. I guess we could try to figure out who that woman was earlier. I know she's got to be one of Voort's agents."   
"That would explain why she tried to stay with us. Oh, and did you ever tell Mara what happened at the capital."   
"Yep. When you went out earlier to check out the city I contacted her. She said that she'd stay with the landing craft. I wonder why though."   
"She's independent."   
"Just like I used to be. Just like you used to be," Duo said remembering old times, "These times are changing. And it looks like it'll be just like back home. The Gundams may be what saves this galaxy. They saved our home...are they that important to everyone? Even to those who've never known a Gundam before, this may come down to us...again."   
"Don't you just hate it when something like this happens?" Adrianna asked him.   
"No. I think this is why we live, Adrianna. We're always saving people. From others, from themselves, from us. Maybe that's our mission in life."   
Adrianna didn't say anything. She could only look at him as he closed his eyes and held back all of the pains. Every time Duo killed someone the pain grew. He couldn't take it much longer.   
  
  
  
Suddenly Duo felt a familiar presence getting closer. Skywalker, he thought. But he was not alone. Leia, Han, Chewie and the droids were with him. Then the door opened. The friends entered the apartment.   
"Welcome, master. I didn't expect all of you coming here." Duo said with surprise in his voice.   
They brought some news, terrible news. Leia told Duo about the lost ships and the convoy. She told him about the casualitites those attacks had cost. When she had finished, Duo didn't know what to say.   
"This is very important, Duo, can you imagine what could have caused this horror?" asked Luke.   
Commander Maxwell slowley nodded."Yes, I think so. There is only one, who is powerfull enough to do this..." then, after deep breath, he added "Voort."   
Silence followed.   
"So the rest of the body we found on Korriban was a clone, and the original version is still alive?" asked Han, but the question was unnecessary. Everyone in the room knew the answer.   
Duo stood up and went towards the window. He needed some fresh air. When he looked outside, he saw the strange woman again.   
"There she is again" he said.   
"Who" asked Skywalker, and Duo explained what had happened after they arrived on Correlia.   
"Maybe we should have a closer look on her" Solo suggested.   
  
  
  
The walker fired its main gun and the shield generator dissapeared behind a wall of fire. General Landau watched the battle from his secure position behind the lines. On the first look, it seemed that he was much too young for the rank of general, but he had shown his abilities in many engagements. Two cold blue eyes faced an exploding anti-tank gun.   
Resistance is futile, thought the general and smiled. Within six months he had advanced from captain to the rank he owned now.   
"Group five, take the left flank." the officer behind him nodded.   
"Yes sir!"   
The first AT-AT's reached the city, dropping their cargo of Stormtroopers.   
General Landau mounted his scout-transporter, moving towards the town. The local security-units were no obstacle for the Imperial troops. Cleaning house by house, the troops approached the parliament. Then, one man with a white flag on a stick left the building. The defenders offered an unconditional surrender. General Landau accepted. When his men had rounded up the enemy soldiers, he gave out one command.   
"Shoot them."   
Turning to his communication officer he said. "Tell Lord Voort, that Ruul is under our control."   
  
  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" Adrianna asked Duo as she sat next to him on the couch.   
"They left to find Voort on thier own," Duo answered standing up, "I think we should go on a search of our own."   
Adrianna stood up, "When do we leave?"   
"As soon as you're ready. Mara went with the rest of them so it looks like it'll be just the two of us and our mobile suits."   
  
In an hour they were gone. The planet was just another memory. They had re-entered hyperspace and silence engulfed the ships cockpit.   
"Duo?" Adrianna's voice surprised Duo and he turned to see what she wanted.   
"Yeah?"   
"Where are we going? You never said where we were going. I think I deserve to know."   
Duo couldn't help but smile, "Yes, you deserve to know. I just hear that the planet Ruul was attacked and ruined. That's where we're going. After that we may go check out a cruiser that was attacked. I heard that a group of Ewoks were involved."   
"Well now that I know where we're going," Adrianna said resting her head on Duo's shoulder, "I think I'll get some sleep."   
Soon after that she was asleep. Duo looked out into hyperspace. What's going on here? he said to himself, Why is he suddenly attacking? He's doing everything so perfectly. We'll be fighting a war that we can't win. But that's what the Gundams were built for. We'll be able to handle all the pain in the world if we have to. Now I'll show Voort what a Gundam can really do.  
  
  
  
The tall officer wearing the grey uniform stepped into Darth Voort's quaters aboard the SSD Massacre. The sithlord had been expecting him.   
"All troops have been withdrawn from Ruul, just as you have commanded, Mylord. But I have a question, Sir."   
The red eyes were glowing in an evil way. He was aiming at the officer. General Landau walked closer to the chair.   
"Sir, why did we take Ruul anyway. Now we are withdrawing, and I don't understand why." Voort looked at him silently. After a short break he replied.   
"Easy, general. We've been attacking to show the New Republic, that we are still alive. Second, to test your troops under combat conditions. They all did very well. Third, we need a planet to have a testrun of our newest weapon-system."   
With that, the sithlord pressed two buttons on his chair. A huge holograph showing the planet emerged, and the com was activated.   
"Permission to fire, commander."   
"Yes, Mylord." came the answer through the speakers.   
A small missile was launched by the Massacre. Its warhead contained one of the deadliest weapons ever. Isard's scientists had done a very good work. The missile hit the planet's surface shortly after been fired. When it crashed, it revealed a virus, which was genetically upgraded.   
"Set course for Drummond Kaas, and leave a probe behind." ordered Darth Voort. To general Landau he said. "Within 24 hours everyone on this planet will die. We needed to make sure, that no one would call the rebels."   
Landau understood, he understood very well.   
"Now general, or should I say, Grand-general, I want your report on the battle." Voort said.Meanwhile the SSD Massacre dissapeared into hyperspace, leaving behind a dying planet.   
  
  
  
Duo woke Adrianna a few minutes before they were to arrive at Ruul. She was as ready as he was for battle. Then they came out of hyperspace.   
"What the hell??!?!" Adrianna was the first to say something.   
"I don't know..." Duo said checking the moniters one more time, "That's definatly right." "We've got to do SOMETHING about it."   
"I wish we could," Duo said looking at the dieing planet, "But if we go down there we'll die too."   
Adrianna sighed," You're right. I know it, but we've got to do something! Who did this?" Duo turned to her, "Voort. He did it. And he'll pay. I won't let him do this anymore!!" "But where do we go? We know we can't follow him."   
Then he had it. The feeling that he could always trust. He knew where Voort was going. He had the exact location and a name. Then he smiled at Adrianna, "I've got it."   
She gave him a strange look, "Got what?"   
Duo's smile grew larger, "I know where Voort's going. It's called Drummond Kaas," Duo began to enter the location into the nav-computer, "The God of Death will have his revenge."   
Adrianna smiled and embraced him, "One thing has never made sense to me."   
When Duo finished entering the location he looked back at her, "What is that?"   
Adrianna grinned, "Why I don't have those powers! I was always the smart one!"   
"Hey!" Duo said reaching for the hyperspace levers.   
Adrianna stopped him, "Let me do it. If you do it, who knows what we'll smash into. "Then she pulled the levers and they entered hyperspace.   
"That was harsh!"   
She smiled again, "I know."   
"Now I've got a serious question for you."   
Her smile faded away, "What?"   
"Are you ready for this battle? Voort doesn't want either of us alive from what I can gather. He'd rather kill me than let me ruin his fun."   
Adrianna nodded, "I'm ready. But is the God of Death ready?"   
Duo smiled again at hearing his self-proclamed title, "Yes. I'm ready."   
  
  
  
Darth Voort could feel, that Duo had left the Ruul-system, heading towards Drummond Kaas. Sometime later, the probe-droid sent the confirmation. The God of Death, thought the sithlord, cute. He pushed a button on his belt.   
"Is everything prepared?"   
Grand General Landau's voice answered.   
"They will approach the surface savley. From there, they belong to you, Mylord."   
Voort stood up, looking around in the cave. He knew, he was alone on the planet. All of his forces had gone, scrambled in the galaxy. But the SSD's Massacre, Jihad and Desteny were on a special mission, commanded by Landau. It will be a big surprise for our dear commander Maxwell. Three full equiped SSD's, ready to take out anyone.   
The sithlord had a look on his lightsaber. It was ready to slice something apart. Now we will see, how willing you are to kill me, old friend.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Massacre jumped into hyperspace, followed by the Jihad and the Desteny to fullfill their mission. Nobody, even commander Maxwell, would expect this surprise. Grand-General Landau recieved the reports of the combat-stations. All ships were ready, ready for action.   
  
  
  
Darth Voort sat down in his large chair in the cave on Drummond Kaas, waiting for his old friend Duo Maxwell. He knew, that Duo would use the Gundams to attack his fleet, but the former Jedi Goku would have bad luck. He wouldn't get the honour to be ashed by the SSD's. He would die another death, a death far beyond imagination. But there was the possibility, that Duo would consider another way. Maybe he wouldn't risk his life, just to destroy Voort. And, thought Voort, who can tell, that I'm the real one?  
  
  
  
A single X-Wing followed Duo's landing craft to Drummond Kaas. It used a cloaking device, so they couldn't see it on the scanners. The pilot was the strange woman from Corellia. Nobody knew, that she was actually going this way.   
  
  
  
Grand-General Landau watched the tunnel of stars as the SSD Massacre was still travelling with hyperspeed. All preparations were done. The gun-stars were ready to be deployed, and the missiles ready to be launched. But he knew his orders to wait for any signs from Darth Voort. If the sithlord died in the coming confrontation, Landau would attack his target. And so would all of the other SSD's spread out in the entire galaxy. The general himself was born on Corellia. Now, nearly thirty years later, he was in command of the, probably, most important mission for the Empire. His cold blue eyes had a look over the bridge of the ship. Everybody was doing his job. Sure, it was ayoung crew, but they have shown, that they were capable of combat conditions. The same thing had to be said about the ground troops deep inside the ships belly.   
Then the Massacre, Jihad and Desteny dropped out of hyperspace at their destination. The cloaking-systems were still online and everything was going smoothly.   
Grand-General Landau turned towards Captain Deladier, the sister of the captain of Voort's flagship.   
"Proceed with plan A."   
The officer, who was about five years older than the general, salutated and replied.   
"Yes Sir."   
  
  
  
Duo placed the shuttle in orbit around the planet below. The shuttle would have to stay in space. Duo knew that Voort was waiting and that hiding the shuttle was useless in the end, but he knew it made Adrianna feel better with some image of surprise.   
"You ready?" Duo asked Adrianna as he got up.   
"Yes. I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." she replied getting up. They both walked to the hanger where the Gundams lay in wait. Before they both went off to thier respective mobile suits Duo stopped Adrianna one more time.   
"Are you absolutly sure you want to go with me?" he asked.   
She looked at his face and smiled, "Of course. I'm not going to let you take all the credit!"   
"That's what I mean. We may end up taking the credit for something we don't want to be a part of.I'd rather only me get the attention for that."   
Adrianna's smile didn't fade, "Look, Duo, I'm going with you. Like you said before, the Gundams are neccisary for this. The more we have the better we are."   
"Okay. Good. Lets go," Duo started to walk off but was stopped by Adrianna. Her smiled grew when he turned around to see what she wanted. Out of nowhere, Adriannna kissed him then quickly ran off to her Gundam. Duo stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. When he noticed that the Dragon Heart was starting to move, Duo gave up trying to understand a woman's heart and ran to the Deathscythe.   
He climbed into the cockpit and activated the main systems. His hands flew across the many control panels and when all the systems were ready he moved his hands to the two control sticks on either side of him. They felt cold. The coldness of all the battles were on those.   
  
In five minutes, the two mobile suits were in space and flying towards the planet below. Adrianna's face popped up on the Deathscythe's main monitor.   
"This is it," she said.   
"Yeah," Duo said grimly, "This is definatly it."   
  
  
  
Darth Voort had noticed the shuttle in the orbit of Drummond Kaas. He also had noticed the two Gundams heading for the surface. It's about time, you showed up, he thought. Some minutes earlier, he had recieved a message from Grand-General Landau saying that the three ships had fullfilled their mission and were now moving to their attack position. Now, there were no self-destruct mechanism installed in the ships. Now, everything was real, and everyone aboard the SSD's knew about the power they had.   
"Come on, God of Death, come and try to find out, what nice surprises I have for you and your little friend." he said.V oort noticed that he could easily blow the Gundams out of space, or just squeeze them out with the Force, but he decided to let them make a safe landing.   
The Sithlord was playing around with his lightsaber while he was waiting for them. A devilish smile ran over his face. He could feel the Dark Side running through his body. It was a great feeling. Maybe, he thought, is Duo clever enough not to attack me. But if not, well we will see about that.   
Then he noticed something different. There was somebody else in the system. In an X-Wing, but he couldn't get through the non-force-area of the Ysalamiri on board the little ship. Strange, he thought, no Jedi and no Sith would use one of those furry pests.  
"I'll take care of this later."   
Now, Duo, old friend, what takes you so long, went through his brain.   
  
  
  
The Deathscythe hit the planet's surface first. And it sure hit hard. Duo couldn't stop the acceleration as much as he had wanted to. The Gundam rocked as it hit the ground, and then was ready to move on.   
The Dragon Heart landed much softer, and with more style. When Duo saw the way it landed he activated a comm channel to the other Gundam, "Show off!"   
Adrianna smiled, "Thank you. Now, where to from here?"   
Duo motioned towards a mountain range not too far off, "There. He's waiting."   
"Well let's not keep him waiting too long, he might get bored and leave!"   
The two Gundams walked towards the mountain range. Speed wasn't really neccisary, and niether was stealth. The trees on the planet were strangely large. Duo activated the Gundam's scythe and sliced his way through the trees in his way. Looking to the side, he noticed that Adrianna's Gundam was doing the same with it's large axe.   
"This is strange," Adrianna said cutting through another tree.   
"What? The fact that he's waiting or the fact that we're still alive?"   
"Neither," she replied dryly, "Nothing has attacked us. I know that you said he's waiting for us but don't you think he'd be nice enough to give us some presents on the way?"   
As if on cue a barrage of laser fire came from the direction of the mountain, "There's you presents!" Duo said sending the Deathscythe into the air trying his best to avoid the fire. He opened the shoulder vulcan cannons and fired down at one of the turrets. It exploded in a ball of fire, but Duo was hit with a laser in return.   
He could see Adrianna's Gundam fighting it's way through a row of tanks. She's gotten better, he thought sending the Deathscythe falling down infront of one of the turrets. In one swift motion the scythe cut the turret in half and Deathscythe shot of towards the next target.   
"This is a little easy, isn't it?" Adrianna said as she finished off the tanks and moved to destroy a turret firing on her.   
"What would you expect?" Duo asked her slicing the gun off of one of the turrets, "These are only presents! He wants to see us. Now lets not keep him waiting!"   
In five minutes they had finished off the remainder of the enemies. The Gundams then moved to the cave that the troops were guarding. Duo powered down his Gundam. He put on his trademark hat and jacket, and picked up some weapons. He slid a knife into his left sleeve, placed a blaster in his boot, then reached for where his lightsaber used to be. But it wasn't there, he'd have to get used to not having it. He then opened one last compartment. It contained a sword, a sword made of Gundanium. The same material used to construct the Gundams. He placed the sword on his back and jumped out of the Deathscythe.   
Adrianna was waiting for him. She noticed the sword on his back, "Where'd you get that?" He walked towards the cave, "Long story," she ran to catch up and they walked into the darkness ahead.   
"This is going to be interesting..." Adrianna muttered.   
"Yeah," Duo said grimly, "Interesting..."   
  
  
  
A Gundanium sword, Voort thought, well, we'll see about that, but the blaster is ridiculous. The sithlord leant back in his chair. Of course, the two Gundams have defeated the tanks and turrets. Droids were too stupid for such tasks. Meanwhile Voort noticed that the X-Wing had landed on the planet, too. He was very interested to reveal the strange guests identity. Voort turned on the lights in the corridors, to make sure Adrianna and Duo would find the way. So he sat there, waiting for the final battle. But who could ensure, that it would be over after this day. He started to smile. Don't forget Duo, you've already been falling for a clone. Voort sent these thoughts straightly into Adrianna's and Duo's minds. Darth Voort, Dark Lord of the Sith shut his eyes. His mind followed the two heroes through the huge complex inside the mountain. You're too late, old friend, he thought, if you manage to kill me, hell will come over the galaxy. If I die, I will become more powerfull, that you could ever expect, my friend.  
Voort started laughing. It was a diabolical laughter.   
  
  
  
Suddenly the corridor filled with light. Duo and Adrianna both whirled around expecting an attack, but nothing came. Adrianna looked at Duo questioningly.   
"He wants us to find out way," Duo said starting forward again, "or he wants somthing to see us, but that's not like him."   
Adrianna caught up, "Isn't like him? Is anything like him anymore?"   
"No he isn't the man I once knew. He doesn't want to be that man," they turned down a corridor and could see a chamber at the end, "He could be kind if he wished. But he's like everyone else in this world, he wants power."   
Adrianna smiled, "Not like everyone."   
Duo looked at her, "What do you mean?"   
"I mean us. The Gundam pilots. We were all so young when we left to save our world. Only fifteen when we went to save our planet. There's no power in that. We gave up our youth for the lives of other...for peace," by now they had entered the chamber. There was a chair in the center of the room, they both knew who sat there. Voort.   
Duo gave Adrianna a smile, "And we're going to have to sacrifise something much more powerful if we are to win back my friend."   
They approched the chair and stopped before the steps leading up to it, "Greetings," came an all too familiar voice.   
"Well, Voort. It's good to see you again. And again, and again."   
The figure in the chair laughed, "You don't know what you're getting into..."   
"Oh yes I do, my friend," Duo said confidently, "I do know what I'm getting into..."   
"Let me have a short look at this." Voort remarked. He raised both hands, then the blaster and the knife flew towards him.   
"A knife and a blaster? Duo, I'm not impressed by that. But what's this?" The Force pulled the sword in air, away from Duo's back. It flew right towards the sithlord. He grapped the weapon with his right hand, then he stood up, and went down the stairs.   
Adrianna made one step backwards, she just wasn't prepared for the power surronding him. Darth Voort looked into Adrianna's eyes. She started shivering. Then he turned towards Duo.   
"Your thoughts are obvious, Duo. So you think, that I don't want to be that man." again, a devilish smile ran over his face. "You just don't understand, old friend. When Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader discovered my abilities, it was clear, that I would join the Dark Side. They've trained me, I have to say, that the training was very well, indeed. You must not forget, that Palpatine also trained Mara, and I managed to break into her mind easily."   
Suddenly, Adrianna fell to the ground and laid there motionless.   
"It's just between you and me, old friend." Then the sithlord concentrated some energy on the sword and it started melting.   
  
  
  
Duo saw Adrianna fall to the ground. He knew he should have checked to see if she was okay, but he didn't. Something told him she was going to be fine...at least if he made it out alive.   
Duo turned back to Voort ignoring the melting sword, "Between you and me. But can you handle that kind of fight? Are you sure you can fight all by youself? I mean, for someone like you, that's got to be hard!" Duo grinned. After all his years being a Gundam pilot he'd leaned one thing: Losing battle's were his specialty. He'd gotten very good at winning losing battles. Suddenly, he felt something lifting his shoulder. He felt much lighter than before, he was ready for battle. Then an image came to his mind, an image from Adrianna's dream. He saw his back, and saw the two angel wings on them. This is great, he thought, but something's not right. Adrianna saw it in the dream...that should mean she'll be awake in a bit. Duo smiled again, "Well, Voort, are you ready?"   
  
  
  
Voort looked at the wings. "Now isn't that cute. At least, you don't morph into a Jawa." The pieces of the sword fell to the ground when Voort turned around. "Hard to see the future is, that's what Yoda once said. Every action you make in the past will change future."   
He turned towards Duo again.   
"You don't know nothing about the Dark Side, that lives on this planet. By the way, did I tell you, that we have studied the people on the L2 colony?"   
Duo couldn't hide the surprise.   
"Yes, old friend, we have found the gateway." he waited for some seconds before he continued. "You asked me, if I can handle this kind of fight. I have another question for you. Do you know the price for my death?"   
  
They found L2? Duo panicked, That means they've found Earth...wait a second! I thought I closed the gateway...dammit I'm a failure!  
"So you found L2? No matter, they have nothing for you!" Duo said glancing at Adrianna's body, "The cost of your death, eh? You think I've come here to kill you? No, you don't read as well as you think! I came here for a duel. Or are you beyond the point of honor?" He grinned again. Duo could feel power growing in him. It was a power he'd never felt before. It was a power that comforted him, protected him, the power that kept him alive all these years.   
  
Voort looked at him, then he started laughing.   
"Honor, Duo? Honor is for the dead. I see you've never been on the Imperial Academy. Honor is just not efficient."   
The sithlord walked up the stairs to his chair.   
"You are fighting two of the best Imperial officers, Landau and myself."   
He sat down looking at Adrianna's body.   
"This is not a duel, old friend, this is war. And wars need drastic measures to win them." he paused for about a minute. "The only way to stop me, is to kill me. But, who can ensure, that it would be over after that?"   
Then he leant in the huge chair, watching Duo with his glowing red eyes.   
  
Suddenly the door was opened.   
"I see, our strange guest." remarked Voort with a dark voice.   
The figure, wearing an orange flightsuite stepped inside the cave. Duo recognized her. It was the strange woman from Corellia. On her back sat an Ysalamiri.   
"Back off, both of you!" she commanded.   
The red eyes were aiming at her.   
"I don't need the force to kill you." answered the sithlord.   
Her green eyes watched them dangerously.   
"Don't try it, Voort, you would regret it. Same goes for you, Commander Maxwell. If anyone of you tries to stop me, I'll fry him. So just don't move!"   
  
Duo ignored Voort's earlier comments and turned to the woman. He didn't want to point out to Voort that a war consisted of duels and battles. So he was just going to see what the woman wanted.   
"Who the hell are you?" he asked the woman moving over to Adrianna's body. He pulled her body back to where he was before then looked up at the woman again, "Your obvioulsly not one of his agents like I thought before. So who are you? And how do you know who I am?"   
Waiting for an answer Duo put his hand on Adrianna's forehead.Voort also seemed to be directing his attention to the woman. Waiting for her answer. He began to concentrate on healing her. Live, Adrianna, he said to himself, You've got to live!   
  
The woman looked at Duo.   
"I don't think, that I have to explain this to you. You're just a bug to me" then she stepped closer to him, still aiming at him.   
Voort watched the scene from his chair. Good, he thought, now she has to watch two of us, and this gives me an advantage.  
"I don't care, who you are. I just don't like this filthy creature on your back." the sithlord shouted.   
She turned towards him. Voort didn't have to use the force. He was a highly skilled soldier. The sith concentrated on the woman.   
"I think, we have met once before" he remarked.   
The woman went down on her knee, aiming with both hands, ready to take cover. She's good, Voort thought, but she doesn't have my reflexes.   
Then suddenly Voort used the force to jump, he jumped wight in the air. The woman fired her blaster, but slightly missed him. She was expecting such reaction. When hitting the ground, Voort rolled over, pulling a blaster out of a hidden holster. Two shots were fired. The Ysalamiri on her back died, and her blaster exploded in her hands. She screamed and fell backwards. The woman was still alive. Voort didn't want to kill her, he was much too curious for this.   
"Now, let's see who you are. And put off this ridiculous mask." Darth Voort said, and his red glowing eyes started to look into her. She was shivering, then, slowley, two green contact-lenses fell to the floor, and a blonde whig followed.Two brown eyes watched Voort, Duo and Adrianna.Voort put the blaster back into the holster.   
"I had the strange feeling, it was you." he remarked. Turning towards Duo he said "Adrianna will live, don't worry about that, if I wanted to kill her, I could have done it some time ago. Now get out of here. This is far beyond your imagination. This is just between her and myself. Move it!"   
The woman and Voort were watching each other, to find any weaknesses of the opponent.   
  
Duo picked up Adrianna's body and walked to the far corner of the room, "I'm not leaving now, Voort. I'll just wait until you two are finished playing to, to finish what I came here to do."   
Voort seemed to totally ignore Duo's comments. He was completely focused on the woman. Who is she? Duo asked himself laying Adrianna's body down again. He put his hand on her forehead again, healing her as fast as he could.   
"C'mon Adrianna," he said quietly, "Wake up..." he glanced at the two others, "Those two look like they may pir each other to pieces...Well, I guess we'll stay here and pick up what's left.."   
  
The woman looked at Voort.   
"Now we will see..." she said, pulling out a lightsaber. The saber filled the cave with a flaming yellow light.   
"Yes my dear, we will see..." The red lightsaber in Voort's hands ignited. Her brown eyes watched him carefully, then she attacked. The sabers hit each other. The typical sounds of a lightsaber-duell filled the cave.   
Both were using the force, then, in some kind of draw, their faces nearly touched.   
"Since when do we use Ysalamiris?" Voort asked, turning off his saber.   
"You know about special times, old friend?" she replied, and her eyes glowed in an evil way. Then she also turned off her saber. Then they embraced each other. Voort started laughing.   
"Nice makeup, you got there."   
The woman started smiling.   
"Well, I know you once said, blonde hair doesn't fit me." Then she told him, how Duo had lead her to him.   
"He thought, that I was one of your spies." she finished.   
"What a fool, you're no spy..." he replied, touching her face "...you are very special. Remember the night on Coruscant?"   
A smile ran over her face.   
"How could I ever forget, my friend."   
"Now we are six. Six dark jedis, or better said, Sith." His red eyes were watching her. "Do you remember a captain Landau?"   
"Sure, he was very capable. Why?"   
Voort smiled. "I've promoted him to Grand-General. He deserves it. He's very important for our cause."   
"Landau was a tactical genius." she said.   
"He still is, my dear." the sith replied thinking of his emergency plan. "Did I ever tell you, that you just look like Skywalker's mummy?"   
Her answer was an unfriendly look. "Only a thousand times." Then she smiled again. Voort looked at her.   
"First, we have to get Duo off this planet. But I guess, he will move away, when I tell him about the CPX-500 warheads. One of them destroyed Ruul, you know."   
"Impressive." was the only answer from her.   
"Then we rally the fleet, and fortify our planets." Voort said. "Now, Lady Palpatine, are we ready for our desteny?"   
The emperor's daughter looked at the sith.   
"That we are, Mylord, that we are..."   
  
Duo noticed the woman and Voort had stopped fighting and were chating happily, or at least it looked like that to Duo. Duo looked down at Adrianna and continued healing her. Wake up dammit, he said to himself, He didn't hit you that hard!   
Duo looked up at the two others, "What the hell is going on with you two?!?!" waiting for an answer he turned back to Adrianna focusing all his energy towards Adrianna.   
  
Suddenly Duo flew backwards. Voort stood there looking at the fingers of his right hand. "Shut up!" he shouted. "And now, I want to present two very special things."   
Pointing on the woman he said "May I present you, Emperor Palpatine's daughter..."   
Duo just stared at them.   
"And second..." the sith pushed a button on his belt. A secret door opened and a missile emerged out of the darkness.   
"Now, Duo, I proudly present... CPX-500, the most deadly substance in this galaxy... I think you've seen the effect on Ruul..."   
  
The Emperor's daughter?!?!?!?! Duo couldn't believe it. Even though I came here after the Empire fell I can always feel the pain.  
"So that's what you used against Ruul, eh?" Duo said mockingly still healing Adrianna, "Very impressive weapon. But why are you so bent on using it, Voort? Why can't you be the kind person I always saw inside of you. No, the kind person I can SEE inside of you. It's there, and I can see you're fighting it. Stop fighting your kindness, for everyone who cares about you in the universe. There are more than you think."   
Duo picked up Adrianna's body and stood up. Then he began reciting an old saying, "I must not fear. Fear is the mind killer. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. When it has gone I will turn to see fear's path. Where fear has gone there will be nothing, Only I will remain," he smiled down and Adrianna's body then looked back up to Voort and whispered, "Only I will remain."   
  
Darth Voort yawned. Then he stepped closer towards Duo.   
"Tell me, who cares for me? There is no one anymore, except the Sith. The only one, I've ever loved, is dead. Killed by this rebel scum, and you want me to be kind? And don't forget, Weasel was just a scheme, an imagination. A plan to save the Emperor's Sword. You saw, what you wanted to see, that's all."   
Voort turned around, showing Duo his back.   
"Only you will remain, nice. I'd rather say, only the Empire will remain when we are finished with this scum."   
A diabolical laughter sounded through the cave.   
"Whatever you do, Duo, it doesn't matter. Only I can stop the fleet from firing the missiles on Coruscant or Tatooine, or any other planet you like, but I don't think, I will..."   
  
Duo held Adrianna's limp body in his arms and stared at Voort, "Stop this, Voort. Stop it now. Give me one fight with you. It doesn't need to be important. I just want to fight you. One on one. Are you afraid that I will beat you? After the fight, then I will no if you are my enemy. Until then, you are still an ally."   
Duo stared at the Sith. Adrianna, he thought, I'm sorry about this, but I've got to do it.  
  
Voort was looking at Duo, then he drew his lightsaber. The red light and the humming of an ignited saber filled the cave.   
"An ally? Bring it on, ally." Voort said with a deadly tone in his voice.   
  
Duo smiled and backed up. He set Adrianna's body down in the corner of the room. He then turned back to Voort and walked towards the Sith, "I have no lightsaber. I will fight you as the warrior I am."   
Voort smiled evily. Duo knew that what he was doing was insane, but he could handle it. Duo grinned at the Sith, "Ready when you are, ally..."   
  
Voort's hand went towards his belt. He pulled out a second lightsaber. Throwing it towards Duo he said:   
"Take it or leave it, but don't say lateron, that I didn't give you the chance to defend yourselves..."   
  
Duo caught the saber and grinned at the Sith. He ignited the blade and a golden light joined the red light, "Why thank you, Voort," Duo said cutting through the air a few times, "Though I may ditch it during our fight. But don't take it presonally if I do!"   
With that Duo charged the Sith. Duo slashed at Voort's right side, but the Sith easily blocked it. I must not fear, Duo said to himself as the battle raged on, Fear is the mind killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. Once fear has gone I will turn and see it's path, he quickly blocked a slash to the neck. Voort was having as much fun as he was, Where fear has gone there will be nothing, Only I will remian The battle had finally begun...   
Then suddenly the entrance of the cave opened and a figure in a grey uniform stumbled inside.Duo and Voort stared at each other and on the figure. The Sith recognized her first. Doctor Zaarin fell down on her knees and then on the floor, where she kept lying motionless.   
"What the..." said Duo. He was confused about this interruption, but Voort also didn't know what happened.   
Steps sounded from the entrance, followed by a dark figure and the force-free area of a dozen Ysalamiri flushed into the cave. Three blaster shots were fired, all of them hit Voort. He dropped his lightsaber, when he went down, still staring on the darkness, that had emerged on the scene.   
The Ysalamiri-effect dissapeared the same way as it entered, suddenly.   
"Thank you, doctor." a strange voice said, as the figure stepped over her body, approaching Duo and Voort. Duo prepared to defend himself against the new threat, but the figure didn't seem to be interested on him. It just ignored him.   
"So we finally meet, Captain." said the voice again, raising its blaster and aiming on Voort.   
"Who the hell are you?" Voort's dying voice sounded very silent.   
Another shot was fired, hitting Voort right between the eyes. He fell back and died.   
"You don't need to know that anymore." remarked the figure.   
Then it revealed its face. The two glowing red eyes reminded Duo of Voort, but the slight red skin and the white hair was different. Very different, indeed.   
"You won't need this anymore." said the stranger, while the saber flew out of Duo's hands.   
"Who are you, and why did you kill him!" shouted Duo at the figure, that went up the stairs to take a seat on the throne.   
"He was not of importance anymore for me, that's why. I think I should tell you something about him. Yes, this was your friend Weasel, the original one, the one you knew. We had to play a little bit with his DNA to give him a Chiss looking, but I think we did it very well. Palpatine discovered me, when I was four years old. When the Emperor decided to have another assassin, the Emperor's Sword, he was also looking for a good cover. That's where they found him, Captain Voort. Nearly same height, nearly same face, the ideal copy.   
Faking the ID's was the easiest part of it. So whenever I had to fullfill a mission, Palpatine sent out Voort, to cover those operations. He had him totally under mind-control." the dark figure paused for some seconds, aiming with his senses at Duo.   
"I am the real Sith! Voort had some abilities with the Force, but all he has done was done by myself. When we lost him on Endor, I had to dissapear for some time. But, thanks to Isard and Jerec, he came back. Now, we don't need him anymore. That's why I shot him."   
Duo stared at him.Yes, he thought, the red eyes, the red skin, this is a real sith, but I thought they were extincted.  
"No, we were not." replied the sith."You've been right with one part. He..."he pointed on Voort's dead body, "he was your friend. He didn't want to do this, I made him to do all of it. All of his memories concerning the Emperor's Sword were faked..."   
"And don't think of self-detonating yourself, it won't help anything, trust me. "He leant back in his chair.   
"And now, get out!!" the voice had changed.The power of it went into Duo's mind. He didn't want to go, but he picked up Adrianna and left. He left Drummond Kaas heading towards Coruscant. Duo tried to fight back, but the pressure on his will was to strong.   
  
Meanwhile, Captain Deladier entered the cave. Her brown eyes were looking around, to find anyone.   
"Excellent, Captain, now get someone to clean up this mess." He looked at Voort's friend. "Deladier! Just drop her somewhere, on some funny planet… let's say the Sarlacc pit on Tatooine!" the sithlord shouted. Looking on Zaarin's body he said "And get a medic for doctor Zaarin"  
"Yes, Mylord" replied the captain.   
When Deladier left, she thought, how good it was to serve under the command of Darth Sadow again.   
  
Duo looked out into hyperspace. The landing craft was becoming an all to familiar sight now. His thoughts flew from one things to another, trying to understand what had happened. The sight of the other Sith haunted Duo's mind, it was everywhere he turned, and there was no way to tune it out.   
"Duo?" he whirled around in the chair to see Adrianna smiling.   
"Welcome back," he said turning back to space.   
She sat in the co-pilot's seat and looked out the view-screen, "Thanks. Thanks for getting me out of there."   
"Don't worry about it. We've got enough to worry about now. Voort's dead. And there seems to be another Sith running around. This new guy is much more powerful. He won't leave my mind. I turn around and I see him, he's everywhere !"   
Adrianna couldn't think of what to say and just looked out into space. For a few minutes they sat in silence, then Adrianna finally spoke, "But this new Sith. He, he doesn't know you. He doesn't know your power! Duo, you are strong enough to make it through this. I know you are."   
Duo looked at her and smiled, "He doesn't know me, that is true. But he is amazingly powerful. If I can get through this than I can get through anything."   
Adrianna smiled back at him, "Where are we headed?"   
Duo looked out into space once more, "Coruscant. We've got to tell the Republic about this."   
"Good idea. Do you want me to do anything right now?"   
"Yes," Duo said standing up, "Watch the systems, I'm going to go catch up on some sleep." "Okay Duo. Sleep well," then he closed the door and layed down on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about what Adrianna had said.   
Yes," he said to himself, Yes I think I can overcome this new enemy. But from what I've just seen, he's very good at mainpulating the mind. He's completely undermined any psychological advantage I may have had...   
  
  
  
The two red eyes were watching the body in the sick bay. The medical droid was just injecting something into Zaarin's body when the sith turned around and found himself in Duo's shuttle. He went into the cockpit to find Adrianna watching out for trouble. Easily he made his entrance into her mind.   
So you think, I don't know Commander Maxwell, he thought. Then he found Duo. He was fast asleep. The sith looked inside the dreams. Although the shuttle was getting closer to Coruscant every second, the sith managed to watch them over this long distance. Darth Sadow saw Duo and Voort inside the dream. He saw them on Endor, when Voort was still Weasel, and he saw everything that had happened.   
I don't know you, Duo? I guess I know you very well... Then he saw Voort's death again, but this time it was different than reality. Voort was fighting Sadow and Duo tried to help him, but when he reached the fight, Sadow just killed Voort right before his eyes. The sith used his power to show Duo something else.Something he would never forget. SSD's were in orbit around Earth. Soldiers with red eyes and red skin were devastating the cities on the planet. Gundam after Gundam exploded in the defence fire of the ships. None of them made it through. Then the sith changed the image. Now it showed Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, Adrianna and other friends of Duo. They were standing in front of a wall, when another of those soldiers chopped their heads off with some old sword.   
Well, commander, now think about these opportunities for your future... With that, Darth Sadow retreated from Duo's dream and returned into his body on Drummond Kaas. He touched the button of the com-system.   
"Prepare my ship for immedeate take-off. Destination will be Coruscant. "Sadow didn't wait for the confirmation and turned off the com at once.   
There is something, we have to talk about, New Republic, he thought...   
  
  
Duo yelled and jumped forward in the bed. Before he knew it Adrianna wsa next to him, "Duo, you okay?"   
Duo breathed slowly and wiped the sweat away from his face, "No...I'm not. He's toying with me."   
"Who?"   
Duo looked at the other side of the room, "He's toying with me! He's seeing how far he can push me! He's enjoying it too!"   
Adrianna grabbed Duo's shoulders and turned him to face her. She shook him violently," WHO DUO? Who is doing this to you??"   
Duo looked into Adrianna's eyes with a look of compete fear, "Who do you think? It's that Sith...he's going to do this until I get to the edge of death."   
"Duo...Duo listen to me. You've got to calm down! You're going to be okay! He can't do anything to hurt you! I won't let him."   
"How, Adrianna? How?"   
  
  
  
Darth Sadow entered the bridge of his personal vessel. It was small, some would say too small for a flagship. A tall officer in a black uniform approached him and saluted. Time for some unexpected guests, the sith thought. Finishing the thoughts, a fleet of many different ships dropped out of hyperspace. He could see frigates, shuttles, freighters, even a Mon Cal cruiser. The smaller ships started their landing operations on the planet, while the capital ships launched their transporters to get their guests off board.   
Darth Sadow couldn't resist to grin. Now we have returned... He knew, that the fleet had just returned from Wild Space, where the passengers have been hiding for a long time.   
Sadow waited until two medical droids had brought doctor Zaarin on board his flagship. The firepower and the shieldsystems were much stronger than they were on a standard ship of this size. Then it engaged to hyperspeed, leaving Drummond Kaas behind. The course was set for Coruscant.   
Now, Jedis, we will see, how extincted the Sith are...  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the wall of the shuttle. Adrianna had gone to sleep after giving up on getting him back to normal. He just stared at the wall seeing the dream over and over. Then out of nowhere, he saw something new. the Sith looked at him and laughed. Duo didn't know what was happening at all. And then the Sith attacked. Except the attacks stopped long before they reached Duo. Then Duo saw what had stopped them, Adrianna had jumped in the way of the blast. Her body flew to Duo feet, she looked at him and smiled, "I told you...I wouldn't....let...him hurt...you..." she closed her eyes and slowly died. Duo yelled out in rage and attacked the Sith. And then he was back in the ship, sweating and afraid of that vision.   
  
  
  
Darkness, give me your power.../iAre we in a hurry, Commander? The sith thought. The craft was moving towards the planet very fast. They would be there in no time, but Sadow decided to let them fly savely. It just wasn't the right time by now, but he was sure, that it would soon be.   
The shuttle left orbit and made attempt to land near the senat building. Duo turned on the com, to indentify himself.   
"I want to talk to Luke Skywalker, as soon as possible! Tell him about me! He will accept." After some time, the control-officer on the planet agreed. The shuttle went down towards the surface, to bring the news. The news of the reborn Sith Empire, Sadow thought...   
  
  
  
Two cold blue eyes were watching the scanner-monitors. The SSD Massacre had been sitting without action on this position for two weeks now. Grandgeneral Landau was quite upset about this fact. Yes, there was a new sithlord. Another maniac, Landau thought. Again, someone tried to play his little games on him, and the general didn't like it. Landau didn't like Jedis or Sith, in his eyes, they all were mad. He had his own plans. He remebered a small planet, where he fought some minor battles against the natives, to conquer their planet. He succeeded there, but he always had the strange feeling, that his superior officers wanted him kept off the galaxy core. He was good in his job, very good. High above the best ones, who ever graduated from the Imperial Academy. And in all those years of Palpatines rulership, he just had been promoted to captain. Things had changed when Voort appeared, but Voort was dead by now. The general knew it. Who, the hell, cares for a dead Sith or Jedi?  
Most of the fleet were loyal to the new Sithlord, but four or five ships resisted his will successfully. The Massacre was one of them.   
Grandgeneral Landau turned around.   
"Set course for Vicrane, commander."he said.   
Commander Telsia Murphy's tall figure snapped to attention.   
"Yes, Sir!" she replied.   
"And contact the other ships.Tell them to follow us."   
Again, the commander confirmed.   
Landau watched her, when she left his personal control-room. After the commander had left, Landau found himself thinking of her. Yes, she was very beautiful, but also, she was very tough. A twohundred-percent soldier, and loyal. Extremly loyal.   
The general smiled. Maybe this Darth Sadow isn't a good tactitian...  
The SSD Massacre powered up the hyperdrive and disappeared heading towards the small dustball Vicrane, somewhere in Wild Space...   
  
  
  
Duo looked at the shuttle's controls. He just stared at them blankly. Adrianna had no idea what was wrong with him, but she kept on trying to get him back to normal. Every time she tried to help him he just brushed her off telling her that she had no idea what they were up against.   
"Adrianna?" Duo asked breaking the awkward silence.   
"What is it Duo?" she said looking at him. He was still staring at the controls.   
"Where are we going?"   
She gave him a questioning look, "Coruscant. You mean you've already forgot that?"   
He sighed and nodded, "Yes, I forgot. Something's wrong with me, Adrianna. That Sith is playing with my mind. I can't think straight. You're going to have to start thinking for me."   
"Duo, I can't do that."   
"Then we'll die."   
They sat in silence thinking about what had just been said. Both knew that what Duo said was true, but neither knew what to say next. Duo glanced at the ETA to Coruscant. Ten hours left, he said to himself going back into his thinking.   
  
  
  
The Vulture made a 180° turn and dissapeared into hyperspace, leaving behind Coruscant and Maxwell. Darth Sadow smiled evilish. His red eyes were glowing like two lasers. Soon we will meet again, boy, thought the Sith.   
He had to leave Coruscant space, because he heard some unexpected news. Sadow was really surprised by that. The Apocalypse Fleet had lost six of its ships. One of them was the SSD Massacre. The crafts just dissapeared with hyperspeed, and noone knew, where they were heading towards. What do you have in mind, General. The Sithlord tried to contact Grandgeneral Landau with his powers, but he found an unbreakable Force-Free area around all six ships. Ysalamiri, Sadow thought, well, I'll take care of you later, traitor.  
  
  
  
"Six hours to go, Sir." sounded the voice of the navigation officer over the bridge onboard the SSD Massacre. Landau straightened his grey uniform. We have to leave for now, but we will return....  
"Commander Murphy, we need a way to contact Commander Duo Maxwell."   
Her brown eyes stared at him.   
"Yes, you've heard right. I want to talk to him. I guess we have the same enemy."   
She snapped to attention and confirmed.   
Grandgeneral Landau stood there on his bridge, and one thought went through his mind. The foe of my foe is my friend...   
  
  
  
Darth Sadow was sitting in his large throne on Korriban. He was focusing his energy on the SSD Massacre, trying to find out, what was going on there.   
What do you have in mind, General, Sadow thought. He tried to push through the field of Ysalamiri defence, but he couldn't manage it.   
The Sithlord leant back in his chair, waiting for reports of his recon ships hunting the traitors.   
  
Duo looked out at Coruscant, "Wonderful place," he muttered to himself plotting a course to the planet.   
"What'd you say?" Adrianna asked from beside him.   
"Nothing..." Duo replied fixing a few things on the course, "Nothing at all..."   
Suddenly Coruscant control was calling them, "Unidentified shuttle, please state your business here."   
Duo started to get angry, "Just shut the hell up. I'm not in the mood for your crap right now. Just give me a landing clearence somewhere near sector four!"   
Adrianna looked at Duo confused, "You alright?"   
Duo turned to her, "No. Something's wrong. Someone's trying to get a hold of me. But I have no idea who the hell it is!" Duo pounded the control panel, "Dammit, why is everything going wrong?"   
"Unidentified shuttle that is not a accep--" Duo hit the switch on the comm and stopped the shuttle dead in space.   
"We are going to wait here until I can figure this out," he said to himself more than anyone.   
Adrianna leaned back in her chair, "Waiting is fine with me," she closed her eyes and yawned, "And I haven't slept in two days because of your constant insanity."   
"I'm not in the mood Adrianna," Duo said, but she had already fallen asleep, "Well...at least it's quiet now," he said to nothing trying to gather all of his thoughts together.   
  
  
  
Grandgeneral Landau leant back in the chair in his quaters aboard the flagship. Six SSDs were moving through space in a perfect formation.   
Now we are homeless, he thought. Vicrane is a good place to hide for sometime, but not for ever...  
The Skull, a very fast and powerfull little ship, about the size of Han Solo's Falcon, would be ready to take him to Coruscant within the next two hours. Landau thought of the coffin deep inside the SSD Massacre, protected by dozens of Ysalamiri and one of the most powerful force-fields in the galaxy. This new Sith was a terrible threat, but he had already made some tactical mistakes. The general knew about that, of course, he was a tactical genius. But he also knew, that an attack at this time would be lethal for the men and women under his command. The blue eyes had a quick look on the displays. The lifesigns of his guest were excellent. No need to worry for the body.   
A deadly cold smile ran over Landau's face.   
All we need is time, nothing more, then we will have the chance for revenge... He knew about the possibilities of Darth Sadow, and he also knew, that they would have to fight the very best soldiers in the Imperial Forces. But the general was sure, that they would be surprised, if they'd know what he knew...   
The voice of Commander Telsia Murphy sounded out of the speakers, reporting the Skull ready for launch.   
Well, Commander Duo Maxwell, now we will meet at last...   
  
The Skull moved through normal space with a standard speed. Something about this region was strange. Landau knew it, and that was why he ordered to leave hyperspace. The scanners were all online, searching for something nobody knew about. Then they found something. A ship. A small ship indeed, Landau thought. Of course he recognized it. The general knew this craft very well. It was an Imperial Shuttle, heavily damaged, beyond repair. The scanners indicated some lifesigns aboard, so Landau decided to get the crew out of the dead ship.   
Two hours later the docking and rescue operation was finished. The Skull moved into safe distance and opened fire on the wreck. It went up an a large fireball.   
Grandgeneral Landau put a bitter smile on his lips, when he left the bridge, after the Skull had dissapeared into hyperspace, heading for Coruscant again. He went down to sickbay, to have a look for the survivors. He knew, that Darth Sadow's loyal troops had hunted down the shuttle, but they didn't want to kill all passengers at once, because the Sithlord wanted to let them die slowley. Landau entered the room, and he recognized the person lying on the bed at once. Lady Seraphis, who had left Drummond Kaas during the fight. She had tried to escape to Wild Space, but Sadow's henchmen had been faster. Nearly too late, Mylady, went through his brain. Landau sat himself into a chair right next to her bed and grapped her hand. Her face was very pale and her bright yellow eyes were closed. But she did breath and was alive. The doc had told the general, that Seraphis and the other few survivors would get well soon. Hopefully, Landau thought. We need you, Mylady... With every second, the Skull moved closer towards Coruscant, heading for a treaty and a new future...   
  
  
  
Duo sat in the cockpit of the shuttle, watching the stars. The only noise he could hear was Adrianna, who was asleep but a bit louder than usual. He examined the stars. He pointed out all of the planets, stars, and other things. He could even see other starships far in the distance, going to their own destinations, entering and leaving hyperspace. Why do I just sit here? Why don't I do something? Duo said to himself noticing that Adrianna was sweating. Don't read her dreams. You know that's not right. She'll be fine. Just wait here for whatever is coming. You need to stay right here, what is coming will help you in your effort against the Sith. Suddenly the other voice in his head confused him, Who are you? he thought hoping for an answer and it came. i  
  
  
  
Grandgeneral Landau was watching the other starships on their routes towards their destinations. Lady Seraphis was in her quaters, medidating and trying to regain her powers. The cloaking system of the Skull was still online, so nobody knew about their presence. Where are you, Commander Maxwell...  
"Commander Murphy, scan for non-moving crafts."   
"Aye Sir..."   
Somewhere out there sat an Imperial Shuttle. Then the scanner-alert went off. They've found the craft. Grandgeneral Landau ordered to decrease distance, and move the Skull right in front of the shuttle. Of course, the cloaking device was still turned on...   
Duo, get ready. They are near. the voice startled Duo again. He still wasn't used to it. He thought at the voice WHO?!?! That voice was getting so annoying. It gave the answer that it always did, You will soon know, Duo.  
Duo leaned back in the chair and sighed. He was getting anxious to see the people that were coming. He decided to wake Adrianna when the unknown people arrived. She needed the sleep.   
  
  
  
The Skull was sitting right in front of Duo's shuttle, like a deadly snake, waiting to bite its prey to death. But the general had no intentions to attack the ship. It is a sitting duck, and would be easy to blow him out of space, but what would we gain through it?  
Grandgeneral Landau could nearly feel Adrianna'a and Duo's presence. It was about time to drop the coat of darkness. He raised his right hand, and Commander Telsia Murphy knew what would happen in a few moments. Her fingers circled over the button to deactivate the cloaking device. Then the hand went down fast.   
"Now, Commander..."   
The Skull appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Maxwell's shuttle, and lowered its shields, to show, that it didn't arrive for combat...   
  
  
  
Suddenly Duo saw a ship sitting inches from the shuttle they were aboard, "HOLY SHIT!" Duo said quickly putting the shields up. The exclamation had woke Adrianna up, she yawned and saw the ship.   
"What the hell?" she said suddenly awake.   
"I dunno," Duo replied getting the weapons ready, "But get ready to fire the main cannons!"   
"Duo...Duo calm down, look," she pointed to the screen which had finished scanning the ship in front of them, "The shields on that ship aren't up. No weapons are powered up. They look like they're waiting for us."   
So they're finally here! Why didn't you warn me dammit! Duo screamed at the voice in his head but it didn't reply, "Well, Adrianna... Shall we dock with them?"   
Adrianna looked over he ship, "Ummmm, I've never seen anything like it....where the hell would we dock?"   
Duo checked the scan, "There, on the under side. Maybe we should knock before we barge in..." Duo switched the comm on, "Unidentified ship, why didn't you call before scaring the hell out of us? Oh, and who are you?"   
  
  
  
Duo sat there waiting for an answer. Then suddenly the com-screen went on, showing Commander Murphy's brown eyes and some parts of her imperial grey uniform. "Commander Duo Maxwell, I presume? This is Commander Telsia Murphy from the Independent Navy Vessel Skull. We are here to have some serious talks to New Republic officials. I also have two very special guests onboard. It could be that you know one of them..." she paused for a short moment, and her eyes seemed to scan Duo. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot, you have permission to use our docking-pylon on our ventral side..."   
The screen went black again. Landau sat there on his bridge, with an interested look on his face. Now, Commander, what will you do...   
Adrianna looked at Duo as he stood up and started to walk out of the cockpit, "Aren't you going to dock with them?"   
Duo shook his head, "Nah. I think I'll go the old fashioned way."   
Adrianna stood up and followed him out of the cockpit and to the back of the shuttle. The both go on zero-g suits and checked the oxygen tanks. When they were sure they were ready, they stepped into the airlock.   
"Here goes.." Duo said opening the air lock letting them see all of the stars. They both climbed out and pushed off towards the docking tube. Adrianna suddenly noticed that Duo was gripping her arm, and he was holding tightly.   
Their target grew closer and closer and Adrianna began to realize how fast they were moving. She almost warned Duo to be careful but she didn't, knowing that it would be useless.   
Duo reached out his arm and grabbed the end of the docking tube. He gripped it harder than he help onto Adrianna. He used her momentum to swing her up to the other side and she easily caught the tube. They both climbed into the airlock and Duo looked over the controls in it. He closed the outer door and re-pressurized the air lock. Duo took off his helmet as a sign that they were in. Adrianna took off hers and smiled at him, "You ready?"   
He nodded, "Yeah, lets go meet these unexpected visitors," Duo then hit another button opening the other door. He stepped out of the air lock and helped Adrianna out of it. Holding their helmets they waited for someone to come to meet them.   
  
Steps sounded from the distance, while Duo and Adrianna were still waiting for someone to deal with them. Then the door in front of them was opened. Commander Murphy and Lady Seraphis entered the room, followed by Landau. The general didn't wear any rank-insignias, just the grey uniform and his black, shiny boots.   
"Commander Duo Maxwell, I guess" said Landau. "May I introduce myself, Grandgeneral Maximillian Landau. I guess you already know Commander Murphy? And this is our dear Lady Seraphis, a Sith, but you don't need to panic about this fact." He paused for some seconds, waiting for Duo and Adrianna to swallow this and to let them prepare themselves for the upcoming informations. "I think you might know, why we are here. I can tell you. We are here to find allies for the fight against Darth Sadow, the most dangerous threat for this galaxy. So, will you come with us to Coruscant, and tell the senat about Sadow?"   
  
  
Silence laid on the people aboard the Skull. Duo and Adrianna had been brought into their new quaters, to think about, what Landau had told them.   
Commander Murphy entered the general's quater. Something on the whole story was strange to her, so she decided to ask him about it.   
Landau was sitting near the window, watching the stars outside.   
"You want to know something, Commander, right?"   
The tall woman wearing the grey imperial uniform nodded.   
Landau stoop up from his chair.   
"Darth Sadow got doctor Zaarin under his control. Without her, we'll never make it. We need her to find a way, and we also need the construction-plans lying somewhere in Sadow's base. But Zaarin is the key for our victory."   
  
Duo looked at Adrianna, "So, what should we do?"   
She looked back at him with the same uncertain face that he wore, "I dunno. Can we really trust them?"   
"They didn't shoot us....maybe we should go with them."   
Adrianna sighed and looked at the door, "If you think that's the best choice."   
Duo nodded, finally sure of the right path, "Yes. I'm sure it is. These people can help us. I remember an old saying...'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Going by that, we go with these people."   
Adrianna smiled, "Another great reason. Well, shall we let them know now?"   
Duo grinned and looked up to a corner of the wall, "They already know... And General, next time you try to put a camera in a room, hide it better..."   
  
Landau leant back in his chair, turning off the surveillance camera.   
"He found it, Sir. But how could..."   
"Easy, commander. It was too obvious. But he didn't find the other one, but that doesn't matter. We got us an ally."   
Murphy nodded. "I understand, Sir." That was all she said.   
Landau raised from his seat and walked towards her.   
"Do you want to get home?"   
"Yes, of course."   
"Then we need those guys."   
Commander Telsia Murphy saluted and moved towards the door.   
"Guess it's time to eat. Make sure our guests are invited for the officers mess."   
After the commander had left the room, Grandgeneral Landau had a look into his closet. He took out a new uniform. When he looked at it, a smile ran over his face. A long time ago, he thought, really long time ago, since I used to wear it.... He turned on one of the screens in his quaters, and stood there watching it motionless for some minutes. Doctor Zaarin's blue eyes were watching him. Then Landau turned off the screen again and prepared himself for the dinner. We need her alive, at all costs. if only one of us makes it back, it's worth it.... Then he left for the officers mess.   
  
Duo looked at the door, "They'll be here in a sec, Adrianna."   
Adrianna looked over at the door from behind Duo, "What do they want now?"   
He turned back to her and smiled, "I have no idea. Though it won't be anything to harsh, they seen desperate for help."   
Adrianna returned the smile, "Well, what about that camera?"   
Duo's grin grew, "Oh, they've got another in here. I'm just not in the mood to find it."   
Adrianna shook her head, "Your ego will be your downfall, Duo Maxwell."   
Before Duo could reply, a quiet knock sounded at the door. Duo grinned at Adrianna and said, "What'd I tell you?" but he didn't let her answer. He got up and went to the door. Duo opened the door to see a young officer standing there.   
The officer seemed afraid of what Duo might do, "The General requests that you meet him in the officer's mess as soon as possible."   
"Gotcha," Duo replied quickly, "Give us a few minutes will you?"   
"Won't you need help finding it?"   
"No, we'll be fine," Duo insisted closing the door. He turned to Adrianna and grinned again, "Ready to eat?"   
  
Landau, Murphy and the first officer of the Skull stood up from their seats, when Adrianna and Duo entered the mess.   
"Welcome, commander Maxwell. Please, feel yourselves right at home." were the welcoming-words of the former Imperial general.   
"No, don't look that surprised. I'm not wearing any rank-insignias anymore, now that we are the Independent Navy." Then all of them sat down again. Landau leant forward, looking straight into Duo's eyes.   
"There is something you must know. In the beginning we were nine ships, but only six made it through the fire of the Apocalypse Fleet. The others were vaporized without mercy. Two of them had already surrendered. They even destroyed the escape-pods. You must not underestimate Darth Sadow. He, and his fellow Sith are extremly powerfull and dangerous, but I guess, you've already got to know this." Landau stood up again, walking towards Duo.   
"Sadow is the worst threat, this universe has ever seen. You should consider that, before making your final choice. It could happen, that none of us will make it back alive." With that, the former general sat down again.   
"And now, some specialties from my and commander Murphy's homeworld."   
  
Duo listened carefully to what Landau said. He threw a glance to Adrianna and noticed she was watching not, Landau, but the officer he remembered as Murphy. She then looked at Duo. She gave him a look telling him not to mention something he always did at these type of meetings. He grinned and mouthed, I won't tell him not to call me commander. Then he turned back to Landau. This whole conversation was becoming interesting...   
  
Landau stopped in his talking, looking on Duo, then on Adrianna and then back on Maxwell. "There is one thing, you should know. The gateway is still accessable. And, something else happened. Emperor Palpatine used to run some tests on top secret engines for his ships, but some of those tests failed. He tried to test ion-drives and gravity-drives. The ion-drive is just some small thing, but the results of the gravity-drive-tests were devastating. Palpatine's scientists tried to create a black hole, to use its mass and gravity to fold time and space, so that the distance between two points in space would be zero, and a ship could travel from one end of this galaxy to the other in no time. But those experiments failed, and they opened another gateway." Landau paused for some seconds before he continued.   
"Also there is not only one gate, there are several others. Each into another dimension. We actually don't know, what expects us on the other side. We do know about L2 and the other planets in your homeworld, but none of the research vessels, that had been send out into the other spaces, did return. My intelligence does believe, that there could be threats, that are more dangerous than Sadow. It also could happen, that Darth Sadow could cooperate with one of those unknown species."   
The former imperial general watched the surprise on the faces of the four other people in the room. Not even Murphy and the first officer knew about that.   
  
"Strange..." Duo said quietly, then looked over at Landau, "Well, if this Sith goes to my home he won't find anything to help him. All there is there are a few space colonies orbiting a planet. Nothing fruitful for him there....So that narrows down ONE place..." Adrianna finally spoke up, "So what you're saying is he could be anywhere?"   
Duo continued firing questions, " And if he does run into another species there is the possibility they could be more powerful than he. So really there still is hope. But can we even be sure he has access to these gates?"   
  
Landau looked at Duo.   
"We are sure, that he has access to those doorways. He doesn't look for some usefull things. If there is a threat out there, he destroys it. That could happen to your home, too."   
He turned on a screen, showing a reconnaissance film.   
The SSD slowly dissapeared in some kind of hole.   
"There, we can see one of his ships entering a gateway. Two weeks later it returned. Scans showed, that someone, or something upgraded this ship, and we don't know, who did it."   
  
The darkness of space laid upon the asteroid, circling on its way through nowhere. It was one of the areas, where Palpatine had tested one of his gravity-drive-powered ships. Suddenly a flash came out of nothing, hitting the piece of stone and throwing it out of its course. Then something appeared out of nowhere. It was spinning around itself, and it looked damaged. It was a ship, a ship of an unknown construction. Built like a disk, with engines on one side and some kind of bridge on the opposite side of the disk-radius. Then in right anchle, it had something looking like weapons. It was still spinning around itself, and it didn't seem that there were any lifeforms onboard. But suddenly, the course of the ship seemed to stabilize again. Some light fell on the markings on the upper side of the disk and revealed a writing on it. EAV, followed by some burnings, and then Dreadnaught. Captain Henderson held his head with one hand, when he looked out of the bridge-windows.   
"Can anybody tell me, where the hell, we are?" he asked.   
All he earned were some helpless looks from his three bridge-officers.   
  
  
A young officer entered the mess onboard the Skull, disturbing the talks.   
He brought some disturbing news.   
Grandgeneral Landau pushed a button and a giant screen turned on, showing a single asteroid. Then the mysterious ship appeared out of nowhere. Duo and Landau tried to identify it, when the spinning had stopped, but they couldn't recognize it.   
The picture changed, now showing a single Imperial frigate on patrol in the same area.   
A typical imperial voice suddenly said: "Attention unidentified ship! You have violated Imperial space! Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded!"   
When no answer came back, the Imperials repeated the order. Then, they fired on shot at the ship, and hit.   
Suddenly the ship started moving, evading another laserbolt. The imperial frigate launched its fighters.   
When everything was over, the only remaining craft was the stranger. Debris of fighters and the frigate circled through space.   
Landau turned off the screen.   
"A very capable ship. Taking out a frigate and several fighters is no easy business." Duo leant forward. "I've never seen a ship, flying into one direction, then turning itself around, and still keeping flying into the old direction..."   
"Did you see the firing range? It doesn't have a lot of guns, but they can circle 360 degrees."   
added Murphy.   
Landau nodded. "Yes, but who are they? Friend or foe?"   
  
Duo had no idea what was going on, "What is that?"   
Adrianna shook her head, "I have no idea...never seemed anything like it...it's sure putting up it's own though."   
Duo stared in disbelief. That's not really something I'd like to fight. I mean, Deathscythe could handle it...but I'm not sure of the damage that would happen Duo said to himself looking at Landau, "What the hell is going on? Are you setting this up or something?"   
Landau looked back at Duo.   
"You can believe me, but you don't need to. Truth is, that nobody of us has ever seen such a ship. We don't know it. What do you think, Mr. Maxwell, is it a friend or an enemy?"   
Duo looked at Landau. He was telling him the truth. Duo sighed, "Well, we want to find out what it is right? Why don't we just ask?"   
Landau smiled  
"Good idea, Mr. Maxwell. Commander Murphy, set course to intercept this ship. Let's find out who or what they are."   
  
Duo looked at Adrianna then at Landau. Adrianna wanted to say something but she was holding it back. Duo couldn't figure out what it was. Duo decided to give it time, "So, Landau, where are we going? And of course, how long till we arrive to see the damage that thing did?"   
Adrianna sighed and looked over at Landau. She was ready to speak, "And another thing," she said finally speaking up, "Landau, how is it that you found those images? I'm not so sure if we can trust you on this one..."   
  
The grandgeneral leant back in his chair.   
"Easy to say, Miss Starr. Sadow got his spies and I got mine. It will take us about three or four days to enter this sector. If we stay on full speed and on interception course, we have a good chance to get to know this craft. And, what other possibilities do you have than trusting me? Sure, you could leave now. No harm would be done to you. But that would be exactly, what Sadow wants. He knows, that a diversion between our sides gives him an advantage. And I can tell you, that he would use any advantage he gets and any dirty little trick he knows to defeat us."   
Silence filled the room.   
"So what do you say?"   
  
  
  
The scanners of the Dreadnaught reported only empty space. The surprisingly attack of the Imperial frigate convinced the crew of a hostile universe. Captain Henderson looked out into the deep black space. Where are we, how did we get into this trouble? But there was noone near to give him an answer. The fight with the unkown ship, that didn't answer the Dreadnaught's calls, had only caused some minor damages. But the captain knew, that there would be more dangerous enemies out there. Suddenly the comm went on.   
"Captain, would please come down into engineering a.s.a.p., we have a situation here..."   
"What do you mean, Jess?"   
"It's Beauregard, Sir."   
The captain quickly turned of his communicator, picked up his blue Earth Force uniform jacket and left his quaters, heading towards engineering.   
Damn it, he thought, that guy again. It was bad enough, that the PsiCorps had sent one of their telepaths onboard the ship. But two hours before departure they somehow could manage to get one of their Psi-Policemen aboard. Henderson didn't get the time to intervene or at least to find out who had given the order. He didn't like telepaths very well, but he could live with them, as long as they would stay out of his thoughts.   
The Psi Corps was founded, to protect the "normals", the non-telepaths, by registrating and training all telepaths. They had grown into a big organization with their own police, which only enlists the most powerfull of them. Henderson hated the Psi-Police, their black boots, their black uniforms, their black gloves, their arrogant attitude against normal humans and their cruelty and brutality in hunting down the telepaths, who didn't want to join the Corps, who just wanted to stay normal and free. But the people, who are born with this special ability only got three choices: first of all: join the Corps, second: suppress the telepathic powers with medication and third: try to escape from the Earth-controlled sectors.   
Henderson knew about that, and he sometimes felt sorry for those, who didn't escape the bloodhounds, as the hunter teams of the Psi-Police were called. He knew, that lot's of the refugees were killed during their escape.   
Captain Henderson arrived at the entrance to engineering. There he found his first officer arguing with Beauregard. There it was again, the feeling of hate against the Psi-Police. Beauregard of course noticed those feelings.   
"Ah, Captain, would you be so kind and tell your Number One to let me have a look around in the engineroom."   
this was no question, this was an order, and everybody in the area knew that.   
  
"Mister Beauregard can I talk to you under four eyes." was the captain's only answer. A nod from the tall man was the confirmation.   
When they were alone, Henderson suddenly approached the psicop.   
"I don't know, what Kelsey and you want on my ship. I don't know her orders, and neither do I know yours, and I don't care for her orders, because she's with us since the testing began but for you I can tell you this, if you try to play a game on us, I'll throw you out of the airlock myself!"   
Beauregard lokked at the captain, then he began to smile.   
"Captain Henderson, do I hear some hostility out of your voice? Miss Kelsey and I are hear to protect you, not to spy on you, or, how did you just call it, play games on you. And now, I must leave you." With that, Jack Beauregard left the captain.   
Henderson slowly calmed down, smashing his fist into the wall. He once had a bad feeling, when he was informed that a registered telepath of the Psi-Corps would be on this mission. That was three months before, when the first test-flights of the new Dreadnaught-class warship had just begun.   
Then, when the new jumpengine had to be tested, someone planted this psicop right in front of Henderson's nose.   
The communicator on his left hand went off.   
"Chang to Henderson. Captain, the jump-engines are still offline. It will take some more time to repair them. Chang out."   
Great, what's next to come, thought Henderson, straightening his blue Earthalliance uniform, and then heading for the bridge.   
  
  
  
Landau watched the scanner activity on his bridge. The interception course would bring the Skull right behind the unknown ship. The general knew that Maxwell and Starr still didn't trust him that far but he was sure that the following incidents would convince them to be true allies.   
Commander Murphy was sitting in her quaters, trying to relax. The last weeks had been extremly hard for all of the crew. She was not sure, what to think of this ex-commander and his friend. Maybe they are our partners now, but if they try to betray us, I'll kill them both, she thought and her brown eyes showed lot's of anger.   
  
  
  
Kelsey straightened her clothes, then pushed the door-bell in front of Beauregard's quaters. A voice in her head ordered her to enter. Inside the lights were turned off. It took some time for her eyes to get used to the darkness. Then she could see Beauregard standing in from tof the window watching the unkown space around them.   
"You wanted to me, Sir?" she asked after some moments of silence.   
The voice in her head spoke again.   
"I'm not sure, if our dear Captain planted some bugs inside our rooms, so we should stick to this form of communication, Miss Kelsey."   
"I understand, Sir. So you don't trust him?"   
"No, that's not correct." Beauregard turned around looking in her dark eyes, "I know, that he is a very loyal soldier, like everyone of his crew. But I wouldn't tell him, what I know about our mission."   
"So why did you want to see me, Sir?"   
"We need to talk, Miss Kelsey. Right before we left I recieved a message from Mr. Bester."   
Beauregard approached her, then took her hand for a long handshake.   
"My congratulations, Miss Kelsey, you are now an official organ of the Psi-Police."   
She stared at him, then, a bright smile ran over her face.   
"The decission was made right before we left. Alfred left the informal procedure to me. And I thought, now would be a good time for it. There will be a larger celebration, after we have returned home. Oh yes, I also have a package for you. Now, prepare for duty, Miss Kelsey. We will meet on the bridge in two hours."   
  
  
When Kelsey entered the bridge two hours later, everyone stared on her new black uniform. Henderson didn't believe his eyes, when he saw it. Two of them, he thought, now we are in trouble...  
  
  
Duo sighed and look over at Adrianna. She was asleep...again. He then looked up to the corner of the room and put on his most annoying smile.   
He waved and said, "Hello everyone! I'm glad you find us so entertaining! I sure would hate to be the guy watching us right now!" Duo laughed at the camera and turned away. This is getting interesting, he said to himself leaning back in the chair, I like interesting.   
Suddenly, Duo's chair fell back and he was on the floor. He cursed and then noticed Adrianna looking down at him laughing. She extended a hand and he took it. After he was back standing she said, "Well, you're coordinated today."   
"Shut up," Duo replied sitting the chair back up. He sat back down and leaned back again, "Anyway, I haven't slept in three weeks. You actually expect me to be coordinated??"   
Adrianna sat back down on the bed, "Duo, you were never coordinated before! And you never learn do you..."   
"Nope," he said grinning up at the camera,"And I bet YOU'RE getting the laugh of your life..."   
  
  
Landau leant back in his chair turning of the surveillance camera in Duo's rooms. A smile ran over his face.   
Interesting, yes, Commander. This is going to be interesting.  
  
  
Jack Beauregard stood inside the ruins of destroyed buildings. Two days ago the Dreadnaught had discovered this planet. Scanners showed that there was no life on this star. He moved on, deeper into the reminders of a once great city. Beauregard suddenly felt Kelsey's voice in his head.   
"Did you find anything?" she asked  
He shook his head. "No, nothing. There's nothing left of the people who once lived here."  
Out of nothing there was a movment on his right. Beauregard turned towards it.   
"Corporal Shepard, don't try to sneak on me. You should know, that I can feel your presence."   
The corporal of the HEV-Team slowley came on his feet.   
"I know, sir. But I think, that you might be interested in this." he said, pointing with his Assault PPG into a deep whole in the floor.   
The second group of the Hazardous Environment Team had already secured the area, when the Psi-policeman entered the cave.   
One of the soldiers approached him, holding some kind of rifle in his hands.   
"This is what we found, sir. It seems to be some kind of gun, working with energy."   
Beauregard nodded. "Let the scientific team have a look on this."   
Suddenly he could feel some kind of surprise and a small ammount of sudden horror. "What's going on, Miss Kelsey, everything all right?"  
"Yes sir, I was just surprised of what we just found in here..."  
Jack Beauregard moved into Kelsey's direction. Then he saw it, too. Bodies, about sixty to seventy, some of them dressed in some kind of white armour. The majority of them just wore cammo-uniforms.   
"A fight, sir." said Chakotey. The Cheyenne went down on his knees, examining the footprints.   
"The snowballs attacked, and just overrun the defenders."   
Snowballs, Beauregard smiled. What a fitting explanation. He activated the comm on his left hand.   
"Dreadnaught, this is Beauregard. I guess we've found something interesting down here."   
  
  
  
Duo shot straight up out of the bed. He was sweating and could still feel the pain from the dream. He tried to catch his breath when he heard Adrianna's voice, "You okay?"   
Duo shook his head, unable to find his voice. That didn't make sense! What was that? he asked himself.   
Again Adrianna spoke, "What is it?"   
Duo found his voice, but could only say one word, "Death."   
Adrianna looked at Duo, confused, "What do you mean? What happened?"   
Duo sighed at stared at the floor, "I saw....death....everywhere...."   
"DUO! You're not making any sense! Calm down," Adrianna said, listening to Duo's breathing as it slowed, "What is it? What happened?"   
"He's comming. For me..."   
"Who, Duo? Who's comming?"   
"That Sith....he wants me dead....and you're going to die with me..."   
  
  
The Skull was sailing through hyperspace, trying to reach the unknown vessel. Everything was going totally smoothly.   
Then hell broke out. The lines of the stars suddenly morphed to white dots, a sign that indicated the drop-back to normal space. The scanners were working perfectly, but didn't show anything.   
Landau emerged on his bridge, trying to find out what had happened.   
"All hands, report in!" he shouted.   
The reports sounded in slowly.   
"Mister Maxwell, Miss Starr, get your sorry ass on the bridge, a.s.a.p." shouted the Grandgeneral into the comm.   
"Scanners are jammed, sir!"   
Damn it, thought Landau, who is this out there?  
The ship turned on the starport side. Now everyone could see it. An Interdictor. And three SSDs from Sadow's fleet.   
"Sir, tractorbeams are activated..."   
"Full speed ahead, Lieutenant!"   
"No chance sir. They're too strong!"   
Duo and Adrianna entered the bridge.   
"What the hell is going on, general!?"   
"Look", Landau answered, pointing on the main screen. "They got us now."   
  
The little ship entered the giant docking bay of the SSD Legion.   
Everybody onboard the Skull knew what would happen in a few moments.   
The ship stopped. Silence followed which lasted for some minutes. Then shots were fired. Landau and Duo gave each other s short look.   
Stormtroopers!!  
The emergency door of the bridge was shut immideatly.   
Murphy drew her blaster and aimed for the door. Landau oppened the door to the armory and handed Duo and Adrianna some weapons.   
We can't hold them for long, but we can take some of them with us.  
Suddenly the entrance of the bridge blew up, but nobody entered.   
Then they saw him, Darth Sadow, Dark Lord of the Sith. He stood there on the entrance watching them. Murphy stood up and fired her blaster at him.   
"Telsia, no!" Landau tried to reach her, but the energy of the shot was already reflected by the Sith and hit her. She flew back towards the wall and hit it with a hard noice.   
"Commander, get them out of there. Then set course to Korriban, where I will decide about their fate."   
  
The four imperial ships powered up their hyperdives and dissapeared into hyperspace. Korriban, Duo thought, we return again.  
  
  
  
Two days later...   
  
  
  
Landau stared into the darkness of the giant cave on Korriban. Duo and Adrianna were with him. Commander Murphy was still under medical supervision after the blaster hit. "What is he going to do, Maxwell?" Landau asked.   
  
  
Beauregard listened to the dreams of the sleeping crewmembers. It was always extremly fascinating for him to watch the thoughts of "normal" people. The doorbell went off. He knew that it was Kelsey, who was here to talk to him about the incident on this dusty planet.   
"Come in, Miss Kelsey."   
The door opened and Lauren Kelsey entered the room.   
"Mister Beauregard, I..."   
"Please, have a seat. And call me Jack."   
  
  
Duo's hair clung to his face with a mixture of sweat and blood. Duo looked through the mess of hair at Landau, "What is he going to do? He's going to kill us. Slowly, and painfully."   
Duo heard Adrianna sigh from beside him. He looked over at her and she spoke up, "Yeah. And it isn't going to be fun."   
They both looked at Landau. The place was completely silent. All that could be heard was breathing. Suddenly, everyone was lost in thier thoughts, trying to think up the next move. This is going to be tough, Duo thought looking back at Adrianna, and she's getting really tired. I don't think she can take much more of this.  
  
  
  
Corporal Sheppard watched the little bears through his sniper-scope.   
Strange creatures, he thought.   
"Yes, corporal, but I guess they know something" answered Beauregard.   
"What we're going to do, sir?"   
"You and me, we move into this village. They won't harm us. And if they try, your team will extinguish them."   
"Aye."   
Lauren Kelsey concentrated her thoughts on the debris in front of the Dreadnaught. Then she could see it. She saw Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, the death of Emperor Palpatine, the final battle between the empire and the rebels. Now everything was getting clearer...   
  
  
  
The former grandgeneral was sitting in his cell, trying to figure out a way to escape but he fast found out, that those cells were perfectly secure. Poor Adrianna, he thought, but we won't surrender to this bastard!   
Yes, you willl... sounded the voice in his head. Sadow had watched all of his movememnts and thoughts...   
  
Duo looked around his cell. Damn, he thought finally knowing the cell was perfectly constructed. Then, a voice was in his head, Now you understand.... it hissed, You have no chance to escape... you will be mine. Duo sighed and he knew it was right. The voice seemed please... but it had missed something... hidden deep within Duo's mind, behind hundreds of blocks and sealed away in a part of his mind that only he could see, Duo thought, Good... I can get out. He doesn't see it. He made a critical mistake... if only I could tell the others...  
  
  
  
"Good job, men," Lt. Ice said quietly to the other nine GMs, which had finished their training mission, "You all did very well.....if the Gundams were still here you would have absolutly been chosen to test pilot them. Now, men, let's head back to base."   
The other GMs gathered around the Lt's and they moved back to the base. Soon, one of the other pilots spoke, "Sir?"   
The Lt. recognized the voice as the yound man who had one the training mission, "Yes?"   
"Sir....now that the Albion has left...and since the Zeon are back...will we be going to the battle field?"   
The Lt. could only smile, "I don't know. But we will be stationed at the base here for now. Jabrow is sending another Pegasus-class ship to support the base. Security will be upped since the Zeon were able to steal the Gundam Unit 2. Just be ready for anything."   
"I will, sir...and...sir....was the GP02 loaded with a tactical nuke when it was stolen?"   
A grim silence settled over the communications line. Finally, Ice broke the silence, "Yes....yes it was..."   
  
---  
  
Beauregard approached the small furry creatures eyeing him carefully. One of them stepped forward.   
"Yuub yub yuuu yuub yubub."   
Sheppard, still ready to shoot those teddybears, laid his hand on his gun.   
"No, corporal, that won't be necessary."   
Using his telepathic powers he gained access to the mind of the EWOK. He could see things happened in the past. He saw the fight between the rebels and the Empire, saw a litterbox in an EWOK hut, saw a lot of drunken nights. And he saw something like a weasel, which morphed to a human with red eyes and blue skin.   
Beauregard retreated from the thoughts of the EWOK. He turned around, heading for the forrest. With a fast movement he turned on his communicator.   
"Dreadnaught, this is away-team. We are ready for pick up!"   
  
  
  
The Dreadnaught left hyperspace in the orbit of a planet, which Beauregard had seen in the mind of that EWOK on Endor.   
"So this is Drummond Kaas" Henderson said.   
"Looks like Captain."   
Captain Henderson watched the main screen.   
"Chang, anything nearby?"   
The navigator watched his instruments.   
"No sir, everything looks all right out there."   
Henderson gave Beauregard a strange look. Both knew very well not to trust the peace out in the orbit.   
Then, Henderson could feel it. It was the telepath showing him the suronding space with his mind.   
Henderson' eyes widened, when he saw the darkness on that planet.   
"What's down there, Beauregard?"   
The telepath slowely turned towards the main screen.   
"We are here to find out..."   
  
  
  
Two black Stormtroopers entered Landau's cell. No words were spoken. Maximillian Landau knew the things that were coming up.   
"So he decided to execute us." It was not meant as a question.   
"Sir, you're coming with us." was the only answer.   
Landau recognized the voice.   
"Vansen? Is that you? I thought you died on Wayland."   
He wasn't able to see her eyes behind the dark glasses of the stormtrooper-helmet.   
"Yes it's me, and I didn't die there. But that's not of importance for you, traitor!" With that, Captain Vansen hit Landau with the blaster on the head. Then the troop  
ers carried him out of the cell towards the great chamber.   
  
  
  
Captain George Henderson stared out of the window into the darkness of space. He had been in Earth Force for over twenty years, but never before had he felt such horror. Just like Lytha once told me.... He remembered the red-haired telepath Lytha Alexander, who was stationed on Babylon 5 two years ago, but then was recalled to earth after the Vorlon incident. Jeffrey Sinclair, the commaning officer of the station in those days, had been accused of trying to poison embassador Kosh, but, lucky him, he'd proven his innocence.   
Darkness, only cold and horrible darkness. Henderson wondered how Beuaregard and Kelsey could live with the ability to see and feel the darkness where ever it was. I have to talk to them, he thought, and it has to be a.s.a.p. The captain turned on the com on his hand.   
"Henderson to Beauregard and Kelsey, I have to talk to you, now!"   
"Sure, captain, I've been waiting for this." came Beauregard's answer.   
  
  
The earthalliance captain turned around the corner right before Beauregard's quaters and nearly ran into Lauren Kelsey.   
"So you've made it, captain?" and she gave him a knowing-everything-look.   
Henderson eyed her strangley. "Yes, I guess so, miss Kelsey."   
Both entered the room filled with darkness.   
Great, Henderson thought, darkness again. "Welcome, and please have a seat." Beauregard's voice sounded strangley soft.   
"No, thank you, I prefer to stand"   
"Captain, there is no need to be unkind, now get a seat!"   
Now Henderson had the chance to identify the music beeing played.   
"I didn't know, that you prefer that kind of sound."   
Beauregard's eyes watched him like a snake eyes its prey.   
"Actually I do think, that Samuel Barber was one of the finest composers ever, but we didn't meet to argue about his 'Agnus Dei'."   
"Right, so let's get to the point. Do you know what's down there?"   
The psicop leant back in his chair. The answer came slowly.   
"Yes and no. I know that there is some kind of 'force' in this universe, that has gigantic power. And I'm sure, that there are lifeforms who know, who to work with it, know how to handle it."   
Henderson nodded.   
"Good or bad ones?"   
Kelsey tried to swallow her smile, when Beauregard answered.   
"Yes," he said, "I guess there are both of them. Some are good, some are bad. Just like the telepaths at home."   
  
About twenty minutes later, Lauren Kelsey and Jack Beuaregard were alone again. Henderson had left for his duties on the bridge of his ship. Beauregard watched her black hair.   
"Have you ever been to Babylon 5?"   
Lauren stared at him, surprised about the question.   
"No, never."   
"When we're back home, you'll have to go there. It's a great place to be."   
"I surely will. I'll be on the bridge if you need me, Jack"   
With that, Kelsey left the room.   
Jack ordered the computer to turn off the lights again. then the 'Agnus Dei' sounded through the air again.   
Babylon 5, yes, what a great place to be... he thought.   
He shut his eyes and his thoughts went backwards.   
  
---  
  
The Earth Force One had just arrived at Io, with President Santiago and his vicepresident, Clark, on board.   
Alfred Bester and Jack Beuaregard entered the conference room in the Psi Corps HQ on Mars. Alexander Ferguson, the head of their department was waiting for them. All they knew was, that there was a special mission coming up.   
"Welcome, gentlemen. Pelase, have a seat. I guess you can figure out, why I've called you here."   
Bester and Beauregard looked at each other, then on Ferguson.   
"A special operation, that requires only the best." said Bester.   
"This is correct. Gentlemen, open the files. Inside you will find a detailled plan for the operation. Operation SHD will be the most important action the corps was ever involved in."   
"SHD?"   
"Secret Hidden Death"   
"I guess I get the point." said Beauregard.   
Ferguson smiled.   
"The plan is as followes: Al, you will visit your most beloved place in the entire universe, Babylon 5. It will be official, a little hunt for some telepaths. Sheridan will cooperate. He's a loyal soldier."   
"What's my part?" asked Jack.   
"Easy, you are the target."   
They stared at each other, then on Ferguson.   
"Wait a moment, you want us to fight each other?" Bester asked "This might be intersting." Beauregard put on a devil's smile   
"Well count me in. But what's the point of all this?"   
"As you know, there are interesting and important things coming up in the future. We need to know who is our enemy and who our friend. So we will see, how loyal the crew on B5 really is."   
"Great, so we're both in."   
"Yes gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the mission. Jack, one moment please."   
After Bester had left the room, Ferguson pulled Beauregard aside.   
"Another thing. There will be a small change in the near future, concerning our government. It would be very helpfull, if you can find out, what people think of Clark."   
"Sure, sir. See that as allready done."   
  
  
Three hours later...   
  
  
Jack Beauregard looked out of the window of the cargo ship he was on. Babylon 5, here I come...  
  
---  
  
Duo looked around his small black cell. Soon the voice was back in his head, You are right to give up....but you're friends are not so smart....that fool Landau will be the first to die...then your dear Arianna Starr....but you will live...and watch it all. Just never forget....You cannot defeat me. The voice again faded and Duo was left alone. His plan was going to work. He had found a loophole. It was something no one would have seen. Duo glanced around the cell once more, then, using a power deep within him that even he couldn't fully understand, he sent out, SHADOW!! I know you can here me!! It's Goku!! Look, I need some help! Tell Fuzzy that I'm on Korriban!! He knows the coordinates!! You guys need to get here as fast as you can...There's some Sith here. I'm going to take the Sith, I know his weakness now. You tell the Ewoks to get out the others here! I can try to tie up the Sith so his only focus is killing me!! Tell Fuzzy now!! Get here as soon as you can! There isn't much time! I can't keep this up! Good luck!  
Duo closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground. He could tell that the Sith didn't understand what had made him so tired....but the Sith would know soon...when Duo escaped...and when the Sith died at Duo's hand...then...he would know.   
  
  
  
The dark nightside of Endor was peaceful, Shadow lay in her bed asleep, her Bio-droid Emlyn slept by the door. [SHADOW!! I know you can hear me!!] "Wha?! yaah!" She rolled over to far and fell out of bed, she landed with a thump and a crack on her tail.   
"NNG!!OWW!" she jumped up and hopped around. By the door, Emlyn stirred in his sleep, some guard he was. The familiar voice in her head continued yelling at her, well it felt like yelling. Something was wrong, was the familiar voice her brothers? [It's Goku!!] Well, that just confirmed it, not her brother. She got back into bed and pulled the covers over her head, as if that would stop him reaching her. [Look I need some help!] "I know you do-maybe when you get it you wont try and talk to me in the middle of the night!" she growled under the pillow. [Tell Fuzzy that I'm on Korriban!!] "Tell him yourself, leave me alone I want my sleep." [He knows the coordinates!!] "I know the coordinates too y'know, I've travelled around just as-" [You guys need to get here as fast as you can...Theres some Sith here-]"WHAT?!" She jumped out of bed, ran to her drawr and pulled out her morphing suit, hopping around trying to get her probably broken tail into the suit. Goku kept talking to her, if talking was the right word. [I'm going to take the Sith, I know his weakness now. You tell the Ewoks to get the others out here! I can try to tie up thSith so his only focus is on killing me!!]   
[WHAT?! ARE YOU COMPLETLY BRAIN DEAD?! DON'T YOU DARE DIE! I'M NOT DYING JUST COS YOUR A FOOL!] She yelled back.[Tell Fuzzy Now!! Get here as soon as you can! There isn't much time, I can't keep this up! Good luck!]   
[Luck?! Luck?! I'm not the one that needs luck!! your the idiot facing the Sith!] She hoped her thoughts reached him, he wasn't very good at this form of communication.   
She threw her morph boot at Emlyn. [Wake up you stupid droid! what kind of guard do you call yourself!]   
The droid opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Well there was no need for that! And even I get tired sometimes."   
"Stow it! Theres no time, Goku got himself into even more trouble than usual- go find Loki-he should be grazing over in the clearing- get him ready for a flight to Korriban! Get the coordinates ready now."   
Emlyn stood up and sighed, streching he made his way slowly to the door. She threw another boot at him. "Get a move on microchip brains!"   
She ran out towardls the other Ewoks huts. "FUZZY!! GET YOU BUTT OUT HERE!! GOKU GOT HIMSELF IN WORSE TROUBLE THAN USUAL!!" Her ultra loud Yell brought most of the ewoks running. FuzzyNuts appeared a little later chewing a sock. "Oh for Chaos's sakes!-a little speed might be good here!"   
"What seems to be the problem Shady?" Thank Chaos for translator chips! "Goku needs us at Korriban, the idiot got into trouble with some or a Sith!"   
FuzzyNuts spat the sock out and jumped up and down. "Well what are we waiting for?! The Spoon speaks! and he says Lets go!"   
They ran to their hangers and began to prepare for flight. Shadow began to run towards the clearing.   
"Hey Shady! where you going?! the X-Wings are this way!"   
"I'm getting there quicker-Loki travels .3 past lightspeed I can be there in about three days..."   
"Are you sure thats a good Idea Shady...arriving without backup..."   
"1, I've never needed backup before, a little sith lord aint about to change that!   
2, I can destroy a planet with my... morphing, I'll be fine.   
3, If Goku Dies I'll die too, the faster help arrives the less likely he'll...we'll die."   
"Well...ok, may the yub be with you, obey the spoon and don't double park your..uhh...ship."   
~~~   
Shadow sat in the form seat of Loki, he greeted her with a warm rush of emotion, he was ready to fly. [Nice to see you like this again Loki]   
[Nice-to-see-you-to-mother] She laughed as he slowly rose above the canopy of trees. [I am not your mother, are you ready?] Loki was still learning to communicate, he would grow to carry at least 4 humanoids.   
Emlyn sat next to her, he had grown too.   
The atmosphere was soon left behind and only stars glittered in the direction they were headed. [Dying is not an option Goku, understand me?!]   
"Loki, lets head out for Korriban."   
The stars streched out into a long bright tunnel. [He'd better not die-I want plenty more chances to pilot this craft!]   
  
  
  
Duo lay on the cold floor of his cell, staring that the ground. He listened to Shadow's voice and found it nice to hear another living being. He didn't consider the voice of the Sith to be a living being.   
He sat up slowly and looked around. The darkness of the cell made Duo shudder. In the deep part of his brain he continued to tell himself that his time to attack would be soon. He just had to wait for one of the Ewoks to arrive. That would produce enough of a distraction for him to escape. Dammit, he thought closing his eyes, I hope Adrianna is okay...and Landau...I feel that he is needed for our victory...   
  
Three hours later Duo was fighting off the voice again. It wouldn't go away. It was there...driving him to the brink of insanity...then leaving...and waiting for him to recover...then coming back. He lookd at the ground and punched it again and again. Duo ignored the pain in his fists. The rage was too much. Soon, he felt warm blood seepy from his fists. He stopped, only to think of the past. Only to think of the horrible past.   
Duo sighed and layed back down. He got "comfortable" on the cold metal floor, and Duo closed his eyes. Sleep....yeah...sleep...that's what I need...But something was wrong with this sleep. Something Duo didn't understand...   
  
  
  
"We'll arrive about 2 or 3 days after you, Fuzzy suggests you look around, try to give us an idea of the terrain, the weak spots in their defence." Greedo's voice sounded through the com system. At the back of her mind Shadow could feel Loki's curiosity, his want to learn the words he heard. She patted the console. [Its ok Loki, one day you will understand all the words, for now just listen.] "Roger that Greedo. Anything else?"   
"Not really, just good luck, your the First Wave, if you do enough damage we'll arrive just in time to party."   
"So your gonna let me take all the glo-OW!" She yelled suddenly letting go of the controls. "You ok Shady?!" She looked down at her hands and for a moment saw her blue blood trickle from grazed raw fists. She shook her head as a deep rage began to seep up through her body, turning her skin an angry red. "Shadow!! Come in! Answer! Are you OK?!"   
"Wha? Oh yeah! I'm Fine Greedo...just...just we'd better get there soon. Something..."   
"Shady? You haven't been drinking anything funny have you?!"   
"No...just we'd better hurry, something aint right. Shadow out."   
She lay back in her chair as it molded to her shape. [Goku? Whats happening? Why are your hands bleeding?! What are you doing?!]   
She wouldn't have really cared, but ever since the creating of his new body, with her own cells, she tended to worry about the other body. It was her creation, she didn't really appreciate Goku damaging it.   
She reached out for her connection to the Force, it had grown imensly since the joining, she had other powers now too. Using the Force to rid herself of the pain in her hands she cursed the connection with the other.   
As she opened herself to the Force, another voice, cold and evil, dead almost, began to whisper to her.   
[Goku! Who or What the hell is that?!!] But she was to late, she could feel his tiredeness, he was trying to sleep.   
A sudden cold realisation hit her, if she could hear the evil voice...then that would mean he could hear her! Had she just warned the creature of the First Wave?   
[Emlyn, Can we get there any quicker?!]   
"Uhh...well, it isn't really very safe, there are plenty of-"   
"Yes or No?!"   
"...Yes..." "How much time would it save us?!"   
"A Day Shadow, But really...its not a wise idea...theres a few stars we'll come very close to, even a metre off and we could end up flying into the Star!"   
[Loki-scared-Loki no-wanto-go through-star!] Loki told her. [Its ok Loki, we won't Emlyn, no matter how cowardly he is will plot the course and get us through safely.]   
"You didn't tell me how much time we would save Emlyn" Shadow reminded him.   
The Bio-Mechanoid cocked his head and looked thoughtfull, we will save a day, give or take a few hours]   
"Do it!"   
"Changing direction while in hyperspace isn't a good idea!"   
"It's been done before! We know our ships are capable of it, stop finding excuses! you sound like Max!"   
"Ok, ok! I'll do it, but if we end up going through a star and damaging Loki, I'm telling your mother!"   
"You wouldn't dare!, If you tell her consider yourself Jawa scrap! Now just do it!" Emlyn gave a sigh that reminded her of Max and linked with Loki.   
[Goku, we'll arrive a day sooner, but the others wont be around for another 4 days maybe less, if they stop somewhere I'll give them the new coordinates, I can't use the force! That creature may hear me! I heard him, I can't risk it, did he sense me? I'm sorry, I know your trying to sleep but this is important!]   
She sat back and waited for the answer.   
  
  
  
Duo stared at the floor.I can't sleep. I've got to get ready, he said to himself hearing Shadow's voice. [Shadow, he knows who you are...more than that, I have no idea. Just calm down.]   
Duo sighed and stood up. He had never seen the walls of the cell before. He walked up to one of them. Rock. Solid. Again he sighed and went back to his spot on the floor. [Get here as fast as you can....I can't sit here and wait forever...]Duo closed his eyes and finally let his need for sleep wash over him. Before he fell asleep, he wondered if Adrianna okay...or if, she was even alive.   
  
  
Duo awoke to see the same room. The same cold, black room. How long have I been asleep, he asked himself rolling over onto his side. He did his best to figure out how much time he had wasted while sleeping. Couldn't have been long....nah...only a few minutes....<(i> Suddenly, the voice came back. There, driving him insane again, Yes...sleep boy....then it is so much easier for me....sleep...   
Duo grabbed his head and yelled, "GO AWAY!! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!! JUST  
KILL ME!!!"   
Nothing answered him. Nothing responded. He was once again alone....   
  
  
She sensed him wake up. She could hear the faintest whisper of the Sith again, she could hear Goku yelling at the voice, shivering at the evil voice she called out to Goku again.   
[Have you even thought about escape?! Why don't you morph and get out?] She looked at a console, for the last day she had been travelling as fast as Loki could go, she redirected everything to engines, everything except minimal life support. [Never mind I arrive in 7 hours you only have to sit around that long. Does he know what I am? Does he think I am just a humanoid living with ewoks? or does he know I am...does he know what I am?] She sat back and then thought of something. [He hasn't tortured you physically yet has he? I mean-If he thought I was a threat he'd want to know more...so maybe he thinks I'm just another crazy ewok.What about your friends? Can you sense them? how many where there? Two? Want me to get them out first? Think you can hold on that long?]   
  
[7 hours, why hasn't the Sith killed them yet? what could he possibly want? Is he waiting for me and the rest of the clan too? Does he really know about me?] She thought 'out loud' to Loki and Emlyn.   
[Loki.Think.Enemy wait.For us, then kill. Kill all.]   
"But why Loki? what would be the point? Just cos we know Goku? If he's gonna destroy everyone who knows about Goku, he's gonna end with a chain reaction. If he did that, he may end up having to destroy this entire galaxy! what could he possibly be doing?" She sat back thinking and began to grow impatient, there was a fight coming, a BIG fight, she wanted to arrive as quickly as possible.   
  
  
  
Duo looked around his cell once again. He continued to examine it, over and over again. Adrianna....I can't sense you...where are you? Landau...where the hell is he? Duo asked himself laying back. [Shadow...I have a plan. I just need you to get here. When you get here, find the cells...I'll be gone by then. But I need you to break out the other two. I can't sense either of them. I know you met Adrianna when we were on Endor...you need to get her out....then there's Landau....you'll know him when you find him....get them, and get out. I can get out on my own]   
Duo sighed again and closed his eyes. I need as much sleep as I can get before Shadow gets here...that'll start the fireworks....and that Sith will have "fun"...  
  
  
  
7 hours later:   
  
Shadow switched on the cloaking device, making Loki's Mechanoid parts invisible to radar, he would appear as an animal of sorts on any scanners searching for her. She could hear the Siths voice again-louder clearer, whispering earily to another victim. She could sense Goku but not the other two...where they dead?! No...they were still alive-she was sure of it. She reverted to realspace and stretched with all her senses and the scanners-being carefull not to let the Sith sense her...if that was possible. A S.D gleamed against the dusty planet. It would be easy enough to take out. She began to undo her restraints, Loki quickly strapped her back in. [Loki! let me go! I'm going to Morph and help you take out that Star Destroyer.!] Loki held on for a moment longer before undoing the restraints. [Good boy, now, let me outside...]   
[You will. Die.]   
[No, I will Morph.] she replied. Loki gave his equivalent of a nod and she was soon floating in space, her cells began to rearange themselves and her body stretched and grew out. Soon she was a full sized Jendari battleship. Loki looked small and insignificant next to her, but of the two, he had the more firepower.   
[Go to full cloak Loki, then move in and destroy.]   
~~~   
Captain Mikimi of the Star Destroyer Blade had been told a creature had just appeared within sensor range, it couldn't be identified as a known species, but it there were always new species appearing.   
"Sir! The Creature disappeared!"   
"Disappeared?! What do you mean disappeared?!"   
"It no longer appears on our scanners! One second it was there...the next, it was gone!"   
"Hmm...Report this to Lord Sadow immediatly!"   
"Uhh...sir?"   
"Yes what is it?!"   
"Aren't we over reacting a little...It was just a creature, there were no traces of electronical or mechanical devices in the area..." The young man turned pale as the Captain turned on him.   
"Are you questioning my orders? Do as I command! Lord Sadow wanted to be informed of any...strange happenings, and I'd say a creature suddenly disappearing in system is a little strange..."   
"Yes sir." The young man never sent the message, he didn't have time.   
The ship lurched as Loki and Shadow gave it everything they had. 16 missiles and a multitude of lasers bombarded the ship.   
"PORT SIDE SHIELD DOWN!" Someone yelled amid the chaos on the bridge. Captain Mikimi only had time to wonder what was attaking them before the ship blew. Loki had pumped 5 missiles into various places including the engines while Shadow had sent missiles streaking towards the bridge. The resulting explosion was quite pretty.   
[Ok Loki, I'm going planet side, you stay here and pretend to be the ship we just blew up, can you do that?]   
[Yes. Loki can do that.]   
[Good, if they realise that you are tricking them, hide. Understand?]   
[Loki understand] Shadow sent him a picture of her smiling and headed down towards the planets atmosphere.   
Still cloaked from scanners, she flew towards Goku's presence.   
  
  
  
Captain Vansen entered the cave on Korriban.   
"Mylord, we have lost the Blade..." she said quietly into the darkness.   
Sadow slowly looked up.   
"Oh yes, that must have been Shadow, Commander Maxwell's little friend. I've been expecting her."   
"And mylord, our scanners report two groups of ships heading to our sector. One seems to be departed from Endor..."   
The sith now stood up.   
"Endor? Now isn't that cute, seems to me that those fuzzballs want to play in our little game, too."   
Walking down the stairs of his throne he asked, "And the other?"   
Vansen swallowed down her feelings and replied, "We believe that this is the ship, which destroyed one of our frigates."   
"I see, you're dismissed, captain."   
Vansen left the cave and the sith behind her.   
So at last I get to know our special visitors, Sadow thought.   
His hand moved forward to the com-link.   
"Doctor Zaarin, how are our preparations?"   
Jen Zaarin responded immideatly.   
"We are all done, sir."   
Wonderfull, now we'll have a funny little party...  
  
  
  
The Dreadnaught sailed through hyperspace heading towards Korriban.   
At least we won't see those strange fuzzballs again/i<, thought Corporal Sheppard. >  
  
"Korriban, what do you know about it, Beauregard?"   
The telepath gave captain Henerson a devilish look.   
"I know, what those bears know, I know that we could find a way to get back home..."   
"That would be worth it"   
"Sure captain, it would be worth it."   
With that, Jack Beauregard left the bridge.   
Something's different with him, thought Kelsey, but I don't know what has changed.   
  
  
Jack Beauregard enterd his rooms. "Computer, light, dimmed."   
Korriban, yes, it will be worth it...   
"Computer, music, Tschaikowsky, sinphony four, start with beginning."   
He approached the small bar, and took out a glass and a bottle of Glenmorangie whiskey.   
It will be worth it...  
  
He shut his eyes and thought back to that day, when he finally reached Babylon 5. The station hang in the orbit of Epsilon 3 like a gigantic whale.   
Beauregard watched the rotating body producing gravity.   
At least this station lives longer than the other four...  
Beauregard always had been loyal to the Corps and to earth. He was born on Mars, but nobody knew anything about his parents. The slogan of the Psi Corps "The corps is mother, the corps is father" was fitting for him very well. So the Psi Corps found him, when he was four years old. Very soon, he showed great telepathic abilities, and when he was old enough to choose, it was clear for him, to join the Psi-Police. Trained by the best officers he soon became Alfred Bester's No 1. Together they had built up the "Bloodhound" Units, strong telepaths, specialized in hunting down unwilling and dangerous traitors among the telepath community.   
But thing's had changed, after Byron, one of Bester's protegee's had opposed a dircet order. The commanding circle of the Corps was sure to build up special forces. The increasing ammount of successful escapes from Psi Corps facilities showed, that there was the posibility of a telepath-human war, or even a telepath-telepath war.   
So the circle asked Beauregard to build up a secret team, for special usage. And Beauregard did. Within two years, the "Silencer" team was strong enough to have its first engagement. They wiped out a full transport of unloyal telepaths and some normals, who had helped them. The operation cost over 200 casualities, and the Silencer's didn't even have scratches.   
The shuttle approached the main docking-bay.   
Time to move. He had to move, or the whole operation SHD was a failure, but Jack knew, that station security was no match for a well trained commando like him...   
  
  
  
As soon as she'd entered the planets atmosphere she could feel the Siths presence, she headed for the ground. Once landed her body felt out of place, it didn't like atmosphere very much.   
Morphing back to her own body she looked around with her own eyes, not sensors, eyes. She thought looking out at the dismal rocky world. Well she had plenty of wings to choose from, she settled on her favourite, Jendari.   
A tingling sensation ran across her shoulders as they began to get stronger and bigger. Huge wings suddenly exploded from her shoulders, their faintly purple feathers gleamed in the planets sunlight.   
Once Jendari had lived in great numbers, but hunters from other worlds sought their wings as trophies, Their numbers fell to just hundreds. In a last plea for help, the Jendari were given spacecraft by the old republic, they had disappeared within a day.   
Shadow knew where they were, they had asked for sanctuary deep within the Alraxian borders of the hidden worlds. She'd visited their new planet nearly 10 cycles ago.   
Her bones became hollow and her skin turned a deep purple. She stopped it there, Jendari eyes werent as good and neither was their sense of smell.   
She spread her wings and flapped them a little, then jumped up and flew through Korribans atmosphere.   
[Goku hold on, I'm on my way.]   
As she got closer to his presence she decided it would be safer to travel across the ground. Landing in a crouch her tail behind her for balance she began to Morph into her families favourite hunter.   
Moments later a large feline, a little more than half as tall as a human, with colourings the same as the rocky dusty ground, slunk even closer to Goku and the dark presence of the Sith.   
  
  
  
She's here.... Duo said to himself, And it seems the EWOKs are on their way too...and someone else...who is that?   
Duo stood up then decided it was time to move. He mentally checked everything out. Everything was right. Hey, Sith!! Duo screamed at the Sith's presence. Then he mumbled, "3...2...1.."   
The wall shook and Duo charged at it. He burst through the wall and fell to the ground. I love the force!  
He jumped up and ran down the hall. All he could hear was the tapping of his feet as he ran down the corridor. He followed the Sith's presence, and when he knew where the Sith was, he disconnected himself from the force. [Shadow, I'm out! Get the others, and leave! It's about time to give the Sith a show...]   
  
  
  
Shadow could smell human scent nearby, she followed it to the entrance of what looked to be a burrow, she could smell the guards by the door, she morphed an insect and flew behind them. heartbeats later there was a muffled yell and a snap, quickly followed by the sound of armour on rock and then another crack as another neck broke.   
She proped the bodies up by the door, their armour helped a little.   
She looked at the door, well...the Sith would know she was here sooner or later. The door blew inwards, then it picked itself up and chased the troopers down the corridor, the ones who werent fast enough to avoid the flying door were picked up by Shadow and banged against the wall a few times to make sure they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.   
She picked one of them up about half way down the corridor, making sure her teeth were longer and sharper than need be.   
Ripping off the troopers helmet she snarled in his face, exposing her now fangs. "Where are the prisssonersss?!" She demanded shaking him.   
All the dazed man could offer was a wavery point of his arm, deeper into the complex. She grinned, threw him into the wall and strode down the corridor.   
A little further down the corridor she 'heard' Goku's voice [Shadow, I'm out! Get the others, and leave! It's about time to give the Sith a show...]   
[Leave?! are you crazy?] She threw another trooper into the wall [But I'm having so much fun!]   
She was now deep within the complex, having taken as many turns towards what she thought was the centre.   
She saw a side passage and felt drawn to it, she ran down the corridor and right into someone.   
Thinking it was a trooper she threw a punch that was blocked easily by someone of equal strengh grabbed her fist blocking the blow.   
She took the moment to look at her opponent. "Goku?!"   
  
  
  
Duo almost burst out laughing. When he realized who he ran into and heard the question he smiled, "Yeah, it's me. I see you made it..."   
Shadow nodded then asked, "Why do I have to leave? I'm having fun here!"   
Duo finally let out a laugh, "You can stay for just a little bit! But first, check the cell over there," Duo said pointing a door a few meters away, "I think I know where Adrianna is..." Duo walked towards another cell and opened the door. A single body lay on the floor. Duo slowly moved over to the body and knelt down beside it. He rolled over the body.   
"Adrianna..." he whispered to her.   
She didn't react. He once again opened himself to the force and woke her up with a slight push to her mind. As she woke up, he closed his connection to the force again. She moved a bit and opened her eyes, "Duo?"   
Duo smiled, "I'm here. C'mon, we got to get out of here..."   
She embraced him, "Who is that Sith?"   
Duo helped her stand up, "No time to explain. You've got to get out of here."   
They both walked out of the cell and waited. Adrianna sighed, "I'm not going. You always stay behind, and do something....this time..you are NOT staying alone."   
Shadow's voice broke and uneasy silence, "Hey! There's no on--errr....uhh..sorry.."   
Duo said, "No don't worry about it...what were you saying?"   
Shadow regained her thoughts and said, "There's no one in there!"   
Duo cursed under his breath, "Adrianna, stay with Shadow. Shadow, don't kill her! You two, go find Landau. I've got a date with a Sith to keep...." Before either could object, he was running off.   
  
  
  
Shadow stared for a moment at Adrianna, then scowled [Why do I have to baby sit the human?!?!...]   
[Because I have to go play with a Sith] he replied.   
[I have a better plan! YOU stay here and look after YOUR mate and let ME go play with the Sith!] Shadow shot back glaring at Adrianna. Shadow was broadcasting her thoughts to Adrianna too, and was delighted to see she got a reaction. The Colour rose in Adriannas face.   
[Shadow! Stay with Adrianna and don't harm or kill her! Thats an order!] Shadow scowled, bit back a rude comment and some even ruder words, she turned to the human and made a 'follow me' gesture.   
Shadow had already got Landau's scent, his blood and sweat filled the small cell. Picking up a blaster with the Force she passed it to the female before Morphing the Feline once more and following the cloying scent of human blood.   
For a short while they followed the same direction as 'Duo' had gone, there wasn't much left to attack them. Then the trail twisted away from 'Duo's, it led them straight into a group of Stormies.   
Shadow immediatly put up a shield around herself. Then remembering 'Duo's' orders sighed and put one up around her too.   
  
"HA!" There was a mini explosion and the last three stormies fell down. Their armour melting into white rivers and pooling on the floor...along with the rest of their bodies. Smoke rose from the corridor and without waiting for it to clear pushed the Human along in front. The human looked a little sick, Shadow looked around at the carnage. Blood was blood, you got used to it. Howver it probably wasn't the blood that bothered her...it was probably the rest of the pieces of body.   
No sooner had she taken five steps down the corridor than more troops appeared from either end. Pressed back to back the two of them began to fire at the troopers.   
"I know you don't like me bu-"   
"I do like you, I just don't like babysitting you, I don't like the idea of you leaving the relative safety of your cell! I'd be done by now if you were someplace safe!" Shadow called back to her as she strangled another trooper.   
"Right now I'm beginning to think that staying in my cell isn't such a bad idea!"   
"Too late for that now!... Why can't they just lay down thier weapons and die?!"   
Adrianna's weapon clicked empty, she threw it away and pulled out another. "Maybe we just need to give them the chance to give up and die..." there was a moments pause.   
Then both females shrugged "Nah!"   
  
  
  
Duo ran down the corridor, hearing Shadow's "voice". He heard one of her comment and mumbled to himself, "She's not my mate...." but decided not to let Shadow and/or Adrianna hear it.   
That's when he came to a wall. Just a wall. A blank wall. Duo looked around for any sign of an opening. Nothing. He cursed and realized something. He had run into no troopers or opposition on the way here. Again he cursed. The Sith had either told all of the troops to leave and let Duo get through fine.....or he had taken a wrong turn.   
No, he thought, This is the right way! It has to be!! Damn that Sith! In rage, he punched the wall a few times. Nothing happened. Then he saw it. In the wall next to him. A small light.   
He moved close to it and noticed it was a button. Hoping that nohing horrible would happen, he pressed it. The wall where he was before, opened like a door. Duo grinned and walked into the pitch dark room ahead. Well... here goes…   
  
  
  
"You have forgotten something, boy..." sounded a dark voice from above.   
"The assault of your friend, this little Shadow, was expected. Between, did you think of searching Adrianna for explosives? No? Oh, what a bad luck for you and your friends..."   
A diabolical laughter filled the room. The voice went up high, the high pitch started to hurt Duo's ears. He stared at the sith.   
"What the..."   
"Shut up, boy!" shouted Sadow.   
"Gravity drive online, sir." sounded a female voice out of a hidden speaker.   
"Well, commander, it seems that I have to leave this funny meeting. You can do to the troopers whatever you want, I don't care... But we will meet again, some other day..." the sith turned around... "Holographic system off..."   
Suddenly Sadow dissapeared right before Duo's eyes.   
He stared at nothing and couldn't believe it. The door opened right behind Duo. Landau entered the cave, a blaster in his hands.   
"Maxwell what happened, we have to get out of here, fast!"   
  
---   
  
Sadow looked at Zaarin.   
"Are we ready, doctor?"   
Her empty blue eyes stared into nothing.   
"That we are, mylord" the answer sounded like it was said by a puppet.   
Sadow smiled. "Engage..."   
The SSD Pretorian II fired up the gravity drive and just dissapeared out of the space of Korriban.   
  
  
  
Duo looked at Landau, "I know we have to get out of here!! But I've got to get Adrianna first..."   
Landau nodded, "How long?"   
Duo said, "Give me five minutes, I'll be right back here in five minutes!"   
Duo then ran out of the room as fast as he could. [Shadow!! Shadow!! Listen to me!! The Sith said something about Adrianna and explosives!! Either get away from her or check it out! I'm coming there right now!]   
Duo ran at full speed. This wasn't turning out good, not good at all. C'mon Duo. Speed up! You have no idea what could be happening! This is NOT good....  
He turned a corner and could soon hear a voice. He thought it was Adrianna's...but he wasn't sure....slowly he turned the corner...   
  
  
  
The Dreadnaught burst out of hyperspace in the orbit of Korriban. One of the left-behind SD's opened fire on the ship.   
"Holy cow!" shouted Henderson. "Evasive Charlie Six!"   
The ship engaged to full speed and turned upside down, then it turned its guns towards the SD.   
"Fire!"   
The gate to hell opened, when the guns of the Dreadnaught began the barrage of the enemy ship.   
"There's definitly something going on..." sounded commander Chang's voice.   
"Prepare a shuttle, I want to have a look at it myself!"   
  
---  
  
Corporal Sheppard slowly looked around the corner inside the palace on Korriban.   
"Movement check positive", he whispered, "some snowballs coming."   
"Ready?" asked Sergeant Takeshi looking at the captain.   
Henderson nodded.   
"Move, move, move!!!"   
The soldiers of the HEV-team moved around the corner opening fire on the stormtroopers. The Imperials were surprised, behind them Duo Maxwell, cutting through them like a farmer through corn, in front of them the fire of unknown troops.   
  
"Get..." Duo sliced through another trooper and pushed forward more, "Out," another trooper fell, "of", the next one dodged, but to no avail. The blade sliced off his arm then he lost his head, "my..." yet another fell to the floor, "WAY!"   
I don't have time for this! Duo said to himself as he killed trooper after trooper, [SHADOW!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!??!?!]   
Then he noticed others shooting at the troopers. What next? Duo asked himself sa he fought through more troopers. There's just way too many people that want to join this party...and they're all in my way!!   
  
  
Sheppard noticed Duo fighting his way through the stormtroopers.   
"Captain!" he shouted "At two o'clock!" pointing with his right hand into Duo's direction.   
"Cover that guy! I guess he's not our enemy, so give him cover!" ordered Henderson.   
Three soldiers approached from behind carrying something heavy.   
"Excellent" shouted the captain. "Build it up on the right flank!"   
Two of the soldiers started building up the heavy-automatic-assault-gun. When it was done, death rained among the stormtroopers.   
Only a few seconds later everything was over. The captain's hand moved over his face, wiping away the sweat.   
Duo stood there right in front of them, still the bloody blade in his hand. The H.A.A.G. was aiming at him, and all the other assault rifles, too.   
"Lower the weapons, men. I think we can handle this the easy way." came Henderson's order.   
"Alpha squad, scramble!" Sheppard and his men dissapeared into darkness.   
Henderson approached Duo.   
"Well, may I introduce myself. Captain Henderson, from the Earth Alliance ship Dreadnaught."   
Duo just looked at him.   
"I don't have the time, captain, there are explosives..."   
"Harper! Explosives! Move with this guy!"   
Turning towards Duo he said "Sergeant Harper will come with you, he's my best man for this kind of job."   
After Duo and Harper had gone, Sheppard's group ran back to this position. they had found Landau.   
"Sir, it seems that there is some kind of selfdestruction-mode engaged. I say we move the hell outa here."   
Henderson nodded.   
"Ok, let's get moving folks!!"   
  
---   
  
Sergeant Harper was on his knees right in front of Adrianna, scanning her body for an explosive device.   
"There it is" he finally whispered "A gravity trigger, excellent work." He looked at Duo "looks like the work of a professionell. But I'd say, we'll handle it."   
Adrianna's eyes stared at Duo then on shadow and then on Harper. The fear inside her eyes was obvious.   
"There she is, a masterpiece." said Harper holding the small bomb in his hands and putting it down on the floor very slowly.   
Suddenly the com went on.   
"Sarge, if you can read me, tell those guys you're with, to move to our position at once. There are explosives all over the place, and I guess they could use a fast lift off this planet. Henderson out."   
Harper looked up towards Duo.   
"I guess you've heard it, so let's move!"   
"And the bomb?"   
"If we move fast, we won't get hit, so move it!"   
Adrianna, Shadow, Duo and the sergeant left the area heading towards the assault shuttle.   
  
Henderson stood there on the airlock of the craft, when the first explosives went up. Come on, he thought, time's up!   
then he saw the four shadow's running towards the ship.   
"Here, come over here!!" he shouted   
They ran inside the airlock and closed it behind themselves.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard." said Henderson as the craft took off, heading towards the Dreadnaught.   
"My name is Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."Duo said, introducing the others.   
"Welcome, Mister Maxwell, I think, you can explain something to us. At least, I hope so." was Henderson's answer.   
  
---   
  
The SSD Pretorian II stood motionless in space, waiting for something. Then it came. Out of nothing the ship appeared in front of the SSD. SSD's usually were gigantic ships, the greatest ships, the Galactic Empire had ever build, but the ship in front of the Pretorian II was even larger.   
There we are, thought Sadow, now let's have a look.  
  
Doctor Jen Zaarin laid in her bed in her quaters on board the SSD. What am I doing here, she thought, what's going on? I can't do anything against it. He got me under his controll....must fight....must fight back....I..... Darkness started surronding her.   
No, you will not fight me, you can't, you are too weak...   
No, I willl.... Then she lost consciousness.   
No, doctor, you won't do anything, then Sadow retreated from her mind.   
  
"Mylord, the ship is hailing us." sounded Commander Telsia Murphy's voice over the bridge.   
"Turn it on."   
A strange voice sounded out of the speakers.   
"...I repeat, unidentified ship, lower your shields and prepare to be boarded!"   
  
  
  
Captain Henderson watched the faces inside the officers mess onboard the Dreadnaught. Duo Maxwell, he seemed to be full of hate on something called "Sith", Landau, a former general, Adrianna, a friend of Duo, and Shadow, very mysteriously, then Beauregard and Kelsey, watching the scene very curious. Hefrich, the chief-engineer was also present.   
"So, what the hell is going on here?" asked the captain into the silence.   
Landau looked up. "There was a civil war, between the empire and rebels, and..."   
"Come on", interrupted Henderson, "You know what I mean, how the hell did we get here?"   
The former general watched the captain.   
"It was some sort of gravity drive, that made a gateway from your universe to ours..."   
The captain nodded "Hefrich, is this possible?"   
A short nodd was the first part of the answer.   
"Yes sir, it is possible. The gravity drive would be the perfect engine for a spaceship." He stood up.   
"What is the shortest distance between two points?"   
"A straight line" answered Adrianna, and laughter followed.   
Hefrich put on a smile. "Wrong, the shortest distance is zero..." Silence followed.   
"The gravity drive produces an artificial black hole, it folds time and space. we were testing this kind of engine a lot of years ago."   
Henderson stared at him. "The Horizon..."   
"Yes, exactly. The Event Horizon was built in 2047 as the prototype of a new spaceship. It contained a magnetic core, powerfull enough to create a portal."   
"What happened?" asked Shadow   
"We lost her. The ship just dissapeared, but reappeared seven years later. A rescue craft was sent to her, trying to get the crew out. But they didn't find anything but one body. Also the rescue team suffered heavy losses. The ship got destroyed, and only three of the crew made it back. The Event Horizon also was finally destroyed or dissapeared in this incident."   
"And the Empire had built it, too" mumbled Duo.   
"A black hole, the most destructive force in the entire universe." said Landau.   
"And they used it, general?"   
"Yes, they did, and they are still using it. I think that's the reason of Sadow's escape."   
Duo looked into Landau's eyes "But where did they go?"   
"I don't know, but we can't follow them, we have to wait untill Sadow returns..."   
  
  
  
Dammit all! He got away again....always escaping....what a coward.... Duo thought as he looked over the others. Adrianna looked extremely tired. Duo himself could use some sleep, but this wasn't the time. Shadow seemed as lost as the rest of them. He decided to get her attention.   
[Shadow....what do you make of all of this? Should we go with these people? I'm not really sure.....] he sighed and waited for Shadow to respond. This is all getting out of hand. Far too out of hand....  
Then, he noticed something. Adrianna. It wasn't fatigue. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. Dammit...I don't need all of this...why me?  
  
  
  
[I think we should stay with them at least until we figure out whats going on completely..you know...that safety in numbers thing humans find so comforting. And...and theres something about this folding of time and space I...I don't know if I can say much about it because of my peoples laws...and I don't really know much about it anyway...]   
"Sir?" Shadow asked turning to Henderson. The human eyed her as though surprised she spoke basic. "Yes what is it...Shadow?" He continued his inspection of her.   
Before she replied he asked. "I don't mean to offend..but what are you? A halfbreed? you look quiet human to me."   
Shadow's claws were instantly out and against his throat, she barred her fangs at him and hissed. "I am no half brreed!" Her tail swished behind her. The guards nearby drew their weapons and pointed them at her. She snarled at them dangerously.   
Duo grabbed her wrist and strained a little to pull her claws away from the mans neck. He gave her a look.   
"Sorry" She muttered.   
Captain Henderson swallowed before replying. "I am sorry, I ment no offence. What is it that you want?"   
"My ship, he is still out there and only very young. Can I bring him aboard? He is not to big...please?"   
"But we detected no other ship in this system, your ship must've been destroyed." The Captain replied carefully.   
Shadow gave him a sharp toothed smile. "I think not, Captain, if you would broadcast as friendly on all wavelengths and I will call Loki to us."   
"You make this ship of yours sound alive."   
"He is." She closed her eyes. [Loki, show yourself to the ship broadcasting as friendly.]   
  
"Sir! A ship just appeared on our scanners!...at least...I think its a ship..."   
"What do you mean 'you think its a ship'?!"   
"It appears to be just over seventy percent organic sir!"   
"A living ship...well this day just gets wierder" Landau muttered.   
"Let it dock in the largest bay, send a team in to investigate."   
"No! You cannot do that, I forbid you, if you do I will take my people and destroy your ship." Shadow warned him.   
"Listen...alien. This is my ship, you are on my ship, you are now under my command, if I want your ship checked out-"   
"You will die if you do anything of the sort!"   
Duo once more put himself between them, "We have more important things to think about than scanning a ship here."   
[Loki, make sure noone gets in.] Shadow stared at the captain through slitted non human eyes, she seemed to be the only...alien here, Goku had become human maybe she should to..or would her sudden transformation to human scare the people of this ship.   
She noticed...Duo was a little preocupied and looking over to Adrianna saw and sensed that something was wrong. [Now what? I didn't do it! whatevers wrong with her I didn't do it! And why did you become human?]   
  
  
  
Beauregard and Kelsey had listened to the mental dialogue between Shadow and her ship. I don't think, you should do this, Shadow. Killing an away-team is not very nice.  
Shadow could feel Beauregard inside her thoughts. She turned towards him and her eyes aimed at his throat.   
No, you won't do that, Shadow, you wouldn't have a chance, sounded another voice. Kelsey had joined the discussion.   
"Besides", started the captain, "organic ships are nothing strange for us. The Vorlon Empire uses organic crafts. And they don't want anyone in their territory. Every ship from all different planets was destroyed."   
Kelsey's hand laid on her PPG, ready to draw and shoot.   
Beauregard still was watching into Shadow's thoughts.   
"Get out of my mind!" she shouted.   
"Beauregard, stop it!" ordered Henderson.   
"If you insist", came the answer, "but it was very interesting." and he retreated from Shadow's mind.   
Duo coughed.   
Was this possible, he asked himself.   
Yes, it is, commander Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot, and far away from home. Now don't panic, I don't mean any harm. We just have to work together. I guess you want to get home, too. Between, I'm Kelsey, Lauren Kelsey.   
  
  
  
Darth Sadow watched the ship in front of the Pretorian II. Time to get in contact.  
"Send with all frequencies: This is Darth Sadow onboard the Pretorian II. We are here to fullfill the deal."   
Silence followed after the words were transmitted.   
"Ch'aaaar." was the only answer some minutes later.   
The Pretorian II lowered her shields, when a shuttle left the other ship.   
Here they come, I have to confess, that I am a bit curious to finally see our mysterious friends.  
"Shuttle approaching, mylord." said Commander Murphy.   
Sadow watched her. Murphy, yes, I guess, Landau wouldn't expect this. He turned on his com.   
"Captain Vansen, prepare a welcome guard four our visitors, I'll be in the main hangar within five minutes."   
A short "Affirmative!" was the answer he wanted.   
The shuttle sailed into the main docking bay.   
  
  
Sadow entered the bay, watching the black armoured stormtroopers formed up in a line. Everything is ready for them.  
The craft opened up its airlock and a ramp went down. Behind the door there was only darkness. Then something began moving down the ramp. Impressive, thought the sith, as he watched the, over seven feet tall guards. The guards lined up on both sides of the ramp, then another person moved down towards Sadow and Vansen.   
A bit smaller than the guards, dressed in some kind of a black armour, it looked through a pair of dark glasses on the stormtroopers and then on the sith and the captain.   
Two black-gloved hands moved on the helmet. With a fast movement, the creature took it off.   
"Fa'ar Sh'ai H'ul'ud..." mumbled the guards, still standing besides the ramp.   
"Welcome", said the creature, "welcome, to our world."   
Two eyes, blue in blue, watched first the sith and then Captain Vansen. A human, thought Vansen.   
"You have, what we wanted?"   
Sadow nodded "I would say so." he touched a button on his belt. "Now!"   
Commander Telsia Murphy guarded by two troopers entered the bay.   
"Mylord, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked.   
"I see, so we have a deal, Lord Sadow."   
"Wonderfull."   
Four of the guards quickly approached Murphy.   
"What the... no, wait, nooooooooooo..."   
She tried to fight back, when the the guards took her away towards the shuttle, but they were much stronger then normal humans.   
The dark creature nodded, gave an order in a language nobody did understand, put on its helmet and went back into the shuttle.   
Yes, now we have it!   
-----   
  
A big stream on supply-shuttles flew between the Pretorian and the strange ship.   
Doctor Zaarin stood in front of one of the giant windows on the bridge watching the scene. I can't believe it, he really "sold" one of his crewmen to those creatures, just to get some of their weapons. A small flickering of live and disobediance appeared in her eyes, but it was gone very fast, when Sadow increased his pressure on her. You are mine, doctor, mine, forever.   
No, I would rather die!   
I know that, Jen, but you won't get a chance to die...   
  
------   
  
Trker-Hon approached the blue-eyed creature.   
"Sir, what shall we do with this human?" he said in his typical hissing language.   
"Good question, captain. What would a Topsider like you do with her?"   
A bright grin appeared on Hon's mouth.   
"We could eat her."   
"Yes, I know that, but you must not only think with your stomach, my friend. I guess I should have a look on her."   
"Yes, Sh'ai H'ul'ud."   
"And we should keep an eye on this Sadow."   
"Yes sir!" Trker-Hon left the bridge.   
The human watched the seven-foot-tall reptile-like creature leaving the bridge.   
So, Darth Sadow, who are you, and where are you from? I guess it is time to find out.  
  
  
  
Mind Readers!! Shadow took a deep breath to calm herself of the dangerous darkside energies that began to ripple accross her skin.   
She wasn't a mind reader, just telepathic, although if she used the Force she could read Goku's mind. But these people could see all her thoughts and break through all her defenses, they had been trained to do so. Shadow didn't like it. He'd been looking at her memories.   
She began to tremble with anger at the thought of someone rummaging through her memories, her eyes travlled once more to the Mind Readers neck. She could destroy him, her, this ship. Her hands curled into fists and her eyes turned molten red. She took a step forwards before both Duo and Landau pulled her back.   
She was growling quietly to herself. Mind Readers. She was beginning to hate them.   
  
  
  
Kelsey...you have no idea. I don't want to go home. I don't have a home. Duo sighed and again looked at Adrianna. [Shadow, I know you didn't do it....but something is definalty not right...I need to get away from everyone and talk to her....or you talk to her....this is insane...and anyone, I like being human. That's what I've looked like all of my life]   
Duo glanced over the others. All were very quiet. And they were all watching him. Dammit what now?   
  
  
  
Kelsey silently watched Duo. I don't agree. I think, I understand you. Between, your friend Shadow shouldn't try to attack Beauregard. He would kill her, she wouldn't have any chance. He's one of the most powerfull telepaths in the Corps, and he's just deadly.  
Lauren's brown eyes watched Duo.   
I know, that Shadow doesn't like us, but that's nothing new for us. Normal people usually don't like telepaths, and they hate the Psi-Police. We know that, and we have to live with that.  
"Ok, Miss Shadow, we won't board your ship. It, or he can move into our airlock. And we'll try to get him the space he needs, right?" asked Henderson.   
Shadow stared at him.   
"All right, but don't try anything stupid."   
  
---  
  
The dark figure watched the SSD Pretorian II, as it fired up its hyperdrive to visit other worlds of this universe.   
Time to get a closer look on you, Sadow.   
"Bring up our cloak, commander, and follow that ship."   
"Ch'orw." came the answer   
A smile went over the face of the Sh'ai H'ul'ud. He concentrated on the ship. Is this possible? Could it really be true? Is this blonde woman the promised one?   
He turned around, looking into Telsia Murphy's eyes.   
"Who is she, commander?"   
Telsia looked up. She was tired, deadly tired. Her eyes stared at the creature.   
"Who?" she mumbled.   
He stepped closer. "You know who I'm talking about. This doctor Zaarin, who is she?"   
  
  
  
[Human are weak, not just mentally, their bodies are laughable. Fine I'll get you a way to talk to her.]   
Shadow stretched and yawned. "Well, now we have sorted out Loki's accomodations..how about some for us? It's been a while since I slept in a bed, even longer for these people." Captain Henderson nodded.   
"Of course, I understand it has been a rough day, I will have someone show you to your quarters."   
"Thank you Captain, we are very greatful, even if we are not capable of showing you that." [Am I a genius or what? Quaters, you can talk to Adrianna after you have a bath, or talk to her then have a bath. Aren't I just the best?] A young ensign beckoned for them to follow him out.   
"When you are rested maybe we will discuss things further."   
Shadow watched the others leave following the human. "That would be a good idea Captain, again Thank you for all you have done."   
As she walked out she passed the telepath Beauregard, stopped, curled her lip and snarled at him. [One day we will fight, and only one of us will walk away from it. Do not underestimate me, what you have seen of my powers is only the surface. I will not underestimate you but I know I will win, I always do.]   
[I hope so Shadow, I look forward to that day, as for now...keep the memory of Max safe, you never know who might come accross it.]   
Her claws once more appeared, this time under the telepaths chin. Her taile fur was standing on end and her skin had started to become red, her eyes were already red. Electricity passed accross her body, a console exploded. [He will be grateful when I destroy you, you gave people a reason to fear telepaths like him. And me.]   
She walked out after the retreating group. [Duo, he'd better not underestimate me. I do not like people rummaging through my memories, he found nothing, my blocks work fine, yours should too. One day he'll die. And I will be the one to kill him, looks like I've found my own fight.]   
  
  
  
Beauregard watched Shadow when she left the mess. Sure, little girl. You shouldn't undersetimate me. I've killed more people then you ever knew. No, I didn't use any sniperguns or bombs. I killed them in man to man combat or I destroyed their brains. Beware, don't ever underestimate the power of a Silencer.   
  
-----   
  
Jack Beauregard entered his quaters. The feelings and memories where overwhelming. Z'ha'dum, he thought, the Shadows. The dark creatures, who believe in war and chaos for evolution. The Vorlons were different. Just like parents. But the Shadows were really dangerous.   
He remembered the day, when Morden apeared and asked What do you want?  
He remembered the flight to Z'ha'dum, the homeworld of the Shadows.   
Shadows, he smiled. Nobody knew, how to pronounce their name, so they were just called Shadows.   
Beauregard thought of the day, when they upgraded him. Just like the vorlons did with Lytha Alexander.  
Two gigantic weapons of mass-destruction.   
Beauregard stood there in front of the window. He shut his eyes, concentrated on the Dreadnaught.   
I could easily rip this ship apart.  
When he opened his eyes again, they were black. Black in black.   
The corps is mother, the corps is father. A deadly smile ran over his face. Yes, maybe we will fight, Shadow, but what can you do against the power of a species that is thousands of years old?  
"Times are going to change. Times already have changed..."   
He stood there staring out of the window, and suddenly he got aware of a strange presence. A presence that he had never felt before. Darth Sadow will com eback soon. More powerfull than ever before, but there is something else, something dark, even darker then the Sith.   
-----   
  
Trker-Hon gave his commands. The ship had followed the SSD with activated cloak. So, Lord Sadow, what's next? thought the figure beside the Topsider.   
  
  
  
Duo fell into a chair in "his" quaters. Adrianna sat on another chair not too far away.   
[Shadow...listen, just leave that guy alone for now. We have to keep sane here. And what's with you and telling me to get a bath? Sounds like Father Maxwell back home....well....no it wasn't hom....] he trailed off and sighed.   
Adrianna looked at him, "What is it, Duo?"   
Duo looked up at her, not able to smile, "Adrianna....I can tell something is wrong...what is it?"   
She sighed and looked down at the floor, "I...I don't know. Just...I think.."   
Duo nodded solemly, "Is it that bad?"   
"Yes....I don't know what is doing this though....but..."   
Duo stood up, "Hold on...I'll be back in a minute...."   
Before she could respond Duo walked out. He walked down the corridor to what looked like a quiet area. No one was around. He stared at the wall in front of him.   
Out of no where, he let out a yell of rage and slammed his fist into the wall. Again and again he pounded the wall, until all of his energy was lost. Then, he collapsed to the floor, and closed his eyes. This isn't right...  
  
  
  
The SSD Pretorian cruised through hyperspace, followed by the colaked ship. The dark figure sat in his quaters concentrating his energy and thoughts on old prophecies. It is said, that a woman will come. She will drink the water of life and will become one spirit with the worm. She will come right after the Kwisatz Haderach appeared. He knew about the incidents on Arrakis. The rebellion of the Fremen, the tough fight of House Harkonnen. On the day, the Sh'au'ri comes, all three will meet, the Sh'au'ri, the Kwisatz Haderach and the Shai Hulud. Together they will bring the war upon the universe. The Jihad.  
"So the time has finally come."   
But only, if she really is the promised one...  
  
  
  
Landau stood right in front of Shadow's quaters. He just wanted to knock on the door, when she opened it.   
"Good, I see you knew my coming."   
"What do you want?"   
"I just wanted to make sure, that you keep cool. Our main problem is Sadow. We have to concentrate on him. He's our enemy. And he will return. Just don't forget that."   
"I won't, but I don't like this Beauregard."   
"I know, but we have to work with them, if we want to get a good shot at the sith."   
  
  
  
[You know what I mean by taking a bath, a Halgarnian could smell you coming. Have you found out what's wrong with Adrianna? And I know it was stupid to get worked up by some telepath, but the guy just makes me want to kill-] She stopped as she realised something was wrong. [What is it?! Now what have you been doing to yourself?!]   
She sat up and pulled on a robe and walked to the door. it had only been a few minutes since Landau had visited giving her the same message as Duo had, about the mind readers.   
She wandered down the corridors until she found him slumped against a wall. She looked at the slight dents his fists had formed in the wall opposite him. [Do you usually beat up walls? or is it just a dislike for this ship?] Before he could answer she pulled him to his feet and dragged him back down the corridors to his quarters. Pushing him in she spoke to Adrianna. "Please, I beg of you, make him take a bath! and don't let him beat up walls either, this ship doesn't look stable, it doesn't need his help being destroyed." She walked off, back to her quarters.   
Afetr taking a shower she decided to check on Loki. Wandering almost aimlessly down the corridors until she found him. [Emlyn, come out, you need to eat soon.] Loki's hatch opened and Emlyn soon appeared by her side. [Do not go. Loki. Lonely.]   
"I understand Loki, but Emlyn will need to eat soon, and I will too, I haven't eaten for nearly 4 days, there are others around, talk to them."   
[No herd. Loki. Lonely] Shadow sighed.   
"I know, no herd. Jack into the ships computer and talk to that for a while, you can listen to the people on the bridge for a while, find all the info you can."   
[Loki.Lonely] He repeated once again.   
[I know Loki, one day we will be home, and you can fly with the other herds, you may even be herd leader! but for now you must understand, there are no other Alraxian star craft, not here, so don't call for them, they can't hear you.]   
She patted the ship and walked off. In her head she could hear Loki's mournful song. it was an instinctive herd song, the song for the lost.   
[One day Loki, one day.]   
On her way back to her quarters she passed some sort of gym room. Weights and mats, springs and jumpboards filled it. Curiouse she went in to have a look. A large mat filled one corner, it looked like a fighting mat she'd seen on some of the larger ships she'd been on, used for honing the close combat fighting skills. [Perfect.]   
"Emlyn, load close combat training program, opponent: Human."   
"Done, is there any point in asking why?"   
"I just wanna see how many different ways I can kill one."   
"Oh dear, any one in particular? Maybe I could give it more effect by copying their voice pattern."   
"Yes one in particular, no his voice is annoying enough and I've only heard it a few times."   
"Ah, so your not planning on killing Goku?"   
"No Emlyn, I'm not. Although if he doesn't take a bath soon, something will have to be done." Emlyn laughed and became a little taller, then a little more until he was as tall as Beauregard. "That's tall enough." she told him.   
The Bio-droid nodded and stood in a ready position. "Ready when you are."   
  
  
  
Lauren Kelsey stopped on the entrance to the training room. She could feel Shadow's hate and anger. Kelsey looked inside the room and saw the alien in a fierce fight with this organic robot. Nice, but ineffective. Why is she so keen to have a fight with Beauregard? He didn't offend her, nor did he attack her.  
  
-------  
  
Grandgeneral Landau ran down a corridor in the base on Vicrane. Something was after him, something extremly dangerous and lethal. It had killed almost the whole crew of the outpost. Only a few soldiers where still alive trying to hide and trying to survive.   
He turned around a corner and found the HEV-team of the Dreadnaught engaged in heavy combat. Then something hit him. A strange sort of pain burned through his venes, making his blood dry up.   
  
"No...." He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the bed. Only a dream, he thought, thank god, it was only a dream.  
  
  
  
Emlyn crashed to the ground and for a moment didn't move, slowly he sat up and rubbed his head. "Well, that hurt." He told her. Breathing heavily she wiped the sweat away from her eyes and helped him up. "Sorry Emlyn, ok, well training over for today, lets go and get something to eat." As she turned she was a little surprised to see Kelsey by the door watching her. So engrossed in her exercise she had not sensed the presence of anyone else.   
looking at the Mind reader for a moment she began to wonder why she hated the other so much. [Because they can find out. They can find out about the hidden worlds, about my people, about our civilisation...]   
"What?!" Emlyn asked surprised.   
"You never saw the world you were created on did you? Your weren't hatched when I got you, you don't know of our homeland and so you don't feel the lonlyness of being millions of light years from home..."   
"Home is where you lay your head."   
"Yeah, thats what I thought. Come on, I'm starved."   
Emlyn became his normal size and looked at her through big wide eyes. Shadow sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then she held her arms out and Emlyn climbed into them.   
"Your such a baby!" She sighed carrying him to the door. "Well what do you expect? I'm only a cycle old, I haven't grown yet."   
"That's such a lame excuse."   
"I know, but it works." Shadow shook her head and walked out the door past Kelsey, giving the human a polite but cold smile carried on her way towards her quarters.   
"I thought we were going for food!" Emlyn began to wriggle in her arms.   
"We are, I just want to freshen up first, and you don't exactly look clean yourself."   
"But you promise we get to eat afterwards?!"   
"Yes, we'll eat afterwards...If I can remember where my quarters are..."   
  
  
  
Duo sighed. This just had to happen....I knew something wasn't right. But did it have to be this? Did it have to happen to Adrianna?   
"Look...Duo," Adrianna voice snapped Duo out of his trance, "You really....shouldn't go out and do that. There's nothing you can do about this. It's too late. Just...stop this...I'll...."   
He looked up at her, "You won't be fine. Don't lie to me like that. I already saw it....I know that you are going to die.....but...this shouldn't have happened."   
She turned away, "There's nothing that anyone can do anymore.....I'm lost....but Duo...don't go destroying your life over this. It's too late..."   
Duo got up and walked out of the room, "I know....it's just...not fair...", he trailed off and sighed, "I guess I'll take Shadow's advice...."   
As he left the room, he heard Adrianna's laugh.   
  
An hour after taking a shower, Duo was back in the corridor. He did his best not to attack the wall again. Then, he felt a distubance. A very strange disturbance in the Force, that Duo knew all too well.   
"Adrianna....." and then he was running down the corridor, back to his quarters where Adrianna was.   
Almost by accident, Duo began broadcasting his thought [No..no this isn't right...dammit. How could this happen?]   
He quickly got into the room. There she was. On the floor face down, and not moving. He rushed over to her body and rolled her over. Adrianna's eyes stared into space. Duo felt tears on his face. He tried everything just to bring her back...but it was all useless. He knew that, but didn't care.   
Soon, he layed down next to her body. [This isn't right....this is all my fault...if I had just not come here...then everything woud be fine...she'd still be alive....why do I always ruin people's lives?]   
  
  
  
Shadow sat down in the mess hall watching Emlyn eat, she'd already finished her high protien meal. Watching Emlyn eat 'real' food was quite amusing. Landau had joined them and was watching with fascination as the droid ate 'human' food.   
"Your telling me this...droid is alive too?! Incredible! So he can take in energy in the form of electricity AND foo-"   
Shadow sat bolt upright. [No..no this isn't right...dammit. How could this happen?] Duo's voice cried out in her mind.   
"What!? what is it?!" Landau demanded looking around. "Emlyn! Landau! Stay here! somethings wrong! Just stay here! save questions for later!"   
She stood up, knocking her chair over, and ran towards Duo's quarters.   
Seeing no-one in his room she hurried to Adrianna's. Hitting the door switch she ran forwards, "OW!" the door hadn't opened! She looked at it, something was broken, she'd probably just hit it too hard. Kicking the door with increasing rage and frustration she finally drew on the darkside, using a trick she'd picked up as a child she began to superheat.   
Her skin became a brilliant flame colour and the metal deck beneath her bare feet began to bubble and hiss. Roaring in rage she slammed once more into the door and felt it melt and trickle away. It was like running through a water shield in the sea cities back home, it slowed her down only a little as she oozed through.   
Cooling down only slightly as she entered she saw the two bodies on the floor.   
Kneeling down, she felt the deck beneath her begin to melt. Reaching over she toutched his face. His skin began to blister and melt beneath her toutch. Roaring in the echoed pain, she tried to cool down.   
Grabbing him by his collar she lifted him up. "DUO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"   
[This isn't right....this is all my fault...if I had not come here...then everything would be fine...she'd still be alive....why do I always ruin peoples lives?]   
Growling she picked him up off his feet and slammed him into the nearby wall. "GET A GRIP DUO!"   
[She's gone...she's really gone...]   
[DAMN YOU! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I could've helped!Is there anyway I could save her?! Could I give her a new body?! ] Tears continued to slide down his cheek, accross the burn on his face, he stared at her, unfocussed, for a minute she felt the pain on her cheek, she could feel it becoming sore and red. He looked at her, with a strange calmness about him, he looked down at Adrianna's body.   
  
Duo turned away from Adrianna's body and looked at Shad  
ow, "There's nothing anyone can, or could do.....it was too late when I found out...." Shadow pushed him harder against the wall, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"   
Duo sighed, "Because....I...thought I could handle it on my own..."   
"WELL IT'S OBVIOUS YOU COULDN'T!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE!!"   
Then, Duo lost it. He grabbed her neck and threw her across the room, before she could get up he walked to what was left of the door. He turned around and glared at Shadow, "You don't get it. In my life, I've always been alone. I've never had a home. I've always been searching for a home that isn't there. No one has ever cared that I existed. No one until Adrianna. You have no idea what this is like! I'm not in the mood for your crap right now!!"   
Before Shadow could respond, Duo stormed out of the room and into the corridors of the ship.   
  
She stood up glaring at him, using the darkside always left her angry. With a sudden scream of rage she let the darkside fill her, her body once more turned a flame colour, the decks above and below melted, she floated in the air roaring with the pent up anger. Dark energies played accross her body and every piece of electronics in the room exploded. [MY CRAP?! WHAT ABOUT YOURS?! YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A NEW BODY IF I DIDN'T CARE YOU EXISTED?! YOU ARE MY FRIEND! TALK TO ME!!]   
She flew through the walls again looking for him, this had to be sorted out, now. She flew down the corridors leaving melted trails and exploded consoles behind her.   
[You think I am that much different?! I have been exiled from my home! I will never find another like it! Until my mther dies! UNTIL SHE DIES! I can't return home!!]   
She cooled down again and dropped to the ground. She continued to look for him, following his trail of anger.   
Electricity continued to crackle accross her body and explode the consoles around her, the glow panels in the corridors above blew as she passed beneath them. By the time she reached the end of the corridor she was relativly calm again.   
[Duo, where are you?!] She 'snarled' searching with her senses for him, All she sensed where humans. Humans everywhere, no Alraxians, no Jendari friends, just Humans. A cycles worth of anger began to build up inside her again, she pushed it away. Now was not time to let anger rule, she would probably end up destroying the ship. [Answer me!] She 'yelled' as loudly as she could into his mind. She growled and continued looking, this had to be sorted out. The dark side and Duo were not a good combination.   
  
On the bridge the fire warning went off.   
"Red alert, I want all decks to report in!"   
Chang looked at Henderson.   
"It's in the quaters of our quests."   
Damn it,why can't they just live with each other only a few days, without killing someone...  
"Beauregard, Kelsey, this is Henderson. Get into our guest's quaters, now!" the captain shouted into his comunicator. Then he began moving.   
  
Shadow nearly ran into Beauregard, who had waited around the corner.   
Well hello, still want to kill me?  
Henderson approached them.   
"Now stop your mind-reading games! Shadow what the hell had happened here?"   
"Duo, he..." an explosion oversounded what she wanted to say. "And Adrianna is dead..."   
"Dead?" Oh great, Henderson thought.   
"Chang, this is Henderson, I want a repair team down here pronto! And we need medical assistance, now!"   
  
Two hours later the repair team reported the fire-out. Adrianna's body had been brought to sick-bay.   
Henderson stood there watching her. Konowaljova, the chief-medical officer stood right behind him.   
"She's in very critical condotion, but I don't think, that she will survive the next 24 hours."   
The captain nodded. "Susan, I want you to do everything you know, to save her. All right?"   
The doc nodded. "I'll do my best."   
  
--------   
  
The SSD Pretorian II had left the system and prepared the gravity drive to return to its home-universe.   
The creature known as Sh'ai H'ul'ud watched the SSD.   
Interesting. And now you want to leave us. Well, we'll let you go, but I think we're going to follow you.  
"Is everything prepared?"   
"Yes sir"   
The Pretorian's gravity drive fired and the ship disappeared.   
"Now!"   
The gigantic command ship just vanished out of the space-time-continuum, chasing after Darth Sadow.   
  
  
  
Shadow stood watching the Captain watching Adrianna in sick-bay, hiding in the darkness. She stepped out and tapped the captain on the shoulder. "Captain."   
The human spun around his eyes a little wider than they should be, she could sense his single heart beating quickly. "DAMN! Don't do that to me! What is it...Shadow?"   
"Have you found Duo? I doubt you can, but he needs to know Adrianna isn't dead, not yet anyway." She turned and started to walk away. "Where are you going?!"   
"To look for him anyway." She turned back to him. "I'm sorry for the...uhh...mess that was made." With that she disappeared from his vision. He shook his head and blinked his eyes, she had gone. As though disappearing.   
"I won't break anything else...at least, I'll try not too." Shadow's voice called from nowhere.   
"You'd better not! Or I'll throw you out an airlock." Henderson muttered.   
"Even if it wasn't me?"   
"Huh?! Where are you?!" There was a laugh and then silence. The Captain shook his head again and started towards the bridge. "Aliens" he muttered.   
  
Landau watched the starting shuttle through the small window in the airlockdoor. Damn it, too late. Then he could feel something nearby. He wasn't sure, so he asked.   
"Shadow? Is that you?"   
"Yes, have you seen Duo?"   
Landau nodded. "I guess so. He's right in the shuttle that just left docking bay. So I guess you got some bad luck."   
Shadow saw the firing of the hyperdrice engines, when Duo entered hyperspace.   
I have to get after him and tell him about Adrianna.  
"I think you'll need your ship, Shadow."   
Shadow turned around heading for Loki and Emlyn.   
"No way, Miss Shadow. I'm coming with you."   
No, you can't.   
"The only chance to stop me is to kill me." Landau whispered. "I don't want to let him do something stupid. I know that you care for him, " a short pause followed, "and I also do."   
  
  
  
The Ch'aartha suddenly emerged from the sub-space tunnel it used for the travel.   
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud turned around to Trker-Hon.   
"So tell me, what do we know about his place?"   
"Sir, we know everything that the computer of the Pretorian knew. And of course, we must not forget commander Murphy informations."   
"Wonderfull. Now find out our position and set course for this planet called Vicrane."   
The topsider bowed and answered "Yes sir."   
"And we will drop her on some planet, let's say… Corellia, that sounds interesting."   
  
-----   
  
Darth Sadow watched the tunnel of stars outside the Pretorian II. Now it is time to meet the rest of the fleet. And our dear doctor Zaarin will upgrade the ships, is that right, my dear?   
Her eyes widened. "No, I won't help you, never again..."  
"Yes, you will..." and he increased the pressure on her mind.   
She laid her head in her hands trying to stop the pain. INo, please stop it. Stop it or kill me, please...  
"No, doctor, not yet..."   
"Duo!!" Shadow yelled at the long gone craft, and Duo.   
Spinning round she picked Emlyn up, grabbed Landau's sleeve and ran towards the door.   
Straight into Beauregard. "Get out of my way Sherex'ka!" She let go of Landau's sleeve and picked the mind reader up by his collar and threw him like a rag doll behind her.   
Grabbing Landau's sleeve again she dragged the human faster than he could run towards the docking bay and Loki.   
She pushed him into the spare seat and sat Emlyn on his knees, jumping into the pilots seat she powered up.   
[We go now?] Loki spoke to them all. Landau jerked up and looked around. "Your ship just spoke!"   
"Yes I know."   
"It often speaks?!"   
"My ships name is Loki, please call him that."   
[Transmission, Captain]   
"Where do you think your going?!" Hendersons voice came through the com.   
"Chasing a friend, thanks for the hospitality, cya around Captain!"   
"You don't have permission to leave!" He shouted.   
"Captain, I am leaving wether it means destroying this ship or destroying this system!"   
Henderson stood on the bridge yelling at the little alien girl. "Fine!! GO!! BLOODY HELL!"   
He turned to the com. "Fine, you have permission to leave." He gritted his teeth as he spoke.   
"Oh and another thing Captain"   
"What is it?!" His voice sounded strained.   
"If a group of small fuzzy beings appear in system, wait here with them and tell them we'll be back soon...please?"   
"...Very...well."   
"Thanks Captain" There was a moments silence then a voice behind him announced, "Loki has left the docking bay."   
Captain Henderson pried his fingers off the console and sighed. "Well that was...interesting." He muttered to himself. He suddenly felt tired. "Someone take the bridge, I've got to go lie down for a while..."   
  
Shadow watched the ship behind them get smaller, she could destroy it..if Adrianna really was dead, she could destroy it anyway...Adrianna was almost gone..No! what was she thinking? did the darkside still have a hold on her? had she forgotten how to control it? No, her growing hate for the threats, the mind readers was clouding her judgment. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do it, it would be a waste of lives just to destroy one." Landau whispered.   
She nodded, "I know, but the threat they pose. All threats must be eliminated. It would be so easy for me, I could just let the reactor, or whatever they used to power that ship, overload and they'd be gone..."   
"Adrianna would be gone too, the Duo would probably want to destroy you..."   
"Like he's never promised that before...anyway! I know! I'll eliminate all threats at a later date..."   
"Good, We should really concentrate on the bigger problems, like where in hyperspace did he go?"   
[Loki know, Loki saw]   
"Good, set course to intercept."   
She removed his hand from her shoulder.   
"Whenever your ready Loki."   
  
  
  
Duo stared into hyperspace. The shuttle was so quiet. Perfectly quiet. But the quiet soon began to drive Duo insane. He had gotten used to having Adrianna around. Used to at least some conversation. But it was too late for thoughts like that. Wishful thinking is a weakness, he told himself batting back thoughts of the past, I cannot let wishes that will never come true get in my way. I have an objective. Sadow will die. I will watch him die.   
He sighed and closed his eyes. Back to where I came from....or rather...where I arrived to. I don't think anyone has found it yet. I hid it very well.......just for a situation like this...where there were no other options.  
He only could hope that his weapon was still where he left it. The Zeta Gundam was a very strong weapon. One which should not be used unless there were no other options. The beam cannon was more powerful than anything ever imagined. And the abilities of a Newtype, like Duo, could enhance all aspects of the suit. No one would be able to survive. If anyone got in Duo's way....they would die. I'll destroy this entire galaxy if I have to....but I will find Sadow....   
Then, he remembered something. [Shadow. Stay away. Do not follow me. I will kill you and anyone with you if you follow me. I don't care what will happen to me. Nothing will get in my way. Remember that, nothing.]   
  
  
  
The SSD Pretorian II was approaching the orbit of Vicrane, but Sadow had planned not too waste too much time on this dustball. He only wanted one thing. One thing he had seen in Landau's mind. A coffin, containing something very unexpected. Now we will see, if I was right...  
  
------  
  
"Sir, unknown ship right ahead."   
Two blue eyes looked up.   
"Put it on main screen."   
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud could identify the writings on the ship. Dreadnaught, funny, obvioisly one of those species who believe in showing strong names. Cute, really cute. "Captain, get commander Murphy on the bridge. She shall have a look on this."   
"Aye!"   
When Teslia entered the bridge, the creature stood up.   
"Welcome. Tell me, what kind of ship is this?"   
Murphy had a closer look on the display. She fast identified the Dreadnaught as the ship that had destroyed an imperial frigate. the commander told him about it.   
"Interesting. Well, I say you should talk to the captain of this ship. Now!"   
  
Telsia straightened her uniform. There she noticed, that she was wearing it nearly since all had begun week. Landau, what happened to Landau? A look into the eyes of the Sh'ai H'ul'ud brought her back into reality.   
"I'm ready."   
The transmission started.   
"This is commander Telsia Murphy. Unknown ship, please identify yourself."   
It took some seconds for the Dreadnaught to reply.   
"This is the Earth Alliance vessel Dreadnaught, what can we do for you, commander?"   
Telsia decided no to cooperate.   
"I'm looking for grandgeneral Maximillian Landau, maybe you know something about him?" One of the guards approached her, his rifle was aiming at her head, but a slight waving by the Sh'ai H'ul'ud called him back.   
"Landau? Well I guess we had a guest with that name, but he left us. Together with someone called Shadow."   
Shadow, now I get it. Shadow and Landau together in one ship, the poor ship.  
"Thank you. Do you need any help?"   
"No, thanks, "came the answer, "We have everything under control."   
One of the officers approached the creature   
"Sir, we have downloaded the ship's computer logs. And we have a course for this Landau."   
"What you're waiting for, after them! Murphy, finish it."   
She nodded.   
"Dreadnaugt, this is Murphy. I want to thank you and wish you good luck. Murphy out."   
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud stood up laughing.   
"Oh this is such fun, I love it. Gentlemen, time for a little hunt! Oh yes, and switch the cloak back to invisible. I don't like it, when my ship looks like a shuttle."   
The Ch'aartha set course into the direction of Duo, Shadow and Landau, powered up the engines and disappeared.   
Captain Henderson watched it. Ok, but we'll follow soon.  
"Mister Hefrich, how is my ship?"   
The voice of the chief-engineer came ofer the com.   
"About four hours to go, sir, then she's fully operational again."   
Good, then we'll meet again. And I probably will get a look on this Sith-thing. And Beauregard will have his "discussion" with Shadow, but I hope he won't do anything dangerous.  
  
  
  
[Stick it someplace else Bonehead!!!] She yelled back at his mind. [You can be such a blind Fool sometimes!] She turned to Landau and repeated what she'd heard from him. The human set his jaw and looked thoughfull.   
[Loki, how longe before we intercept him?!]   
[Two hundred and seven Microns]   
[Hear that Bonehead?! In about 3 minutes I intercept your shuttle and I'm pulling your sorry excuse for a butt back into realspace and I'm gonna wipe your excuse for a mind clean from all the crap you filled it with!!!]   
She took a deap breath. [Any last requests bonehead?!]   
[Loki, give me a warning when we have a visual of the shuttle.]   
She didn't have to wait long. [Prey, sight] Loki told her.   
Prey, a good word. she leaned back in her form chair and watched his shuttle get closer. Sighing at the almsot pathetic speed of the craft she sat up a little.   
[Fire magno cables when ready Loki, he aint going anywhere.]   
When it was done, she leaned forwards. [Prepare ion wash.] this would be tricky, she didn't want to screw up the life support systems, but he was coming back even if she had to tie him up and stuff him under her chair.   
She hit the fire button almostt bored and watched the blue energy play across the other vessel.   
[carefu-] His hyperdrive systems cut out and Loki hit the breaks hard bringing them out of hyperspace and bumping them into Duo's craft.   
[Good boy Loki, close enough...] Landau and Emlyn sat glued to their chair.   
"He's dead in space! Alright it worked! Loki, begin docking procedures."   
Moments later Loki called to her. [Docked, board now.]   
[Hear that Bonehead?! I'm coming aboard! Even If I have to melt my way through the door!] She looked at it. [Loki! Theres no door here!]   
A ripple of what felt like a shrug ran through Loki.   
"He can't get EVERYTHING right." Landau called from below in her ships defence.   
[Oh well, looks like I have to make my own door after all]   
for the third time that day she began to superheat. [Ready or not, here I come!] She 'called' out in a sing-song voice. Then she put her hand to the metal.   
  
  
Landau watched Shadow approaching the hull of Duo's ship. I just hope, they won't do anything stupid.   
He had a quick look around, leaving his eyes shortly on Emlyn. A living droid and a living ship. Now I've seen everything, I guess.   
Suddenly there it was again, the strange feeling of pure chaos. The pain in his head came out of nothing. It increased untill Landau lost his consciousness. The man in the grey uniform fell motionless to the floor.   
  
Vicrane, he thought, why again? He knew that it was some kind of dream, but it was extremly real.   
Grandgeneral Landau ran down a corridor in the base on Vicrane. Something was after him, something extremly dangerous and lethal. It had killed almost the whole crew of the outpost. Only a few soldiers where still alive trying to hide and trying to survive. He turned around a corner and found the HEV-team of the Dreadnaught engaged in heavy combat. But this time nothing hit him. He saw captain Henderosn firing on an invisible enemy. Man after man died in this fight. Landau picked up one of the rifles and started running. Suddenly there was a movement in front of him. A very familiar figure emerged from the shadow.   
"Teslia? You're alive? Thank god..." then something hit him. He looked up and saw commander Murphy holding a strange looking gun and laughing in triumph.   
"Times have changed, sir." Murphy went down on her knees to look him straigh tin the eyes.   
"Where is she?"   
"Who?"   
"Doctor Zaarin, where is she?"   
"I won't tell you, traitor..." his eyes rolled over and he finally fell to the floor.   
  
  
Landau gained consciousness back right after he had "died" in his vision. He found himself lying on the floor in Shadow's ship. Emlyn stood right beside him, trying to help him on his feet.   
"How do you feel, everything all right?"   
Landau held his head. "Terrible, I feel dead in some kind of way."   
What does it mean, he thought, why do I have this dream, and what does it want to say? He decided to tell Shadow and Duo about it, as soon as she returned with him.   
  
  
  
Duo lurched forward as he was pulled out of hyperspace.i I should have expected this.....how far am I from the planet? Quickly he checked the charts. Then, he looked out in front of him for the first time. The planet was right in front of him. A huge green sphere. Duo grinned. The shuttle had one escape pod. I just have to get to the planet. But what to do with Shadow and her ship? Ah of course.....   
Duo flipped up a switch and pressed the small red button. Then, he ran off to the escape pod. I wonder how they'll like it when the ship explodes...   
A few minutes later, Duo had left in the escape pod. He looked back at the ship. [Well, Shadow, I hope you like the present I left you...]   
After a few minutes Duo was on the planet and getting his bearings. He had landed very close to the cave. And now he knew where he was. He ran towards a small valley and turned into a very large cave.   
There it was. The Zeta Gundam. His prize. He ran to it and climbed into the cockpit. He powered up the suit and moved out of the cave. It's about time...  
He looked up at the sky. Time to go. He hit a few switches and the Gundam changed into Wave Rider mode. Basically a fighter. He shot off into space in his new toy. The psycommu of the suit enhanced every movement of the suit. He forgot how much he liked the Zeta....   
  
  
Shadow had just melted through the door, she began to search for him. He could be hiding from her using the force. [Well, Shadow, I hope you like the present I left you...]   
"What?!" She noticed a blinking red light on the shuttles console. "Self destruct?!" she noticed another "Escape pod launched?" [You ARE a bonehead! How can you carry out your plans, if I'm dead You'll be dead too! You Idiot!!] She was calling Loki as she ran.   
[Loki! Start to disingage docking procedures!] She dived through the shadow shaped door and landed in a painful heap on the cockpit floor. "UUNHH!" She sat up growling a blue streak about humans and Duo in particular.   
Loki's airlock closed hearbeats later, [Shields up!] She was a fraction of a second to late, the shuttle craft exploded and One side of Loki caught most of the blast, his shields prevented further damage.   
A scream of pain ran through Her mind, She screamed outloud and in her own mind passed the pain to Duo. [AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGRRRRRAAAA!THIS IS YOUR FAULT DUO!] She hoped Loki's pain passed along through her to him.   
When the explosion had passed Loki's pain still rippled through her, he was already nearly healed, but the memory was not one her little ship would forget quickly.   
[Loki, I'm sorry my friend but we need to follow that bonehead! did you get his location?!] [Loki, pain, Goku hurt Loki...friend hurt Loki.]   
The ship followed a little slower as he continued to heal. They were just entering the planets orbit when what looked like a shooting start going the wrong way shot past them not more than five clicks from them.   
[Loki! Follow that...whatever!] A wave of anger and near hate flowed from Loki. And something like worry, anxiety flowed from Landau, this was no time to ask him. [No my little ship, no anger, no hatred, not yet.   
That wasn't Goku, that was madman Duo, Goku is lost to us for now. But I WILL find him again. Even if it means death to us both.]   
  
  
  
He watched out of the large window on the bridge of the command ship. His eyes were aiming at a distant star. How easy could I destroy it...  
Telsia sat in a chair on the other side and watched him. Suddenly the door opened and a tall woman enterd. Murphy hadn't seen her before.   
"Yes, what is it, Seven?"   
The woman in the very tight ubiform approached him and whispered something into his ears. Murphy tried to understand it, butnthe voice was to low.   
"Excellent, my dear."   
He turned towards Telsia. "I'm sorry for the fact, that you didn't got to know each other earlier. Now, may I introduce you. Commander Telsia Murphy, former Imperial Navy officer," then pointing with his open right hand at the woman, "Seven of Nine, my right hand, so to speak."   
Murphy took a closer look on the woman. She was tall, with blonde hair, and she had the same eyes as him.   
"Welcome, commander" Seven said with a dark voice.   
"Don't be afraid, miss Murphy, Seven won't eat you. She's not a Topsider." A slight smile ran over Seven's face, but it dissapeared as soon as it emerged.   
Teslia could feel a sudden fear inside herself. This woman was dangerous.   
  
  
  
Duo saw the slightly damaged Loki a good distance from his Zeta. I wonder if this thing can still fight...   
Duo grinned evily. He reached to his side and pressed a switch. It brought up a comm frequency to Loki. He knew his face would be seen on the other side, but he didn't care. That made it even better.   
"Shadow, Landau, Loki," Duo called out over the comm, "I told you not to follow me. You will pay for not listening to me. I am sorry for having to do this to Loki. Being so young...it is not his fault. Only the fault of you Shadow. You have caused all of this pain to him. I pity you."   
He shut off the comm and ran his hands over the consoles of the Gundam. The Zeta left wave rider mode and tranformed into the human shaped Zeta Gundam. The shield on the left arm, the hyper beam cannon on the right arm.   
Duo raised the Zeta's hyper cannon and aimed it at the already wounded Loki. "I'm sorry Loki. You should really have a good talk with Shadow..."   
Then he fired the cannon at Loki. The huge gold beam of energy shot out at Loki. The beam was wonderful to watch. He waited for the impact. Even if it just grazes Loki...they can't avoid it... And then...Duo began to laugh. A laugh that was not his own. A laugh that would normally have scared Duo. But not anymore. Now, he was no longer the person he once was.   
  
  
Seeing there was not much she could do to avoid the beam.[Loki! All Shields forward! all energy to shields!] She threw up a Force shield, bending the beam away from them little by little. She would not give in to the darkside! already had she used it! Still it contaminated her. This would do for now. Loki would NOT get hurt by Duo again! She fell deeper into the Force, letting her limited skills and The energy of life that was the force push the destruction away from Loki.   
When she opened her eyes, she realised Loki was calling something, someone.   
[Shadow no cause pain! Duo cause, Duo bad. Loki watch Duo try to destroy Shadow, Loki no allow it! Shadow My Leader, I follow her orders, by choice, by choice I serve her. And I am proud too, it is not she who harms me but you Duo. Duo. The one who lost Goku.] Her little ship blasted his thought speak at Duo. Her little ship finally heard enough to understand and talk back!   
[Oh Loki! You did it! you can speak!]   
Loki was healed too! his shields were very low, but they were still there, he was getting stronger!   
Shadow looked out in distaste at the weapon Duo had allied himself with. Nothing alive, it brought only death.   
He was filled with the darkside, and he couldn't control it.   
Now Duo needed friends more than ever. Once again she unstrapped herself from her chair, Loki held on to her protectivly. [Don't go, he is our friend no longer, destroy him we must.]   
"No Loki" Her cold voice spoke out. "We will not destroy him. I will.   
You take these two to a safe place, you will obey Landau if I do not return. Same to you Emlyn."   
She floated up and started to leave Loki, leave without air to breath and a space suit to wear. She no longer needed those things.   
"Where are you going?!" Landau demanded.   
"To finish this. To get my friend back from the darkness he fell into."   
"But you'll die in space with no suit or air!" Landau protested.   
"Maybe, maybe the force will be with me."   
  
She floated up and out of Loki, the air around her held in by invisible forces. [Go Loki] She said simply, waving her hand towards the distant stars. [Don't come back. Not unless I call you.]   
Loki turned and sped off towards the darkside of the planet. Shadow floated in space, silently watching the enemy, the enemy that was her friend.   
  
She closed her eyes, opened them again. They were as black as deep space, she began to float closer to the dead bringer of death, the Gundam Zeta.   
[You hurt my ships feelings, what do you have to say for yourself...Duo?]   
She floated no more than a click away, dwarfed by the souless machine and its souless pilot.   
[You still remember don't you Duo? If you destroy me, you destroy yourself. If I die here, you do too, you wont be using that...machine anymore.]   
She floated up to the gundams head height watching, waiting for him. Her eyes reflected back the light of the stars, the reflection of the Gundam. The Gundam that hid Duo, and within him, her friend.   
  
  
"Dammit, Zeta! You have more power than that!" Duo yelled at the Gundam. This psycommu armor isn't using everything it should. Why wasn't that beam more powerful? I'm a Newtype...and it should make it stronger...dammit what's wrong??!?   
Duo sighed, the noticed Shadow, "So she wants to play...." Duo mumbled to himself then thought, Duo, there's no time for this. You have to find Sadow. Shadow is merely a barrier in your way. Use the cannon....  
Duo raised the Zeta's main cannon and aimed it directly at Shadow. The cannon charged up all of it's energy and began to glow gold. Then, stopped. Duo pushed away those thoughts, There is no honor in a death like that...  
He checked his space suit and threw on a helmet. Clicking a button on the neck of the helmet, the visor closed over his face. Duo grabbed his sword, the one that Adrianna had made for him to replace the Gundanium sword that was destroyed oh so long before. He then clicked the switch to open the hatch.   
When it opened, Duo floated out of the cockpit and climbed up to stand on the mighty Zeta's shoulder.   
[I do not have time for this, Shadow. I have a Sith to hunt. Why must you get in my way like this? I am here only for revenge. I have nothing against you. But...if you stay in my way too long I will be forced to hunt down Loki and kill him. Or hurt him beyond the point of healing.] He swung the sword around and waited.   
  
  
  
Shadow watched the fallen one climb on the shoulders of the dead machine. Listened to his words and watched his actions.   
[I will be forced to hunt down Loki and kill him.Or hurt him beyond the point of healing.]   
His thoughts echoed in her mind. [Have you changed that much in so little time? Is the darkness in you that strong?]   
[I am in your way and always will be until you realise that you have turned, the darkness eats away at who you once were, leaving me with...this] She pointed at him and the Gundam.   
  
  
Landau watched the coming confrontation with interest. Suddenly he saw something coming closer.   
"Loki, what is this?" he asked but didn't recieve an answer.   
He turned on the com.   
"Shadow, Duo, I don't want to disturb your upcoming fight, but there is something approaching our position, and I don't know what it is!"   
  
  
  
[The Zeta is not sign of evil. It is MY suit. A mobile suit is not a sign of evil] Duo 'said' to Shadow. [I suggest you stop blinding yourself by these pathetic beliefs in light and dark!] He then heard Landau. Finally, a distraction...  
Duo grinned. He had a plan. He pushed off of the Gundam towards Shadow. She couldn't get out of the way. Duo grabbed her shoulders to stop himself. he looked straight at her, "Now you go play with your little ship. I have no time for this. I have a Sith to hunt..." Duo then pushed himself back, sending Shadow in the other direction. With nothing to stop her, she floated helplessly away. Duo floated back to the Zeta and got back in. [No time, Shadow. No time at all.]   
He powered up the Zeta, moved it back into the streamlined wave rider mode, and shot off. He flew away from the unknown ships, away from Loki, away from Shadow, away from the galaxy.   
  
  
  
[You bonehead!] She spun away for a good distance, calling on her other powers she levelled herself and pushed herself back towards the Gundam and Duo. Her black eyes flashed with a new kind of darkness, the glint in her eye was no longer the reflection of space.   
She pushed her limits, all the while calling for Loki. He appeared Level with her a few metres off. [How did you get here so fast?!] She growled [You never went anywhere did you?!! You've been in total cloak all along!]   
She felt the ripple of a shrug. [Could not leave you to fight him alone.] She floated over to the hatch and pulled herself in the airlock.   
Falling down into a tired heap in her chair she struggled up and sat down. "Your safe!" Emlyn cried he struggled out of Landau's arms and into Shadow's. Landau gave her a nod, she returned it and spoke to Loki, [Loki, you can follow him right? You got his directions?!]   
[Yes, Loki saw the traitor fly away, scared of you he is.]   
"No Loki, Duo is not a traitor, he's just lost, and he's not afraid of me. He is just set on killing the Sith." She spoke out loud.   
[Loki, Set shields at fifty percent, full cloak and set everything else asides from minimul life support to engines.]   
"What about the unknown ships?" Landau asked.   
"They are unknown, they can stay that way a little longer."   
"Are you sure thats a good idea?"   
"There are plenty of unknown species left in this galaxy, we can either go say hello and risk getting shot at or we can follow Duo and stop him doing something even more stupid."   
"You have a point."   
"Yeah well whatever, get comfortable, it's gonna be a long ride...and we don't carry much in the way of food..."   
"What?! No food?! How come?"   
"My kind can go about ten days without eating or drinking, we have emergengy rations though..."   
She set her chair to an almost horizontal position and lay back. Emlyn snuggled down by her side.   
"How..How does the chair do that?!" Landau asked looking around for a switch or something.   
Shadow pressed her finger to a small touch panel on the console in front of him. "Just lean back until you feel comfortable. We may be here a while..."   
  
  
  
Duo cursed under his breath as he noticed that Loki was following. i  
A red light started to flash on one of the consoles. Duo checked it. The unknown was targeting him. He couldn't tell what they were though. [Shadow. Why do you continue to follow me? You have nothing to gain. Leave me. I have my own agenda! And you don't want to be caught in the middle.]   
  
  
  
Shadow sat up. "He knows! he knows we're following him!" sure enough his thought speak reached her.   
[I have plenty to gain, we both want the Sith gone, we both want this over with, we can do this faster achieve our goal if we work together can't we? And I wont be caught in the middle, If I am caught it will be on your side, do you understand?]   
She moved her seat back to sitting position and brought up a tactical display.   
Red dots pinpointed the alien ships and a Blue dot pinpointed Duo's Gundam. It seemed as if the alien ships hadn't detected Loki yet. Good, she could wait to see what Duo's reaction was before they had to do anything.   
  
  
[Dammit, Shadow, stop following me! I do NOT feel like ripping Loki to pieces! I only used the beam cannon before, I can use the beam saber next time and slice him in half! Do you want that?]   
While waiting for her answer, Duo checked all of the systems. Everything was fine. All system were running far above normal. That meant that the psycommu was worky perfectly. But they could be working better. Damn. This is the time that I need to get those unknowns after Loki....how could I?....ah ha!  
Duo spun around the Zeta, and shot straight at where Loki was. [I'd hang on if I were you...]   
The Zeta slammed into Loki at full speed, knocking the ship out of it's cloak. Now the unknowns could see Loki.   
The Zeta was completely undamaged from the impact, but Loki...didn't look the good. [That'll teach you to follow me, Loki...]   
Again, Duo spun the Zeta around and went back to his original course. The planet was not to far off. Corellia would be the perfect target....   
  
  
  
I'm getting tired of this hunt, this isn't funny anymore.   
"Captain, get us closer and I want all lifeforms off those ships!"   
Trker-Hon nodded and did as ordered.   
The Ch'aartha increased speed and easily got closer to Loki and the Gundam.   
"Captain, you are authorized to use the transporter!"   
Some seconds later one of the officers reported in.   
"Sir we have four lifeforms on board. Two humans, one with morphing abilities and one organic robot. There is still one organic ship out there, but we'll also have it in a second."   
"Don't forget this Gundam-thing."   
"Aye sir!"   
He stood up and went towards Seven and Murphy.   
"So let's have a look on our guests, shall we?"   
  
  
  
Duo stared first at Shadow then on Landau and then on Emlyn. What happened, he thought. You have to kill them all, said a voice inside his head.   
Shadow went down on her knees trying to melt a way through the walls.   
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." said a female voice from above.   
They looked up and saw Seven of Nine with her two eyes, blue in blue, looking at them without emotion.   
"Come on Seven, if they insist of staying little children. Why not. They will soon find out, that there is no escape possible for their primitive kind of life."   
He stood right beside her.   
Landau looked up. Then he could see Murphy.   
"Telsia, thank go you're alive. What happened?"   
  
  
Duo felt like it was time to release all of his anger. But he held it back. If he did....everything and everyone within the sector would die. He didn't have time to sift through the wreckage to find what he wanted to. Dammit. I have to get to Corellia. Not here. I have nothing to do here!   
Before he could look up and yell that at the ones who brought him here, a sudden coldness overwhelmed him. He collapsed onto the ground suddenly freezing cold. Not a cold from around him, but a coldness from within. Something slowly eating away at him. Corellia...go there...must...Corellia...  
He closed his eyes as the coldness turned to pain. Nothing made sense. All he knew was he had to get the Zeta to Corellia....Corellia....there...must find answers....on Corellia....Zeta...help...  
The cold suddenly shot over him again, making him shake violently. Was this because he couldn't get to the planet? It continued pounding on him, until he felt like he was going to black out. But for some reason, it kept him awake, and continued it's beating of Duo.   
  
  
  
"Get a medic down there, captain." said Seven with a cold and deadly voice.   
"I want them in conference room two within the next ten minutes. I got some questions for them." ordered the dark creature.   
Murphy looked down on Duo, Shadow and Landau. So we meet again, commander Maxwell.  
  
Outside, Seven of Nine approached the Sh'ai H'ul'ud.   
"Sir, this thing out there is definitly identified as a Gundam."   
He looked up. A Gundam, here? So someone did play around with a large ammount of gravity. that was definilty not good. It is possible to destroy a whole universe with this kind of power. But not only one, others could follow. The result would be a gigantic massacre of billions of different species.   
"Seven, get those guys moving. I need to know, who invented those gravity drives!"   
  
  
Duo's vision suddenly went. All he could see was one big smudge. Out of no where, he felt two arms grab him and started to drag him off. Before too long, he was dropped in a chair. Around him he could sense others. Shadow, Landau, Emlyn, some people he didn't recognize...and then...Murphy. He had remembered her from long before. Where were they? A conference room of some sort. Had to be. The voices seemed thrown across a table.   
He heard Shadow threatening about something but couldn't make it out. Everyone seemed to be trying to ignore Duo, or rather, try not to check to see it he was "alive".   
The coldness again hit him. He dropped down, slamming his head on the table. Again he began to shake violently. The Sith...did this...Corellia...there....Sith...Corellia...must...Then, Duo lost it, and plunged into blackness.   
  
  
Shadow shivered as an echo of what Duo was feeling passed through her. She wasn't feeling to sorry for him though. He'd hurt Loki. It was his fault they were in this mess anyway.   
She glared a little sullenly at the two human females her eyes were still wide and black, reflecting slightly distorted human features. "What have you done with my ship?!" She looked around calculating an escape. It wasn't much good, she didn't know where her ship was, she wouldn't get to far before one of the others got shot down and she would only get telaported back here if she did try to escape.   
Growling in the back of her throat at the people who had taken them. She clenched her fists then unclenched them again, her body rippled a faint red and her tail swished the air behind her, before she wrapped it around her neck.   
Emlyn clung to her leg and looked up at the humans. Fear seemed to be a common thing when you hung out with Shadow, she seemed to attract trouble and danger. He longed for the day when he entered his second growing cycle, then he would be about as tall and strong as Shadow. His eyes would become more like her normal eyes, maybe brown not blue...   
She rested a hand on his head and continued to growl at the beings.   
"Tell me where my ship is or I will destroy you all!" She snarled. Emlyn clung tighter, he knew she could and probably would do it. He didn't want to see something he could never forget.   
  
  
  
One of the soldiers stepped towards Shadow saying something in his hissing language noone, except Seven and the other one could understand.   
"No, you are not allowed to eat her!"   
Shadow stared first at the tall blonde woman and then on the soldiers. She tried to find some of their thoughts, or just the structure of their thinking, but she couldn't do it.   
"Of course you can't" said the Sh'ai H'ul'ud with a soft voice. "You also just can see the basical human thinking structure of Seven and me, but you can't log in." he said with a smile.   
"And you shouldn't think of destroying us, well, you could try, if you really insist, but you would never get the chance to find out what really had happened to your mother..."   
He looked at Duo.   
"By the way, would someone be so kind and wake up commander Maxwell? Thank you."   
Seven, Murphy and the dark creature watched Shadow changing her color. Teslia stared at her, then on Landau. His eyes told her to wait. There she knew, that he would explain it to her later.   
"Where is my ship!" snareld Shadow again "Tell me or I destroy you." Her claws appeared again when she suddenly tried to jump on the Sh'ai H'ul'ud, to get what she wanted. But she never made it there. The fist of one of the reptile-soldiers stopped her far away from her target. Shadow fell to the floor. Two typical reptile eyes watched her and she couldn't see any feelings of this creature.   
A short, nearly invisible movment of a finger ordered the soldier to back up.   
Seven of Nine approached Shadow. "What a waste of energy." she said with this cold voice again.   
Shadow tried to see her feelings. Nothing, she, but why can't I see anything?  
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud stood up and approached her.   
"That's easy, little girl. We are the first ones. We have been her, long before your species even existed. We are extremly old, little morphling, and we have powers far beyond your imagination. And speaking of your ship, it is save in one of our docking bays, and so is the Zeta Gundam."   
The Gundam? They know about my Gundam, thought Duo.   
Seven shruged her shoulders. "Of course we know about it, commander Duo Maxwell, formerly known as Jedi Goku"   
  
  
Duo did his best to get a grip on himself. He sat up and looked at Seven, "I have been known by many names...which one you choose to call me does not matter to me! What does matter is you telling me why I'm here! I have more important things to do than listen to your little talks of superiority!"   
Corellia....there....answers...Sith...Corellia...  
Duo glanced at Shadow[This is what you get for following me...I guess we have to work together if we want out of here....but no violence. Just keep calm....violence will have it's time...Just get me to Corellia, and I'll leave you alone]   
  
  
[I don't want to leave you alone! I want us to be friends again, like before you went off on this stupid trip.]   
She stood up and glared at the Icy human. "All species are older than mine, we are but five thousand years old yet we have surpassed most other species, passed our creators. There would eventually come a day when we met our equals." She snarled. She was getting fed up with this whole thing.   
[Maybe it's time to join our powers, you think the force could wipe these idiots out? Or is it time to use the other powers.]   
Before He replied she tried something anyway. Drawing on the Force she stretched out for the other two ships. Searching through them she didn't understand their ship design enough to use the Force that way. Instead she held both her hands in front of her a few inches apart and closed her eyes and concentrated.   
She pushed her hands together and then closed her fists.   
The other beings around her watched carefully. The reptile creatures shifted uneasily hissing in their strange but almost familiar language.   
A hissing voice sounded through the ship as the other two star craft were squashed and mangled. Shadow clawed her hands as though gripping something and made a ripping gesture.   
The ship rocked as the other two outside exploded. She drew in a breath and let her arms fall to her sides. Her eyes flashed open, glowing red.   
[I could've done that...] Duo 'muttered'   
[But you didn't, I guess they know I did it, I guess I'm in trouble]   
[Yeah, why don't you ever listen?!]   
[Because that would make life too easy]   
Shadow turned her molten gaze to Seven's icy one. "My species maybe young, but we are not weak."   
She may not have been able sense these creatures emotions or intent through the Force but she was not completely powerless against them.   
"I take full responsability for the destruction of your ships, now tell me who you are and what you want with us, then either let us go or destroy us."   
She didn't comment on their ideas about her mother. She knew her mother was still alive, still ok, she knew they were lying about her mother. She just knew it.   
  
  
  
Corellia....Duo glanced at Shadow, "Shadow...don't go sinking to thier level. I don't have time for a battle of egos," he then turned to the others Corellia..., "I have to get out of here. I have something to do. Either get to the point of why I'm here or let me leave." Corellia....Sith...answers...Corellia...   
Suddenly the coldness shot over him again. The ice cold coming from within him. This had to be stopped. Corellia....   
  
  
  
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud watched Shadow. Then he smiled.   
"Wrong answer. I'm not sure, who was the owner of those ships, and I'm not interested. We only have one ship here, but that's more I need." turning towards Trker-Hon he ordered "Uncloak!"   
The commandship uncloaked in Corellian space.   
"A little question for you to think about, Shadow. Who are you?"   
"Who are you?" the Sh'ai H'ul'ud fired the question into Shadow's brain. Have fun...   
Seven watched Shadow.   
"Your species may not be weak, but your species is irrelevant."   
A soldier entered the room.   
"Sir, our scans report a small fleet nearby. The ships have been identified as SSD's like Darth Sadow used them."   
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud stood up. "Get our guests on the bridge, they should have a look at this."   
  
  
Three SSDs launched their fighters and prepared for battle.   
Seven of Nine pulled a switch and started to talk.   
"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add you biological and technological disctinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile..."   
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud smiled "Oh, I love this part!"   
A typical imperial voice sounded out of the speakers.   
"Unidentified ship, you will lower your shields and surrender! There will be no trade..."   
  
He looked at Seven "Blow them away."   
The Ch'aartha fired its weapons on the SSDs slicing them apart.   
"Ooopsi, did we do that?" asked the Sh'ai H'ul'ud.   
"Now, back to business. Your species, Shadow, may have surpassed your creators, but who the hell gives a damn about that? Five thousand years, come on, five thousand years are nothing more then a small part of a second in the life of the universe. But I don't think that you understand what I'm talking about." He stood up from his chair.   
"I am not only one of the first ones. I am THE first one. I've been in a lot of different universes, there are billions of them. When the universe was born, I was born shortly after. You can try and kill me, why not, but it won't work."   
He turned towards Duo. "Earth, yes, the L2 colony, I've been there. funny little planet. You wanted to know why you are here? I can tell you, I want to get this Sith, he has some abilities that could be worth of beeing....... assimilated."   
  
I don't give a damn about your little adventures!" Duo snapped at the Sh'ai H'ul'ud, "And I don't care if you've seen L2. What the hell does that have to do with this now?"   
Corellia...there....below us...answers...Corellia...  
[Shadow, quit trying to brag about what you are! If you can't tell, no one cares! All thiese egos are starting to really annoy me!] Duo looked at the Sh'ai H'ul'ud, "I've been through a few universes myself. You think I just came here? HA! Let's not get into a discussion about this. It is pointless. You go find your Sith. I have business on Corellia. Give me Zeta and let me go."   
Shadow started to back him up but Duo cut her off, "I don't care what you do with the others. Leave them here. Shoot them out into space. Drop them into a black hole. I don't care. Just give me back Zeta, and let me leave."   
  
  
He looked at Duo. "Do I hear a little rebellion out of your voice? I tell you what we are going to do, and I don't care if you accept it or not, you...... will accept it. I'll let you go, Duo, BUT you will take those people with you. You will get your Gundam back. That's all, get them moving."   
The guards pushed Duo, Shadow, Landau and emlyn towards the docking bay. When they entered Duo looked around.   
"Hey, where is my Gundam?!" he shouted.   
"I told you, you'll get it back, but I didn't tell you when and where..."   
Then darkness surronded them. When Duo was able to see again, the ship, the Sh'ai H'ul'ud and Seven of Nine were gone. He looked around and recognized a familiar face. Telsia Murphy helped him up on his feet.   
"You all right?"   
He didn't answer. Zeta......Corellia.....Sith....., where his only thoughts.   
Shadow and Landau opened their eyes.   
"What happened?"   
"They're gone, and they took the Gundam with them."   
"We have to get it back..." Duo finally said.   
"No, not now, we have to settle a score, old friend." snarled Shadow.   
---   
  
The spice extends life, the Spice extends consciousness, thought Seven, when she took a deep breath. Memories blasted into her mind. The hive, the queen, the assimilation, the ship, appearing out of nothing, taking her away from the collective, no more voices, only silence. But then, something new, freedom? Freedom, maybe. She shut her blue eyes, and could feel the sun on her face. Freedom, yes...  
  
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud was watching the planet in front of the ship. Vicrane, strange little dustball, in the middle of nowhere.  
"Activate him, I think we'll need his help. Maybe he'll find something interesting!"   
  
  
  
The black-dressed figure moved fast and silent through the corridors of the base on Vicrane. No lifesigns.   
It turned around a corner. Then the scanners reported something. Lifeform ahead...  
The figure entered a small room with some kind of coffin in it.   
"Home Plate, this is Rogue Spear, I guess I've found what you've been looking for..."   
  
---   
  
Landau stared out of the window into the dark space.   
"A penny for your thoughts." said a voice behind him.   
"Stop sneaking on me Shadow! I don't like that. But if you really want to know, I just thought of Vicrane, and of the thing we've left there." He looked up into her eyes. "Did you know Voort, the former friend of Duo? There is still something to do on this planet."   
Then he went back staring out of the window.   
  
---   
  
"Wake him up!" commanded the Sh'ai H'ul'ud.   
The body inside the coffin slowly started breathing.   
Time has come, to play the last cards...  
The black-dressed figure stood right behind Seven.   
"What do you have in mind for now for me?"   
"Easy... your service time is up, you are free."   
The figure nodded "Thank you."   
Some minutes later a shuttle left the ship, heading for the sun. Time to sleep.  
  
"Seven, take a shuttle and take good care of our guest, protect him with your own life. I will return soon."   
She nodded "Yes sir."   
The shuttle left the Ch'aartha heading for a good position to jump into hyperspace. Seven saw the ship dissapear into nothing. No light, no flash, it just dissapeared.   
"Computer, find a small and unimportant planet, like the one beneath."   
"Found, planet name: Dagobah, travel time at maximum speed: six days, thirteen hours, eleven minutes, twenty-two seconds."   
She first didn't say anything. Seven gave her special guest a look. I hope, he'll return, but something tells me, that I saw him for the last time.  
"Computer, set course and engage to maximum speed."   
The shuttle fired up the engines and began its travel to Dagobah.   
The Sh'ai H'ul'ud watched the asteroids in front of the ship.   
"Drop the Gundam here, and then, bring us home."   
"Aye sir. What about Seven of Nine?"   
He looked up.   
"Forget about her..."   
After releasing the Gundam, the Ch'aartha used its engine for the travel home. Back into her universe.   
  
---   
  
Seven opened her eyes, something had just awaked her.   
"Computer, check for lifesigns."   
"Two lifesigns on board, including yours."   
Seven found her guest sitting in the corner of the bridge. He was staring at his hands. After noticing her approach, he looked up.   
"What happened, who are you, where am I?"   
She went closer.   
"I am Seven of Nine, and we are on course for Dagobah, but it would take days to explain what had happened."   
His eyes met hers. "I guess we have time enough for this."   
  
  
  
Damn them! alright two choices, find Zeta or get the other toy. Of course, the other one could be anywhere.....I don't need this  
Duo looked around and sighed. He stood in front of a large window alone. The slience was something he loved. But he couldn't understand were he was. The sanity was slipping away again. Zeta seemed to be the only thing keeping the sanity.   
Corellia...Zeta...answers...Sith..Corellia..   
Duo accidently yelled through the wrong form of communication [DAMMIT I KNOW I HAVE TO GET TO CORELLIA!!!!! STOP DRIVING ME COMPLETELY INSANE!!! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!! BEFORE I GO TO CORELLIA I HAVE TO GET ZETA!!! If I can't find Zeta in time...I'll go hunt down the Double Zeta...yeah...I must have one of those suits. They are the key to all of this...maybe it would be best to get both suits....let someone else pilot the Zeta......who though? I don't know anyone that can easily pilot that thing...it's..dangerous. Why the hell did he take the Zeta? What dose that guy want with it?]   
Duo sighed. This was becomming far to complicated.   
  
  
Seven had watched him during the last 48 hours. While she was getting tired, he was still trying to find out what had happened. When she left the cockpit, he was sitting in front of one of the terminals. His eyes laid on the letters and numbers on the screen. Endor, I see, he thought. But what have they done?   
  
---   
  
The Dreadnaught was still on her position waiting for the Ewok fleet, just as Shadow had questioned.   
"When will they arrive?"   
"Within the nex twenty-four hours, sir."   
"Good, so let's wait for them."   
She stared out of the window searching for something that was gone long time ago. Telsia shut her brown eyes. No, it's useless...there is no one left.  
Landau stood behind her.   
"You still can't forget it, right?"   
She looked up. "No, how could I. That was the worst day in my life."   
"At least it wasn't your last one..."   
A bitter smile ran over her face. "Yes..."   
  
---   
  
When Seven got up again and entered the bridge, he was still sitting there studying the files in the computer.   
Question after question, that's all. She sat down, starting to check and supervize the coure of the ship.   
Dagobah, four days to go.  
"Dagobah, yes, a small and swampy little planet, in the middle of nowhere. A good place to hide." he looked up and smiled.   
"How did you know?"   
"It was the only logical thought you could have made, when checking the course."   
Seven raised in her seat. "What makes you think, I did that?"   
"What else could have been the purpose of your appearence, Miss Nine."   
"Seven, without the 'Miss'."   
He nodded. "All right with me."   
  
  
  
Duo sat down in a dark corner, not knowing what to think. Everything had gone wrong once again. Adrianna was dead. His one connection to "home" was gone. She didn't have to die.....I dragged her into it. Dammit, this is my fault. Now it's gone again. Home has just decided to run again. Everytime I get close to finding a home, it runs and I'm left alone in the darkness like this. I can't take this. If Adrianna knew I was going to use the Zeta she'd kill me. She knows the power it has. But, now Zeta is gone. And Double Zeta is my only weapon left. Adrianna would hate that even more....I need to stop thinking about Adrianna...   
Duo felt a few tears on his face. He was weaker than he thought. The coldness was coming back. He curled up in the corner for warmth yet found none. There was no way to hide from it. It was coming from him, not something outside. Duo closed his eyes still trying to fight the cold. He soon feel asleep. A sleep filled with dreams of the past.   
  
  
  
The Stormtrooper crashed into the wall. The helmet flew from the soldiers head, revealing the two dead eyes of a young woman. Darth Sadow was angry, very angry.   
Nothing, there's nothing on this dustball!  
"Vansen! Take her away. I don't want any scum littering my bridge!"   
"Aye sir."   
Sadow watched the planet Vicrane.   
What did Landau hide? What was so important, that he would sacrifize all of his troops? But the Sith couldn't find any answers.   
Two black troopers carried out the white-armoured body. What a waste, thought Vansen, she was one of the best.  
"Don't waste your time, captain Vansen, we have to rendevouz with the fleet, now." Again, the Sith was in her mind.   
"Aye sir!"   
The SSD Pretorian II left the orbit of Vicrane as fast as it had entered it.   
  
  
  
Shadow sat with her back against the wall, she was cold, she'd long ago given up trying to figure out what was going on. She was cold. So cold, what was wrong with Duo? He was loosing his mind by the sound of it. He had stopped yelling about Zeta Gundam and the other a while ago along with Corellia and Sadow.   
If he wanted a pilot to fly the other Gundam machine, he didn't have to look far, she would probably be capable of using it after some explination and practice. But she wasn't going to say anything, he could ask if he wanted or not. She was to cold and tired to care anymore. Now through the Force she listened carefully to his emotions, the state of which changed with his thinking. She stretched out with their own link and the Force, trying to figure out anything that might explain something. Adrianna. He was thinking of her. Shadow backed off as quickly and carefully as she could. He still didn't know. She may still be alive. Maybe. When he was ready to listen, when he wanted to know, when he was ready, she could tell him.   
Tired and fed up she curled her tail around her neck and stared at nothing, waiting. Emlyn toddled up to her on his short legs, he reached out a hand and she felt warm skin touch her own. She smiled and turned her head to him. "Your cold." Was all he said.   
"Yes, I know."   
"Why?"   
"Duo, Remember when I told you if he died I would too?"   
"Yes, when we were back on Endor...where it was safe."   
"No place is ever safe, but that doesn't matter. Well, I also feel as he does, he is the one who is cold, much colder than me...It's overwhelming him." She paused to sigh and sit up straighter.   
"It does work the other way round though doesn't it? If you die, he goes too? And why does he want to destroy you?"   
"Yes it works the other way around. As for destroying me who knows? He knows he'll die...maybe thats what he wants...maybe he can't kill himself so he wants to kill me so he can die..." Emlyn hugged her fiercly.   
"I don't want you to die, and I don't want you to be cold anymore either." She untangled herself from his hug and smiled at him again. "Then maybe you should go and talk to Duo..."   
"What?! After what he's done?! I don't want to go near him!"   
"I'm not the one making me cold..." Shadow pointed out.   
"But why?! Why do I have to speak to that piece of Hutt sli-"   
"EMLYN!"   
"Sorry...But he is!"   
"No he's not! He's lost in his own anger and darkness..."   
"He said you should give up looking at everything as light and dark..." Emlyn replied.   
"But we can't do that, We are both Alrax, me, I'm Tesek, your Krajersik, but we are both Alrax, if there was no light or dark there would be no Alrax. We must see everything that way or we would not exist."   
"But what if he is right..."   
"The Alrax live to serve the Force, if there was no light or dark the Force would never have needed us and we never would have been created."   
"What if it created us anyway?"   
"Then we wouldn't be what we are now. The Force sent those Jedi to our world all those thousands of years ago. It also sent the Sith there. When we were created, thanks to the Jedi, The Sith turned the strongest of us-"  
"Yeah I know, it's in my programming." He began to reciet the ending. "The Jedi fought to get us back, we've always been caught between darkness and light, hence the name Alrax..."He finished in a resigned voice.   
"If you knew all along then why ask?"   
"I-I...don't know...I guess I just wanted to be reassured." Shadow gave him a little sharp toothed grin. "So go talk to him already, you've already used up all of your excuses, Max only taught you so many...go on! He wont bite."   
"I know, why would he need to bite when he could simply use the Force to stop me breathing, or knock a vital chip out of place..."   
"Stop your complaining, go talk."   
"What if I can't think of anything to talk about?!" Emlyn asked desperatly.   
"Listen then." She shut her eyes, Krajersik...she could have done with a Kraj-Tesek. Warrior droids would be a good thing right now...but they were never made, life made to destroy life was not feirre. Designed but never made, the one who designed them punished for thinking of war, thinking that Warrior droids could replace the lives, the loss of which made war so terrible.   
Shadow played the words Tesek, Krajersik feirre and a few others over in her mind, so long since she'd spoken her own, she wondered if she could remember how to speak Alraxian. She opened one eye. Emlyn still crouched near her pleading with his similar black teardrop shaped eyes. "Emlyn...your still here..."   
He gave an exaggerated sigh and stood up. She watched as he walked away towards Duo. She shivered again. [Get a grip Duo...] She muttered in thoughtspeak, [Just...get a grip...] She shivered again and closed her eyes. Maybe a little sleep would help.   
  
  
  
The holographic display started to play the message.   
"Captain, it is nearly impossible that you ever will hear this message, but if you just do, it means that we have lost the war against the Rebellion."   
He easily recognized Darth Vader's voice.   
"Due to the great donation of your DNA we were able to create a new kind of warrior. We used him to infiltrate the primitive EWOKs on Endor, but soon lost contact. I guess, you remember his disguise. Captain, you didn't ever hear this from me, and you must not tell anybody about this, but I am sorry that we had to stick you into deep freeze. On this day, it was the best choice for us. When you hear this message, the Emperor and myself are dead, killed by Luke Skywalker, but I have one final mission for you, a 'clean-up' mission, as always. Your targets are: Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, and captain Han Solo- I think you know him from earlier times. You will also execute Chewbacca, and any children of your premier mission objectives. Captain Titus Voort, you are authorized to use any measures to fullfill your mission."   
The message had finished.   
Titus Voort stared at the display.   
Ten years, he thought, I've been sleeping nearly ten years.  
He remembered the day, when the first Death Star was destroyed. He had tried to warn Grandmoff Tarkin, but Chief Bast didn't care about him, and didn't tell the moff about it. After the destruction, Vader had asked him to help in a new project to defeat the rebels. A genetic upgraded warrior. Captain Titus Voort had been one of the best commandos for the Empire, so his DNA was very precious for the project. They took the DNA and created G.H.Voort, sent him to Endor and infiltrated the EWOKs with...   
Weasel, yes, Voort smiled, nice plan, but it sadly didn't work out.  
The clone had a very large potential for the Dak Side.   
Voort looked on another display. i_  
He stood up, heading for the crew quaters. _Crew? What crew, Seven and I are the only people on board._  
Looking out of the main window in the cockpit a thought ran throughh his brain right before he left. _Good to be back again..._  
  
  
Duo opened his eyes slowly. Duo knew Emlyn was coming long before he could hear him. He yawned and sat against the corner waiting. The second Emlyn came into view Duo said, "What do you want?"   
Emlyn seemed startled when Duo snapped at him. Duo sighed and repeated himself, this time much calmer, "What do you want?"   
Emyln slowly walked towards Duo, but stopped a good distance away, "I...well....uhh...I wanted to..."   
Duo looked up at the other, "Just get it over with and admit to me that you hate me." "I wasn't going to say th---"   
Duo sharply cut him off, "But you were thinking it. I didn't even need to read you for that. It's easy to see."   
Emlyn sighed, "That's not what...."   
"That's not what you were going to say..." Duo finished for him, "Well, if that wasn't what you were going to say, then what were you going to say?"   
"I was going to say, that you need to stop doing this. You're hurting Shadow with your own stupidity!!"   
Duo stayed calm, "You have no idea," before Emlyn could respond, Duo got up and walked away.   
He continued walking until he saw Shadow sitting against a wall. She looked asleep. "What do you want?"   
Duo almost laughed as he heard himself in her voice. He sat down against the wall, "Next time you want to talk to me, don't send someone else. It doesn't work very well."   
Shadow didn't respond, except for a shiver. So even the cold was affecting her. _Looks like I can't suffer alone anymore. We've got to get out of this place. Got to find Double Zeta. Zeta is lost now......if it isn't...then I don't know. _  
Duo sighed as a sudden rush of coldness fell over him again. Maybe talking wasn't something good right now. Maybe silence was more important than he had once thought.   
  
  
  
Voort's grey eyes watched Seven as she entered the cockpit. She stopped, staring into his blaster aiming at her.   
"What does this mean?"   
A short smile ran over his face.   
"Easy, we need to change our course. The new one schall be set on Corellia, you can find the coordinates in the nav-comp."   
"But the Sh'ai H'ul'ud said..."   
"The Sh'ai H'ul'ud is not here, and I don't care about him. Set course for Corellia." and the blaster moved up a litle bit, aiming at her head.   
Seven approached the terminal for the calculations of the new destination. She could feel him standing up behind her and getting closer. After she had finished, she suddenly felt a hard impact on her neck. It came fast and precisley. The tall woman fell to the floor. Voort watched her for a second, then he grapped her legs and moved her into her room. There he tied up her arms and legs. Again he watched her. _An extremly beautifull woman_, he thought, _but we will see on whose side you are_. Titus Voort left Seven's room heading for the cockpit. There he opened the small box that had been found with his >coffin. He took out a black imperial uniform, with the typical insignias of a commando. I just hope, that it still fits me.  
Voort picked up the holster and the two blasters, checking them through. He put on the uniform and the shiny black boots, put the blasters in the holster and moved towards the airlock. He threw in the clothes he had worn on the trip so far and the data-cylinder with Lord Vader's message. After firing a shot on it and making sure it was completely destroyed, he shut the inner and opened the outer door. Watching the junk beeing blown into space he put on the black cap. So far, so good.   
Captain Voort reentered the cockpit and sat down. Seven was no problem, at least for a while, so he leant back, thinking over all the new facts he had learned. The captain shut his eyes, there he could see the first Death Star again, on the day, the rebels attacked it.   
  
---   
  
Captain Voort stood in front of Chief Bast.   
"Sir, it could be vital, that I talk to Grandmoff Tarkin!"   
"Captain, when I say no, I mean no, and now you are dismissed."   
"But sir..."   
"No but's. I said you are dismissed!" Bast said while hitting the table with his fist.   
"Aye Sir!" came the answer.   
Bastard, Voort thought when the door closed behind him, but don't complain, when you find out that I was right.   
I have to find her...   
Voort turned away from the moff's private quaters, heading for the command center. She must be on duty now.  
Commander Cabbel watched the displays in front of her. In twenty-four hours, the rebellion will be gone, she thought with a satisfied smile on her face.   
Somebody entered the command center, but she didn't care about it. The stormtroopers would take care of an uninvited visitor.   
Then one of the troopers approched her.   
"Commander, a captain Titus Voort wishes to see you."   
She looked up, turned around, and couldn't hide the bright smile.   
"All right, corporal, I'll take care of this myself."   
Captain Voort stood there waiting. The commander left her post and moved towards him.   
"Your timing is excellent. My shift just finished ten minutes ago."   
"And you are still here."   
  
They entered one of the elevators. It was empty. Then he kissed her.   
"I missed you, darling." she whispered into his ear.   
"I know. It's always hard to leave you."   
She moved backwards a few inches and asked "How was it?"   
Voort swallowed. "They are up for a fight. They have nothing to loose but their lives, and they will attack within the next twenty-four hours."   
Callista nodded. "I understand, did you tell tarkin about it?"   
A frustrated smile appeared on his face.   
"Bast didn't let me through, so I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen."   
"And Vader?"   
"He must not be disturbed, that's what the guards told me."   
"How much time do we have?"   
"About twenty hours, darling. I know it's not very much, but..."   
"But better than nineteen." she finished his sentence.   
"That's excellent, " she said after another kiss, "they won't need me in command center for the next twenty hours." An inviting smile appeared on her face and Voort understood.   
Twenty hours later, commander Cabbel checked her boots, while captain Voort put on his belt with the two blasters on it.   
"Ready, captain?"   
"That we are indeed, commader."   
When commander Callista Cabbel passed him to leave the room, he held her back.   
"Come with me. I don't want to leave with the knowledge, that you could die."   
Her blue eyes watched him. "Titus, I love you, but we are soldiers. You know that as well. I have to stay."   
"I know." he answered sadly.   
Again they entered one of the elevators. Again it was empty. "We seem to have good luck." she said with a smile. Suddenly a voice sounded out of the hidden speakers.   
"Alert, all hands to battlestations. Rebel starfighters are attacking!"   
There it is, Voort thought.   
"Damn it." Callista said with an angry tone in her voice.   
"But we will teach them not to mess with us!"   
The elevator finally reached the deck of the command center. Both left it.   
"You have to catch your ship, captain." Callista said with a challenging voice.   
"Sure, don't hurry, there's stil some time left, commander."   
They embraced each other and once again he kissed her. Then she left for her post.   
Before entering the command center, she turned around once more.   
"I love you..."   
After she had dissappeared, Voort entered the elevator again, going down on docking-bay G-41.   
  
  
The shuttle slowly left the gigantic docking-bay. It was the moment, when Luke Skywalker did his dive down into the trench. The shuttle moved into hyperjump position far from the Death Star, when Luke fired the torpedos.   
Commander Cabbel stared at Tarkin. i were her last thoughts and a scream went off her lips, then the Death Star exploded.   
Voort saw the explosion from the distance. His eyes widened in horror, fear and a feeling of complete emptiness. He knew Callista was dead, and it took three strong stormtroopers to hold him back from opening the airlock.   
"Noooooo...!!!!" he shouted.   
No, please, don't let this be true...   
  
---   
  
Captain Titus Voort opened his eyes again and watched the tunnel of stars outside the ship travelling through hyperspace. He touched his eyes, feeling something wet. i  
  
  
  
"Sent Emlyn, cos he needs to speak to you...needs to know your not evil." Shadow stood up and stretched, her skin was a pale blue, her eyes and lips a little darker, her hair was still white, giving her a strange icy affect. [As you can see I don't do so good when cold.] She looked him over before turning away from him slightly. [I didn't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to you. I've tried that already.]   
"Then why'd you send your little droid to talk to me!?"   
[He is more than droid, he needed to know for himself. I didn't tell him to say anything. He spoke to you with his own words.]   
She turned her back to him completely. [I have nothing to say to you. If you want to talk to me then do so, if not leave me alone.] She was feeling very...Icy.   
  
Landau, watched Shadow's blue skin. _Amazing_, he thought. He sat down beside her.   
"What do you want?" she snarled at him   
"Take it easy, there's soemthing I have to tell you, becuase I can't stop thinking about it." he took a deep breath.   
"It happened a short time after the destruction of the first Death Star. I was commander of the base on Vicrane in those days. One day Lord Vader himself showed up, with a large groop of Imperial Guards. They had something with them, some kind of coffin, but I'm not sure. They brought it deep into the lower parts of the base and secured the area. I don't know what was inside this thing, but I guess that Sadow might be after it right now." Shadow watched him.   
"What do you want?"   
Landau leant back.   
"I say, we should have a look on it, now. We could be faster than the sith, and then we would have a good chance to get whatever lies down there."   
  
She looked at him for a moment, then turned to Emlyn who had been walking a little behind Duo. He walked over to her and sat down on the other side. She still refused to look at Duo.   
"What about him?" She indicated Duo. He was still standing where she'd turned her back to him. "We can't just leave him the way he is, in the destrucive frame of mind he's in..."   
Landau nodded. "I know. So we have to take him with us. I don't see no other possibility."   
---   
  
Voort watched the escape pod going down on the planet. There was enough food, water and money in it, to survive for some time. He had also put a blaster inside, just in case, Seven would get bad company.   
"Computer, engage course to Corellia again."   
The ship fired its hyperdrive and started the rest of its voyage to Voort's homeplanet. >Two days, just two days, then the fun really begins...  
Captain Titus Voort leant back in the seat and shut his eyes. He saw the faces of his targets right in front of him. An imaginary cross-hair appeared and he pulled an invisible trigger. Time to die, bastards...  
  
  
  
Vicrane.....I know that name....wait a second! Yes, that's where I need to go, Duo smiled and opened his eyes. He had been listening to Shadow and Landau. Of course, they knew that. Duo raised his head a bit and spoke up,"What will you do with me? I'm coming with you. I left a little....err....toy back on that planet...."   
Shadow didn't make any acknowledgement of Duo even being there. He couldn't really blame her. Then another wave of cold hit him. Duo was getting used to it by now. his skin was freezing cold. He was kind of glad his skin wasn't changing it's color. [Quit being so dramatic about this dammed cold. I can handle it and I'm just 'human', your 'superior' so you should be fine!]   
  
  
  
Captain Voort watched Corellia growing right in front of his ship. Back home again, I guess.   
"Unknown ship, identify yourself." sounded the voice of a flight-controller out of the speakers.   
"Corellia, this is the New Republic shuttle Vandaar. I do request landing permission for Bela Vistal."   
The officer on the other side obviously tried to check the informations. It took some time untill he responded.   
"Vandaar, you are cleared for landing bay 32 alpha in Bela Vistal. Have a pleasent time."   
That I will have for sure...  
"Thank you."   
The ship approached the planet's surface, heading for the city of Bela Vistal.   
  
---   
  
Titus Voort went down a familiar road, heading to a small building. He stopped right before the door and had alook around. Nobody showed any interest for him. Dressed a s normal traveler he was totally unsuspicious.   
Voort entered the building. Chaos greeted him. Tables and chairs thrown over and burnt littered the floor. The former headquaters of the Imperial Secret Service was not in good shape. He found the way downstairs through the secret door. Nobody knew about this.   
Just as I thought.  
He stopped in front of a wall.   
"Authorization Voort, Titus, D., captain."   
A silent humming was the only answer, then a door opened, revealing a room hidden behind it.   
Voort entered and found what he had been looking for. He opened the big case. Inside he found a sniper rifle, ammunition, explosives and other usefull stuff.   
"Wonderfull" he whispered while he put the equipment into his backbag.   
Time to get moving again.  
Captain Voort left the building, heading back to the ship. When he turned around the corner he ran into another person.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," a female voice said, "but I didn't see you coming.   
"No it was my fault, I didn't see you." was his answer.   
A smile appeared on her face. Voort watched the white hair. Beautifull, he thought, really beautifull.  
"Good bye" Winter said, still with a smile on her face.   
"Good bye, ma'am." was his answer, touching his hat with two fingers of his right hand.   
After he had left, Winter suddenly stopped. Her holographic memory screamed up. All of a sudden she knew, that she had seen this face once before. A name appeared in her mind. i  
Her eyes stared into nowhere.   
He's still alive, and he's here, I have to tell Leia about it.  
  
---   
  
Voort powered up the engines of the shuttle. When he left orbit, he had a strange feeling about the woman he had met on the surface. The captain shrugged and typed in the course for Coruscant.   
The stars became a tunnel, when the craft made the jump.   
  
  
  
[Isn't that kind of the problem though, your human and I'm not. Maybe humans can deal with being cold a lot better than we can.] she retorted using the wall to stand up. [Maybe I should morph...] It wasn't really a question and it wasn't really asking him. Morph to what? Human? I don't think so. I'll cope.  
She turned to look at them. "Well...what are we waiting for?! The captains blessings?!" She walked a few more steps.   
"Which ship?" Landau's voice called out.   
She spun around. "What do you mean ''which ship?'' ?! Loki of course! I am not leaving without him! Besides, he has enough space behind the seats for one or two more, and enough firepower to get us out of trouble when we get into it."   
She ambled over to her craft. "Honestly. So me people asked the stupidest questions.   
'Which ship'...ack!" She muttered as she opened the hatch and helped Emlyn in. Landau followed and took the co-pilots seat. Leaving only one seat left.   
"Don't even think of sitting there, it's mine. Theres room on the floor behind the seats." She told Duo. He scowled at her.   
Loki shut the emergency hatch, blocking Duo from the ship. Duo took a step back and the hatch opened again. He stepped forwards, Loki blocked his path again.   
"Loki..." Shadow tapped the ships side.   
[It's him.] Loki told them all.   
"Yes. It's him. Now let him in."   
[No.]   
"Loki! We're getting kind of impatient here..."   
[No! He hurt you. And me]   
"Loki, just let him in." The hatch remained shut before Duo. Shadow slapped Loki's side.   
"Don't make me order you..."   
Slowly the hatch drew back, letting Duo enter. It closed quickly behind him as though Loki had tried to squash him in the door.   
"Loki! Theres no time for silly games!" Shadow growled as she slid into her own chair. He didn't reply, the panels in front didn't even light up.   
She made a growling noise and the panels in front lit up, the hatches shut and Loki edged forwards a little.   
"And I thought there was nothing worse than a sulking droid..." Shadow watched as they left the not-quite-as-unknown-as-before-ship behind.   
"Just as well, Duo didn't try to sit in the pilots seat. Loki might have had a fit and opened all the airlocks."   
[Set course for Vicrane Loki, please.]   
The stars became well lit tunnels. Here we go again...  
  
  
  
Leia stood right before Winter's rooms. She hadn't ever seen her old friend in such a hurry. After Winter had returned from her mission on Corellia, she ran into her quaters, she didn't even report anything. She just vanished in her rooms, searching through the large database of the Empire.   
Suddenly the door opened. Winter looked at Leia with tired eyes.   
"I've found it." she said.   
"You found what?" Leia was surprised.   
Winter took her by the hand and brought her into the room. There she told her old friend about the man she met on Corellia. Leia swallowed. She knew about the Phoenix experiments that had caused hundreds of wookiee-lives.   
"There is something else. I've asked Mara Jade for the code to the personal files of some Red Guards. Of course she knew them and first she didn't want to tell me, but when I told her about Corellia, she fast agreed."   
Leia nodded. "What did you find out?"   
"Titus Voort didn't die on the first Death Star. Official secret service files report, that they had put him into deep-freeze after using his, and Lord Vader's DNA, to create the ultimate warrior."   
Leia remebered the incident.   
"But these files are fakes." Winter waited for Leia's surprise to calm down.   
"Fact is, that Titus Voort gave his DNA for this experiment, but he stayed with the imperial forces. They sent him on different missions. I do know know, that he was one of the first soldiers to enter our base on Hoth."   
Again Princess Leia Solo nodded.   
"But how did he get in deep-freeze?"   
"I can tell you that. When Thrawn and C'baoth worked together, Voort was sent to Wayland, there C'baoth gained control over the guards, but not over Voort. They arrested him and put him into carbonite."   
Winter's friend shiverd, when she rememberd the days in Jabba's palace.   
"C'baoth somehow erased Voort's memory, flew to Vicrane, erased the memory of the small imperial garrison there and left the frozen captain there."   
"So he thinks, that he had been sleeping for ten years, but actually didn't?"   
"Correct., he had been on several missions for the empire during that time."   
  
---   
  
He stared into the mirror on the wall. It was a small and dusty motel on the lower levels of Coruscant. There it was again, that flashing image of a planet a mountain and a cave. What happened, what does this mean, he thought.   
The captain couldn't find an answer to this.   
Time to carry on with the mission.   
  
---   
  
Landau watched Shadow.   
"Take it easy, I just wanted to help you."   
When she didn't answer, he said "don't forget, I know Vicrane very well, so we should work together."   
Shadow looked up "I know, but Duo will be a problem."   
Landau smiled at her "I know, you can handle him."   
"I just hope so."   
  
---   
  
Luke Skywalker left the building, heading towards Han, who had been waiting for him outside.   
"You know what? You're just no politician."   
"At least you are, right?" Luke asked   
Han stared at him.   
"There's no reason to be rude, old friend." he said with a smile.   
Suddenly Luke stopped. He could feel a great danger. Something was here, near him, hunting him. He used his Jedi senses to look around, but he couldn't find anything, which was near enough to be dangerous.   
  
Voort looked through the scope on his sniper-rifle. There was Skywalker, and he doesn't know, I'm here, good. He waited some seconds, untill Skywalker's head was right in his sight. One and a half mile, no wind, excellent conditions...  
Voort's finger touched the trigger. One, two...   
Suddenly the picture of the planet and the mountain crashed into his mind. He lost his target, and when he could see clear again, Skywalker was gone.   
Better luck next time, I'll get you!   
  
  
  
Skywalker looked at Duo with a smile, "It'll be safe here. Don't worry about anyone finding it."   
Duo returned the smile, "Thanks, Master Skywalker."   
"Don't be so formal," Skywalker replied, "Just listen to me and I'll help you out."   
The two of them glanced up at the ZZ Gundam. Duo held back a smile. He was glad that Skywalker had found a place to bury it away. Vicrane.   
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Did I fall asleep?I must have...where am I? Loki...oh yeah... One of the waves of cold hit him again. He shivered and closed his eyes again.   
[Shadow, how long to Vicrane?] He sensed all of the movements and thoughts of the others. He had gotten around Shadow's mind blocks without making himself noticed. He also searched through Landau to learn all he could. Loki provided the most interesting entertainment. His thoughts were nothing more than one word feelings and desires. Not hard to understand at all. Shadow, on the other hand, seemed to be hiding all of her emotions. Duo had forgotten how good it felt to be in the minds of others.....   
  
  
  
Titus Voort stood in front of the former imperial palace on Coruscant. His eyes watched for the white haired woman, he had met on Corellia. He now knew her name and her relationship to his targets. The he could see her. Bingo! Finding out her adress was one of the easy parts of his plan. It also cost the lives of two rebel soldiers, trying to find out, who had broken into the office. The commando slowley followed Winter down the road.   
Winter suddenly stopped, something told her, thta she was in danger, but she wasn't sure about this feeling. Her eyes looked around. Nothing, she thought, I guess, this war is just too long.  
All of a sudden she felt something hard on her side.   
"No move, no scream, no other stupid things, or you're dead, nodd twice if you got me" whispered a voice near her.   
Two nodds were the answer. Winter turned slowley around. She recognized him at once. Voort...   
"What do you want?" she said silent.   
He smiled, just like two old friends had met after a long time. "You're coming with me, I have some questions." and he pushed the blaster into her side once more.   
Winter knew, that she had no other choice and obeyed.   
  
  
  
Something...it was gone... Shadow sat puzzled for a moment. Something was wrong...She shook her head and turned her attention back to Duo's question. [uhh...Three to four days...] She replied distracted.   
What was that?! It had gone again. She sat back and tried to search for it. The more she looked the less she found. It was annoying.   
She suddenly caught on to what was happening. All her mental barriers were reinforced as she tried to find out who it was. [GET OUT OF MY MIND!] she 'yelled'.   
There wasn't enough...she couldn't quite catch the well hidden threads of thought. Then she had one.   
She kept hold of it, letting it pull her back, back to the mind that sent it, back to...Duo. She was in...deep in. She could see his memories, his thoughts. She hid as best she could, it felt like her whole presence had been dragged in here...   
  
"Shadow?! What is it?!" Landau asked, he had heard her yell. Nothing. She didn't answer. He turned to look at her and saw she was slumped back in her seat, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow.   
"Duo! Somethings happened!"   
Duo leaned forwards and looked at her. "Looks dead to me."   
"She's not otherwise you'd be dead too" Emlyn said, huddled in the other corner.   
Duo scanned her with the Force, looking for trouble. "Well, the good news is she's alive...at least her body is..."   
"What?!" Landau and Emlyn looked at him. He shrugged.   
"The lights are on...but Shadow isn't in..."   
Emlyns eyes widened. "H-how?!"   
Her breathing slowed.   
"Who knows..you might want to check her pulse."   
"Can we find her pusle? She isn't exactly human..."   
"Close enough, check her wrist or neck." Landau took her limp arm and looked for her pulse. "Nothing!"   
"Check her neck then."   
"You could sound at least a little worried!" Emlyn yelled at him. Duo ignored him.   
Landau put a hand to her neck. "Yes, theres a pulse...getting slower though."   
  
Shadow looked around carefully, then stopped. Was she any better than he was now? it wasn't exactly polite to go searching peoples minds without their permision...It was time to leave.   
She began the journey back to her own body.   
  
"Slowing down...Almost gone, she's dying!...no wait...there." Landau noted as her pulse increased a little in strength.   
Her eyes suddenly flashed open and she sat up taking a deep breath as she did. She looked around a little unfocussed at first.   
"What?! oh..."   
Landau took a deep breath.   
"What happened?!" Emlyn yelled.   
She waved them off. "Quit crowding me!" She stared pointedly at Duo, "Theres barely enough room for me and my ego as it is!"   
"Well now we know she's ok.." Emlyn muttered.   
"A vision?" Duo guessed.   
"No...guess you could say memories...Excuse me." She pushed her seat back to almost horizontal, forcing Duo out the way as she did so.   
"What're you doing?!" He asked angrily as her seat pushed him back.   
"Sleeping."   
"Are you sure thats a good idea after what just happened?!" Landau asked.   
"The best Idea I've had all day..." She mumbled. Emlyn wriggled down next to her. "Wake me if anything happens."   
  
  
  
Winter found herself tied to a seat. After checking it through, she found that there was no escape possibel. Voort watched her carefully.   
"Are you done?"   
She just gave him an angry look.   
"Good, listen up. I will tell you the rules. No questions, no stupid remarks, no screaming for help. If you have any remarks, Mr. Blastech will discuss them with you. Same goes for questions, if there's one, Mr. Blastech will answer it. If I ask you one, you will answer with yes, no or just facts. Is this clear?" he said raising the blaster and pointing it on her head. Winter could see the silencer attached to it.   
"Yes."   
Suddenly his hand slightly shiverd and he touched his head with one hand. The visions of the planet had returned. She watched him with surprise and interest.   
"They are going to search for me." she said inside the silence "and they will find me. I know something that might be interesting for you."   
Voort stared at her. "What did I just say?"   
Winter ignored him.   
"I know something about you, that you don't because it has been erased out of your memory."   
"Shut up, now!" the blaster started aiming on her again.   
But Winter didn't care about it. She just started to talk right away, told Voort everyhing she knew about him.   
He stared at her and didn't know what to say.   
"That's impossible, and you know it." then suddenly he fired his blaster at her. Winter lost consciousness at once. I won't kill you, at least not now, he thought putting the blaster back in its holster.   
"It's impossible my dear," he whispered, "just impossible." 

_Darkness is coming Danger ahead Head our warning Hear what we've said.   
The one called Voort on Coruscant stays Meet with him there for the end of your days.   
Your death he brings On swift night wings.   
Darkness is coming Danger ahead Head our warning Hear what we've said.   
The one called Voort on coruscant stays Meet with him there for the end of your days. _

_In her sleep Shadow twitched, and slept through the warning of her own death.   
Dammit, this is all too insane! Duo thought as he looked at the floor under him. She got into my mind. What did she find? she found something.....He sighed and gave up this useless wondering. All he needed was the ZZ. If he could get to the ZZ then he could continue with his "mission". Zeta would be helpful too, but he had no idea where it was.   
Then, it hit him. A sudden realization of what was happening. There's something or someone out there.....evil.....Voort....that name...but...what is happening now? Voort is dead? Or maybe....whatever the answer, this isn't good...  
  
  
  
He sat behind Winter watching her when she gained consciousness again.   
"So we are awake again."   
Winter recognized the voice and the place. He didn't kill her, so there was a chance of getting him curious on what she had told him.   
"Look, you don't have to do this... they've used you..." she said with a tired tone in her voice.   
Voort, now standing in front of her, didn't react.   
"They've build G.H.Voort with your and Vader's DNA, they've used parts of your memory for him. And they didn't put you into carbonite."   
Voort suddenly turned towards her and grapped her throat. Winter's eyes widened, the fear inside her started to increase. She wasn't able to breath.   
"No listen, don't try to convince me of something I know better than you. I know that you're lying!" then he pulled back his hand and let her go.   
Winter coughed. Air...breath...  
"You can check it out yourself."   
He suddenly grinned "How?"   
"I've found the files in the Imperial Palace, and..."   
Voort started laughing.   
"Yes, and we could go there marching directly into a little trap? Well, how stupid do you think I am?"   
"There is another way... A powerfull Jedi Master erased your memory, another powerfull one could restore it... I could arrange a meeting with..."   
"NO! I won't talk to this bastard. The only thing I want to hear from Luke Skywalker is the sound of his exploding head!"   
Winter looked into his eyes.   
"But he could show you the truth..."   
Voort stared at her. Truth... truth, what's that?  
"What do you want, stay who you are right now, or find out what had really happened?"   
"I have my orders."   
Winter shook her head. "What do YOU want..." she asked again.   
Captain Titus Voort stared at the white haired woman. What do I want...   
  
  
Shadow opened one eye and noticed the lights were a little dim, at first she thought something was wrong. Sitting up rubbing sleep from her eyes she looked at the consoles in front. Life support is fine. No power loss. Loki unharmed. Whats wrong?! Then she remembered. Oh..of course. low light...sleep cycle, hmm...wonder what time it is... She looked at another console. "Only three hours to 'sunrise'? Wow did I sleep a long time..."   
"You did, three days is a long time..."   
"Huh?...Oh you...Three days?! Guess I must have been tired..."   
"Yeah" Was the only reply.   
She rolled over and glanced at Landau who was still asleep. "I didn't..mumble anything did I?...only I have a strange feeling I was supposed to remember something..." She lay back and looked up, then rolled her head to look at him. "If you want to be of any help to anyone, including yourself, your gonna need to sleep a little..." She didn't wait for a reply as she rolled over again and shut her eyes. I have a feeling I'm gonna need all the rest I can get...  
  
  
  
Landau suddenly woke up with a scream. He looked around, trying to recognize his environment. There was a voice, a female voice asking something. He looked up and saw Shadow.   
"What's up?" she asked.   
Landau slowley stood up.   
"I'm not sure. I just had a dream about the first battle of Ruul, when general Tantor was in command. I've been there as lieutenant." he swallowed. "There was a team of commandos, they've wiped out several villages." He looked at Shadow with surprisingly helpless eyes. "I mean, they've killed women and children, just for fun." Maximillian coughed. "When I met Darth Voort the first time, he looked like the commanding officer of that unit, in some kind of way, but there were differences."   
"Maybe they were brothers." Shadow said.   
"No, I don't think so. I'm not sure, if that incident after the destruction of the first Death Star were real, you know what I mean?"   
Shadow nodded.   
"There was something else, but I can't remember well. Right after this battle Lord Vader himself gave me the command over Vicrane, don't ask me why. But there's something, that tells me, that what I know and what I've seen is not the truth."   
  
  
  
Duo listened to the conversation, just catching words, not sentences. From Landau, he sensed fear. Loki, curriosity and hatred. Emyln, same as Loki. Shadow....but Shadow showed nothing. Blocking me out...  
He sighed and sat up, opening his eyes he looked straight at Shadow, "How long?"   
She seemed to ignore his voice. She has every reason to though....all I'm doing is hurting her life. Landau just seems to be avoiding me. Once I get ZZ I'll leave these people. Stop ruining their lives....like I do to everyone else...  
  
  
  
[Your not 'hurting' my life...just making it difficult..but its been worse.]   
[How are you doing that?! How did you get into my mind?!?!]   
[Does it matter? I'm here. You cannot leave us, we would work better as a team.]   
[Then why do you ignore me?!]   
[You don't need to know how long before we arrive, but if you really want to know..we have about another twelve hours...]   
[That doesn't tell me why your ignoring me!]   
[I'm not, I just given up on talking to you. I'm waiting for you to talk, if thats what you want...You have turned...maybe you can't see it, but you have...changed for the worst.]   
[How did you read my thoughts?! How did you get into my mind before?!?!]   
[I didn't force my way in...you kind of let me in I guess...]   
[What?!]   
[I don't know..I just kind of got pulled in...all of me..not just a stray connection..maybe thats why I can still read your thoughts...I wont though...well..nothing more than surface thoughts...]   
She paused for a moment. [You know, it's going to take more than the ZZ to destroy the Sith...maybe you should get yourself a...what are they again... lightsaber...?]   
  
  
  
When Winter awoke again, she found herself alone. Her feet and arms were untied, she could stand up and move. Her eyes were looking for something, but there was nothing to find. I have to tell Leia and Luke about this. Winter approached the door, it was unlocked.   
After she had left the building, Voort leant back in his seat. Yes, you will tell them, and then they will walk right in front of my sight. Suddenly he had another flashback. A planet, full of forrest, Han Solo and Leia, a gigantic explosion, then, everything went back to normal. But what if Winter is right...  
  
---   
  
"We are nearly there." Murphy said with her brown eyes watching the displays in front of her.   
Must find the ZZ, Duo thought.   
[You just can't do it on your own, you'll need us.]   
[Maybe, but what, if not?] came his response.   
  
  
  
Duo looked across the landscape of Vicrane. Looked like any other world to him. Except I have a friend here... Next to him, Shadow gave him a strange look. Landau was looking over the landscape as if looking for a certain mark to tell him where to go. "Give me three hours," Duo said to the others, "Three hours, and I'll be back here. The Double Zeta can't travel in hyperspace on it's own, so I guess I need to stay with you." No one acknowledged him. He was used to it by now. He broke the annoying silence by running off. Lightsaber....Shadow think I'm going to need one.....but.....**You do not need a lightsaber. I will protect you from the Sith. Do not worry about a lightsaber **  
Duo stopped in his tracks, surprised at the strange voice interupting his thoughts. Don't need a lightsaber......why do I feel I can trust that voice?  
He shook his head and continued running.   
Because of his lack of knowledge of Vicran, Duo felt for the ZZ instead of looking. It had a distinct feeling to it, and soon he had it. Power. That was why it felt different. And then, he knew where it was. I'm right on top of it....  
He looked at his feet. Nothing. Then looked forward. A large lake. Of course....the cave under the lake...  
Duo took in a deep breath, and dove into the water. It was unusally warm. Must be a volcano under it... He swam down and down, until he saw what he was looking for: A small opening. He qquickly swam to it, then, when he was in, he swam up as fast as he could. He broke the surface, gasping for air. And there it was. Right in front of him. Standing on the rock in front of him, the Double Zeta Gundam looked asleep. It's hyper cannon attached to the right arm. On the backpack, was the huge Mega cannon.   
Duo smiled and swam to the shore. He climbed out and ran to the ZZ. Duo did his best to climb up the large suit and got to the cockpit. He opened it and climbed in. He closed the hatch and ran his hands over the controls. Feeling there every contour. It was good to be back.   
He powered up the ZZ and aimed the weapon the the right arm to the roof of the cave. A huge beam shot out of the cannon and the roof of the cave collapsed, revealing light. Duo smiled again and the ZZ shot out of the cave. Now he decided to take the slow way back. The Gundam slowly walked across the landscape of Vicrane, back to where Duo had come from. I wonder if Shadow is doing as good as I am....**no lightsaber...you will be safe....I will let nothing hurt you...**  
  
  
  
Landau went through the corridors in the base.   
"Down here!" he shouted, feeling Shadow and Murphy getting closer.   
"What's there?" Shadow slowley asked.   
"The thing we've been looking for, the thing they've brought in here ten years ago." Landau said while opening the door.   
When the three stepped inside, they found it empty. Not really empty, there was a body lying in the corner. A body with a white stormtrooper armour. Murphy went on her knees in front of the dead soldier.   
"That just can't be!" Landau mumbled.   
"So Sadow was faster..." Shadow remarked.   
Murphy stood up again.   
"Well I'm not sure what was in here, but I can tell you, that this man here died about one or two years ago."   
Landau stared at her and didn't know what to say. So what I know, and what I've seen here ten years ago is not the truth.   
  
---   
  
Captain Voort sat in the bar, watching his glass of Corellian whiskey. He had received the mesaage from Winter and had reacted. Now he was there, waiting for her to bring him what she had promised. The truth, strange, I never thought of that.  
There was a movement at the door. Somebody had entered. Voort looked up slowely, recognizing the figure that had entered.   
Winter found him and sat down on the other side of the table.   
"I guess you have what you wanted to give to me?"   
She nodded. "Yes, you've promised to have a look on it, don't forget that. And don't forget to call me, if you have any questions." With that, Winter stood up again and left. Voort stared at the data cylinder in front of him. Grabbing it, he stood up, heading for the door. Outside, he once again had a look on it. If you are right, we will see what to do, but if you are wrong, you are target number one, my dear Winter.  
  
  
  
The huge Double Zeta Gundam stood on the landscape of Vicrane, easily noticable against the the surface of the planet. The cockpit was open, but it was empty. Duo layed back on the massive right shoulder of the ZZ, leaning his head against it's head. Duo watched the planet around him, waiting. Waiting for Shadow, Landau, and Murphy. I'm an hour early. Of course, they'll see this thing long before I can see them...but that voice...who?Do not ask these questions. The answer is not for this time. Later. Later you will know. It was gone suddenly again, after cutting off his thoughts.   
Duo closed his eyes[Shadow. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when you get back.....] He yawned, and fell asleep on the shoulder of his Gundam.   
  
  
  
Two grey eyes stared at the display. The replay of the data-cylinder had just finished. He shook his head. It can't be, it's impossible. He had checked the files for the secret ID codes and found them, afterwards he had checked and double checked it again. Those files were no fakes, they were the truth. Voort slowley stood up, heading for the bottle of corellain whiskey. Damn it all, but what happened during the time i can't remember?  
Somebody walked through the floor outside Voort's room. He pulled his blaster, aiming for the door he took cover. But nothing happened. The person passed by withoug stopping. The captain still watched the door with suspicious eyes. Something was wrong. He grapped the data cylinder and took his second blaster.   
There was some movement outside. Voort waited, then started counting to ten. When he reached ten the door suddenly exploded and a group of heavily armed security officers stormed inside the room.   
Voort fired his blasters on the first two who had entered. He didn't watch them falling down, he knew, his only chance was to get through the window and outside. Another salvo from his blasters blew up the window, while turning around and firing on the securtiy guards, he saw the officers stumbling over now four bodies. Voort started running for the open window. He jumped, landing on the roof of the house near his hotel.   
"After him!" shouted a voice behind him. Voort didn't stop, he knew, that the body armour of the security behind him was to heavy to make that jump. He gained entrance to the house by destroying another window while balster shots rained down on him. Tough luck, security can't hit the broadside of a barn. He made his way through the bedroom of a woman who screamed up, when she saw him. "Sorry, ma'am, just moving through." was his comment.   
Voort made it through the stairway of the house down on the street. He didn't run when he walked around the corner, making it harder to follow him. The captain dissapeared on the next corner. Then he entered another building, found an empty room with a window in it. Looking through the scope on his sniper gun he searched the area.   
He easily found the command vehicle. There he saw Winter standing nearby a rebel officer and talking to him, but it seemed that the officer didn't care about what she said. Voort turned on the small sentry micrphone on his rifle, listening to what Winter told the officer. She seemed to be very angry.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, lieutenant!" shouted Winter. "You have your orders, and I didn't thought you would disobey."   
"But..." came the answer from the young lieutenant.   
"No but's, your order was to stay behind me, and only interfeer, when I was in danger. And you started your own little war."   
The lieutenant turned around.   
"I don't care. If he really is the man you've told me, then he deserves death. I've seen him in action. I've seen what he and his team have done to my friends and my family, so don't try to blame me for this." he shouted, pointing with his finger on her face. Damn it, this is going totally out of control now, she thought.   
  
  
Voort watched them from his position. Bastard, he thought, iSo, let's have a look. He opened the door with his left hand, the right one laid on his blaster. The captain searched the floor for marks. Three, two men, one woman. Voort moved in slowely, now with blasters in hand.   
"I'm glad you could make it." sounded a familiar voice.   
He looked up and found Winter standing at the entrance to one of the elevators.   
"I guess I should go again. We said only Skywalker and you."   
"You just don't trust us, right?"   
"Do I have any reason to?" Voort remarked.   
"Yes, you're still alive."   
A short smile appeared on his face. "You're also still alive..."   
They took the elevator upstairs, heading for the former office of the chief of secret service. Winter opened the door and entered the room.   
"So Winter finally convinced you, captain." said Luke Skywalker, sitting in a very comfortable chair. Voort could feel Han Solo's presence.   
"First of all, I don't trust you. Second, Han Solo should get out of his hiding place, and third, if you try anything funny, I'll kíll all three of you." Voort added, before he took the seat right in front of Skywalker.   
"Let's see, what you can find out." said the captain after sticking the blasters back into their holsters.   
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker concentrated all his Jedi senses on the officer in front of him. This will be a tough one, he thought...   
  
---   
  
The group of soldiers moved slowley around the corner. The captain raised his hand, showing two fingers waving from left to right and back again. The nine soldiers scrambled before the entrance of the village. Then they moved on.   
The team reached the center of the village.   
"No inhabitants, sir." remarked the sergeant.   
"Strange." answered his captain. "Sarge, check the buildings."   
Suddenly one of the soldiers stumbled out of a large house, that appeared to be the town-hall. He was coughing and trying to get fresh air.   
The sergeant had a look inside the building.   
"Sir, I think we've found the villagers."   
The captain entered the hall. The sergeant was right. The officer examined some of the bodies and tried to count them. There were about 500 bodies in the building. Men, women and children, some of them with wounds from knives, the others with typical blaster bolt burns.   
"Any idea, who had done this, Sarge?"   
The sergeant shrugged.   
"That must have been lieutenant Mavera's team."   
The captain nodded. "Yes this just looks like her handwriting."   
Both left the building.   
"Okay Sarge, burn this place down, now."   
"Aye, Sir!"   
One of the soldiers approached them.   
"Sir, two AT-ST's, one AT-PT and about fifty stromtroopers heading our way."   
The captain grinned. "Looks like the cavalry is here."   
"Sarge, we'll rest on that hill for the next hour, but set the village on fire at once."   
The captain watched the burning village, while the reported troops approached their position.   
A young officer, a lieutenant went closer to him and saluted.   
"Sir, lieutenant Landau, 2nd armoured brigade. Sir, may I ask you what happened here?" The captain looked up. "What do you think had happened here. Another rebel's nest gone, or how does it look like."   
"Sir, what happened to the villagers?"   
The captain gave him an annoyed look. "You can find them inside the town-hall." came the answer, when the large building collapsed because of the fire.   
The captain stood up, ordering his unit to leave. Lieutenant Landau didn't care about that, he tried to stop him. But suddenly the sergeant grapped him and held him back. "No, don't do that, don't mess with captain Voort."   
"Sarge! Get yourself moving!" shouted captain Voort.   
After they had left the village, the captain remarked "Sarge, remind me to tell Mavera to clean up all signs of such incidents."   
"Aye Sir!"   
Landau stared after the moving commandos. Oh my god, what have we done. Nobody here on Ruul will ever forgive us...  
  
---   
  
Captain Voort looked into the faces of his men. Drop ship landings were always a bit risky. "Okay, you womprats, listen up! We have lost contact to the outpost twenty-four hours ago. There were no jamming signals or other technical interferences. Intelligence believes that Rebel forces have infiltrated and killed all crew. Our job is to secure it once again. Did everyone get me?"   
The battle cry was the answer.   
"Good, prepare your equipment."   
I hope it's just a technical problem, nothing more, the captain thought.   
Only 48 hours ago, the team was leading the assault on the Rebel base on Hoth, which lead to a giant victory.   
The ship landed in the middle of the base. Soldiers stormed out of the craft, securing the area.   
"Sarge, Nevaak, Turak, you're coming with me, the rest scramlbe and secure!"   
The door to the command center were locked. Private Nevaak placed the explosives to open it, when the first reports sounded in. All teams reported that they had found members of the garrison, and all of them were killed.   
No, this just can't be, no.  
Then the entrance-door exploded. The four soldiers stormed inside, ready for everything. For everything except what they found. The bodies of the officers of the base laid there. All have been executed. Voort had a look around. Suddenly he stopped and went on his knees. Private Turak approached the captain, but the sergeant held him back and shook his head. Voort stared at her. Somebody had killed lieutenant-commander Callista Cabbel by pushing her a knife through her throat. He knew that she had died very slowley.   
"Callista" he mumbled and took her body in his arms. No, please, nooo... I promise you, they will pay for this.  
Suddenly a soldiers entered the room. "Sir, I guess we've found out who did this."   
Voort looked up, still holding her.   
"Who?"   
"We've found a part of a uniform and a rifle..."   
"And?!"   
"It's commando equipment."   
Voort stared at him. "That must have been the rebels, faking is a typical trick of them." The soldiers shook his head. "No sir, we've also found a data cylinder containing files, that this base here had contacts to the Rebel Alliance, and somehow, the Secret Service found it out, and sent a team to clear it up. That's what I think, Sir."   
No...no........"Nooooooooo!" the captain cried.   
All soldiers lowered their eyes, none of them could believe it.   
Voort sat there on the floor, holding her in his arms. Her blood was on his hands, his uniform, and partly on his face.   
  
---   
  
Luke Skywalker slowley retreated from Voort's mind. He needed a rest, and he needed to talk to Han about that.   
Voort looked up. "Oh my god..." He shiverd and his eyes were wet. "So everything was a lie. Her death, was also a lie, and I really believed you've killed her on the Death Star..."   
Luke shook his head "No, it's not your fault, it was C'baoth who did that to you."   
Voort slided down from the seat on the floor. Noooo...  
  
  
  
Duo shot forward opening his eyes. He nearly fell off of the ZZ's shoulder as he woke up so violently. He regained his balance and sat straight up. Then he realized he was drenched in a cold sweat. A dream? he asked himself looking over the planet's landscape. **No, a vision. You will no it soon.**  
The voice had come back. Again. It seemed to only speak in riddles. And never said anything he wanted to know at the moment. It was starting to drive Duo insane.   
Duo climbed down the Gundam's massive right arm and stood in it's open hand. He looked across the planet again, "SHADOW!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!??!!?IT'S BEEN FOUR DAMN HOURS!! YOU'RE LATE!!!!"   
  
  
  
The captain stood on the balcony and watched the traffic.   
"Now that the dam is broken, all your memories will return." sounded the voice of Luke Skywalker behind him.   
Voort turned around.   
"Thank you." he said.   
Skywalker just nodded, then the three people left, leaving Voort with his real past.   
Oh yes, somebody will pay for this. He stared at his hands, then, when he shut his eyes, he could see that dreadfull day again. There was a way to find out, who was responsible for this. When I get you, you'll wish, that you'd never be born. Anger and hate grew inside him. Voort started to remember everything. The battle of Endor, the escape from that moon, the retreat after the loss, the appearance of Thrawn, Mount Tantiss, then the day, where his men turned against him under the control of C'baoth. He could see the Jedi Master right before him crashing into his mind. And again there it was the feeling of beeing helpless. There was nothing I could have done, he thought, but now, I can do something.   
The captain turned towards the door, still thinking of Callista Cabbel. He knew, how to find the responsible officer that gave the command, he knew how to find the commando who killed her. Stopping in the main entrance hall he looked back. Times really have changed...  
  
  
  
Darth Sadow watched his massive fleet with satisfied eyes. Yes, doctor Zaarin has done a good job, and now, we don't need her anymore.  
Captain Vansen approached him after he had called her with his force powers.   
"Vansen, you will take our dear doctor to a place, where nobody will ever look for her, let's say...". His hand circled over the map. "Let's say, Hoth. A nice and icy palnet, I think, she will enjoy it there."   
"Sir, I thought I would get the chance to kill her myself."   
Sadow smiled. "Vansen, there will be many people you can kill, butnot this time. Bring her to Hoth and leave her there, understood?"   
Captain Vansen nodded.   
"Oh, yes, I suggest, you take a ship with a gravitiy drive. I want you back a.s.a.p."   
  
---   
  
Voort took a look around the corner. There is was, his new ship. A former imperial shuttle, Lambda class, with some upgrades. His grey eyes watched the name painted on the port side of the craft. After he had entered his ship and programmed a course, he turned on the comm, calling Coruscant flight control.   
"Coruscant control, this is shuttle Callista, requesting permission to take off."   
"Shuttle Callista, you are free for take off on pathway 768-Alpha, have a pleasent journey." came the answer.   
The Lambda-class shuttle started its engines and left the hangar.   
The captain was waiting for the coordinates for a hyperjump, when he looked on the files once more. Now he had a face and a name behind it. Vansen, he thought, captain Shareen Vansen. I'll get you.  
The shuttle powered up the hyperdrive, heading for Tatooine, where he would get more answers.   
  
---   
  
Captain Vansen watched the assault shuttle going down on Hoth's surface. There was nobody on board except doctor Jen Zaarin. I'd prefered to kill her personally, the tall woman thought.   
"Gravity drive ready, ma'am."   
"Bring us home!"   
The ship, a frigate, disappeared, heading to its base.   
  
---   
  
Zaarin looked out of the main window in the shuttle's cockpit. Of course they had destroyed the hyperdrive, and the engines also were dead now. i, she thought, while her blue eyes didn't see anything else then snow. She knew about Hoth, about the battle between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance, she also knew about the Wampa-creatures. After aquick look around in the shuttle, she thought of her situation. Food and energy for about two weeks, no weapons. If nobody drops by, I'm dead.  
Jen swallowed. What a way to die, eaten up by a Wampa, or frozen or starved to death. Great. suddenly she felt helpless, and didn't see any chance to survive, but it didn't last long. Come on, think!  
  
  
  
Duo sat in the ZZ's hand still waiting. [Quit yelling! We can hear you half way across the planet!!] Duo jumped as Shadow's 'voice' broke into his thoughts. He stood up on the hand and looked. There they were. Walking towards the ZZ.   
Duo climbed down the huge suit and walked over to them. When he felt he was close enough he asked, "Find anything?"   
Shadow sighed. Murphy ignored him. Landau looked him straight in the eyes, "It's not good."   
An hour later, Duo knew the story. He sighed as a wrench clanged down the ZZ's structure and hit the ground. he had been working on it for a while. The others were working on where to go next.   
Duo cursed and climbed down. He picked up the wrench and climbed back up to the head of the suit. Looking inside the framework, he could tell it was going to be a long night.   
"It's huge...."   
Duo looked down to see Shadow looking up at the ZZ. He grinned, "Yeah. But I like it."   
Shadow muttered, "I don't."   
Duo got down to the ground, "What do you have against this suit?"   
Shadow looked him in the eyes, "It has an evil presence. Can't you feel it? No...no you wouldn't. I'm sorry I asked."   
Duo almost turned around to go back to working on the Gundam, but didn't, "Evil is not evil in certain hands."   
"But in your hands...who knows. I can see the power that thing has. You could take out a Star Destroyer with one shot! That isn't needed!"   
"That's not what I want," Duo said, turning around and walking back to the ZZ.   
"What do you want?" Shadow's question stopped Duo. What do I want?  
He sighed and said,"I want things that I cannot have...." though he had meant to say it to Shadow, his back was turned, and it seemed as if he was speaking to the Gundam, rather than to Shadow.   
Not turning back around, Duo climbed into the cockput of the ZZ. He closed it and sat. Sat in the quiet. Powering up no systems. Sitting in the cold, quiet darkness. He was too lost in his thoughts to think about the red light blinking inside the cockpit....   
  
  
  
The Callista sailed through hyperspace heading for Tatooine. Voort watched the tunnel of stars outside the ship. Three hours ago he had left Coruscant on the search for further informations.   
Suddenly the shuttle was hit by an unknown power. An Interdictor... was his first thought, but then he realized that it was something different. The ship seemed to leave hyperspace, but it actually didn't. It started to shiver and ache due to the large ammount of gravitiy. Voort tried to hold the course but it was impossible. Something hit him on the head and he could feel a warm liquid running down his face. Damn!  
Then everything went back to normal.   
Holding his head he looked out of the window, trying to find out where he was. Staring on a planet he knew, Voort took out a medi-kit. That can't be! It's impossible that I made this distance in only a few minutes. But then he remembered something, something that had happepend before the battle of Endor. A gravity drive, he realized, could build a static wormhole. But I remember all research was cancelled after loosing the ships. So someone is mad enough to play around with the space-time contiuum.   
Voort swallowed and had a look on the shuttle-systems. Some repairs were needed. The hyperdrive was damaged and some other things had broken during the flight through the wormhole.   
He engaged the shuttle's engines and set course on the planet in front of him. Hoth, I hate this icecube...  
  
---   
  
Doctor Zaarin watched the shuttle going down. The third ship within two hours, maybe another pirate or smuggler. But the ship didn't head into the same direction as the other two did. It went down only a few miles away. She was curious, but she also knew, that a ship full of smugglers would be the same for her as one of the Wampas trying to enter her ship.   
But her will to survive was stronger than her fear. So she decided to try to reach the other ship. Doctor Zaarin grapped all equipment she thought she could use and left the craft. When she had a look back on her shuttle from the top of a hill, she thought maybe I'm going to regret this, but now it's too late, I have to move on...  
  
  
  
Shadow climbed up the side of the Gundam, it maybe metal around but a 'sticky' frog could still climb it she sat for a moment as herself on the shoulder. She wondered for a moment how to get in. Drawing on the Force she opened the hatch.   
Jumping down onto the hatch she looked into the quiet darkness of the cockpit.   
"Miss me?" She looked around. "Cosy...Do you really know what you want? Or are you just choosing something and hoping its that?" her eyes caught somehing in the darkness.   
"Whats the blinking red light for?" She looked at him, saw his eyes glint a little.   
She turned and looked at the view from so high up. It was creepy this Gundam...just a hunk of metal. It didn't think, or grow, or reproduce or heal itself...it just was. And it was designed for death and destruction...that was all.   
It does have a nice view from up here though... and then she giggled at that, standing on a machine of destruction and she thought it had a nice view...It wasn't really funny but it was more laughing for relief...   
More than once since this little adventure had started for her she'd had the feeling she might not make it through to the end... But then...dying is the ultimate end.  
  
  
  
The white-clothed figure watched the smugglers through its scope. Voort had moved in very slowley, trying to avoid all enemy contact. But time was running out. The smugglers already prepared to leave. Time for a little disturbance, he thought, pressing the button.   
One of the small buildings went up in a giant explosion. The smugglers scrambled, looking for any dangers, but there was nothing. Then another building exploded. Voort looked satisfied, when he approached on of their ships. It was only a matter of seconds. Thanks to good training. Within few minutes, the captain was back in his position, watching the chaos in the camp. Time to return, he thought.   
  
---   
  
Jen Zaarin approached the shuttle, reading the name painted on it. Callista, she thought, I like that name. Then suddenly the sound of distant explosions caught her attention. They came from the direction the other shuttles had flown. What's going on there?  
She decided to enter the craft, before the temperature was too low. Jen found a hiding place. There she realized how tired she was. The doctor fell asleep in her hideout.   
---   
  
He had just repaired the shuttle and took off in direction to Tatooine. The Callista powered up the hyperdrive and left the Hoth system unharmed. Inside the ship, doctor Zaarin slowley woke up. There was something, but she wasn't sure, what it was.   
Then she could feel something cold in her neck.   
"Stand up, slowley, and turn around. I want see your hands, when you do this." said a voice behind her.   
No, she thought, not again, please... . She did as ordered and stared into Voort's eyes.   
"Who are you?" came the question.   
Doctor Jen Zaarin swallowed. Was this good or bad, she wasn't sure about it.   
  
  
  
Duo jumped as he noticed Shadow was in front of him. Red light? Then, he noticed that every few seconds the cockpit of the ZZ would blink red.   
He sighed and found the button. Pressing it, the two screens on either side of where he sat lit up. The glowed white for a second, then turned to black. Duo knew that black.   
"Space..." he muttered searching through the image for something that he knew was there. "What is it?" Shadow asked leaning in to look at the screens.   
"For some reason it's giving me a view of space.....wait a second...."Duo smiled as he had an idea,"Back out of the hatch."   
"Why?"   
"Just do it, you're blocking the middle screen."   
Shadow hesitated, then back out of the way. Duo hit another switch and the middle screen folded down. And there it was.   
"I found it....."   
Shadow's head popped over the edge of the sceen and looked down onto it, "Found what?"   
"Zeta....."   
He heard Shadow make a noise as if she was holding back laughter. Duo folded the screen back up and turned the power back off, "What?"   
"That's all you ever care about isn't it?"   
Duo pushed her out of the way, and got back up to the shoulder of the Gundam. He picked up his wrench and continued where he had left off, "No...I think about a lot of things....   
" What do I want?   
  
  
  
She watched him climb back onto the shoulder and begin working on something. She climbed up onto the machines head and watched him, "Like what?" She didn't expect a completly honest answer from him, but then maybe he didn't have an answer.   
She turned to look at the 'view' which consisted of rocks, sand, dust and horizon.   
"How long will whatever your doing take? Only the view gets boring pretty quickly and as I recall there was a planet you wanted to get to, Corellia?" She looked down towards the ground, saw Loki looking for some nutrients to feed on. Saw Landau, resting? and Emlyn looked like he had powered down too.   
She grinned to herself and crouched down on the head.   
"Look out below!" She yelled, there was a brief moment when she saw Duo look up at her, a puzzled look on his face, a startled one as he figured out what she was going to do. Saw Landau look up his face a picture of horror. She leaped off the Gundams head and began to fall.   
Landau's words reached her ears to late. "DON'T!" she slowed her descent only a little with the force, the ground rushed up to meet her and she landed with a knee jarring thump.   
She stood up and turned to Landau who looked like he'd seen a ghost. She burst into laughter. rolling around on the floor laughing. From above she heard Duo yell. "YOU'RE CRAZY!!"   
She stood up, laughed and waved at him. "I Know! It makes life interesting!" She replied grinning.   
  
  
  
Zaarin's blue eyes stared into the blaster. "I...I...I don't mean any danger." she said shivering.   
"Leave that decission to me. Once again, who are you."   
Zaarin swallowed and started to talk. She told him about Sadow, the strike fleet, and Vansen.   
Voort eyed her dangerously. Vansen, there was this name again.   
"Where are they?"   
"I don't know."   
"Where, are they!?" and he grabbed Zaarin's arm very hard.   
"I don't know, please..."   
Voort saw the pain on her face and backed up. The doctor held her arm.   
"I'm sorry" mumbled the captain and headed for the cockpit  
. Watching the stars, he thought of what to do with Zaarin. I can't dump her in an airlock, he thought, I guess I have to take her with me, untill I find a way to get her back to the New Republic. He had a quick look on the course. The displayes showed it, Tatooine.   
  
  
  
Shadow continued to grin, until her stomach rumbled. Nearly seven days since she'd eaten something...if she ate any of the ration bars there wouldn't be enough food for the other two...   
She turned to Landau. "Are there any prey foods around here?"   
"What?"   
"Is there any small creatures on this planet?"   
"I'm not sure...why?"   
"I'm-uhh..." She didn't exactly want to tell him she was going to hunt and eat whatever was here. No choice. "I'm hungry, I'm going to hunt something to eat..."   
[Duo, I'm going to go hunt, By the time I'm done you should be finished with that work, or whatever your doing...]   
She turned and reached out for something she could hunt. Sensing something small and not to far off she began to run towards it, morphing as she did so.   
I haven't been hunting for a long time...wonder if I still can...  
  
  
  
Duo sighed, wishing that ZZ could have been in better condition. [I'll be done soon, Shadow. So don't be long]   
I hope I get done soon.... Duo closed up the left side of ZZ's head and made sure it was on tightly. He then climbed back down into the cockpit. He powered up the systems and turned on the three screens.   
"DAMMIT!" he screamed at the Gundam and punched the switches. It turned off and the middle screen folded up.   
Duo went back up to the head of the suit and opened it back up. He went back to working on the "eyes" of the suit.   
The creature lay on the rock minding its own business. This would be her third attempt to catch one of the somethings. The lizard-like creature twitched, she froze. Then edged slowly towards it, her fur rippled slightly as it changed colour to match her surroundings. It must have sensed the danger it was in because it began to move away. She leapt. One paw landed a stunning blow to the creature, before it recovered she bit it. The razor sharp teeth of the predator body sunk into the creature. It wriggled very little before it died.   
  
She stretched out a little, the predator wanting to sleep after eating. Nearly two hours had passed since she'd left the others, it was probably time to head back.   
She stretched again and began to pad across the wasteland back towards her friends.   
  
[Shadow is that you?]   
[Like it could be anyone else...are you ready to leave for Corellia now? Or do you want to get this other Zeta thing?]   
  
  
  
Zaarin entered the cockpit and took a seat behind the two pilot-chairs. After several minutes of silence she decided to say something.   
"Where are we going?"   
Voort looked up. Without turning towards her he answered.   
"Tatooine."   
"And why?"   
"To get some answers, and to get you a ride back to Coruscant."   
Zaarin gave him and angry look.   
"I'm not from Coruscant. I'm from Alderaan!"   
The captain slowley turned around.   
"I'm sorry to hear that."   
"Why? There's nothing bad about that!"   
"You don't understand, I'm sorry that your planet was destroyed."   
Jen swallowed. "I understand..."   
"So tell me, what do we expect on Tatooine?"   
Titus Voort leant back in the chair.   
"I have to meet somebody. That's all I can tell you right now. It's all I know myself." he added with a smile.   
  
  
  
After deciding that his work was finished, Duo sat back in the cockpit of the ZZ and rested. He closed his eyes and yawned. [Shadow, whenever you want to, we can leave. Zeta is not needed right now, we need to get to Corellia. Wake me up when you're ready to leave...] Then, Duo drifted off to sleep.   
  
The being glowed with a bright blue auora. No features could be seen on it's face, except for a smile. A warm and kind smile.   
Duo looked at the being, "Who are you?"   
"**I am your protector.**" "Can you please be more specific?"   
"**Do not worry about who I am....**"   
"Alright then, why do you continue to live in my mind?"   
"**I do not live in your mind. I am only your protector. I am only here to protect you. To prevent harm from coming to you too soon**"  
"Wonderful....."   
  
  
  
Voort watched the sleeping doctor. Memories emerged from deep inside him while looking on her. Callista, he thought. The picture of a Hutt appeared, then a Rodian, some kind of map and a glowing red cube with strange letters on it. He left the room, heading towards the cockpit. Tatooine, dark and light, the holocron, the lightsaber. He started wondering about the lightsaber. There was something he couldn't remember yet, but he also knew, that time would come to see clear.   
A strange feeling appeared inside him, slowley it crawled through his body. This sith trying to control me? No, it was something else, something, that used to be everywhere. The force... that can't be, I'm not a Jedi... But there it still was, a feeling of energy running through every single cell in his body.   
Voort shut his eyes while sitting in the pilot's chair. Could it be? But Jedis need training, if I was a potential Jedi, who would be my teacher...  
Then, out of nothing, something emerged before his eyes. A small, green creature on a small swampy planet.   
i The picture changed, a ship, an SSD, Lord Vader, the force... Voort opened his eyes again.   
"No, it's impossible. I'm no Jedi, and never will be."   
i  
  
  
  
"You can get ready to leave Landau." Shadow told him walking up to him. He spun around to face her in surprise. "How many times have I said it?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" "We seem to be done here so if you would like to get ready to leave while I figure out how to get this... machine into hyperspace with us..."   
She looked around. "Where's Duo?"   
Landau pointed up at the Gundam. "Still up there."   
She nodded. "Ok, well if you'll pick Emlyn up and carry him inside Loki. I'll go get our friend."   
"Carry a droid?" Shadow looked at him almost too calm.   
"He is closer to a being of any kind than some of the people I've met in this part of the galaxy. He can learn and think, grow and eat. He has his own kind of soul. He is no droid he is closer to a child than to a machine."   
Without waiting for another answer she turned and looked up.   
Hearing Landau start towards Loki she gathered the Force and jumped.   
Catching the edge of the hatch she pulled herself up and looked into the cockpit of the machine. Duo was asleep.   
"Ah yes, and we're really gonna get to Corellia fast with you asleep." she muttered to him. She thought for a moment about picking him up and carrying him down to Loki. They could leave for Corellia without that near useless machine.   
There's a good way to make him cranky. She sighed. Well at least he was sleeping. She picked him up anyway and walked to the hatch, the ground suddenly looked further away.   
She stepped off the edge and let herself and Duo drop slowly towards the ground. Walking to Loki she placed Him in her seat.   
"I have to figure out a way to get that contraption hooked to Loki for our ride to Corellia..."   
"Can't we just leave it?"   
"I want to as much as you do..but" she pointed to Duo "that would make our friend a little angry at us..."   
"Good luck then."   
"Yeah...I think I'm gonna need it..."   
  
An age later it seemed she sat once more in her seat. Duo had been placed back in the space behind the seats, layed out with a pillow. "You can't say I'm not occasionally nice..." She muttered looking at the consoles.   
Loki had managed. Somehow. It had been a strain to lift the large hunk of junk off planet. But Loki was a tough little ship, he'd managed.   
Now they were towing the Gundam behind them like some distorted container.   
[Loki, set the fastest course to Corellia please. It's a nice place, plenty to eat there. Can you hold out that long?]   
[Yes, But I get hungry.]   
[I know, I didn't exactly eat much on that dustball either, but there's plenty to eat on Corellia.]   
She turned her attention to Landau.   
"How are you holding out? I'm sorry there isn't much food..."   
"There's been worse situations."   
Shadow pointed to Emlyn who was asleep in Landau's arms. "I think he likes you." She grinned.   
"I don't get it, what do you have him for? You don't treat him like a droid."   
"We have his kind for companions, he hatched from an egg after I gave the egg a DNA sample and he will grow up to look a little like me..."   
"Fascinating, I do kind of see the resemblance, but he has differences..."   
"Yes, at the time he was still an egg someone else gave a sample of their DNA too."   
"You say he grows?!"   
"Yes, he should enter his second growing stage soon, he will become a little more...person like, his eyes will become more like mine, but maybe brown, and his hair will grow, white and brown? brown and black? all black? I'm not entirly sure."   
"Amazing, this technology is certainly advanced."   
"Maybe he'll have a tail...I hope so, human DNA might not let him though..." She continued.   
"What about your ship? Did he come from an egg?"   
"No, he was born...although his ancestors came from eggs..."   
She yawned. "Scuse me...I seem to be a little tired..."   
She pushed her seat back a little and closed her eyes.   
"Talk again later, right now I need to sleep..."   
  
  
  
The stars stil were formed up in a long tunnel. One more day to Tatooine... He now knew that there were other things hiding in his memory, things that had happened before the C'baoth incident. Time will tell, he thought while checking the course. Voort knew that he soon would find out what the visio of the Hutt, the Rodian, the map, the holocron and the lightsaber wanted to say. His well trained instincts told him, that there was much more hidden behind that.   
  
  
  
Landau watched Shadow while she was asleep. It's just a strange creature, but I like her. Maybe we get a chance to get rid of that sith, now that she's with us.  
Landau watched the space in front of the ship.   
Corellia, haven't been there for ages...  
  
---   
  
The shuttle finally went down to the surface of Tatooine heading for a landing bay in Mos Eisley. Voort already had changed his outfit from the black uniform to a more decent disguise. He now looked like a normal traveller or just a smuggler. Well, we are finally here. I have to find that Hutt, he thought while he left the ship. He had told Zaarin to wait with the ship, because it would be too dangerous if they'd split up.   
  
  
  
Two grey eyes watched the creatures in the cantina. Smugglers, pirates, bounty hunters, criminals. The Empire didn't want them, but the New Republic also had its problems with them. Voort watched a Rodian sitting at the bar. Somehow he knew that he had seen him once before. The green-skinned creature stood up and approached Voort's table.   
Taking a seat, his eyes eyed the human.   
"I guess you don't remember me exactly. That's what you have told me in those days. Now I have two things for you. First of all Nerall the Hutt is waiting for you. I've arranged a meeting as soon I saw your ship. Second..." the Rodian took out a data cylinder and laid it on the table.   
"This is the second thing, you've told me to give to you, when you return. Now, everything is done, the contract is fullfilled." With that, the creature stood up and left.   
Voort grapped the cylinder and also left. He knew that he had see Nerall the Hutt as soon as possible. The Hutt, the saber and the holocron. The Rodian and the map are done. Now we will see what hides down deep inside...  
  
  
  
Duo opened his eyes and shot forward. His head slammed into something above him as he jolted out of sleep, "SON OF A--" he stopped suddenly, realizing only Landau was awake, "Sorry..."   
Landau held back a laugh, "Don't worry about it. Have trouble sleeping?"   
Duo sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Yeah....long story. Uhhh....how long have we been in hyperspace?"   
"Two hours. And I know your next question. That Gundam of yours is in tow behind us."   
Duo smiled to himself, "I would think you guys would have left it...."   
"Shadow here insisted on taking it. Said you'd get cranky if we didn't."   
"Well, we're going to need it on Corellia...." Duo said as he laid back again. He closed his eyes, "I'm going to get as much sleep as I can....wake me up when we come out of hyperspace..."   
Gundam....Sith....Corellia...home...Sith....Jedi....Newtype....Empire.....Federation....Zeon......OZ....home.....Gundam....   
  
  
  
Titus Voort listened to the gigantic snail in front of him. Nerall the Hut spoke a perfect basic.   
"It is good to see you again, captain. I have something for you, just becasue I owe you somethimg."   
After a slow wave of Nerall's right hand, an Twi'lek slave approached Voort and handed over a box.   
"Here it is... and now we are even!" "That we are." was Voort's answer.   
  
  
After he had gone back to the Callista, he opened the box. inside was a strange red glowing cube, and a cylinder. Voort ook out the cylinder. A lightsaber, he thought, strange, but I do remember. Then he touched the cube, a Sith holocron. A strange power floated through his body. Time and space seemed to dissapear. **Welcome back,** said a voice, **you know, where we have to go now.** Voort swallowed. Charaka, was the only thought in his mind.   
  
  
  
Shadow opened one eye. She thought for a moment she'd heard music. She opened her other eye and looked around.   
"Uhhh?"   
"What is it?! Landau asked.   
"Thou-...thought I heard music..." She sat up a little and looked around. "How long have I been asleep?"   
"Only a few hours."   
"Aren't you bored out of your mind?"   
Landau grinned. "Just a little"   
"So why don't you ask for some music or something?"   
"I uhh..didn't know..."   
"Yeah, there wasn't exactly time to explain everything."   
She touched a small panel, music blared into the cockpit.   
There was a yell as Duo woke up and by the sound of it banged his head.   
Shadow frantically turned the volume down and gave them a shrug. "Sorry..."   
There was a "You will be" from behind her.   
"Go back to sleep." She retorted, searching through the music.   
"That's ok." Landau muttered as relativly relaxing music was piped through.   
Shadow nodded. "Sorry, neither of us are much company..."   
"That's ok...I still have Loki to talk to.."   
Shadow grinned and looked at him. "Now that's interesting..."   
  
  
  
Titus Voort held the lightsaber in his hands. Charaka, the valley, and the cave... He suddenly knew that that planet was the key to the rest of his memory.   
"Next destination, Charaka..." he said into an empty ship.   
Voort had arranged a transport for doctor Zaarin back to Corellia. She had not been very happy about it, but now she was finally on her way.   
The shuttle slowley took off from the landing bay, heading into orbit. After it had engaged to hyperspeed, Voort turned on the auto-pilot. He turned around and opened the box again. Slowley and cautios he took out the holocron, placing it right before his eyes. The lightsaber was lying in the other side of the cockpit. Titus shut his eyes, then, after several seconds, his right hand reached out for the saber. It started moving, first only a little bit, but then it flew towards Voort landing in his hand. There it ignited with the typical sound. He opened his eyes again, watching the two white blades. That will be interesting...   
  
  
  
The red-skinned creature suddenly jumped out of its chair with a scream. Three other figures in the room had the same feeling. Vansen looked at Darth Sadow.   
"I sense a disturbance of the force. " the sith said quietly. "I think there is a new player in this game."   
The captain stood up from her place.   
"Do you know who?"   
Sadow shut his eyes, trying to figure out, who had brought this disturbance.   
No, I can't see through it... But why...  
His senses moved deeper into space. There was something else. No, that disturbance wasn't caused by only one Jedi, there was somebody else, maybe two of them. Two, he thought, two more to join us. A woman and a man. He could feel, that the woman was already a part of the dark side. The sith tried to get closer, but she got aware of his approach and blocked, vanishing from his senses. Lady Seraphis, he thought, now I have a name to look for...   
When Sadow tried to see more of the other Jedi he was blocked as soon as he tried to approach.   
I will get you, both...   
  
---   
  
The dark haired woman suddenly woke up. Her yellow eyes searched for something different, but there was nothing. Her senses showed her the attack of Sadow. She stood up, putting her boots on and left her hiding place on Charaka. The beautiful woman could feel the coming of somebody else, but she couldn't see through his defense, but she knew that it was not the new sithlord. Who are you, she asked, but she didn't receive any answer. Seraphis knew, that she would get an answer when the unkown guest would arrive on Charaka.   
  
  
  
[Only twelve more hours...arrgghh! I can't take much more of this! I'm bored out of my mind!] She sat in her chair and tapped her fingers on the side of a console. She'd been sitting in here for entirly too long, her legs ached and all she wanted to do was run around a little...   
She was starting to get hungry again, and thirsty...   
Ok, get a grip girl! It's just a few more hours, you've been stuck in a boring science lesson longer! Just calm it...meditate! That always helps... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, instead of meditating she stretched out with her senses, felt the four minds around her, felt a tangles of simple minds on an asteroid hurtling through deep space. Felt the stars and the planets and their moons, all through the Force.   
She focussed on Corellia, their destination. If nothing strange happened to them. Reaching out she felt the buzz of millions of minds, some flickering for a moment before disappearing for ever, some appearing brighter than before.   
She sat back with a sigh. Corellia...apart from being born there she'd only visited the planet twice, and once it had only been passing through to...avoid some people.   
Maybe they would stay a little longer this time,hopefully. It'd be nice to see the planet she'd been born on. Her dad came from Corellia too, and her brothers...all six of them. Her little sister and her other five brothers had been born on one of the Jendari city's.   
Shadow wondered for a moment how her brothers were. Would the triplits still beat her up for that...incident with the public library? Had they been training enough to beat her in a fair fight? Who had won the Dakai championships this cycle?   
She wondered if the twins were still playing their link up games?   
And what of her own twin? Well...if Emlyn got that message out a while back with the request for those lightsabers she'd see him soon enough...hopefully  
.   
She stretched out once more and stopped suddenly when she felt a dark presence reach out for her own. She drew back quickly and hid herself once more in the Force. Only eleven hours until they reached Corellia.   
  
  
  
"We're here..." Shadow announced as the blue lines of hyperspace disappeared. Landau sat up and looked out at the planet in front of them, "Haven't been there in years," he muttered.   
Duo stood up, "Shadow, where'd you put the stuff I had with me?"   
Shadow reached down below her and picked up a small duffel bag, "Here," she said and threw it at him.   
He caught it and opened it. Rummaging through, he pulled out a white suit and a helmet. He pulled on the suit over his clothes and checked all of the seals. Next, he grabbed the helmet and put it on, leaving the visor open so he could talk easier with the others. "And where are you going?" Shadow asked, also standing up.   
"Like I said, I have to get to Corellia," he paused for a secodn and waved a hand towards the planet in the viewscreen, "I'm going. I'd prefer to go alone, but if you people insist, land somewhere else on the planet. I want people to think I'm alone on this. You can talk to me through that screwed up mind link," without letting her answer, he tapped a button on the helmet, sliding down the vision and sealing it shut, and walked to the air lock. The ship responded nicely and quickly opened up to space. Duo climbed out onto the ship's side and the dorr promply snapped shut behind him. Wonderful ship.....it sure loves me... Duo laughed at his own thoughts then looked to the ZZ being dragged by a small cable. Hope hyperspace didn't hurt her....He then pushed off the ship under him and floated to the ZZ at a surprisingly fast speed. Then he realized he was going to miss the cockpit, and maybe the whole suit altogether. But the huge shoulder stuck out enough that Duo knew he would be able to catch it.   
"Oh SHI----" Duo lost his breath and voice the second he slammed into the left shoulder of the ZZ. Ignoring the pain, he tightly gribbed the Luna Titanium alloy that made up the armor. He floated down to the cockpit and opened it up.   
Ten minutes later, the ZZ was flying freely and perfectly. It shot forward towards Corellia, looking like a soldier with a proton torpedo launcher folded onto it's back.   
Corellia.....  
  
  
  
The cokcpit of the ZZ showed only Corellia. Behind it, was Loki. On either sides, patrol ships. For the third time CorSec's men spoke up, "Unidentified ship, you are not authorized to have that weapon in either Corellia or New Republic airspace. Leave at once and you will not be fired upon."   
Duo sighed and clicked the comm swicth, "I told you before, and I'll tell you again! This is NOT a superweapon from the Empire. I am former New Republic Commander, Duo Maxwell. I am also a Jedi. Now, would a Jedi ruin Corellia?"   
There was a long pause and then, "You are cleared to land, Jedi. I suggest you don't land in the city. From one Jedi to another, I don't think you'd want that attention. CorSec out."   
  
"He's here, sir."   
The figure sitting in the chair behind the officer sat up, "It took him long enough..."   
"He will be here in four hours, max."   
"Good. I'm glad to know our dear friend still regains his newtype abilities..."   
"Sir?"   
"Yes, ensign?"   
"How were you able to draw him here?"   
"It is a newtype thing, ensign. If he hadn't gotten the message, though, it would prove that I am out of practice. We must talk with that boy. Once again the fate of a universe rests on his shoulders. Soon, he will collapse if someone does not help him."   
  
  
  
Landau watched the ZZ going down on Corellia's surface. Strange thing, but what can a machine do against a Sith? Shadow seemed to read his thoughts.   
"I guess we have to find out."   
Max nodded. "You're right, but I have a bad feeling about this."   
  
---   
  
The Lambda-class shuttle slowley approached the surface of a beautiful planet. A planet with giant oceans, large forests and huge mountains. Voort knew exactly where to go. His trained eyes found the special valley with the mountain at its end. He knew, that there would be a little walk until he would reach his final destination. After he had put on a cammo uniform and had painted his face with green, brown and black, he took the light saber and left the craft, heading towards the cave. Looking back to his shuttle he prepared the blasters and moved on.   
  
  
  
Jen Zaarin watched the members of the different species running around the space port in Bela Vistal on Corellia. It had taken her a lot time and money to convince the pilot of the ship that should have brought her to Coruscant, not to take her there. She remembered the four people Sadow wanted to destroy. The two imperials, this Gundam pilot and the morphing creature called Shadow. What a strange bunch of people. There was something she recognized. A ship, a quite unusual type of ship. They are here, I can't believe it. This is better than I thought. I have to find a way to come with them. Zaarin knew, that it would be tough to convince them, especially this Shadow, to take her with them, to fight that Sith. And to see Voort again...  
Then she saw them, at least two of them. Landau and Shadow, walking down the road towards a hotel called Quejk's. Slowley the doctor followed, trying not to attract too much attention.   
  
  
  
**They are calling you**..... WHO?!?! WHO IS CALLING ME?!?!??! **They are calling you.....go to them**...WHO??? **You feel it...follow it....they will cause you no harm**... Duo sighed and cleared his mind. This is getting to insane for my taste...   
Duo had landed the ZZ a few miles out of the city, and had covered it in a camo net to hide it from wandering eyes. Now he was in the city. Just a spaceport area of Corellia, but still very large. He walked down the streets of the city following the call hidden deep within his mind, turning corners before he realized there was even a place to turn. Soon enough, he arrived at a door.   
Before he could even try to open it, it slid open on it's own. A man stood in front of him. The man wore a uniform that Duo knew very well. It was a uniform worn by those in service of the United Earth Federation. UEF, here? Doesn't surprise me I guess....I got here, they would have had the same chance.  
. "Follow me," the man said. Duo walked in by a reflex and not by choice. The man led him to a large open room, with one chair in the center and other surrounding it with consoles being the only light. A command center....but for what?  
"Welcome, Duo Maxwell."   
"I recognize that voice..." Duo said softly, then spoke up, "Bright Noa.....what the hell are you doing here?"   
The chair spun around and the man in it looked at Duo and smiled, "I'm honored that you still remember me." The man's strong British accent had always been his trademark in the Federation. Duo had met the man when he had first arrived in that world. Then, Noa was a general in the UEF forces.   
"Of course I remember you, sir. You were the one who allowed me to take the Zeta and Double Zeta Gundams with me."   
Noa's smile faded, "I sometimes regret allowing you to take those suits with you. Though the Zeon are gone, the Federation high command was not too happy that you were given thier advanced suits," Noa sighed, the leaned forward, "But that is in the past. Now I have somehow made my way here. I have learned of almost all of the things going on in this world. Or rather, worlds. Now I know of your own personal problem. This...Sith, is that it? Well, this Sith seems to be causing you problems. I know were he is. You know too, but you are too blinded by rage to admit it.....I see it within you."   
Duo looked at the other man, "How do you know all of this?"   
Noa smiled, "I have my ways. But I have a question for you. Why did you not bring the others with you here? They need to here what I have to say as much as you do."   
Duo looked up at the map above Noa. A map of Earth, which had "Home" inscribed under it, "I will bring them sir. I'm sorry."   
"No need for the formalities, Duo."   
"Sorry..." Duo then closed his eyes [Shadow? Shadow where are you? Can you feel my presence? I need you to come here. Bring Landau if you want. But you need to be here] He then turned back to Noa, "They are coming, sir."   
"You don't need to call me sir, Duo."   
"Yes....yes I do....it is the only form of sanity I can feel in my life now..."   
  
  
  
Shadow was staring at the ceiling in their apartment in this...hotel. It had a great view...but right now the ceiling seemed a little easier to focuss on.   
"Why again am I here?" Landau turned and looked at her "What do you mean?"   
"I mean, why again was I needed? all I seem to do is arrive in time to leave...and chauffeur you two around in Loki..."   
[Shadow?] She sat up "Here I go again..." [Shadow? Where are you? Can you feel my presence?] Landau looked at her. "Go where?" Shadow waved a hand at him."Shh..his highness wants me again..." [I need you to come here. Bring Landau if you want but you need to be here.]   
[Right on it...] She replied before turning to Landau.   
"Whats up?" He asked looking puzzled.   
"We're going Duo Hunting..."   
  
  
  
Corporal Sheppard watched Shadow and Landau leaving the hotel. Cautios he followed them, when he got aware of somebody else moving after them. He recognized that this woman didn't actually know anything about covert operations, but she tried not to be seen. Sheppard saw them dissapear in a building. "Sheppard to Henderson, I think I've found something."   
"Roger, corporal. Don't do anything until we arrive." sounded captain Henderson's voice out of the com.   
It only took some minutes until the captain and Kelsey arrived at the building. The corporal suggested to have a look inside.   
  
---   
  
Landau strangley watched the map. Home, interesting, so this is where Duo comes from.  
"So", he said turning around, "what's the big deal about this anyway?"   
Noa opened his mouth, when suddenly the door was blown apart.   
"What the..."   
"All right, nobody move!" shouted Henderson   
Noa's hand tried to touch a button, but he stopped when he could feel a piece of cold metal in his neck.   
"I said, nobody move!" repeated the captain.   
Shadow didn't do anything, she just growled on Kelsey.   
"Who are you?"   
Landau stood up. "I think you should get to know each other. General Bright Noa, United Earth Federation, captain George Henderson of the Earth Alliance ship Dreadnaught."   
The two officers stared at each other. Was it possible? Two earths?   
"It is possible," said a female voice behind them. "If you know anything about alternate universes, then you understand."   
Damn, I really did forget about her, thought Sheppard.   
Doctor Zaarin received another growl from Shadow when she approached them, but she didn't care about it.   
  
  
  
Shadow looked at them all. Two Earths...what did they mean by earth?Wasn't that just dirt? The planet she had seen looked like a nice place though. It suddenly occurred to her that these humans called their planet   
Earth. Well that's original. She thought staring at Duo.The explosion shocked her a little and as the door blew off.   
[So I Was being followed! I thought so! Sorry...I was too busy looking for you to pay proper attention to these...people.] She told Duo. She really was sorry. This was bad. There didn't seem to be another way out. Unless glass cuts were an option. The window was pretty big. She turned her attention back to the little scene here. "I think you should get to know each other. General Bright Noa, United Earth Federation, Captain George Henderson of the Earth Alliance ship Dreadnaught."   
She heard the new arrival before the others it seemed. Her slightly larger than human ears swivelled a little to follow the sounds of footsteps.   
She didn't realise she was still growling at Kelsey.   
She looked around again for a way to get out...but if she moved someone would die. I hate being responsible! A while back she would have just morphed and destroyed everything she could find. But now she had to be a little more careful... Friends..why do I bother having any? I was so much better on my own! Maybe I should just leave the Ewoks. All I seem to bring is trouble and Chaos follows my every move...But I can't leave...it's the closest I have to home...   
Snap out of it! You've been out of training to long! This is no time to think like that! You need to get everyone s weapons and figure out whats going on!   
"If you know anything about alternate universes, then you understand."   
Shadow turned her growling towards the new person.   
  
She was still watching Duo, he looked calm enough. What to do? Of course! simple enough! She concentrated and drew on the Force. Reached out through the force she...broke their weapons.   
She stepped forwards.   
"I told you not to move!" Henderson and his people started to fire their weapons.   
Shadow let the others sort things out. She had just felt a presence so familair it was scary. A low rumbling filled the air. It got louder and and a shadow fell across the land outside. The building began to tremble and the rumbling grew even louder. The people in the room...all human turned to look at her as she stared open mouthed through the window. The thing creating the shadow began to float into view. "Shadow! What is that thing?!" Landau yelled.   
Shadow continued to watch it. She tore her gaze away from the gigantic floating mass overhead and turned to look at Duo and Landau.   
"Tha-That's Thor! My-my M-Mothers ship..."   
  
  
  
Duo watched the insanity erupt. Then he noticed the ship, "Oh shi---" he was cut off by a blaster bolt flying past his head. Duo ducked and sent a rush of force at the man who had shot at him, he went flying into the wall and Duo heard the cracking of bones. The roof came crashing down and then something broke into his thoughts **Noa, he needs help. Keep him alive** WHAT!?!??! WHERE THE HELL DO KEEP COMING FROM?!?!? Without any more questions he saw Noa under some rubble. Duo ran over to him and helped him out, "You okay, sir?"   
"Thank you, Duo," then the man turned and looked up, "What in God's name is that?"   
"I'm not really sure..."   
Then, something went through the force, hitting him like a rock. Not again... he thought running towards Shadow, "Shadow!" he yelled at the last second before slamming into her and sending them both to the ground. Where she was before, a huge piece of the roof had fallen, and blaster bolts flew over the area, making the ground the only safe place. Shadow was mumbling something about her mother again and again, but Duo wasn't paying attention. Suddenly something slammed into Duo's back. He had been trying to get up, but now he had collapsed back on top of Shadow, who was still staring up blankly. Another piece of the roof landed on Duo's head, sending him into blackness.   
  
  
  
Shadow had hit her head on the floor, she lay still dazed...looking up through the hole in the roof. Overhead she recognised fighters like Loki...Thor hovered overhead. The biggest ship in the herd. The herd leader. Her Mothers ship.   
"I-I thought you had left me mother..." She muttered staring up at Thor.   
The six fighters landed on the roof, she felt it through the Force. The next thing she knew a pair of arms Pulled Duo off of her and another lifted her to her feet.   
There was roaring and screams as the other four quelled the riot.   
She heard a very familar voice. "Take this filthy human off of her! Put him with the rest of them!"   
She shook her head to clear it, her vision sharpened. "Wait!" She called out. She could smell Duo's blood.   
"What is it Sister?" Alyx waved to the boy carrying Duo towards a shabby line of humans. He stopped walking and stood holding him, letting his blood drip to the floor.   
"Alyx!! What's going on?! Why are you here?!"   
Her brother stepped forward and hugged her.   
"Mom'll explain. It's been nearly a cycle! Your still alive!"   
"Uhh..Alyx..." He stepped back and grinned.   
"You can't harm the humans..any of them."   
One of the other boys growling at the humans jerked around and looked at her. "You gone soft in the head Short stuff?!"   
She stepped away from her brother and ran to Duo. She took him from her brother and carried him to Landau. Her six brothers stopped what they were doing and walked over to her. Watching her curiously.   
She lay him down and put a hand to his head. Looking up at Landau she spoke. "He'll be fine...if you'll excuse me..."   
She turned her back to him and looked at her brothers.   
She conversed with them in a different language Landau couldn't understand. He just stood in the line and kept an eye on the unconcious body next to him.   
He watched as the three taller beings start growling at her. He noticed that five of them had jet black hair and three thin stripes of pure white. Shadow and the sixth both had white hair and a thick black stripe. Where the others had brown eyes Shadow and the other had Blue.   
  
"You got us into trouble! We were doing commy for weeks!" The three took a step towards her. The other three stepped in between, the two smaller boys had curly hair. "No time" The curly haired boys spoke in unison. She looked from the twins to the triplets pulled a face at them and pushed them back.   
Her own twin and his comforting presence stayed by her side.   
"What are you all doing here?! I thought you weren't s'posed to leave the hidden worlds!"   
"Apparently your request for the ancestors weapons got mom a little worked up..."   
"Everything gets mom a little worked up!" The twins replied.   
The triplets were about to reply when there was a muted rumble. A ship the size of a Lambda class shuttle descended slowly through the hole in the roof. It landed gracefully on the floor and the ramp began to lower.   
"Freya!! Dad!" Shadow yelled.   
But it wasn't just her dad who stepped out of the ship. "Mother!!" Shadow knelt down quickly and waited with her brothers. "Rise." Was all her mother said.   
She was a tall lady, with the same black hair and three white stripes as Shadows brother had. She stood quickly and waited respectfully.   
The next down the ramp was a dark, curly haired dark eyed man. A Human to be precise.   
"Daddy!" Shadow called out. She ran to him and he picked her up and hugged her.   
"What did you do to your hair?! Where did it all go?! How could you possibly cut it off! And what are you doing with all these males?!!"   
"Dad!" Shadow growled playfully. "Quite bothering me!"   
He grinned and hugged her again. "Nice to see my little girl again! been entirly to long!"   
"I'll say!" Shadow replied before adding. "Hey! I'm not a little girl!"   
"Thats what you think short stuff." One of the triplets muttered. She spun and gathered energy in her hands before blasting it into his face. He blew back through the window screaming. He lay on the ground moaning before she sensed him remorph.   
He stormed back up to her. "What did you do that for?!" He snarled.   
"Oh I don't know...I guess I was just trying to melt the words off your face!"   
The triplets regrouped and stalked towards her. Alyx stepped up next to her. The two groups stood growling at each other. Then the fight broke out.   
  
Shadows mother ignored her children, they could do what they wanted for the moment. She scanned the area. No further danger. She walked towards the Humans. Passed them by one by one. She came to the young boy, the same age as her own, lying unconcious on the floor.   
This was him. She knelt down and healed him. Watched him open his eyes. "You are the Nothlit. You are the one my daughter saved. And You just saved her. For that I thank you." The Nothlit looked at her still a little unfocussed.   
The growling and mewling of her children fighting behind her finally becam annoying. "Gol-Yaris!" She Shouted at them. The fighting immediatly stopped. Every Alraxian in the room knelt down silently. Including her own Nothlit.   
"Shadow! Come here!" She called in the humans language. Her daughter stepped forwards and knelt by her. "Rise my child." Her daughter stood and looked at her. The girl had a split lip and three slash marks accross her face. "You haven't been training. Your getting lazy and loosing your edge. You were once the Dakai champion. The very best of over two hundred worlds. Explain yourself."   
"I-I Just...haven't been able to train."   
"That is not good enough! how do you expect to survive in this part of the Galaxy if you don't train?! You were excused academic studies to pursue your fighting skills! You are falling behind!"   
Shadow looked at the floor. "Yes My Lady."   
"Your brother is trying to hold up your tital and his own studies."   
"I know My Lady."   
"So you have chosen your mate."   
"What?!"   
"You made this one a Nothlit. You chose your mate, so soon."   
"I did not! I-" Her mother shut her up.   
"You have chosen. He will be your mate."   
"What?! No!! Mothe-"   
"Dismissed. I wish to speak to the Nothlit." Shadow stepped back to her Father.   
"Dad! She thinks I chose a mate!! she's giving me no other choice! Make her see sense!! Tell her!!"   
"You know once your mothers mind is made up...Ok, Ok! I'll try! Just don't expect me to succeed."   
She heard her mother tell Landau to go and wait by the ship.   
Alyx immediatly began to talk to him, the two got on pretty well. She watched her mother and Duo talking. heard Landau and Alyx.   
"Yeah, she has brains, doesn't use em though..."   
"Hey! I heard that!" She spun on her twin and glared at him.   
"Well it's true! You fell asleep during your last Biology lesson! and During Physics you kept staring out the window telling me you wanted to be outside fighting and training..."   
"Since when did you speak theirs?!"   
"Since I studied it! Oh come on! we may be twins but we can't both be fighters. You were sposed to get a mix of both. If you only paid attention in class."   
"Oh shut up..."   
"Hey Shadow!"   
One of the triplets called her. "What?!" She spun to face him.   
"We found three more planets. One of them was inhabited." He leered at her.   
"WHAT?! You promised you wouldn't go exploring without me!"   
"Hahaha! They natives thought we were gods! They started painting our symbols on their work."   
"Thats not fair!"   
Landau who had not followed any of what they were talking about tapped Shadow on the shoulder.   
"What?" He asked.   
Shadows dad stepped forwards and looked at him. "Don't bother..this language isn't translatable. It took me nearly six cycles to learn."   
"You're human!"   
"I was human. Now I just look it."   
"I don't think I understand..."   
"Don't try...just accept."   
"Daughter! Come here." Shadow's mother called her again. Shadow hurried over. "It seems you have made your own connection to the Force. You have become powerful even without me. That is dangerous around this part of the galaxy. There is the empire. But I also congratulate you. You have grown strong. I believe you are worthy enough to hold the weapons of your ancestors." Shadow's mother Pulled a wooden box from her cloak. Don't open this until it is time. You have trained in all known weapons. these should not be too difficult to handle."   
"Thank you My Lady." Shadow bowed and took the box.   
"We leave now. Your future is hard to see. But I know danger lies ahead. Be careful."   
"I will mother.   
"Your brother Alyx will be staying in these parts for a while. Then I hope you will never see us again. Not until it is your time to rule." Shadow hung her head. Yes mom..."   
Shadow's mother stood and walked back to her ship. Shadow's father followed her. The ship rose into the air and through the roof.   
Her brothers walked up to her. The twins hugged her and wished her luck. The triplets passed her by, the first smacked her round the head once. "One for Health."   
The second followed close behind and hit her around the head again. "One for Joy." The third brother walked passed and smacked her. "And one for luck. Cya around Short stuff."   
She rubbed her head and watched as her five brothers jumped up and back the way they came. Moments later there was the sound of their ships engines powering up and disappearing into the sky.   
Thor quickly began to rise and once the rumbling had gone. Shadow turned to look at the other humans in the room. They had blank expressions on their faces, like they couldn't remember what had happened.   
She walked to Duo and held out her hand. "Thank you for uhh..saving me back there...are you ok?"   
Alyx and Landau came and stood beside her. "They wont remember what happened. Mother made sure of it. We're sorry you had to meet them. Our family is a little much to take sometimes." Alyx apologised.   
Landau looked around the ruined room. At the line of people who all looked slightly dazed. "What now?" He asked.   
  
  
  
Duo rubbed his head and took Shadow's hand. She pulled him to his feet and Duo did his best to get his bearings again, "What the hell just happened here?" Suddenly, Shadow started laughing. Duo looked at her confused. Duo, don't ask. You'll just confuse yourself more. Damn, that roof is made of some serious metal! I felt them healing me...but damn it still stings a bit....oh well, pain just makes fighting easier.  
Duo turned to Alyx, "So, Alyx, why did you people disrupt the fight like that? We could have handled things on our own!"   
Alyx was the one to be confused this time, "How did you know my name? Shadow didn't mention it..."   
Duo smiled, "I just read her mind. Nothing damaging. I know she does it to me all the time. Revenge is sweet..."   
Shadow stopped laughing and cut in, "HEY! I told you not to read my mind like that!" "Calm down! I only do it when you're sleeping..." Duo said then turned to the people around them, "What the hell are we going to do with them?"   
[Shadow, could you PLEASE tell me what the hell just happened here?]   
**The second one has arrived. The final battle is coming. With the second one comes the signs of fight. Beware the Sith.**   
  
  
  
Voort suddenly stopped and took cover. Something was there, he could feel it. And it tried to follow him, but he was too fast. Well, the training on Carrida was really worth it. Fast, he started to look for a better position to ambush his possible enemy. After he had planted several booby-traps, he waited.   
Then he could see a dark figure sneaking slowley on the trail he had left. All of a sudden the figure stopped, watching for danger. Going down on its knees, it searched for one of the traps. Voort smiled when it found one of the trigger-wires. Now look behind you...  
The figure didn't notice the second trigger planted behind. With one foot it touched the wire. A loud click-sound was the answer.   
"BOOM, you're dead!" shouted the captain.   
The figure slowley stood up trying to grap something on its belt.   
Voort stood up, aiming on the figure and shaking his head.   
"I wouldn't do that. Now, show me your face."   
Cautios the hands of the figure touched the hood on its face. She was exotically beautiful, with long firm legs an ample bosom, and bright yellow eyes that shone from within their dark cradles like the lights of Imperial Center's nighttime skyline. An intense aura of evil and eroticism clung tightly about her.   
"My name is Lady Seraphis."   
Captain Voort was still aiming on her head.   
"And what is your intention on sneaking up on other people?"   
Seraphis swallowed.   
"I once was one of Palpatine's Sith, now I'm trying to hide from Darth Sadow."   
  
---   
  
Zaarin approached Shadow from behind.   
"You will need my help, when you take on Sadow."   
The only answer was another growl.   
"And, that was an impressive ship..."   
Shadow stared at her. "You can't remember, we erased your..."   
"Memory? You can't do this, nobody can, even Sadow failed, and I don't know why. No matter what you say, I'm coming with you."   
  
  
  
"But Lady! You can't come with us! We are all fighters. You are...you have to be some kind of scientist."   
While Shadow started talking to the human lady, Alyx turned to Duo. [Well ok..all that happened was we sensed our little sister and there were all these little fighters and we decided the quickest way to her was through the roof...sorry it landed on your head...]   
[What?! How can you hear me?!]   
[Shadow's my twin, we share the same...I don't know the word, you were...created? by her. If I can hear her, and she can hear you, then I can hear you. Get it?]   
[I guess...]   
Behind them Shadow threw up her arms and snarled. "Fine! You can come!! Just stay out the way!" She spun and looked at Landau, Alyx and Duo with exasperation. "Next move quickly! before today gets any worse!"   
"You'd better be the one to watch out." mumbled Zaarin following Shadow. She knew about Sadow's powers, she knew about the ships, and the soldiers. Thousands of clones, ready to invade the New Republic. Fear grew inside her, a bad feeling appeared inside her. And it will get worse... Her blue eyes watched Alyx, Duo and Landau. I hope they can do something.  
"Between Shadow, don't call me lady, and don't use that kind of tone, when you're talking to me." she said loud, so that everybody could hear it. "My name is Zaarin, doctor Jen Zaarin. Just don't fortget this."   
  
  
  
Duo sighed, "Is everyone else around here okay?"   
Shadow looked at Duo only slightly annoyed, "They don't remember..."   
"I don't care! They should be able to tell me if they at least FEEL alright. How long back was there memory cleared? And how do we explain to THEM about the roof??"   
Landau walked past him towards the others, "I'll handle that."   
Duo bowed mockingly, "Why of course, all-knowing one whose plans are beyond lowly people like me."   
Landau held back a laugh and went to talk to the people whose memory was missing pieces.   
"Why are you so sarcastic all of a sudden?" Shadow asked.   
Duo turned to her, "Well, I have NO idea what is going on! I still may have my memory, but all of that went straight over my head! All these words do NOT comprehend in my right now. Ever since that roof came down on me I've been having some problems thinking. But for some reason one thing is sticking out in my mind.....something Luke Skywalker told me when I first came here. 'When learning about alien cultures do not get involved in the culture.' Seems I've gotten involved in this one... So please tell me, what was being told to me? I am VERY confused at the moment, and I would LIKE to be enlightened on the subject."   
  
  
  
Darth Sadow watched the final preparations of the new weapon system. It was only a tiny little virus, but strong enough to wipe out thousands of worlds. A smile appeared around his lips, when captain Vansen entered his room.   
"Are we done yet, my dear?"   
"That we are mylord. The missile is ready for it."   
"Excellent, then fire at will."   
Soon it would reach its target and then, about 12 billion people would die. Then only those with parts of sith DNA would survive. All others would die and the sith would rule the galaxy.   
  
---   
  
Landau watched Zaarin for a short moment, but when she looked into his direction, he quickly turned his eyes towards Loki.   
"I guess you all know, who I am. I've upgraded Sadow's ships with new weapon systems. They are more powerfull now then ever before. After my work was complete, he left me on Hoth, to let me die there."   
"But you didn't." said Shadow not looking at her.   
"Yes, definitly. Because I had really good luck. A lambda shuttle landed there, and I could sneak aboard. In space, the captain found me." a small smile showed up. "He once used to be an imperial soldier. Probably he was a commando or a spy. His name was Voort, Titus Voort. He used to be a real bastard first, but this changed on our trip to Tatooine, where he got me my ride back here. He had somekind of lightsaber. And he was looking for something, some planet, I think."   
Duo, who used to stare into nothing suddenly looked up.   
"What was his name?"   
"Voort, Titus Voort."   
Landau's face became pale.   
"Shadow, you have to break through the wall in my memory. Something is definitly not right here." he said with sweat on his face.   
  
  
  
**He is coming. Fear the coming. Death is near. Million will soon perish. The Sith wishes to find those of his own kind. He will only find seven. Millions will die for those seven to be found. But beware the seven. Great power lies within them. The galaxy will die if these seven are awakened to their power. Find the Sith. Kill him. He must be eliminated** Duo fell to his knees, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! GO AWAY!! I DON'T NEED THIS!!"   
Duo closed his eyes and tryed to fight back the voice, knowing that everyone was staring at him, but only caring about getting rid of the voice in his head.   
  
Shadow looked at Duo. "It's a warning...this is not the time to freak out...well actually...freak out all you like, just keep walking..." Duo scowled at her.   
"You didn't understand our mother?" Alyx looked at him.   
"I was kind of recovering from a part of the roof falling on me. Which was your fault."   
"It wasn't just me! And I'm sure I already said sorry about that..."   
"Where are we going?" Landau asked.   
"We are uhh...going back to Loki?"   
"Already?! Can't we stay a while?! I'll I've seen for too long is the inside of Loki."   
"Yeah, And I've only been travelling twenty-three days.. I'm ready to sleep in a real bed!" Alyx replied.   
He paused and Shadow and no doubt Duo heard him call. [Arianwen! find Loki and stay with him fo now.]   
"So where are we going?"   
"Lets go back to the hotel for now...figure it out from there..." Shadow muttered. She suddenly felt tired and the wooden box she carried felt alittle heavy in her arms now..she just wanted to rest and eat a proper meal.   
  
  
  
Soon they were all back in the hotel, and Duo found that it was going to be interesting sleeping there. There were only four beds, and five of them. Duo sighed and volunteered to sleep on the couch in the main room, saying it was a lot like the interior of a Gundam. Alyx had tried to explain to him what had happened ealier, but still, none of it really got through to Duo's brain.   
"I'm a slow learner, " he said after hearing it repeated for the fifth time, "Especially when my brain has gotten a good beating...oh well, sixth times a charm!"   
Alyx yawned, "Not again...I'm tired...maybe in the morning, or get Shadow to tell you," and then Duo was alone in the main room.   
He stared at the wall for a good thirty minutes just thinking. Trying to understand everything that Shadow's mother had said to him. So many words she had said, he didn't understand. [Shadow...I know you're asleep...but you'll still hear this....are there any direct or close translations for some of those words your mother was saying? It would really help me out...sorry..I know you're asleep...sorry I did this....]   
He sighed and layed back on the couch. Closing his eyes he realized how tired he really was, and how much his head actually hurt. Soon enough, like the others in the building, he was asleep.   
  
  
  
Shadow pulled her tail back under the covers and rolled over. Something poked her in the cheek, then again. She swatted it with her hand. It came right back.   
She hissed at it and opened one eye. A sunbeam hit her eye. She rolled over again hissing. "Turn it off..." she mumbled angrily.   
Alyx poked her again. "Wake up! come on! sheesh you've become so lazy!"   
Shadow sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not lazy!" she grumbled "Just tired..." She looked around.   
"Alyx! no one else is up yet! why?" He sat on the end of her bed, his tail curled around his neck. "I'm hungry!" He told her before looking at her hair and bursting into muffled laughter. She kicked him off her bed and patted her hair down.   
Together they crept through to the main room and past Duo. [Food!] Alyx growled as he thought it.   
[Hunting? Neither of us have money...and This place has no food up here...] They go to the door, opened it quietly and slipped out.   
[Think Maybe they serve it downstairs?] Alyx suggested   
[Worth trying...do we look presentable?]   
[Does it matter? and your hair is still sticking up]   
[So's yours! Tralek brains]   
[If I'm Tralek brains you are so much worse off than me inferior.]   
[You slept funny again didn't you] Shadow retorted as they walked through the hotel looking for food.   
  
  
  
Voort entered the cave alone. Seraphis already had left Charaka, to find support for her fight aganist the sith. It was gigantic. Statues of sith masters filled the seven rows on its sides. Voort could feel the pure power of the force as he cme closer towards the core. There is was, hidden behind a black surface. He put off one of his gloves and touched the cold thing with his hand. Suddenly he recieved a hard push that threw him over a dozen yards away. Whne getting on the feet again, he saw the black surface breaking apart. Slowley a flashing white light made its way through it, spreading coldness all over the cave. He could feel the dark side, as it approched him. All of a sudden a strange fear got a grip on him, but it dissapeared as quickly as it came.   
The black surface was now totally destroyed, and only the white light filled the room. Voort couldn't resist of touching it with his hand. Then the dark side spilled into his body, it floated through his venes directly into his brain. It pushed through blockades and obstacles right into his memory. The light started to float around his body. Suddenly he lost the floor under his feet. He started to fly, the light hoovered him up.   
Then slowley, after nearly one hour, he went back down again. The light retreated from him, back into the black surface. He tried to hold it back, but it was useless. Darkness filled the room. Voort stood there staring at it.   
I'm awake, he thought.   
"The sleeper is awake!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted into nothing. Only echoes were the answer.   
Yes, I'm awake, and I know everything again.  
He left the cave heading back to the Callista. He knew that he would soon find that sith, and just kill him.   
  
---   
  
Shadow could feel it. They were looking for food, when it just hit her brain out of nothing. The pain increased. Shadow tried to stop it, but she didn't have any chance, then it just dissappeared. She knew that there had happened something.   
  
Duo suddenly jumped up from the couch screaming and holding his head. The pain was incredible. Zaarin and Landau didn't understand what was going on. They tried to hlep him, but suddenly everything was over. Duo stared at them with cold sweat running down his face. "Oh my god", he mumbled.   
  
  
Darth Sadow and his three apprentices could also feel it. Every Jedi and every force sensitive creature in the galaxy could feel the same pain, only for a short time. but everybody knew, that something dangerous was born. Something extremly dangerous.   
  
  
"You alright?" Landau asked Duo.   
Duo shok his head, "No one is now......this isn't good...where's Shadow and Alyx?"   
Zaarin was the one to answer, "Haven't seen them this morning."   
"I'm going to go find them," Duo said walking out of the room, trying to make himself look calm, but knowing he was failing.   
"What happened?" Landau asked.   
"I'm going to go find out...." Duo said and walked out of the room. Now that no one was near him, he started running. Running as fast as he could. In stead of going down the stairs like a normal person, Duo hopped off the ledge, and, with the help of the force, landed soflty on the ground. He started running again, then saw them.   
Shadow and Alyx were both on the ground holding their heads. He ran over to them and helped them both up, "I take it you two fet that too..."   
Shadow nodded. Alyx looked around, "What the hell was that?"   
"I don't know. But it is not good."   
The three of them stood in silence for a few minutes. Thinking about what had just happened. Duo broke the silence, "Could either of you feel where it orig---" Duo was cut off by five huge busts of green light slamming into the surrounding buildings. The windows in the building they were in shattered and everyone hit the floor. Again and again, green light slammed into the ground, shaking the surface of the planet. Soon, blue bursts joined the green and both colors pounded the ground, leveling everything. The noise was too loud for anyone to hear anything else.   
[TURBOLASERS!!!] Duo 'yelled'.   
[And ion blasts!] came Shadow's voice.   
Duo reached out with the force, and felt nothing.   
[There's something blocking the force up there!]   
[The Sith....]   
[No, that's not his style....probably just out here to harrass me...]   
Duo stood up slowly as did the two others. [Shadow, you and Alyx go back up there and get Landau and Zaarin!]   
[Where are you going?]   
[I'm going to go get the Double Zeta...]   
[I should have known....okay, we'll get the two others and meet you in space]   
Alyx's thoughts cut in [Finally a fight....get to see if my sis is a good as she brags...] [No time for you two to play around like this, see you in space] And Duo ran out. The shots of the turbolasers and ion cannons didn't ease up. The pilots of the orbiting ships, obviously had no mercy for anyone. Duo was glad he had kept on his white jump suit. It was easier than having to get into it before climbing into ZZ.   
With the help of the force, Duo got out with only minor burns, and was to the ZZ within ten minutes.   
He removed the camo net and climbed into the Gundam. As the systems powered up, Duo pulled on the helmet and checked everything.   
The ZZ shot up off the planet like a bullet. Atmoshpere shouldn't be too bad.... When he reached space he saw it.   
Four Imperial Star Destroyers, turblolasers blazing, three deadnaughts, also firing at the planet below, two lancers, doing thier best to pick off the CorSec fighters, and several support craft. TIEs blazed all through the battle. What a fleet! My god...who did this? Probably a diversion....gotta deal with it anyway...  
Shadow's face appeared on the left screen of ZZ's cockpit, "Took you long enough! We're in the middle of this thing, be careful not to hit us. I'd rather not die becaue of frienldy fire!" Alyx's face appeard in a small box next to Shadow's, "And what is that thing you're piloting?"   
Duo smiled, "I'll explain it after we get out of this battle...." If we get out... He knew the others all throught the same thing.   
The ZZ moved towards the battle and aimed the hyper cannon on the right arm towards part of the fight. he checked to make sure Loki and Arianwen were no where near. When, Duo saw them to be in a different area, he fired the cannon. A blast of energy cut through the fighters ahead of him, taking out three TIEs and one CorSec Y-Wing. The other fighters pulled away from the blast and came for Duo.   
"CorSec, this is Gundam. Mark me as friendly, but be careful, I've got some big weapons, stay out of my way."   
The comm crackled, "Copy that, Gundam. Just try not to fry too many of us."   
The ZZ reached back and pulled out one of it's beam sabers. This'll be an interesting fight....though I don't think I can take these fighters...  
The nearest TIE flew past the ZZ landing a few shots that did little damge. The ZZ swung it's beam saber at the TIE but missed.Too slow... He managed to clip the wing off another TIE, but the remaining flew circles around him and pounded away at the ZZ.   
Suddenly, lasers shot through, shredding the TIEs. Duo looked to see Loki and Arianwen fly past. He checked his screen to see both Shadow and Alyx smiling.   
"Thanks...I can't take the fighters in this thing. Can you two cover me? I'm going to hit those capital ships."   
"Of course, Jedi boy..." Shadow said mockingly.   
"The weak always need protecting," sighed Alyx.   
The ZZ dived towards the nearest lancer. The ship fired all the guns it could bring to bear at the Gundam, but the Gundam shot from side to side, up and down, using it's vernien jets to manuever around the lasers. The ZZ got withing meters of the ship and raised the beam saber. He dropped the beam saber down, and reversed the Gundam's thrusters.   
Sending it down and bringing the saber to cut a large gash in the side of the ship. Once the blade was completely through, Duo sent the Gundam flying back and out of the way as the lancer erupted into a ball of flame. Suddenly one of the Star Destroyers exploded. Duo looked to see rockets still flying towards the dead ship. Nice....   
Duo put the beam saber back and flew towards the only Star Destroyer still firing at the surface. He dodged the turbolaser shots just with the lancer but this time, a few blasts rocked the Gundam. The ZZ's huge mega cannon folded over ontop of the right shoulder of the Gundam. Duo got the ZZ in as close as he could to the Star Destroyer's bridge. Ah hell, I'll do it anyway... Then, he cut out all his thrusters, and let the Gundam land on right in front of the bridge. He could see the faces of the commanders inside, he was so close.   
"DUO!!" Shadow's voice cut in, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!??!"   
"Having some fun..." Duo replied and fired the mega cannon. He saw the men inside scream as the huge cannon fired the beam through the bridge. Duo turned the ZZ around and shot back up off of the ship. He saw the huge hole in the tower of the ship and smiled. Then, the Star Destroyer was nothing but pieces of floating debris. The other ships soon fell. None of them surrendered. And still, Duo couldn't feel anything from any of the ships.   
After the battle the ZZ regrouped with Loki and Arianwen, "We won!" Alyx said happily. "I know..." Duo replied, "But why do I feel that this still isn't a good thing?"   
"Lighten up, Duo!" Shadow said.   
"I can't....because something just isn't right..."   
Shadow sighed, "Always good at ruining a victory..."   
"This wasn't a victory. During that fight......during...the fight..."   
"During the fight, what?"   
"I don't know...but...I..I lost something....and I don't even know what it was..."   
  
Landau stared outside into the floating debris. "Such a waste of life" sounded Zaarin's voice over the com. Max gave Shadow a look. She's right. Thousands of peolpe die for nothing. "I guess we're going after the Sith now, right?" asked Landau.   
  
---   
  
Voort watched the surrounding stars. Where to go.  
He shut his eyes and concentrated. A big surprise hit him. The first thought he could find inside himslef was Winter. Strange, maybe it's because she saved my life, in some kind of way. He remembered her, when she stood on the stairs waiting for him. The wind floating through her hair..... Snap out of it, you have to get that Sith. Voort concentrated again, his mind sailed through space, passing planets suns and ships.   
Then it suddenly stopped. There was something. A ship, a ship with New Republic markings on it. Some other ships attacking it Imperials..... no, we didn't use such strange insignias. Then he understood... Sadow. The sith seemed to be after the passengers of the small ship. Voort tried to find out who was onboard. He could see the corridors of the ship. Stormtroopers fighting on each deck, blasting away the few surviving republic soldiers. Then he saw a face.... a familiar face... A stun shot hit her from behind, when the position was surrounded by more and more troopers. Voort saw Winter falling down. Shortly after, the firing stopped. The ships left the burning craft, taking all survivors with them.   
No, no...... not again.....  
He opened his eyes. typing in the course for the debris, he sent out a message. Using the force with all his power he shouted out a warning. I'll get you Sadow, and then it will be a pleasure to see you die!!  
The Callista made her jump, heading towards the position of the republic ship with maximum speed.   
  
  
  
"Shadow, Alyx, were either of your ships monitering hyperspace travel around the time that fleet arrived?" Duo asked. Follow them...find the Sith...  
"No," Shadow said quietly, "Loki wasn't paying attention to it...."   
"Arianwen was," said Alyx happily, "Why do you want to know?"   
"Can you send me the fleet's arrival vector?"   
"uhh...yeah...sent...Why do you want that?"   
Duo smiled, "You and Shadow like hunting.....well...I'm hunting the Sith right now..."   
He checked the arrival vector of the fleet, then brought the possible sectors of departure. He then ran though the list again, having the ZZ's computer pull out andy uninhabitable planets. Then...whn he had a list of planets, he reached out with the force. Touching each world, trying to see if the Sith was there. Then, something shot him back. He napped out of his trance and slammed his head into the front screen of the ZZ. The helmet did nothing to help the pain of the impact.   
"I found him," Duo announced quietly to the other ships.   
"Where is he?" Shadow asked calmly.   
"The planet's name is Tovara. Somewhere out in the outer rim. I'll feed you the coords."   
"How soon can we leave?" asked Alyx.   
"As soon as we decide who tows my Gundam, and which ship I get in."   
"Your choice, doesn't really matter," replied Alyx.   
Duo moved the Gundam to the cables extending from Loki, "I'll just use Loki, it's easier." Duo unstrapped himself and powered down the Gundam. He felt the cables latch onto the Gundam and smiled. He then opened the hatch. [Loki, please open up nicely..I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else..]   
As he "said" that he pushed off the Gundam and floated towards Loki's hatch. He gabbed onto the side of it and waited. Nothing happened. [Loki...please...] Loki's hatch suddenly opened. He climbed in and Loki shut the hatch behind him. The interior door opened and he walked in. He went to the cockpit to see the lines off hyperspace extending. Shadow and Landau sat in the same places as before. Duo stood behind just staring into hyperspace. Landau looked asleep.   
Shadow turned around and nodded to him, then her eyes widened. Duo looked at her confused and reached for his helmet to pull it off, "What?"   
"You haven't noticed it?"   
"Noticed what?"   
"Look at the right side of the visor on your helmet."   
Duo looked to the right side of his visor and saw only one thing. Red. Blood red.   
"Dammit..." he quickly pulled of the helmet and threw it to the floor. He reached one of his hands up to his head and felt for the wound. He ran it across his hair until he felt the warm blood. Slowly, he did his best to heal it.   
"You really should watch out for yourself more," Shadow commented, still watching him.   
"Yeah whatever..." Duo said as he pulled off the flight suit. He let it drop beside the helmet and then he dropped next to them. He always hated wearing those two layers of clothing like that, but it was needed.   
"Maybe if you actually slept more often than fighting, you would fight better. Get as much sleep as you can, Duo. You fight bad enough anyway..."   
"I can't sleep. Nor do I want to. I've got thinking to do."   
"Oh how sad!" she said mockingly, "Maybe you'd sleep better if I read you a story!"   
Duo held back a slight smile, "Shut up."   
  
  
  
Voort watched the scanners searching for any signs of life, but there was nothing left. Bastard, he thought, while drifting through space in his space suit. His hand touched a piece of debris. After it had moved away, it revealed the body of a New Republic officer, or what was left of him. Explosive decompression, he thought, that's no way to die. Voort headed back to his ship.   
After taking off the suit he headed into the cockpit. Time to find you, bastard.  
Concentrating his energy on Winter he found a trace. A trace leading to a small planet in the Outer Rim. Tovara, now I've got you...  
He powered up the hyperdrive and follwed the trace to meet Sadow.   
Now is the time for decission, the time for revenge, the time for you to die, bastard.  
  
---   
  
Duo could feel something. It was just an echoe, but he could hear it I'll get you Sadow, and then it will be a pleasure to see you die!! He didn't recognize the voice, but he knew that there was somebody out there.   
Then something else came into his mind. Now is the time for decission, the time for revenge, the time for you to die, bastard.   
Shadow looked up.   
"Did you hear it?"   
Duo nodded, "Yes, but who is he?"   
"I don't know, but we will soon find out..."   
  
  
  
I'm not sure if I want to find out.....Duo sighed and looked out into hyperspace. So calm....so peaceful. Peace. That is what I want.....Yes, Shadow, there is my answer...I want peace. War and all of this fighting is becoming too much. But you'd probably call me for thinking that, wouldn't you? **Pain will soon come. A great fight. it may be her last. She will face something completely unimaginable. You have the power to save her....but your doubts will hold you back. Another will come. Will try to save her. Her future is full of pain, when the time comes, you will know what to do. **  
"Hey! You alive in there? Hello? Anyone home?" Shadow's voice snapped Duo back into reality. She was waving her hand in front of his face.   
Duo yawned, "I'm alive..."   
"If you keep blanking out like that you won't be for long though."   
"Well then, you better hope I don't....because if I go..."   
"Yeah yeah..."Shadow closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again with a serious look on her face, "What's wrong?"   
"What?" her sudden question caught Duo off guard. He wasn't used to being so easily read by others.   
With the same seriousness as before, she asked again, "What's wrong?"   
Duo sighed and looked down at his helmet, which still had smudges of blood on it, "Nothing, I'm fine."   
His head was suddenly yanked back to meet her gaze with the force, "Do not lie to me like that. We're going to fight, right? And if something is bothering you like this when you're fighting, you'll make a critical error and you'll end up dead. I'm not going to die because you were being an idiot!"   
Duo tryed to run away again but her grip through the force was amazingly strong, "I said...I'm fine."   
"Then why the hell are you trying to avoid looking at me? Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you're fine."   
Duo sighed and just closed his eyes, "Alright...you win..."   
"Good, now tell me what's wrong."   
Duo opened his eyes and met her gaze directly, "I'm fine."   
Shadow growled something under her breath and released her grip on him through the force. [I still don't believe you. If I have to go searching through your mind I will.]   
Duo sighed once again. Well, now you've screwed up. [Look....I'll...I'll tell you later....I'm not completely sure what is wrong......I'll tell you..when I know...]   
[If it isn't before we arrive, then we're turning around.]   
  
  
Landau opened his eyes. Looking on Duo and Shadow he only said "Could you please shut up, there are some people trying to sleep in here. And you should get some sleep, too." With that, he turned around and shut his eyes again. Dreams started to float his mind. There he was, standing on a planet watching a burning village. A name, a face appeared before him.   
"Aaaah!"   
Landau woke up with a scream.   
"What's up? Don't make too much noice, there are some people trying to sleep." answered Duo.   
"Oh shut up." remarked Landau. "Now I know it. I know why this name sounded so familiar. I know him, I once had to deal with him. The burning village on Ruul, he did burn it down. But he didn't kill the civilians. That was somebody else. Now I can remember everything. If this is really Titus Voort out there, we could have a problem."   
  
  
"There are entirly too many people involved in this..." Shadow muttered looking out the view screen.She could still smell Duo's blood.   
[Hey Alyx.]   
[Yes baby sister?]   
[Shut up, how's the Lady and Emlyn]   
[They're fine...although he wont admit it I think the little guy misses you..and where the hell did you cook up the other half of his DNA?!]   
[Long story...Tell you later]   
[Why not now?]   
[I have reasons, I said I'd tell you later.]   
  
Landau gave her a look.   
"You want to take the Sith alone? I'd wish you good luck for that. Anyway, I just want to know on whitch side Voort is on. That would be interesting."   
  
---   
  
Sadow could sense them, he knew who was coming. Seraphis, the once loyal Dark Jedi, Shadow, the morphling, Duo, the Gundam pilot, Landau, the tactician, Zaarin... Zaarin, interesting, so she did survive, well she won't survive once again... He could feel another morphling. Good, another Darkwing for my cause.  
But there was something else. Darkness and death coming the same way. The sith suddenly knew, that there was a big threat approaching himself and his plan. No, I must stop him, at all costs. Sadow decided to let his three apprentices do the dirty work. Three sith can wipe out everything.  
  
---   
  
Voort could see the two ships and the Gundam in his mind. He moved in closer to find out who was on board.   
There were Zaarin's thoughts, Landau's and some guy called Duo, whose thoughts were chaotic. But then there was something else.   
"Who are you?" he asked, when he found Shadow.   
  
"Shadow, get used to having a lot of people around.....who knows, it may be the last thime you see this many people....I'm starting to doubt the fact that we will all survive the encounter with this Sith," Duo said. He then sighed and closed his eyes,"Dearou dan dan kokoro hikareteku...."   
"What did you say?" Shadow asked.   
"Nothing....nothing at all...." Duo answered going back to his thoughts.   
Shadow replied coldly, "Whatever..."   
"How long until we arrive?" Landau asked quietly.   
"Seven days," was the reply from Shadow.   
What am I going to do now? Seven days to try to explain what has gone wrong. Seven days to prove that I'm not ready for this fight. But I have to fight. Or at least, go there. Something tells me I have to be there....  
"Duo...."   
Duo opened his eyes and saw Landau watching him, "What? What'd I do now? I didn't make any noise!"   
"Why are you sweating?" Landau asked calmly.   
"I didn't know I was...."   
"You are..." said Shadow.   
"Duo, why are you sweating? We're no where near arriving yet. Is this something you should tell the rest of us?" Landau's voice was getting more and more sharp every time he spoke another word.   
"This must be serious," Shadow commented, "That's twice already that we've proved something is wrong. Duo, stop hiding this. Are you planning on waiting to the last second and making us all work up some way to keep your ass from getting killed?"   
Duo looked down at the ground, avoiding both of their gazes. Again, his head was pulled up by the force. This time, Duo knew not to fight it, "Look....I'm really not sure what happened."   
"Well, you need to figure that out soon," Shadow snapped.   
"What happened, Duo? Even if you don't know the whole thing, what DO you know?"   
Landau asked with an tone in his voice showing slight annoyance.   
"I....I don't..."   
"You do know. Stop playing that game. It won't work," Landau said now the annoyance in his voice clear.   
"You just don't get it, do you?" Duo asked quietly.   
"What?" asked Shadow.   
Duo sighed, "All of my life. All of my life, I've been alone. I never had a family or a home. Fighting was the only was that I felt at home. I left my world because the fighting had ended. I could no longer be at home. I arrived here soon after, and learned of the force. I was trained in the ways of the force by Luke Skywalker. I suddenly had a new place and reason to fight. So I was at home. Then.....then I saw Adrianna again. I thought I had left her back where I had come from. She brought back memories of my world...of things that I had forgotten....then...then...well you know what happened...I can't feel her presence in the force...she's gone. And with that, my closest link to home. That last fight....over Corellia...I said I lost something. I lost....home. Those Gundams are the only things that connect me to my world. But they aren't alive. It isn't the same.....it's just like a painful memory. It hurts everytime I get into that cockpit! But I still do....because I can still remember home. Now......now we're going to fight the Sith. The ultimate enemy. I don't think we can beat him. Now I try to create a new home here....but...I can't. It just isn't right. That Sith is going to cause great pain...I know...and...I don't want to lose another part of home. I don't think I can fight him...."   
Shadow released the grip through the force. Landau and Shadow just stared at him. Duo hung his head and closed his eyes. [I'm sorry, Shadow....but...I don't think I can do this.]   
  
  
Darth Sadow watched the returning ships. Six, only six, I thought there would be more of us left. But six true Sith are better than five. He waited for the shuttles bringing in the future of the Sith Empire. The destruction of Kelara had shown him that there weren't too many true Sith left. But, from his point of view, those six were worth the death of twelve billion people. Something inside told him, that there must be a seventh Sith, with strong force powers. Where are you, my brother, or sister...  
  
The six men and women entered the room, where Sadow was waiting for them. Using the force, he contacted their minds. "Welcome, sisters and brothers, welcome for your new future, and the rise of the Sith." Sadow counted four women and two men. He could feel the force inside them. It was strong, very strong. Time to wake up the sleepers. The sith touched a button, and six sith holocrons emerged out of the floor, placing themselves right in front of the six people. It will take five days to activate their hidden knowledge, then they will get their chance. And I need a way to find number seven.  
  
---   
  
Duo could feel it. **Six there are now, but he doesn't have number seven by now. They are waking up, watch out, danger is coming. The four horsemen are coming...Three of them have arrived on their destination, but the fourth, Death, is still moving,** shouted the voice again.   
  
  
  
Duo punched the floor under him with all of his strength, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I CAN'T FIGHT!! LEAE ME ALONE! JUST LET ME DIE IN PEACE!!"   
"Hey!" Shadow said feeling the same thing Duo did. The ripples of pain from Loki, and the pain coming from the fists pounding on the floor, "STOP IT! You're hurting Loki!!!"   
Duo stopped and stared at the small bloodstains below him. He closed his eyes and curled up in the back corner. [I can't fight.....go away...leave me alone....can't fight....home....]   
Shadow sighed and looked at Landau, "He's going to get us killed like that..."   
"Or himself," comment Landau.   
"Wonderful....I get to die because he's homesick! Just great..."   
  
Landau stood up and walked over to Duo. "Now listen up, I'm not willing to die, just because you think you can't do this. If we don't succeed a lot of other people are going to die. I don't want this fight myself, but it's too late now for turning back. We have to face it now!"   
  
  
Jack Beauregard stood in front of the giant throne. Some soldiers in black armour guarded the entrance.   
"What do you want?" sounded a voice from above.   
Darth Sadow looked down with not amused eyes.   
"My name's Beauregard, Jack Beauregard. I guess you are the Sith. I'm from the ship, that you couldn't scan."   
The telepath could feel his opponent getting curious.   
"I have a deal for you."   
The sith stood up, and walked down the stairs towards Beauregard.   
"Well, be my guest. Guards, prepare a fitting room for Mister Beauregard."   
  
---   
  
A YT 1300 followed the two ships and the Gundam. Commander Murphy was not very happy about this way, but she knew that it was her fault. Her decission to come with them came too late. They were already gone, when she tried to reach the hangar bay. Now she was on her way following them to Tovara.   
  
---   
  
The lightsaber went up and down. Voort didn't watch it. He used the force to move it around. His powers and abilities grew day by day, hour by hour, even minute by minute. Titus Voort knew, that there would be a terrible fight, with lot's of people dying, but he was prepared for it. Again he reached out to those strange ships. He found Shadow. "Hello again. I just wanted to make sure, that you know, that the Sith's head belongs to me!" then he retreated again from her mind.   
  
  
  
Shadow sat feeling a little depressed. Duo was loosing it and she was hearing things. Great. Just great. Damn this...why did I have to be born Royalty?!!  
Awkwardly she leaned over and put her hand on Duo's arm. "Look, War screws with people...sometimes it's easier just to die. But if you die now maybe Millions will die after you.   
You lost your home...well I lost mine too. I may not live long enough to go back to it. But I've lived in this part of the Galaxy for nearly a cycle. Friends make a home. Not just family. And you have friends...or at least a friend..." She stopped talking and sat back her cheeks burned slighly. "You have to fight this last time. Maybe...maybe you'll find a way home. Maybe I can open the gateway and you can go home..."   
"What gateway?!" Landau demanded.   
Shadow sighed. "The gateway to my homeworlds is through a dimensional portal...It can be reconfigured... but It is so heavily guarded and only the current Empress can work it."   
She sat well back in her chair and turned away from them both. Her tail twitched and she banished memories of home to the depths of her mind.   
"You...come from another dimension?"   
"No. I've already told you enough to get me executed."   
"Oh." was her only reply.   
There was silence for a moment. "The one you call Voort spoke to me...through the Force. He too is after the Sith. He wants to kill the Sith himself. He is also a Dark Jedi, I think..."   
[Hey Sis? everyone ok?! Your mood changed...]   
[I'm fine. You can't use the Force anymore can you.] [No. Mother is to far away now. I can still sense stuff a little though...my own connection I guess...]   
[Good. Now change your destination. Your taking Emlyn the Lady and yourself well away from danger! Go someplace nice, out of the way. Dantooine.]   
[What?! No way! I'm not leaving you to face the danger yourself!-]   
[GO! GO OR I'LL DESTROY ARIANWEN MYSELF! BETTER YOU DIE THAN FACE THIS! YOU CAN'T JOIN IN! IT'S TO DANGEROUS! TAKE EMLYN AND GO!]   
[Look...you may be my sister and future empress and all, but this time-]   
[GOL-YARIS! YOU WILL OBEY ME! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR AND I'M TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO. NOW GO!] As she argued she sat up and unsheathed her claws, her eyes flashed red then black. She took a breath and 'spoke' to him again.   
[I'm sorry. You can't fight them. I don't want you near this evil. I have a strong connection to the Force on my own now. The future generations will be stronger but thats not the point.   
I would rather destroy you than let the evil take you. Loki is far stronger and more experienced in combat than Arianwen is. She would be destroyed quickly.]   
[You would make Loki kill his Pod sister?!?!]   
[I would kill her myself and you with her if I have to! You leave now! I will know if you stay I can sense you. Leave. Now.]   
[You changed Marix. What happened to the two of us sticking together always?]   
[I'm no longer Marix. She died when I left our home. And what happened? I got experimented on by people. I've faced dark beings. I grew up. That's what happened. But I can't protect you and Emlyn and that Lady. I have these two to worry about. And Myself. The future is a lot darker for me. I can sense it. I don't want it darker for you. Just go somewhere safe or take them home.]   
[But Emlyn is like your child. I can't take him back, he already misses you and your only on another ship. I'll go to Dantooine. I'll wait for it to be over. Then I'll find you little sister. You can't die. Your going to make a great empress.]   
[I don't think I want to be an Empress...just go big brother. and don't get a big head. Your only older by five hundred microns.]   
[And don't you forget it. Be safe and good luck. I'll look after your Chee for you.]   
[How could I forget? you remind me evbery oppertunity. So long big brother. Be safe and good luck. Tell Emlyn I'll miss him...]   
[Goodbye, you must call me when your safe.]   
[I will. I promise.]   
She turned back to the view screen and felt the ripple of Ariawen pulling out of hyperspace to set a new course. She felt Emlyn call for her despair in his own droid way. A tear threatened to fall from her eyes. She set her jaw and blinked it away. Now was not the time to get weepy. She couldn't cry. Hadn't since Max died. And I wont start now!   
Duo looked down at the ground, "I can't...fight....if I...fight...if I fight....I'll end up getting both of you....killed....I don't want...anymore blood on my hands.....let me leave....fight alone...I can't...."   
Duo heard Shadow sigh, then he looked up. She was staring at him, with waves of anger flowing from her. Before he knew what was happening, Shadow's fist slammed into his face, sending him to slam against the bulkhead behind him.   
Landau looked up, "Hey! Save some for the Sith!"   
"He needed it..." remarked Shadow.   
Duo sat in silence. Suddenly he was lost in his mind. Every move in his past, every action from before, he was seeing again. At the same time, knowing his mistakes.   
Suddenly, Duo sat up and stared out into space, "No. No, Shadow. Home is too painful to go back. Anyway....I guess....you're right."   
Duo sighed and looked away from the lines of hyperspace. [What you just did was very smart. The less people involved in this, the better off we'll be. Landau doesn't need to know they aren't coming until we arrive and they aren't with us. And you don't have to worry about me. Everything is fine now. I am ready to fight.]   
Shadow turned around and looked at him confused, "Duo, what's with the sudden change of heart?"   
Duo smiled and looked up, "Nai Dexyuo."   
"Dammit," Shadow replied, "In basic please!"   
Duo's smile faded, but the waves of calm shooting off of him, proved the smile could have easily remained, "Duo is dead."   
Duo started to feel waves of confusion flowing from both Shadow and Landau. Shadow was the one to speak up, "What the hell do you mean?"   
"Igo ikigai aratamete Goku," was Duo's reply. When he realized neither of them understood him he smiled and said it again in basic, "Goku lives again."   
"Who?" Landau was still very confused.   
Shadow smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. She had become friends with Goku, not Duo. Duo was too violent, too lost, too dark, to be her friend Goku, "What brought you back?"   
"Goku abekku daisukininaru Anei no Dexyuo" Goku said with a smile growing on his face. Again he repeated himself, but this time, he did not translate his previous words, feeling those to be held in for the time being, "You helped it, Shadow. You and other factors. But I am the person you once knew. Duo could not fight against that Sith. I will. I must. But you, Shadow, should not go. I can fight this alone."   
"You have no lightsaber," she relpied, "And I'm going. You can't stop that."   
"I don't need a lightsaber......I feel it...that I will be safe...but you...."   
"I feel it too..." Shadow said softly.   
"Please don't die," Goku said, meaning it only to be heard by himself, but realizing he had said it louder than he meant to, "Shin'ai Anei....."   
  
  
Zaarin watched the morphling sitting in the pilot's chair.   
"I can't go to Dantooine. I have to go to Tovara. There's no other choice. Don't ask me why, I just have to, I know it."   
The scanners showed an YT 1300 heading towards them. Jen had an idea. "It seems that they are going to meet Sadow, too. Maybe they could give me a lift."   
"But I've promised Shadow to..."   
"I know and I have to thank you for this, but I must go there. There's no way around. With your help, or without it, there's no other choice. It seems to be my desteny."   
Shadow's brother nodded. "I understand" he said quietly and brought the Arianwen on rendezvous-course with the freighter.   
  
About one hour later, the YT 1300 continued its flight to Tovara. Telsia Murphy carefully watched Zaarin. She knew about her, so she didn't really trust her.   
---   
  
Landau had listened to the conversation.   
"Duo, Goku, Duo, Goku, can't you just use one name?"   
He received an angry look from Shadow, but Goku touched her arm and shook his head. "He doesn't know, he needs some explanations."   
  
---   
  
Darth Sadow sensed that one of the ships retreated, but he also could feel, that Zaarin was still on her way. Vansen will finally get the chance to kill you, my dear, he thought with a devil's smile on his face.   
  
---   
  
The Callista still sailed through hyperspace. How peaceful, Voort thought. Suddenly he was disturbed. Something had changed. He searched for the ships and found only one. The other had gone. There was something else. Duo had dissapeared, but somebody else was there. Goku, interesting. Then he could feel, that there had been a change inside Duo and that he has become Goku. Voort didn't quite understand it, but he was sure, that he would find out soon enough, if Goku was an enemy or not.   
  
  
[I wont die...I want plenty of cycles to annoy you.]   
"I knew humans were to weak to fight." She grinned and then gave him a more sly evil version. "And their blood tastes bad." Goku sighed. She laughed and Landau stood up suddenly annoyed, he banged his head and sat down again a little calmer. "Can one of you please just tell me what the hell is going on!"   
"I'm sure Goku can explain it a lot better than me.."   
[Lazy]   
[I know] She grinned again. Then stopped suddenly.   
"CHASKRA MISHKA!! Jeyndras donnersish?!?!" She roared at the view screen.   
"Uhh...what?" Goku asked.   
"That IDIOT brother of mine let that stupid lady get on another ship so she could still get to Tovara! When I see her I'm going to rip her throat out!"   
"Woah! Listen it's out of our control now-"   
"No! I can still reach her with the Force! I'm going to-... Have I ever mentioned I hate humans?!" She felt Landau's stare.   
"Sorry. No offence ment to you. Some are ok. But Gafrash Mishka! Sasyon dooyeres!" Landau looked at Goku.   
"You have any Idea what she just said?"   
"Not a clue."   
Shadow growled then calmed down, put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths.   
"I guess it is a little to late now...but when I see that scientist I'm going to harm her." She looked at both of them. "And don't even think of stopping me."   
She looked over at Goku. "Speaking of harming people. Sorry I hit Duo/You but he was really starting to grind my last nerve." She leaned back and gave him a cocky grin. "Your just lucky I have such wonderful self-control. If I'd hit you hard, you'd still be asleep when we arrive on Tovara."   
He laughed derisivly at her. "As it's said. If ego were shields you'd be invincible."   
"And if it was Life I'd be Immortal."   
She smiled. "Nice to have you back Goku."   
  
"I didn't know, that remembering names was difficult for you." remarked Landau with a sarcastic voice.   
Shadow turned around and growled. "What do you mean?"   
Maximillian Landau raised both hands. "Take it easy, I was just thinking that she had told you her name."   
Shadow sat down again. "But she is stupid."   
Goku smiled.   
"Well, if she's stupid, what are we?" came Landau's question. "We are going to mess up with one of the most powerfull creatures in the universe. I wouldn't call that clever. And we still don't know, who else is going to join the game."   
"At least we know, Voort is coming, and the doctor." added Goku. Voort, strange, why didn't I recognize that Weasel and the other Voort have just been genetical constructions. It must have been Palpatine's influence.   
[Could be] came Shadow's answer. [Palpatine was very strong.]   
[You're maybe right. I'm not sure, where I shall put Voort, friend or enemy, I just don't know.]   
"Now would please speak using words I can understand? I hate it when people do this." complained Landau.   
  
---   
  
Jack Beauregard stood right before Sadow. There was nobody else in this room.   
"So, what is the deal about, you've been talking of?" asked the sith.   
"Easy, you'll get the Dreadnaught and its crew, which gives you the possibility to find out, why you can't scan our minds."   
"And what would be the price for this?"   
Beauregard stepped a little bit closer.   
"A ride home, or -what would be even better- a place on yours side, when you take over the galaxy."   
Sadow tried to look into Beauregard's thoughts, but he couldn't do it. After several minutes Sadow's answer was only one word. "Deal."   
  
---   
  
Captain Voort thought of his days on Carrida. Joining the Imperial troops was his dream since he could remember. When he received his assignment for a commando team, he felt like he could take over the universe, or at least the galaxy.   
He thought of the other cadets, that had been there with him. Lea, I wonder what had happened to her after the civil war. He could see the faces of his academy friends. A lot of them were already dead, only a few survived the Battle of Endor. On both Death Stars and the Executor had been some of them. Voort's final-year class had been the best ever to graduate on the Imperial Academy. And now nearly all of them are dead. He could feel anger and hate rising inside him. Time has come, he thought.   
  
  
  
Goku returned the smile, "It's good to be back, Anei."   
"Hold on hold on!" Landau jumped in, "What the hell is going on? You still have not explained this to me!"   
Goku turned to the other man," Goku.....Goku is the Jedi. Duo is the pilot. Duo was lost in anger and hatred. Goku...I....came back," Goku then turned back to Shadow,   
"Again...thank you for showing me the truth," he closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Warenagara kaii gokurousama itsu mottomo itto shoyou wagahai, Anei."   
He continued to feel the waves of anger flowing off of Shadow. He leaned forward and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. She turned around and looked at him strangely. Duo shook his head, "No. Let the woman come. She must have a very good reason. No anger, Anei. The Sith will use it to his advantage. No anger. Only calm. Do you understand?"   
Shadow sighed, "I've told you before, Goku....I am both light and dark, not just one."   
Duo shook his head again, "For his fight, you must not be dark. The Sith will use you. Though he already will try to use you to get to me, but do not give him a headstart."   
Shadow sighed again, but then nodded, "I understand.....it's just not as easy as you think. But, I'll try."   
"Trying isn't good enough..." remarked Goku taking his hand off of her shoulder and bringing it to rest at his side. He yawned then closed his eyes, "You know that trying isn't good enough."   
"Yeah..I know....you've said that so many times it's just getting annoying," Shadow said quietly.   
Duo couldn't help but laugh, "You annoy me, I annoy you!"   
Landau cut in, "Will you two PLEASE shut up. I can understand that you're happy, but I'm TRYING to sleep here!"   
Duo grinned, "Sorry, oh great all important one."   
Landau shook his head and went back to trying to sleep. Shadow laughed and turned back around to look at space. Yes, Anei, it is good to be back...   
  
  
  
Darth Sadow watched the rifle lying on the table in front of him. It was a very old weapon, not been used for hundreds of years.   
Vansen and Beauregard gave each other a look. Both didn't understand what an old weapon could do in the coming battle.   
"It is a very special one. No laser bolts or bullets. It contains the ancient substance Vosraar, some species call it Sith Poison. It transforms a morphling into a Darkwing, one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. And this Shadow, or Marix, as they used to call her in her homeworld, will be MY Darkwing!!!" Vansen swallowed. This was going weird.   
Beauregard just smiled, it was an extremly evil smile.   
  
---   
  
Landau suddenly woke up. Something had touched him in his dreams. A vision, he thought. He looked around trying not to wake up the others he moved towards the window. Max tried to remember the vision. He saw a man in a black uniform. A giant explosion behind him. Wood, forest, a woman with red hair, wearing a grey navy uniform. A lightsaber, white with two blades, hitting a red one. Two grey eyes watching Landau, then Goku, Shadow and Murphy. Landau could remember a voice. "Fear", it said, "Fear attracts the fearful. The strong". The man in the black uniform with the grey eyes looked at Goku. "The weak...", the eyes watched Landau... "The innocent...", Shadow... "The corrupt...", and finally Murphy.   
Murphy, why should Telsia be corrupt? Then another part of the message came into his mind. "Fear, fear is my ally..." Maximillian Landau didn't understand, but he didn't want to wake up the ohers, so he decided to wait until they woke up. He didn't know, that Shadow and Goku had the same vision in their dreams.   
  
---   
  
Zaarin felt tired and exhausted. The incidents of the last weeks and months have been very hard for her. She was a scientist, not a soldier. She used to wear labcoats and not military boots. Jen did wear a uniform, yes, but this was just part of her job, nothing more. After Alderaan was destroyed, she left the research-facility in Imperial space and joined the Alliance. After the destruction of the second Death Star and the liberation of Coruscant, she returned to her job. Years passed, then Sadow appeared, and took her with him. He just did it, destroyed the facility, killed all personnel and kidnapped Zaarin. But now she was free again, and she wanted to pay it back. Jen's blue eyes filled with anger.   
  
---   
  
Titus Voort watched the lines of stars outside the ship. Hyperspace was a place of peace and quiet. He remembered a day on the Imperial academy. Captain Tulon had called him and cadet Brahms. Voort smiled. Lea, yes, what happened to you after we lost contact? The captain remembered the tall red-haired woman. After passing the academy, she had joined the navy. Even today he could see hear standing right before him in this grey navy uniform, her long red hair tied up to a chignon, watching him with her green eyes. I hope, you're all right, old friend.  
  
  
  
Landau waited until Shadow fell asleep again.   
"I don't believe that Anei really means Shadow, but I won't interfeer. I've been listening to what you both said. He could be right, I just can't figure out, why Murphy should be corrupt."   
"We will find out, soon, my friend." remarked the Jedi.   
Yes, I know, but I'm not sure if I want to...  
---   
  
Sadow was ready, ready to take them out. His red eyes watched the final preparations for the upcoming battle. It was a matter of just a few hours to activate the memory and hidden knowledge of those six people. And he that the seventh sith was on the way. The time of prophecy has arrived...  
  
---   
  
Two blasters laid on the table. Voort checked and reloaded them as trained. He knew, he was going to need them. The lightsaber was an excellent weapon, but not good enough for great masses of enemies. The captain prepared the backbag, stuffed in some grenades and explosives and other usefull equipment.   
Wearing a black assault uniform he went back into the cockpit of the Callista waiting for the arrival at his destinaion.   
  
  
  
"Believe what you want," Goku commented closing his eyes. One more day.... Goku glanced around at the inside of the ship. He smiled [Loki, this is Goku. I'm...sorry for what Duo did to you before, but he is gone now. I won't hurt you, or let anything hurt you or any of the two others in here.....Like I said....I'm sorry for what Duo did to you Loki...but he's gone now...gone for good..]   
Loki didn't respond. Goku layed back behind the two pilot seats. He closed his eyes, "Komiiru aichaku. Shin'ai, Anei."   
Before he fell asleep he heard it again, **The Sith is waiting. Prepare for the fight of your life. You are strong, but will not feel strong enough to handle this. I will be there the entire time. I will help you all that I can.**  
  
  
  
Shadow dreamed. She was standing in darkness, suddenly she could hear voices. Alyx's, Goku's, Landau's, Emlyn's and even Loki's then others...darker stranger voices. Then a Dark and evil laugh, something dripping blue blood swept over her. She ducked and as it passed, she could make out a wing. A Wave of bone chilling fear washed over her, slowly it turned to pain then quickly from that to anger, from anger so quickly to hate. She could see her targets. Killed Alyx swiftly, barely raised her heartbeats to destroy Landau. She spun around where was Goku?! He was...Duo again?! no alternating between the two. Dark! With the Voice. Allied with the voice. Not to kill him. Not yet. Screams and pleas cries and then the smell of blood. Entire planets flashed past her, exploding. Then Goku. Light again. She destroyed him. The voice laughed again.   
  
She twitched and jerked and then energy started to crackle across her body. As the nightmare prophecy got worse the energy crackling across her increased. At the final laugh she sat up and screamed. The energy exploded off her and hit Loki.   
Blue energy crackled over the consoles and his own scream of pain rippled across her. Loki fainted.   
The lights blacked out and the cockpit went completly dark.   
"NO! Loki! What have I done!?! LOKI!"   
Goku and Landau stared at her.   
"Anei! Whats wrong?! what is it?!"   
"-What's going on?! why have the lights gone out?! whats happening? why are you screaming?!"   
Shadow to worried about Loki began frantically pressing buttons and flipping switches. "Nothing works! He's unconciouse! I fried his electrics!!"   
"What does that mean?!" Landau demanded.   
"It means we'll come out of Hypespace at our destination and crash land on the planet or if we're real unlucky we'll fly into the near by sun or just keep going into deep space..."   
She placed her hands on the consoles. Cried out in rage and frustration. "Nothing! He's out really deep! I can't even sense his mind!"   
"Well how long until we come out of hyperspace?!" Goku asked.   
"Half an hour!" She took a deep breath. "Well, I can safely say we're in trouble..." She muttered.   
"Anything else you'd like to tell us?!"   
"If Loki Stops breathing we do too. That help you any?" She growled before regretting it. "Not really."   
This is all my fault! We're all gonna crash and burn before we even meet the Sith! And it's all my fault!  
  
Goku quickly let the initial panic flow out of him. [This isn't your fault, Anei. Calm down...we'll make it out of this. And anyway, when we come out of hyperspace, the Double Zeta is back there. We can go to the planet in that.]   
He neglected to tell her how cramped the cockpit would be with two people, three would be almost impossible. Then, he realized he was in her mind again without telling her, "Sorry about that...didn't mean to go into your mind like that...just kind of happened...but listen to me. Go into my mind. Go deep into my mind, and find what I'm hearing. Find the voice that is telling me that we will make it out of hyperspace alive."   
Shadow looked at him confused, "What the hell are you talking about? There is not any time for this! We could die like this!"   
"Shadow just calm down and do it!" Goku said sharply.   
Soon, he felt someone else in his mind. Goku smiled to himself, glad that she had listened. **You will make it out alive. This is just a test. I feel your worry for Loki, he is alive. You will live. Once you get to the planet, then you should worry....now, now you should not fear**.  
"Who is..." Shadow started to say but stopped when Goku held up a hand.   
"I don't know who it is," he said quietly, "But it is right. Just calm down and wait. You must stay calm. The question is, are you okay?"   
Shadow sighed and shook her head, "I've said it before....something is wrong...something is going to happen down there..."   
"Don't worry about it now," said Goku with a hint of confidence in his voice, "Worry will come when the time comes.....now is not the time. Just stay alive. Ikedori mai Anei satsu..."   
  
  
  
Murphy watched the scanners showing the other ship in front of them. Suddenly it seemed that the other craft had some problems. She knew that Landau was on this ship, and Landau was a friend, a good friend. Telsia engaged to full throttle, trying to decrease the distance. It was a risky manouver in normal space, but nobody ever had tried it in hyperspace.   
  
"Who's that?" Landau asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. [Not again. Not again the stupid lady]   
[Easy, Anei, I think they can help us.]   
"It's your friend Murphy and the annoying doctor." remarked Shadow after growling.   
The YT 1300 approached Loki. Goku noticed a door opening on the ventral side of the freighter, large enough for Shadow's ship.   
"This is commander Telsia Murphy, I guess you guys need some help?"   
Then, two hooks were fired from the ship hitting Loki. Slowley Loki moved towards the open docking bay.   
[The Gundam....]   
[Forget about this piece of metal crap!] shouted Shadow back.   
"Telsia, this is Landau, what about the machine on our tail?"   
"Don't worry, there will be taken care for it..."   
Loki was now on the entrance to the docking bay. Slowley and silent he moved into it. The line holding the Gundam was cut apart by another arm and a thrid grabbling-hook got the Gundam, which was now following the freighter.   
The door of the bay closed. After pressurizing the room, Murphy entered it. Shadow, Goku and Landau left Loki.   
"I guess I have to thank you for this, " growled Shadow, "I didn't think, I would have to do this one time."   
Goku couldn't hide the fact that this reaction of Shadow amused him.   
"Thanks Telsia, without you, we would have been gone."   
"I know, that's why I'm here for," she smiled at them, "to save your ass."   
"I think you are heading the same way as we do?" asked Goku.   
"Could be, if your destination's name is Tovara, I could give you a ride."   
  
  
  
Goku sat back in the YT 1300's "couch". Shadow sat at a dejarik board across from him. Landau was with Murphy in the cockpit.   
"You ready for this?" Shadow asked, breaking the silence.   
Goku looked up and smiled confidently, though the smile betrayed his thinking, he did it anyway, "Yeah. Are you?"   
"I'm always ready..."   
Goku had brought his space suit with him to the YT 1300, knowing he would probably need it to get to the ZZ. He ran a hand through his hair and saw some cubic, red flakes fall to his feet. His hand met with an area of crusted skin. His hair was even caught in the dried blood. He then glaned down at the helmet next to the space suit. A large clump of dried blood sat where it was left. He then realized that he had never taken the time to clean the wound.   
"You really should cut that...."   
Goku glanced up at Shadow and pulled his hand away from the wound, "What?"   
Shadow pointed to his head, "You're hair."   
"Huh? What about my hair?"   
"You should cut it...or let me cut it.."   
"Hell no! I know you! You just want that blood!"   
Shadow laughed, "You know me too well."   
Goku smiled, "There's nothing wrong with my hair."   
"It's covering half your face! How can you fight like that?"   
Goku's smile grew as he held back a laugh, "I like it. There's nothing wrong with my hair!"   
"And it's a very annoying color..."   
"It's brown! What is wrong with brown??!?!?"   
Shadow laughed again, "It's dull!"   
Goku sighed and shook his head, "And who are you to tell me what is dull?"   
"Is that a threat?"   
"Of course it is...would you expect any less of me?"   
Shadow yawned and closed her eyes. Goku glanced back down at the hull of the ship. i_  
"Why do you keep using that other language even in your thoughts?" Shadow asked, bringing Goku back to reality.   
"How did you....." Goku trailed off.   
Shadow sighed, "I don't know. I can't really stop it....I'm just kind of hearing your thoughts without meaning to...I'm sorry.."   
Goku shook his head, "No....I see your thoughts just as easily. I guess it had something to do with when you got pulled in to my mind a while back."   
"Maybe...but, I try not to. Though it makes me wonder why you think even in that language...but you think in basic some too...what are you thinking that you feel you must hide like that?"   
Goku shook his head and looked down at the hull again, "Nothing...."   
  
  
  
Landau left the cockpit, joining his friends. Zaarin had listened to their conversation quietly. She just ahd a strange feeling of the upcoming incidents. Jen noticed a strange fear growing inside her. She could feel the Sith's presence. He was near, and he was ready for them. Goku and Shadow could feel it, too, but there was something else.** Seven there are, six he already has, the seventh comes, bringing death, death among the other.** Goku could hear the voice again. Shadow remembered a dream long ago. "Your death he brings, on swift night wings."   
Landau, Goku and Zaarin looked at her.   
"What?"   
"No, nothing, just a memory, log ago."   
[What is it really?]   
[I had a dream, a voice warning me. A name, Voort. It went like this:__

_  
Darkness is coming Danger ahead Head our warning Hear what we've said.   
The one called Voort on Coruscant stays Meet with him there for the end of your days.   
Your death he brings On swift night wings.   
Darkness is coming Danger ahead Head our warning Hear what we've said.   
The one called Voort on coruscant stays Meet with him there for the end of your days. _

  
Do you get the point?]   
Goku swallowed. [I think so.]   
  
  
  
Voort watched the screen right in front of him. It was time to get ready to leave hyperspace. _Now, I will reveal myself, now I will have revenge..._   
  
  
Goku sighed. [That isn't good...it just helps to prove that we are right about something going wrong....]   
[Something going wrong with me you mean...] Shadow 'muttered'. i  
[Tell me you're wrong....] Shadow's thought speach broke into his own thoughts.   
[It connects though.....and I can..feel it...]   
[I can too....just tell me you're wrong.....]   
[I wish I could...but...]   
"We're here..." Murphy called from the cockpit. The ship came out of hyperspace in front of the planet. Murphy brought the ship down to the planets surface without problems, which made Goku worry more. Loki had been awake for a few minutes, and had been convinced but Goku to stay in space. The ZZ crouched down near the YT 1300.   
Goku walked out of the YT 1300 to find the planet to be the swampiest thing he had ever seen. Creatures flew through the air, calling to each other in loud screeches. The swamp where they had landed was rather shallow. He grabbed his space suit and went to the ZZ. He threw in the space suit and closed the ZZ again.   
They all regrouped outside and looked at the surroundings, "Well..." Landau spoke up, "Who leads?"   
Murphy took a step forward, "I will...for some reason, I think I know..where to go..."   
They all fell in step behind her, trying to move as fast as they could through the swamps. Shadow seemed distracted by the wildlife and her thoughts to pay attention to where they were going. Goku listened to her thoughts, not purposely of course, to hear her wondering why Goku continued to keep using that language.   
He looked at her, anticipating her thoughts, [We have to follow her....even if...it is her. Don't let your thoughts wander, Anei....you have to keep focused. Komiiru aichaku. Shin'ai, Anei. Just don't go dying....]   
  
  
  
"Stop!" the voice sounded from behind. A female voice.   
"Who are you?"   
"We could ask you the same." remarked Landau. But when the figure came closer, Landau recognized her.   
"Seraphis. I thought you..."   
"Were dead, I know, but reports of my death are slightley overdone. I think you are heading for Sadow? good because I'm coming with you."   
  
  
  
The _Callista_ went down in the swamps. It was easy to find the other ship. A YT 1300 was not that easy to hide. Voort picked up the backbag and moved out of the ship. _Swamps, great, I hate that_.  
Easily he found the trace of the small group in front of him.   
  
  
Murphy led them through the swamps as if she had lived on the planet for years. Soon, Goku was able to feel a dark presence growing. _We're close_...   
[Very close...] Shadow 'said'.   
Goku almost jumped out of his skin [I'm still getting used to you responding to my thoughts like that....]   
[Like I said, I can't help it. You seem to be keeping quiet about mine though...]   
[Because I'm focused on the task ahead. And I have a feeling...that we're being followed.] [Yeah, I feel it too.]   
Goku watched the birds circling them overhead. The swamp was getting deeper, and every step required him to lift his feet higher and higher to get them out of the mud. By now it was just below his waste. It had a cold, dead feeling to it, and he did his best to avoid thoughts of the creatures that may be below.   
Three meters ahead. Three meters to the darkness. Goku looked forward, and saw it. Not far ahead of him, was a cave. The cave, though, was incased in metal. It was a huge entrance, with no guards.   
[Someone's a bit overconfident.] Shadow 'muttered'.   
[Yeah, with no security right there, he must be wanting us to get to him unharmed....]   
"So?" Landau spoke up, "Who goes first?"   
Goku stepped forward as best as he could, and noticed the mud level lowing again, "I will." Goku walked towards the entrance to the "cave" and the others soon followed. All were covered in mud from the waste down, but that was the least of their worries. Slowly, and carefully, Goku made his first steps in. He discovered it was a tunnel leading down. A very large set of stair moving deep down under the planet. _Well, here goes nothing......Don't even think about dying, Anei. We've got a lot of stairs to go down...and I have a feeling a Sith is waiting at the bottom..._  
  
Voort watched the small group entering the cave. He thought that they had taken too much time walking around in the swamps. _On the other hand, they are no professionals in this business._  
He decided to wait for five minutes, then followed them into darkness. Outside the cave, he mounted the silencers on his blasters, prepared the knife and the lightsaber, and disappeared from the surface.   
  
  
Sadow sat in his chair, waiting for his visitors. He knew, that his troops were ready, the ships in orbit, still cloaked. He also knew that there were some other ships coming. A small New Republic fleet and the ship called Dreadnaught.   
_The time of prophecy is upon us_...   
  
Seraphis suddenly stopped. "Wait! There's something else. There isn't only one down there, there are more of them, and one is behind us..."   
Goku and Shadow looked at each other. [She's right.]   
[Yes, and Beauregard is also down there, I can smell his foul breath]   
  
Goku looked back at Seraphis, "We still have to keep going. We'll find out all we need to know once we get down there..."   
Seraphis didn't answer, just nodded. They continued moving down. How far down can this be? The Sith sure does run a big operation to be able to build this... Go deeper. But fear. **You are nearing the pain. You must let it pass through you completely. This will not be easy. I will be here to help you, Goku. **  
Goku continued moving down the stairs, listening for any sign of enemies. Nothing. Suddenly, Goku's foot slipped. He lost his balance and fell face first down, "SHI--" he was cut off by his face slamming into one of the steps. He rolled over, still falling, yelling in pain as his leg caught something then got ripped out of whatever had caught it, sending a wave of pain through his leg. Slowly, Goku's body stopped, and he lay face down on a step far below where he had fallen.   
Two hands came under his shoulders and helped him to his feet. Landau let go of Goku, giving him a chance to stand, "You alright?"   
Goku ignored the wound on his forehead that had been reopened. He also did his best to ignore the pain in his jaw, and the feeling of blood sliding out of his mouth, "I'm fine.."   
[No you aren't...]   
[Shut up, I know you can feel it...]   
[You defiantly broke some bones on that one....you fell down about 40 stairs...]   
[Yeah, well, at least now we'll make it down faster.]   
[That comment didn't warrant sarcasm.....]   
"Alright, lets keep going...I think I can see the light at the end of the stairs..." Goku announced, starting to move down again. The others followed slowly, all trying to ignore the trail of blood he had left, and was leaving behind.   
  
Everybody in the cave could hear Goku's scream. Voort stopped. _What are they doing down there, now everyone knows that we are coming._  
[Next time, watch your bloody step!] shouted Voort into Goku's mind.   
Moving down the stairs, he decided to go another way. He found an entrance to something, that looked like an engine room. _Yeah, I know I'm good_. Silently he opened the backbag, taking out the explosives. They were small, but powerful enough to blow a hole into the generators. Carefully he was hiding the devices, making sure, nobody could find them. Voort activated the trigger, and put the remote controller on his belt. He left behind the backbag, put the lightsaber on his belt and picked up the E-11 blaster, then Voort followed the trace downstairs.   
  
Far away on Dantooine Alyx pocked his head up through the long grass and watched his dinner graze a few metres away.   
"Well hello dinner! I'd like you to meet two allies of mine." He unsheathed his morph-claws and bared his teeth. "I hope our meeting is quick and you die without hurting me to bad as it often seems to make me hungrier morphing again."   
The black feline easily a metre high moved silently through the grass to within range. He waited a moment, the large herd animal continued grazing.   
Alyx had chosen a smallish one. Young he guessed. It would last him at least two days. He waited a few heartbeats longer and then pounced.   
It was over quickly the creature struggled but only gave Alyx a better opening to its throat. As he dragged the fresh meat back to the campsite he noticed a couple of the natives watched.   
Knowing it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do he morphed back, stood up and waved. Then he continued dragging dinner back to camp.   
* * *   
Shadow held back a few bad words disguised as a comment as the echo of pain made her own body hurt. [Would you please do something about that?! We're both going to die before we get down these stairs at this rate!...and the smell of blood is making me hungry.]   
She hopped down the steps into the dark. It didn't really bother her she could see pretty well still.   
She could sense the other behind them. The one in front. The one behind. She may as well be a little cheerful, it may be the last time she could be.   
She began to play a little rhyme over in her head.   
_Sharik Daya chi,   
Jya sarek ane mi,   
Shasek Dakai heshga Jia Lee. _  
She pulled out the wooden box and opened it. Left the box on the step, pulled out the two eighthousand year old lightsabers and offered one to Goku who shook his head. Sighing she clipped both to her belt and carried on humming the tune in her head.   
  
  
Landau slowly pulled his blaster and looked towards Murphy. There was something about her, he didn't recognize. Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what it was. He looked around into the faces of his comrades.   
Seraphis' had already pulled out the lightsaber. Her yellow eyes looked far away. Shadow's eyes had changed. Landau could see her claws. She was now only looking for a prey.   
Zaarin swallowed. She was afraid, of course, she was a scientist, not a soldier. Landau handed her the second blaster he'd been carrying. First she refused to take it. Her eyes said "No", but then she took it and nodded.   
Goku wiped away the blood from his face. [Are you ready?]   
Shadow looked up. [I think so.]   
[Then let's go, we have an appointment.]   
[I can smell other humans here, I'll be right back.]   
She melted off into the darkness and found what she was looking for. A black armoured trooper stood silently by, watching through night vision goggles.   
She grabbed him by the throat and silenced his voice with the Force. Then, unceremoniously she tore his throat out and dropped his body.   
[There are troops everywhere!]   
[Ignore them, if they haven't attacked yet chances are they wont.]   
[Chances. Now there's Corellian for you.]   
  
Telsia suddenly stopped. Something was there, in front of them. Her senses screamed up, she dodged, rolled over and took aim, but the enemy was already gone.   
  
She was on her way back to the small group. All of a sudden Shadow made a noise. "Ow!" Something had hit her.   
"What the..." Landau stood up trying to help her. Then they found what hit her. A small needle, strong enough to pierce her skin. Behind the needle they found an ampulla. But it was empty. Whatever had been in this projectile, it was now in Shadow's blood. "Needle! Ahh!! Get it out! Get it out!!! I hate needles!!"   
[No, no, nooooooooo]   
  
Goku stared at her. _This just can't be. _  
Then, the lights went on. Black armoured troopers appeared out of nothing. A group of dark clothed figures entered the scene.   
"Welcome", said a voice, "welcome to my little party."   
Darth Sadow stood right in front of them. Murphy and Landau reacted, fired a couple of shots at the Sith, then their weapons flew towards him.   
Captain Vansen stepped forward. She looked into Landau's eyes, then she hit him. Max went down on his knees, trying to breath. He coughed, when Goku and Zaarin helped him back on his feet. Vansen stopped in front of Murphy.   
"Commander Mavera, nice to see you again.   
" Landau stared at Telsia. What? What was she talking about?   
Telsia didn't say anything. She stared into Vansen's eyes. _I'll get you._  
Beauregard approached Shadow holding the old rifle in his hands.   
"I think you know this. At least you know what just hit you. It was just a nice little doses of Sith poison. Enjoy it."   
"You Idiot! There are many kinds of Sith poison." Shadow growled. "Which one is it?!"   
"I believe it's the kind used to turn morphlings into Darkwings."   
"Nooooooooo!" screamed Goku, seeing his worst visions coming true.   
Voort took cover when the lights went on. Carefully he looked down on the scenery. Vansen, there she was. And he could see Sadow. _Two hits with one strike. Good_. But something was strange. Shadow, what's going on with her? he asked himself, when she fell to the floor.   
  
Sadow's apprentices escorted the small party into the great hall. His red eyes carefully watched them. Seraphis suddenly threw her lightsaber in front of his feet.   
"I will not fight you, and I will not obey!"   
"You will, or you will die..."   
Lady Seraphis swallowed.   
"Then kill me."   
Sadow started laughing as he moved closer the Shadow. "Now that I will have my own Darkwing you won't be a match for me, none of you will!!!!!!!!!"   
He softly touched her face. "You are mine, forever."   
Goku suddenly spoke up.   
"She won't be, I won't let you..."   
"Shut up boy!" and a force push fired Goku against the wall. "I don't care, if you don't want to join me or not, I just wanted my darkwing, and you brought her to me. So I will grant you a fast death."   
Shadow starting shivering. Time was running out, and she knew it. The poison took control over her body. _Not a Darkwing! Please no!_  
She looked around at the people in the room. _They will all die. Please no!_  
  
The sith suddenly stopped. He sensed something. A short waving with his hand ordered three of his followers to move out of the cave.   
"There is somebody else coming. They will take care of him. They will kill him, or they will bring him here."   
Zaarin looked at the sith full of hatred.   
"I think, some of you might know him, our dear captain Voort."   
Telsia looked up. _So he really is alive..._  
Sadow pushed a button.   
"Admiral, you are free for attack!"   
  
The ships uncloaked and prepared to leave, when a group of New Republic crafts showed up.   
"Imperial ships, this admiral Ackbar from the New Republic navy. You will lower your ships, and surrender."   
"Admiral Ackbar, nice to meet you. But we are not the Empire, we are the Sith Empire, and now, you are going to die..." was the response. Then Sadow's ships attacked.   
"This is captain Henderson of the Dreadnaught. New Republic ships, I think you could need some help..." Spitting out fighters and laserbolts the battle began.   
  
  
Voort stopped moving, when three dark figures encountered him. Two men and one woman. They were young and strong with the force, but Voort had the moment of surprise on his side. Three sabers ignited in front of him.   
"So you want to learn it my way?" with that, Voort took his saber and ignited one blade. After waiting a few seconds, the second blade filled the room with cold white light.   
Goku stood back up and leaned against the wall. The Sith had broken more of his bones with that push. _Can't morph, Anei....too weak._  
He looked up at Shadow [You alright?]   
All he got back was a wave of cold then fear. She was too weak to do anything other than listen. _Not now....can't fight the Sith...got to regain my energy. I'm going to have to remorph to fix these bones. Is the Sith in my mind yet? No, I will keep the Sith out. You must stay alive. I will do my best to not let anything harm you, but you must move into this intelligently. I've seen your mind enough to understand the way of the Jedi. You will not be the aggressor...but be very careful._  
"Sith," Goku said the word with only hatred and disgust in his voice, "All you wanted was Shadow? That's a lot of effort for just one being. Anyway, I'm much stronger than she is...."   
_Don't tell him you can morph yet....save that as a surprise, Goku. Why do I feel that Anei is lost? This can't be good..._  
Sadow smiled at him. "I don't think you know what a darkwing can do. It's the most powerful creature in the universe, and it only obeys to the one who created it. And if the creator dies, the darkwing destroys everything..."   
Then another force push threw Goku against the wall again. The same happened to Zaarin. She flew against the wall with a scream on her lips, hitting it hard.   
  
  
Two shuttles had left the Dreadnaught heading towards the surface. Henderson didn't want to leave his ship alone, but he was needed on the planet. _Why do I have the feeling, that I won't see her again?_ The scanners showed a mass of ships fighting each other. Then there were some dots approaching the planet. _So the so called New Republic had the same idea as we had._  
The com crackled. "Captain we are receiving a transmission from of the ships."   
The big eyes of a Calamarian watched the human. "Captain Henderson? I'm admiral Ackbar, since it seems that we have the same goal, I suggest working together." "It's a deal, sir."   
  
  
Voort waited for them to attack first. The one on his left side slowley moved closer. Then the right one attacked. The captain was prepared. He jumped, rolled over and landed behind them, now attacking the three. Their attacks were not coordinated very well. They were no team. He had watched their tactics and was now ready to blow them away. Voort threw a stone on one of the men using the force, while he attacked the second male. He didn't care for the girl, she was weaker than the others. A swift strike with the saber and the first male went down.   
A short break appeared, but Voort didn't want to give them the chance to regain their powers, so he charged them. Left, right, left, dodge, strike, jump, roll, dodge, charge... Voort didn't think about his manoeuvres, they just happened. Another strike, another apprentice dead. Blood spilled on the floor, when the two parts of the body hit it. Only one left.   
The girl with the purple saber stood there, not really knowing what to do. Her comrades were dead and she was confused.   
Voort waited, turning the saber around in one hand. His senses were concentrated on his enemy. He watched her black eyes. She was beautiful, and he really didn't want to kill her, that was just not her fight. "Do you want to die?" he suddenly asked.   
She shook her head.   
"Then leave, get out of here."   
She powered down the saber and headed for the exit, when suddenly her saber ignited and she attacked again. Voort spun around and moved the saber forward. Her black eyes suddenly widened and the saber fell out of her hand. Voort pulled back the saber. Slowley the girl went down. She shivered and then she died.   
Titus Voort turned off his white lightsaber. Watching her dead eyes he went down on his knees beside her. After watching them for a few seconds, he stood up and moved on. _What a waste, he thought._   
Fighting back the only way he could, Goku stood back up, this time, slouched against the wall behind him. Goku glared at the Sith, "Why did you hurt her?"   
The Sith laughed. A menacy, and cold laugh that sent a chill up what was left of Goku's spine, "Because you are a fool, boy!"   
"You're begging for a fight, Sith....why don't you let the others leave and I'll give you the fight of your life," Goku snapped, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Do no encourage the Sith! You cannot fight him! Look, I know what I'm doing...   
Again the Sith laughed, "But you have no lightsaber. And it would be so much simpler to just crush your bones right here and now."   
Goku moved off of the wall and stepped forward. He ignored the pain in his bones and stood up straight, "You cannot kill me so easily. I am stronger than that. Fight me Sith, it is what you really want..."   
Then it hit Goku. A wave of triumph. But not from anyone near him. From somewhere else in the complex. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. The Sith suddenly yelled in rage and screamed an order to someone hidden in the shadows.   
Goku just stared at the scene. _Anei...say something. Please, god, say something...what is wrong with you? Please say something...respond....do something to show me you're okay! Please....._ Goku sighed and looked at Shadow standing near the Sith. She showed no sign of life. She stared into nothing. _Please, Anei....tell me you're okay...dearu fain nanitozo kami, Anei......don't die yet..._  
  
"Fight me!" yelled Goku, but Sadow ignored him.   
"Shut up!" again, he flew against a wall.   
The sith stood right before Shadow, watching her carefully. "It is time to rise, my child. The substance she received is not the normal old poison. My scientists upgraded it. Now its speed is increased by ten times, compared to the old one. It should be about time..." Shadow suddenly started shivering. Convulsions ran through her body. She fell to the floor crying in pain.   
Landau hit the trooper standing nearby, who was deeply amazed by the starting transformation, and grabbed his blaster. Firing at Sadow he started running to Shadow. "You won't get her...." something hit him. Landau stopped, looking down on himself, he saw, that the left side of his uniform started changing colours. A small stain started to grow. He touched it with the other hand, and stared at the red liquid on it.   
"What the..." Landau fell down, face front.   
Vansen smiled like a new born devil, putting back her blaster into the holster.   
Zaarin, who was back on her feet again, stared at Landau's body.   
"Nooooooooo...."   
  
Sadow smiled. "Nice shot. Anyway, you can kill her now."   
The captain took out a knife and approached Zaarin, who tried to help Landau. Goku could feel the changes going on inside Shadow. The skin on her back rippled and ridges began to appear down her body. The ridge on her back pierced through the skin, claws grew on her hands. _This can't be..._   
Vansen stood right behind Zaarin and grapped the doctor's hair to push her head back. With a smile full of enjoy she placed the knife on Jen's throat.   
Shadow slowley stood up. Goku stared at her. _Please, Anei, don't..._ With a scream of pain two wings burst from the ridges on her back. Erupted was more like it. The two black feathered wings flared out to the side. Blue blood and pieces of Shadow's skin dripped and fell from them. Blue blood ran in tiny rivers down her back, down her tail onto the floor.   
Her eyes were empty looking. And Black. Claws on her hands and the fangs gave her a fierce look.   
She looked at Sadow, who was very pleased.   
"Welcome, my child, now it is time for you to start working. I 've told you that the transformation is now ten times faster than before." Pointing at Goku, he said "Maybe you'd like a demonstration of the Darkwings powers?" He turned to Shadow and plucked one of the feathers from her wing.   
Holding it up he walked over to Goku.   
Dark power filled his hand and the feather glowed for a second. Slashing the feather down through the wall only an inch from Goku's head. "It can cut through anything." He pulled the Force away from the feather it glowed a little again. "The Sith pulled the feather down Goku's face. It was soft. "And yet it's just like any other." He gave an evil laugh and turned back to Shadow.   
"There is another habitable planet in this system. It has two habitable moons. Destroy them. All."   
Shadow's new wings flared and she took off. "To let you see I am not bluffing about the Darkwings powers, a small cam-bot will follow and record the events."   
  
A viewscreen came to life, Goku watched as something flew out of the atmosphere into space. The camera panned around until the second planet could be seen, peaceful, In the distance.   
With staggering speed the Darkwing flew to them. Within minutes it had entered the atmosphere of the smallest moon.   
It flew over to a small city, green skinned beings walked out of their homes as though under a spell.   
"The Darkwing has the darkside at its command." The Sith commented.   
The Darkwing hovered over the crowds of people before dropping down among them. The cam-bot turned to look down.   
The Darkwing stood among green skinned people. Silent for a moment. Then it struck. It flared it's wings and killed the first two, spinning it began to decimate the crowd. Heads and limbs flew in all directions. The green skins seemed to wake up. The screaming started. Massive waves of energy destroyed people and buildings.   
"Your own powers I believe Goku. Very interesting powers."   
It was over quickly. All that was left were a few of the green skins, mainly crying children. "The Darkwing is quick, efficient and," The Sith pointed at the screen and Goku watched in horror as the Darkwing picked up a screaming child by it's neck.   
"NO ANEI!! GOD NO!!"   
The Darkwing's arm jerked forwards. Then hesitated. Faintly Goku could hear.   
[Destroy…me!]   
Then she ripped the child's throat out and tossed it's body away.   
"And Mercyless." The Dark Lord finished.   
The Darkwing flew up and moments later the Cam-bot showed a picture of the moon exploding, followed by the second moon and then the planet.   
"No…no." Goku whispered.   
Within quarter of an hour the Darkwing was back, landed by the Sith's feet and waited. "Well done Child." The Sith stroked her head. "Very well done, Now. Kill him and then the others."   
The darkwing approached Goku. _I can't fight you, you my friend. Shadow can you hear me?_ But there was no response. The creature grapped him, and threw Goku against one of the consoles. The sith watched it with a happy smile.   
  
In space, the battle was not going on very good for the New Republic. Something protected the Sith's ships.   
"Admiral Ackbar, this is commander Chang of the Dreadnaught. Something is there, so we can't damage their ships, it must be some kind of force field."   
  
  
Henderson looked into the eyes of the New Republic officer on is right side. "Ready?" The major nodded. Then Henderson lowered his hand.   
Corporal Sheppard pulled the trigger, and the door of Sadow's base exploded. "Let's move, mooooove!"   
  
  
Vansen just wanted to cut through Zaarin's throat, when an explosion shook the base. The captain stumbled back, giving Jen the possibility to escape from her grip. Sadow was surprised. "What the...."   
A look on one of the screens showed him, that there was somebody already entering the base. A curse ran off his lips, he knew that most of his troops were already on the ships, prepared for the invasion. But he still had his darkwing.   
The darkwing stood before Goku, who tried to crawl back to the wall, when suddenly Seraphis approached the creature. She touched it and tried to concentrate all her energy on the thing. The darkwing spun around, a claw pushed forward. Seraphis's yellow eyes widened. The claw turned from left to right and back again. Blood running out of her mouth, Serpahis fell down.   
Telsia hit a trooper and grapped the blaster. She started firing on the darkwing. She knew, that it wouldn't harm it, but it would distract it from Goku.   
It worked, the darkwing was now giving its attention to Mavera.   
Goku crawled towards Seraphis. She was still alive, but not for long. The wounds were to severe. "This was not clever, mylady."   
Seraphis coughed. "It was worth a try. Listen, only a Jedi can transform her back. A Jedi of the light side. He has to concentrate all of his energy on her, and then, with a giant blast of it, she will be transformed back again." she coughed again. "Now I have to go..."   
"No, I won't let this happen, you're coming with us. I'll save you..."   
A short smile appeared around her pale lips. "I'm already saved..."   
Seraphis' yellow eyes rolled over and her body went limp. She really had left the dark side _You can dot it, you must do it, Shadow is your friend, she needs your help now..._  
  
  
Fighting their way down to the great hall, the troops had to overcome strong resistance. Slowley, but steady they were approaching the heart of Sadow's base.   
The com crackled.   
"Captain, there is a force field protecting the ships. You must find the generator." _Crap_, thought Henderson, _what's next?_  
  
  
Chaos broke out. Sadow lost control of the situation. When Vansen got aware of this, she left, heading for the exit to the docking bay.   
"Telsia!" shouted Zaarin. "We have to turn off the force field that protects Sadow's ship." "How's Landau?"   
"He will be all right, I think."   
Both women made their way towards the controls. There it was. Jen knew it very well, it was her construction.   
"Help me. There are two switches, and they have to be used at once." Mavera obeyed. Finally they reached their destination.   
"On my mark....one, two, three." they pulled down the switches.   
A smile ran over Telsia's face. Then a blaster bolt hit her in the back.   
  
  
It came out of nothing. The scanners showed it first, then everybody realized it. This was the end.   
"Attention, this is captain Lea Brahms of the ISD Devastator." silence followed.   
_So this is our end, outnumbered and flanked,_ thought Ackbar. The force field was gone, but this was even worse.   
  
  
Zaarin moved towards Mavera on her hands and feet. She found her dying.   
"You'll be all right, I'll bet a medic."   
"No, don't risk your life. There's something, I have to tell you. When this all is over, tell Shadow, that it was me, who told the course of the ship to the Empire, when she was working together with this smuggler called Max. It was my duty to do this and it was my fault, not Voort's. I..." Telsia coughed and passed out.   
Zaarin left her, crawling towards Landau she thought _I'm a scientist, not a soldier_...  
  
  
The three SDs stood there in space waiting for something. then the com crackled again. "New Republic ships, I see you could use some reinforcements." After this, the SDs attacked the sith ships. Launching its fighters, the SD Devastator approached the nearest enemy. Captain Brahms green eyes watched the craft. "To all hands, fire at will."   
  
  
Goku stood up again, and looked at the darkwing. _He ordered it to attack me first...meaning if I can just stay alive and keep the attention....the others can get out..._  
Goku drew on the force and moved towards the darkwing. Again it grabbed him and threw him back against the consoles behind him. This time, it charged forward at him. It came right over his body, and raised a clawed hand. Goku stared in horror as the claw started to fall. _Well...guess I won't be much of a distraction any longer....Goodbye everyone....sorry this happened, Anei...this was my fault..._  
The claw continued to fall towards his neck. Suddenly, inches from Goku's neck, the claws stopped. A blue wave rippled from the place where it had stopped and moved like a wave over Goku's body. Again and again, the darkwing tried the attack, but everytime the invisible barrier appeared and the blue waves flowed over his body. _What the hell is going on?!? _  
Suddenly the darkwing, and everything around Goku disappeared. He was stading in an endless white exapanse. In front of him, stood a figure. He took a few steps forward and then stopped.   
"You must grasp the power. I cannot continue to control it for you..."   
"Who are you?" Goku asked.   
"Right now, that doesn't matter. You need to understand that I cannot protect you anymore. You must grasp the power on your own. I am here just to awaken it."   
Goku nodded, "I understand....but...tell me...who are you?"   
The figure turned around and stared at him. Goku immediatly recognized her. Adrianna responded, "You know me. Or, Duo did."   
"Adrianna....I'm..sorry.."   
She shook her head, "Don't be. It was my fault. I shouldn't have come to this world to find you. I should have realized that you didn't care for me the way I cared about you...I shouldn't have been so childish as to think that you would never fall in love with someone else."   
Goku sighed, "I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Now all of my mistakes have come through. There is nothing I can do anymore to ruin a life."   
"You must save Shadow. You can. I know you can. I..can't stay here anymore. I can't just sit in your mind wishing things that will never happen," she turned around and started to walk off, "Good bye, Duo...no...you're not Duo. Goodbye, Goku. You are a Jedi. Thank you for everything you did for me. I'll be waiting for you..."   
"Thank you, Adrianna..."   
And again, the darkwing was over him, the calw dropped again, but this time Goku felt no one there to help him. He reached deep into his mind and found it. He grabbed onto it and held tightly. The claw again stopped, but this time, the blue began to swirl around the claw. Goku brought his left arm up under it and the blue formed a circular shield of energy on his arm. With all his strength, Goku pushed the darkwing off. The darkwing flew back into the wall.   
Goku got up as fast as he could. He could feel new energy running through his body. Now he had the strength he needed. First, he focussed his energy on his many broken bones and wounds. The quickly healed and he thanked Shadow for the morphing technique. The darkwing was back up now. It slowly moved back towards Goku, but this time, it was very careful. In front of Goku a blue pole of energy appeared. It was the length and width of a lightsaber, but had no handle. Goku reahed out and grabbed the lower part of the energy blade. Around his hand, the blue disappeared, and it looked as if he was holding nothing. Goku held it with confidence and waited.   
The darkwing looked almost confused at what had happened. Suddenly, it charged at him. Again it swung a claw at him. Goku raised his left arm and the blue shield caught the claw again. The darkwing pushed down with all it's strength, but Goku just pushed back. Goku grinned at the beast bearing down on him, "Well....you are sure no Shadow....just aren't learning..."   
He put the force, and all his wieght into another push, sending the darkwing back agian. _Don't kill it...weaken it, then do what Seraphis said. But have to weaken it first.._.   
  
  
The figthing now reached the great hall. Henderson and the New Republic troops did their best to drive the sith forces away. When entering the area, where Goku had to fight the darkwing, they were pinned down by heavy blaster fire. There was no way through it. The black armoured troopers were holding trenched positions.   
Suddenly a door behind them blew up. Stormtroopers in white armour stormed inside and started firing on the sith. This brought the fight to a turning. The dark soldiers retreated under the heavy fire of their opponents.   
  
  
Goku waited, he didn't care about the fight behind him. All he wanted to do was rescue Shadow. He drove the darkwing back. Using all of his power and knowledge he attacked it. The darkwing backed up. Then the Jedi saw his chance. A blaster was fired on the darkwing. Surprised it turned around, staring at Jen Zaarin who emptied the blaster in her hands on the creature. Goku could feel the weakness of the darkwing. It was confused, where was his master. Sadow slowley backed up, waiting for what would happen. Then Goku concentrated all his energy. _A giant blast of light energy will save her_... that was, what Seraphis had said, before she died. He suddenly jumped on the back of the darkwing, as it approached Zaarin. Then he released all of the energy. Goku flew against a wall, the darkwing into the other direction. The flashing white light hurt the eyes of all people inside the hall.   
The Jedi came back on his feet. Slowley he approached the darkwing. It was lying on the floor moving convulsive. Then, slow but steady, it started changing. The wings dissapeared, claws and fangs vanished. Goku looked at her. _Welcome back, Anei..._  
Henderson approached them.   
"I guess I don't understand what had happened here, but I suggest we get moving out of here."   
Goku agreed. When looking up, he saw medics taking care of Landau and Zaarin, even Telsia was treated. _So there is still some life inside her._  
The troops had retreated to their ships after fighting back Sadow's soldiers. Suddenly applause filled the room.   
"Well, congratulations. You have defeated the darkwing, but that won't help you from dying..."   
Sadow stood up, an intense aura of death hung upon him, energy started to float.   
  
The Dreadnaught was hit heavily again. She was already burning, and half of the crew seemed to be dead.   
"Chang, this is Hefrich. The last hit just ripped our air-tanks. This ship is beyond repair!" Commander Chang stared at her consoles.   
"All hands, abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship!"   
Her eyes targeted the enemy commando ship._ I will take you with me._  
"Commander, come on, we have to go!" sounded the voice of the lieutenant.   
"I won't come, I will stay here."   
"But..."   
"Move it!"   
The lieutenant wanted to leave, when Chang suddenly screamed up and went down. Lauren Kelsey stood right behind her.   
"Get her on the escape pod."   
After the pods had left the Dreadnaught, Lauren Kelsey powered up the engines.   
"Computer, set collision course on primary target. Set full speed ahead."   
Captain Brahms saw the ship heading towards the enemy. The commander of the enemy craft obviously got aware of what was going on. The laser guns tried to hit the Dreadnaught, but the speed was too high.   
Then both ships crashed. A giant explosion filled the screens of the controllers on all ships. Then, the commando ship was gone. The rest of the Sith fleet would be no problem.   
  
Jack Beauregard knew, that Kelsey was dead. _Stupid girl, she never knew about real power_. While everybody was staring at Sadow, the telepath slowley crawled behind a broken console. He moved silently behind Zaarin and grapped her, aiming with a blaster on her head.   
"All right, nobody move!"   
Henderson and the others spun around watching him.   
"Beauregard, what the..."   
"Shut up! Now you all will pay for..." His eyes suddenly widened after Zaarin's ellbow had hit him beyond his belt. The blaster fell to the floor. Jen turned around and kicked him into a very sensitive part of the body. Jack Beauregard stumbled backwards, trying to find something to hold on. He found it. Bad for him, it was a broken energy-line. Electricity floated through his body, shaking it convulsavly. Beauregard then fell to the floor. "Bastard." was Hendersons's only remark.   
Sadow had gathered his energy and wanted to fire it on them, when he was distracted. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." said a voice behind the small group.   
The sith tried to recognize the dark figure standing outside the hall.   
"Who are you?"   
The dark figure stepped forward, letting the light reveal his face. Zaarin couldn't hide a happy smile.   
"My name is Titus Davin Voort, captain of the Imperial Army, leader of the 21st commando team, Dark Jedi, father of a murdered unborn daughter, husband of a murdered wife. I will have revenge, now or in the next life."   
Goku picked up Shadow's body and looked at the scene. _Voort's back....but this is my fight. What to do with Anei though? Oh wait...I have an idea..._  
Goku took a few steps forward and spoke up, "If you'll just hold that thought for a second, I'll be right back."   
Sadow glared at Goku, "What the hell are you talking about, you can't just leave like this!" Goku grinned, "Oh I'll be right back..."   
Then, before anyone could say anything, Goku, along with Shadow, disappeared from the great hall. Everyone looked around trying to understand what was going on. The Sith couldn't believe this. This just wasn't his day.   
  
Goku reappeared right in front of the ZZ. He layed Shadow's body down in front of the suit, then ran over to it. He opened the hatch and pulled out the space suit. He jumped back down and went back over to Shadow's body. He kneeled down beside her and realized something. _You aren't going to fit into this like that...you're going to hate me for this..._  
He leaned closer to her body and put his hands on either side of her head. He put his forehead aginst hers and searched through her mind. When he found what he was looking for he activated it and pulled back. Shadow's body morphed into that of a human's. i  
He grabbed his white space suit and pulled it over her. He sealed the suit and placed the helmet over her head. He clicked the button on the back of the helmet and the visor slid shut. He noticed the blood was still there, then decided it didn't really matter.   
He picked her up again and carried her into the ZZ. He placed her into the pilot seat of the suit and strapped her in. He powered up the suit and left a long message up on the screens. Telling her about what the Sith had done, his apologies for even bringing her on this, and telling her where she was going and to wait for him there.   
He then backed out of the cockpit and looked at her one last time. He smiled and looked up at the sky. [Loki. This is Goku. Can you hear me?]   
[Loki can hear.]   
[I'm sending Shadow up there in the ZZ. I want you to get the ZZ on some of your cable things then go to Dantooine as fast as you can. No questions asked. Go there and find Alyx. Wait there. I'll be there soon after. And...tell her something for me, Loki....]   
[Loki understands....what would you like me to tell her?]   
[Tell her that......tell her not to leave the planet. Tell her....that I'll see her on the other side...be the other side on Dantooine....or the next life....]   
[Loki will tell her that...]   
[She will stay in the ZZ....Loki, put all your systems to engines. I want you to get to Dantooine as fast as you can.]   
[Loki understands...]   
Goku flipped a switch on the interior of the ZZ's cockpit and climbed out. The hatch closed slowly and Goku backed away. He watched the ZZ look up to the sky, then shoot up into space. [She's on her way Loki...]   
Goku waited there, just looking up into the sky. He waited until he felt Loki leave the planet and enter hyperspace. _Good luck, Anei...just don't panic when you find out you're in a human body....yare ikedori kimi, Anei..._  
Goku turned around and looked back into the swamp. He concentrated as hard as he could, and disappeared again.   
  
Goku reappeard in the exact spot he left from. He glared at the Sith and walked towards him. Again the blue blade of energy appeared in Goku's right hand. He ignored everyone else and moved closer and closer to the Sith. Before the Sith could try to run, Goku sent a force push stronger than anything he had ever felt before at the Sith.   
When the Sith hit the ground, Goku was right over him. The blade of energy hed against the Sith's neck. Sadow could feel the heat of the energy, "Never again will I let another die. Too many have died for me. Not another. You tried that. You fool. Now you will die for you ignorance!"   
A bolt of force lightening shot out at Goku. The energy would have caught Goku in the side, but the blue rippled around him again. Goku stood up off of the Sith and looked at the would be attacker.   
Voort stared back, "The Sith is MINE!"   
Goku stared at the other man. He looked over him for a few minutes, and soon, the blue blade in his hand disappeared, "Fine. He is yours. I need to leave anyway."   
  
  
  
Zaarin picked up a blaster. "I guess we should leave now." Henderson got his men moving. There were only few left.   
Voort waited until Sadow got back on his feet.   
"What do you want?"   
"I want your head."   
Sadow tried pusk through the mental blockade. There he could see something. A planet, an imperial base, Vansen, another woman. _Of course..._   
"You should understand, she was a traitor, and traitors have to die..."   
Voort didn't move. He pulled up the lightsaber and both blades ignited.   
Zaarin stopped and had a look back. _Good luck._  
  
Sadow waited, then fired up his saber. "Come on, Jedi."   
Voort attacked. Angry and full of hate, he drove Sadow back towards the wall. The sith escaped with a force jump over the captain. "Nice, but now you will die."   
One firece attack was followed by another. Lightsaber blades hit each other, throwing strange shadows to the walls. They didn't use the force, because they knew, that they were even matched with these powers. The lightsaber should bring the decission. A man to man combat.   
Strike after strike, attack after attack they moved through the cave. Then Voort made a mistake. He dodged, where he should have jumped. A force push blew him against the wall. He lost the saber. Sadow stood there with a triumphant smile.   
"Now you are going to die, just like she did."   
The sith approached him, waving the red-orange lightsaber. Voort could feel the pain, where a sharp part of a broken computer had cut him deeply into the shoulder. He jumped up, trying to reach the saber, but failed again. Sadow was faster. Kicking the lightsaber away he tried to hit Voort but missed. The captain landed on his knees. Both were exhausted. Sadow approached from behind, waving the saber back for the last strike. It swiftly moved towards Voort's neck, trying to cut his head off. Then suddenly he rolled over, picking up a sharp piece of metal he spun around and pushed it forward.   
Sadow's eyes widened. The lightsaber fell out of his hand. Voort stood in front of him. "Maybe she was a traitor, but she was a better human than you." The captain's right hand suddenly moved forward. The bayonett in his hand easily pierced the skin on Sadow's throat. Voort stumbled backwards, and watch the sith dying. The metal stuck in Sadow's stomach, preventing him from falling down face first. He choked on his own blood.   
Voort could feel something. A vision from the sith. He saw Sadow and Vansen, standing on a planet he knew. Sadow watched a line of imperial soldiers and officers. They were guarded by soldiers, wearing commando uniforms. The sith looked at Vansen.   
"Wipe them out..." with that he left. Then, after several feet he turned around again "All of them."   
Voort knew the rest. Vansen approached Callista and rammed the knife into her throat, leaving her to die.   
The captain went down on his knees. _Bastard..._  
There was it again, this feeling of emptiness. Helpless he looked around, trying to find anything familiar. His hand touched his belt. _The remote trigger_. Voort picked up the control. Watching the destroyed control room, he slowley touched the button. _Farewell to arms..._  
  
  
Zaarin, Landau, Goku and Henderson entered the YT 1300. Telsia was lying on one of the beds. Time was running out for her. Zaarin sat down in the cockpit.   
"Where shall we go?"   
Goku looked up. "Dantooine, and then Endor."   
The YT 1300 engeged its engines and left into orbit.   
The New Republic fleet headed back towards Coruscant, accompanied by two of the SDs. Winter was savely on board Ackbar's ship, the remaining crew of the Dreadnaught found themselves on the Devastator, which went into formation with the YT 1300.   
Captain Brahms' voice sounded out of the com.   
"Next stop, Dantooine."   
  
  
Something hit him. _Another vision..._  
"Wait.."   
The captain looked up. This couldn't be true. His grey eyes stared at her.   
"You are...."   
"Dead, I know", answered Callista Cabbel, "But the force is very powerful, without it, this would be impossible."   
"Why are you here?"   
She sat down beside him. Now he noticed the strange white aura around her.   
"I don't want you to die now. There's a lot for you to see out there."   
"But..."   
"I love you, always have, and always will. But now, you are free. We will see each other again, some time, not today, not tomorrow. It will take some years, but I will be there." She looked up.   
"I have to go now, remember, don't do it, you are free..."   
Slowley her image dissapeared. "You are free..." _You are free..._  
Voort stared at nothing. Free.... Slowley he stood up. After picking up his lightsaber he had a last look back. The dead sith still was stuck on the piece of metal. Soon everything would be gone. The captain turned around and left, heading for the surface and his ship. He didn't know where to go, but he was sure to find a place.   
When the Callista reached the orbit, Voort pulled the trigger. The generators in the base went up in giant explosions, ripping a big crater into the surface of Tovara. Now, the sith was gone, forever.   
The captain powered up the hyperjump engines and left the system. He had set course for Endor, but he didn't use full speed. It would take some time to get there.   
  
  
  
Goku closed his eyes and layed back on the same "couch" in the YT 1300 as before. He listened to the others conversing about the previous battle. He ignored them and lost himself in his thoughts. Images of that battle flew through his head as if he was seeing them for the first time. He saw the Sith. He watched Shadow become a darkwing. He watched Seraphis die. He watched his own fight with the darkwing. He saw the darkwing return to being Shadow. He saw himself take her to the ZZ, then going back to the great hall. He watched himself leave. And then, he saw something he had not seen before. He saw the battle between the Sith and Voort.   
He continued to let his mind drift. He saw his conversations with Adrianna. He smiled, glad to know she didn't die without meaning. Without her death, they wouls all be dead and Shadow would still be a darkwing.   
Goku shuddered at the thought. He had felt the pain Shadow did when she transformed into the darkwing. It was a pain like he'd never felt before. Suddenly, he started to feel cold. Through the force, he checked the ship's temp. It was still very warm. _Anei..._ He let his mind drift into hers. He felt cold from her mind. _Still recovering..._ Her mind didn't focus on anything. It drifted through so many different things that Goku couldn't keep up.   
Again he felt the cold. He sighed and planet a small message in her mind _Keep the space suit on, Anei....there is no oxygen in the cockpit of the suit. You have to stay in the form of a human until you reach Dantooine. We aren't very far behind you...._. as he planted the message he sent waves of calm to her mind, and noticed that she was actually warming up some. Again he smiled, and slowly retreated from her mind. But after he left her mind, he felt something strange. Then he realized what had happened. As he left, he had dragged part of her into his mind. He didn't block her out of any part of his mind, knowing that it might shock her and wake her up violently, which wouldn't be a good thing. Goku yawned and drew the force around him. Shadow's mind searched through his, as if she was actually looking for something. Goku decided it wasn't important, and let himself fall asleep.   
  
  
  
Jen Zaarin watched Henderson and Landau arguing about the battle. _Soldiers_, she thought. She stood up heading for Telsia's "room". Zaarin found her awake, with two brown eyes staring into nowhere. THe only thing that kept her alive was the machine for artificial respiration. Without it, she would die within several minutes. Mavera looked up into Jen's eyes. Something told the doctor to sit down.   
"Turn...it...off..."   
"You will die, if I would do that."   
"I...will...die...anyway...but...I...need...to...tell...you...something...please..."   
Zaarin stared at her for a moment, then she turned off the machine.   
It was hard for Telsia to breath.   
"There's so much I've done wrong. During the Ruul campaign..." she coughed, trying to get enough air. When Zaarin wanted to turn on the respirator again, Telsia shook her head. "During the Ruul campaign, it was me who killed all the civilians. Voort just burned down those villages. Landau still thinks it was the captain who had done this. The same happened on so many other planets, I don't even remember their names... I'm also responsible for the death of one of Shadow's best friends, a smuggler called Max."   
Life slowley left her body.   
"There's something else. Don't tell Landau about this. Promise me..."   
Zaarin nodded. "I'll promise."   
"I think, no wait, that's not correct.... I'm sure he would be surprised about this, but I love him. I would give everything I have to let him know, but it's too late now."   
A sudden pain flashed through her body, then slowely her eyes became emtpy and became a strange glassy stare. Jen took a dep breath. She was glad to be alive.   
Landau stood outside. He had been listening to the conversation, and couldn't belive it. _Why? Why had it to be her? Why not me?_ A shiver ran through his body when he stumbled back to Goku and Henderson.   
Then he hit the wall with his fist. "No! No! Noooooo!" He fell to the floor, holding his head. Goku woke up, looking at Henderson, both stood up and had a look for what was happening. They found Landau on his knees. Zaarin held him in her arms. He was crying. Henderson stared at them. "What the..."   
Jen looked up, giving him an agry look. "I will explain this to you later."   
"Why her..." Landau muttered.   
  
  
  
Alyx laid near his ship, relaxing from his dinner. _What a pecaful place, I hope Marix is all right._ Something moved behind a tree. He sensed danger.   
Shadow's brother stood up, showing his claws to the invisible enemy.   
"Don't move, if you move, I'll blast your head off." said a female voice behind him.   
"Who are you? What do you want?"   
"You're the same species as this Shadow." the woman put the blaster back in the holster.   
"You can turn around."   
Alyx did, slowley, trying not to provoke the attacker. He stared at her. The tall blonde woman stared back with two eyes, that were blue in blue.   
"I suppose, your sister and her friends are coming here. I would need a ride, to get a chance to meet an old friend of mine and pay him back."   
Alyx waited. "Well, I think we can talk about this." "Sure", came Sevens answer, "That's why I'm not aiming at you anymore."   
"Right, so tell me, who's the friend you want to pay?"   
Seven approached him. "His name is Voort, Titus Voort, and I owe him one." she remarked with a smile.   
The woman watched the morphling getting into sleeping position again. _I guess I have to wait, and hope they really will come here._ She wanted to pay back Voort for hitting her over the head and dropping her on a dustball, but somehow she knew, that she shouldn't kill him. _Well, at least I can hit him over the head..._  
  
  
  
Goku layed back down and closed his eyes again, "This has been hell for all of us," more silently he said, "Especially me..."   
Anei? You awake in there? he could still feel her sifting through his mind. For the first time, he didn't block her out of any part of his mind. He left everything open. His thoughts, feelings towards people, and things he couldn't tell any other person, he left in the open and easily accessable. Why he did this, he didn't know.   
_At least I know, that as you're searching through my mind, you're somewhat alive. Once we get to Dantooine, we'll all head to Endor. Then you can get some sleep, real sleep like you keep complaining about missing. For me...Endor will be thinking, not sleeping. I guess the EWOKs'll be happy to have us back. I just realized I'm thinking at a person that is probably not hearing anything. Oh well, for some reason it's comforting to be talking to you, probably because you're not understand anything I'm thinking. Oh well. I'm tired. Just think real loud if you need me..._  
Goku yawned and said again, "This has been hell for all of us. Some of us felt great emotional pain...." he thought about Landau, "Some great physical pain," Shadow fit that well, "And then....there is the one with the best of both worlds...." Goku sighed trying to ease the pain in his body and mind. He slowly let himself sleep. The flight in the YT 1300 was longer than it should have been....   
  
  
  
Zaarin watched the sleeping Goku. Landau was also asleep, finally, after a large dosis of sedative. She entered the cockpit and found Henderson staring at the white tunnel of stars. "We will never get home again..."   
Jen sat down beside him.   
"Without the Dreadnaught and the sith-ships gone, there's no way back to earth."   
"Tell me about earth." she said.   
George Henderson looked down. A bitter smile appeared on his face followed by some tears.   
"It's not a very large planet, but beautiful. There are about 70 percent oceans. You can find ice on both poles, with polar-bears in the north and penguins in the south."   
"What's a penguin?"   
The captain smiled again. "A bird, with small wings and a big body compared to the wing-size. It can't fly, and they look funny when they walk. But they are excellent swimmers. Their feathers are coloured black and white..."   
"Just like the force... What else do you have there?"   
"Mountains, large mountains, where you need oxygen support when you climb on them. Large forests, with long rivers in them. Viewing it from space, you can see different greens, browns and blues, it's just wonderful."   
Jen raised in the chair. "Where do you live there?"   
Hendersons's eyes filled with tears, when he remembered.   
"A small town, in a continent we call North America. The name is Gettysburg. We own a house there, and." he suddenly stopped. _We_, he thought, _there is no "we" anymore, there's only her now._  
"We? You mean you are..."   
"Married, yes, and I won't see her ever again."   
"We could try and find a way."   
He looked up into her blue eyes. Wiping the tears away he answered.   
"I'm not willing to risk an entire universe, just for the luck of few."   
Jen knew what he was talking about. The gravitiy drives were too dangerous just to make experiments with them. They could rip apart the space-time continuum, then everybody and everything would perish.   
"I understand", she silently remarked, "maybe I could try to find another way. I'm a genius, you know. Well, that's what my professors on the university told me."   
The captain couldn't stop the smile on his face.   
"Do you love her?"   
"Yes, of course, if not, I wouldn't have married her."   
"Want to tell me about her?"   
Henderson sighed.   
"We met each other on the flight from New York to Mars. I will never forget the moment, when I saw her smile for the first time. It just went *bang* and we fell in love. Strange, isn't it?"   
The doctor shook her head. "No, don't think so."   
"She has long dark brown hair and wonderfull brown eyes. When she smiles, I always know, that heaven can be true on earth."   
_And now, I will never see her again. Good bye my love,_ he said to the stars in his thoughts, _I will always love you._   
  
  
Shadow's mind swept through images, memories, her own, Goku's...planets, people, things. She found a memory of her. The words, Shadow, Anei, Marix.   
i The Darkwings mind bubbled up again.   
She fought it. Fought it so hard it hurt. Her body shuddered in the space suit as she toom jerking breaths.   
_NOOO! I AM NOT YOU! NOT THAT! NO!_  
The reply came back.   
_This is you. I am you. Your darkside. Let me back. Let me back and we can avenge the death of- Nooo! not me! I am...who am I?! WHO AM I?!   
You are I. I am Darkwing. I am Marix. I am Shadow. I am Alrax. I am you. You are me.   
"NOOO!"_ She screamed out loud. Her eyes flashed open. She saw ground getting closer. Saw the words on a screen. Something was wrong.   
_Eyes! Eyes are not mine. what am I?! what eyes do I have?_  
! She screamed again and ripped at the suit. _"WHO AM I?!"_ she tore it off and couldn't breath. Panicked and scared she went mad. The hatch blew open._ Air!_   
She fell the long way to the ground and lay there shuddering and screaming. _"WHO AM I?!"   
You are me._ The Darkwing replied.   
  
  
  
Landau suddenly woke up. _Telsia..._ He realized that she was dead. Looking around he found Zaarin, Goku and Henderson asleep. He stood up, his hands searched for something on his uniform, but he couldn't find it. Slowley and trying not to make any noice, he left the room heading for one of the airlocks.   
With shivering hands he opened the inner hatch and cautios he stepped inside. His right hand was lying on the button to close the inner and open the outer door when something hit him deep in his mind.   
"_No, you won't do this!_" shouted a voice in his head, which was used to give orders.   
"You can't stop me..."   
"_And you can't press the button..._" came the answer.   
"Who are you?"   
"_Guess..._"   
"I don't know... Don't play with me, let me die!"   
"_NO! You will not die, there are people, who need you, your friends. Shadow, Goku, Zaarin, Henderson. You can not go now, there's still too much to life for..."_  
Landau fell down on his knees.   
"Who are you," he whispered. "WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!?"   
Then Henderson and Goku crashed into the airlock, carrying Max out of it. Zaarin fast shut the inside hatch.   
"Good luck we were in time."   
  
On Dantooine Seven opened her eyes again. _Such a fool, trying to commit suicide by blowing himself out of an airlock._ Then she found something else. A dark presence moving closer to Endor every second.   
"_Voort, is that you? Guess who's coming for you..._"  
  
  
Titus Voort could feel her mind reaching for him. A smile ran over his lips. _Welcome back, my dear..._  
  
  
"Coming out of hyperspace now...." announced Zaarin.   
Goku ran into the cockpit of the ship to see the blue lines of hyperspace disappear, and a planet in front of them. He stood behind Zaarin trying not to be noticed.   
She turned around, "So, where to from here?"   
Goku nodded to the planet.   
"You want to take us down?"   
Again all he did was nod. Zaarin moved over to the co-pilot's seat and Goku slowly sat down. He didn't need to search for her, he knew exactly where she was. He sat in silence piloting the ship down to where he knew Shadow was. He didn't know if Loki or the Gundam were near her though.   
Zaarin broke the silence, "Something wrong?"   
Once again, all Goku did was nod in response. Zaarin sighed. The viewscreen began to glow red as they entered the atmoshpere. _Something is very wrong....she's awake... but.... something is wrong..._  
Goku quickly brought the ship out of the atmoshpere and towards the surface. He followed his mind connection to Shadow. Suddenly, he cut out the thrust, and the ship hovered high above the ground.   
"What the hell are you--" Zaarin trailed off as Goku jumped up and ran out of the cockpit. Goku quickly ran to the ramp and slammed his fist into the switch. It slowly fell down, but found no ground. Goku slid down the ramp and landed on the shoulder of the ZZ Gundam. He jumped down the last 17 or so meters to the ground and looked up to find the cockpit open. He heard a voice yelling not too far away, and he ran towards it.   
Goku stopped when he saw Shadow. She was screaming and shaking, curled up on the ground. Goku slowly walked towards her, and ignored the slight pain he felt from her. He knelt down beside her and helped her up, "Hey..Anei...calm down."   
"WHO AM I??!?!?"   
Goku shook her and looked at her, "You are Shadow. Anei. Marix. You're a warrior. You're stronger than I am. You're not what that voice is telling you. Just calm down, Anei. Please calm down."   
Goku sighed and looked into her eyes. All he could see was fear. This wasn't who he knew, this was someone else. He ignored the sound of the YT 1300 landing near him, and searched through her mind, trying to help her fight off the voice he could also hear.   
  
  
Henderson left the YT 1300. _Nice planet/i<, he thought while walking down the ramp. There was a movement on the left sied, so he drew the PPG. >  
"You don't need that." said Zaarin from behind when she recognized Alyx.   
"Greetings to you all, I've brought a friend."   
Seven appeared on the scene.   
Zaarin suddenly took away the PPG from Henderson and aimed on the tall woman. "What the...." Henderson grapped Zaarin's arm and pushed it down.   
"Are you insane? He said she's a friend."   
"No, I don't believe, she's worse than a devil!"   
"You can believe him", said Seven with a cool voice, "I'm not after you, I'm after Voort, I owe him one."   
"See?" Jen screamed, trying to get out of Henderson's arms.   
"Easy, doc! I want you calm, and I want you cool, understood?!" the captain shouted. Zaarin finally nodded. "Yes."   
Looking on Seven she mumbled something.   
"If you try to hurt him I'm going to kill you, Seven."   
The woman took a deep breath and approached the doctor. Close to her face she said "Try it..."   
After standing up again she remarked "And don't call me Seven, that's not my name, that was just a description."   
Goku watched it.   
"So, how shall we call you?"   
Her eyes were aiming at him. "My name was", she paused for a moment of silence, "is Hansen, Annika Hansen."   
The captain finally released the doctor.   
"So, Miss Hansen, welcome on board."   
Zaarin just gave her a look full of hatred.   
Voort noticed the waking up of Shadow, he noticed them landing on Dantooine, and he noticed Seven revealing her real name. So, finally, my dear, I know it. He had been interested in this from the first time they met.   
"I know" came her answer. "I'm coming after you."   
I'll be waiting for you, my dear...   
  
  
  
Goku sighed and looked at the others. Shadow had finally gotten quiet, but she was still shaking. Alyx then noticed Shadow. He slowly moved towards them and looked at her.   
Goku looked down at her, then looked back at Alyx, "She's still recovering...."   
Alyx didn't turn away, "What happened? I've never seen her like this..."   
Goku picked up Shadow, and stood up, "She's been through...a lot. Now, I think we just need to get back to Endor."   
Goku turned to Loki, who had the Gundam still attached to him. He started walking towards the ship when he heard someone say something, "Hey! Where are you going?"   
Goku turned around and saw Alyx, but he didn't say it. He then noticed Henderson, "I'm going to Endor," he nodded to Shadow in his arms, "She would probably like to wake up in her own ship."   
Goku turned around and walked into Loki.   
[I'm coming too.] came Alyx's 'voice'.   
[I expected that. You know where to go?]   
[Yep.]   
[Alright then, see you there.]   
Goku moved into Loki's cockpit and layed Shadow down in her usual seat. Goku took the seat where Landau used to alway sit then he heard a noise.   
"Is she..okay?"   
Goku turned to see Emlyn. He nodded, "Yeah. She's alright....she just had a very long day."   
Emlyn seemed to be afriad to move any closer to Goku. Goky smiled, "Emlyn, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Duo is gone. I'm Goku again. Just calm down, we've got a long trip to Endor now."   
Emlyn sighed in relief and sat where Goku had in all the previos trips aboard Loki. He looked over the consoles and sighed. [Loki...I err...don't know how to do this...can you handle getting us to Endor safely?]   
A ping of happiness shot out from Loki [Loki can do this.]   
Goku smiled and felt the ship lifting up. He looked back at Emlyn, then at Shadow. We're going back to Endor now...just calm down, Anei. You're fine now. It's all over... Before too long, Goku could see the blue lines of hyperspace.   
  
  
  
The Deavastator and the freighter followed Loki at maximum speed. Jen was carefully watching Hansen. She didn't trust her. Not at all.   
  
  
The Callista dropped out of hyperspace near Endor with activated cloaking device. Who needs scanners when you got the force on your side?  
Voort watched the surrounding space. Endor, he thought and an image appeared before him. Princess Leia seeking cover at the bunker. He had her in his sight, but he didn't shoot. The captain still didn't really know, why he had not killed her and Han Solo on that day. Voort saw the Ewoks attacking the stormtroopers. Maybe, one day, they will pay for this, but only maybe, it will depend on the coming events.  
He leant back in the chair and concentrated on the sector.   
The Callista stood in orbit, waiting for Loki, the Devastator and the YT 1300, and, espacially, Annika Hansen.   
  
  
  
Three Doms flew past the cockpit of his Gundam. His RX-78 shot backwards spraying fire from it's beam rifle. One Dom erupted in flames, the other two quickly reacted. One shot to the Gundam's left and pulled out it's yellow heat rod. The other opened fire with it's 360mm bazooka.   
The Gundam dodge the shots, but before he could react, the other Dom was on him. The Gundam dodged the first swing of the heat rod and quickly drew a beam saber from it's backpack. The second Dom was still firing at the Gundam, making the manuever very frustrating for him.   
Again the Dom's heat saber fell, this time it was caught by the Gundam's beam saber. The Dom with the bazooka stopped firing and disappeared from his screens. Swing after swing, each was matched by the other suit perfectly. Then, he had an idea.   
The Dom fell in close as the beam saber caught the heat saber. The two suits were "face" to "face". Suddenly, the Gundam's twin vulcan cannons on the head lit up. The fire fell into the Dom's main camera in it's "head". Te Gundam then swung it's blade through the Dom's chest, and flew off, seeing only a bright white light behind him.   
The Gundam put away it's beam saber, and got the beam rifle out once again. The Gundam fired at any enemy suit it saw, making clean kills without even letting the enemy take notice.   
Out of no where, a beam went past the Gundam's "face". The suit raised it's shield and turned to see a Gelgoog flying at it, beam rifle and shield rasied. The Gundam fired again and again, while at the same time, flying back. The Gelgoog's shield caught the blasts and it returned fire. The two suits exchanged cannon fire, both waiting for the other to tire. Suddenly, the Gelgoog dropped it's gun, and pulled out it's deadly twin beam saber. The Gundam also dropped it's rifle, and once again drew it's beam saber.   
The two suits charged at each other, and were soon engaged in a fierce duel. Each suit was able to match the other's moves without a single problem. Though the match seemed equal, soon the Gelgoog began to gain the upper hand. The Gundam began to react slower and slower, and was having to resort to using the shield for defense. Then, the Gundam finally lost it's chance.   
The Gelgoog's twin beam saber flashed through the Gundam's right arm, causing it to lose it's weapon.   
Before the Gelgoog could deliver the final blow, something happened. A small fighter flew out of the center of the Gundam, leaving it completely empty. The pilot had used the Core Fighter to eject.   
Goku flew back towards his command ship, the Alliance, as fast as he could. The Core Fighter was very fast, but he winced as he saw the explosion of the Gundam behind him. Then, something went wrong.   
The Core Fighter's engine exploded. The cockpit became engulfed in flames and Goku saw the Gelgoog. Anavel Gato.........he got me.... Then it all went black.   
  
Goku shot up out of his sleep. He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He glanced around and saw that he was still in Loki. Shadow was twitching some still, but it seemed that she was winning the battle. Goku smiled then saw Emlyn was asleep. It was very quiet.   
Goku layed back in the chair again and sighed. It never happened that way....Gato didn't get me. But I did get out in the Core Fighter....I was lucky as hell he didn't chase after me. Of course...I was a coward... Goku sighed and looked out into hyperspace again. He wondered what the dream meant. He would never forget that battle. It was the most intense fight of his life, and he lost.   
Goku shuddered. But I'm alive now. He looked over at Shadow again, And I think she's okay.......at least I know she's alive...   
  
  
  
The doctor carefully watched the new passanger, waiting for any reason to attack her. Deep inside her, Jen knew, that she wouldn't have a chance against Hansen.   
The tall blonde woman stared out of the cockpit on the line of stars. I will get a shot at you, wherever you are, she thought.   
"But he, or it, brought you back to human." sounded Voort's voice in her head. No, he didn't do that, I'd rather say, that it was you.  
  
  
  
Two grey eyes watched the planet with its green moon. Endor When the ship passed the area, where the Death Star blew up and the emperor had died, Voort could still feel his presence. It was a dark and cold presence calling for a Dark Jedi to seek revenge.   
Yes, master, I could go for revenge, but what for? I may be Dark Jedi, even a Sith, but there are differences. I'm not looking for power. All the power in the universe wouldn't bring Callista back to me.  
He shut his eyes and saw the battle again. He saw the Ewoks running around with sticks and stones being hunted by ATSTs and stormtroopers. Then, somehow, the battle changed. It must have been Palpatine's death. Voort remembered the sudden fear he received from the soldiers, ships and the Death Star, right after the emperor had died. The chaos that followed when the fleet turned around and retreated, leaving fighters and ground forces behind. Somehow he had made it off that moon. Somehow, leaving behind some dead rebel soldiers and some dead Ewoks, who didn't want to just give him the shuttle.   
And now, I'm back here again, strange...  
  
  
  
Goku checked the consoles, trying to learn what was what. We've got about twenty-three hours left. Loki seems to be getting faster and faster...  
Goku looked around him. He was the only one awake. Well, except for Loki, but that didn't really count.   
That's when Goku realized something. He had to hold back a laugh as he looked over at Shadow. He grinned and said to the body next to him, "You must be comfortable like that.....thought you wouldn't stay human this long. Always insulting humans....now look at you! Human! HA! Well.....I guess I'm glad you aren't awake to hear this...though one thing is true, you don't look to horrible as a human."   
Goku yawned and closed his eyes. Suddenly, it was there again. The vision of his first real battle. The fight that truly changed him from Duo to Goku. In that battle, Goku learned that a Gundam wasn't invincible. He learned, that in war, nothing is sacred. He learned that no one is immune to death. In that one battle, he lost five of his good friends, and his mentor. He was left alone, like he had so many times in his life. Once he returned to the Alliance he learned of their deaths. He also watched his mentor die fighting of Anavel Gato in the same Gelgoog that had defeated him. That was when Goku realized, that fighting was truly his destiny, because when the General died on the front line, he was the only one who did not feel pain over his death.   
Now Goku was seeing it again. The pains of battle. Thought this time, he had actually felt the pain. It didn't make sense to him why now would be any different. Goku soon fell asleep again, dreaming once again about that first battle....and seeing even more after that...   
  
  
  
Zaarin woke up and found the others asleep. Her eyes cirlced over Henderson, Hansen and Landau. Poor Landau. She silently stood up and headed for one of the two gun nests. Sitting in the chair she stared out into space. Jen felt cold and suddenly shivered. How could this happen?  
"I can try to explain..." came an answer out of nowhere.   
Jen remebered the sith crashing into her mind, doing to her whatever he wanted, but this was different. The voice was soft and gentle.   
Who are you?   
"My dear doctor, is your memory for names that bad?"   
Voort? Is that you?   
"I would say so."  
Zaarin swallowed, she felt happy after all. A wave of luck cruised her body. You're alive. I'm glad to hear that.   
"I know, your thoughts are obvious to me."   
Yes, I do believe you. Will I see you again?   
"Soon, on Endor, but you must sleep now. Regain your energy." came the answer.   
But I...   
"I'll be waiting."  
She could feel a pressure on her mind. First panic filled her thoughts, when she remembered Sadow, then she recognized it was Voort. Slowley Jen fell asleep in the chair in the gun nest. She didn't feel cold anymore. Short before dreams overrun her, she touched the window with her hand. Good night...   
"I'll be waiting", sounded the voice once more.   
  
  
  
[We are here.]   
Goku mumbled something in response and rolled over in the chair he was in.   
Again Loki called out [We are here...]   
Goku grumbled some curses under his breath and covered his ears, "Sleep..."   
[We are here. You told me to tell you when we arrived, I am only helping you.]   
Goku looked up and noticed Endor in front of them. [Errr...sorry Loki...]   
[Would you like me to bring us in?]   
Goku smiled and sat up. He stretched and looked around. Still, all others were asleep. [I think I can bring us in Loki. If the EWOKs hail us tell them who we are...]   
He grabbed the controls and slowly brought the ship towards the planet. As the ship moved closer he felt a presence there. Voort? What is he doing here?  
Goku decided it wasn't important for now. He then noticed the two other ships come out of hyperspace, then finally, Alyx's ship arrived. All were far behind Loki, as the ship fell through Endor's atmosphere.   
Goku brought Loki to land in Shadow's old spot. [Loki, I'm not going to wake up Emyln, you tell him we're here when he wakes up]   
[Loki will tell him.]   
Goku stood up and moved over to Shadow. Never seen you stay human this long...He picked her up and walked out of the ship. Waiting outside the ship, Goku recognized all of the faces. He smiled to the EWOKs standing there.   
"Duo!" Greedo said happy to see an old friend. When Goku didn't respond, Greedo's face became confused, "That is what you wanted us to call you, right?"   
Goku laughed, "No, it's Goku again. Long story....I'll..explain it all later."   
Fuzzy then spoke up, "Who's the lady?"   
Goku looked down at Shadow, then realized that none of them had seen her as a human, "It's Shadow...."   
"Shadow????"   
"Yeah...it's Shadow."   
Fuzzy scratched his head, "Errr...I've never seen her like that....is she asleep or something?"   
"A lot has happened, Fuzzy," Goku said sighing, " Almost too much..."   
Tallone was the next to ask a question, "Where's that Adrianna girl?"   
Goku just shook his head. He started walking towards Shadow's hut then stopped. He turned around and said, "Let the other ships that are coming in land."   
He then turned around and continued walking. He got into Shadow's hut and walked over to her bed. Goku layed her down on the bed and turned around to walk out. This has been hell....thank god it's over...  
He walked slowly back to the ZZ. He climbed in, and found that the space suit was in one piece, but slightly ripped in places. The rank and Earth Federation insignia had survived. Goku activated the suit, and moved it to his landing spot. He climbed out, and saw all the EWOKs staring at him.   
Goku sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he said, "For now....leave Shadow alone. She's been through more than any of you could imagine. I need....some sleep...real sleep."   
Goku started walking towards his old hut, but heard a noise in Shadow's.   
He walked over to her hut again, looking for what made the noise. Goku entered her hut again and saw that Emlyn was now leaning against the bed. He had made the noise. Goku was just going insane. He turned around to walk out and go to his hut. Goku's eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed before he could even get out.   
  
  
  
When Goku woke up again, he first saw Zaarin's eyes.   
"Shadow is all right, physically, but she's still weak. The things going on inside her are written in a different book." Goku heard her voice from far away.   
"Get off!" shouted a familiar voice from outside. Henderson still had his problems with the EWOK manners.   
"How long?" asked Goku.   
"A few hours." came her answer.   
"What's with Landau?"   
"He left for the forest and he took Telsia's body with him."   
It's over, thought Goku.   
"Are you sure?" sounded Voort's voice in his head.   
What do you want? But there was no reply.   
"I have to see Shadow." demanded the Jedi.   
"Sure, you know the way."   
Outside, Henderson and Hansen still tried to adjust to the EWOKs. The captain seemed to enjoy it, when one of the little bears hugged Hansen's leg and didn't let her go. Goku noticed admiral Ackbar and Winter talking to captain Brahms.   
There was something else out there. Pain, Landau's pain. The jedi could feel it. I'm sorry, Landau.  
And he could feel something else. Something dark and dangerous heading towards Endor. Voort  
  
  
The Callista didn't head for the EWOK's landing platform. The ship was flying somewhere else. A place Voort knew well.   
He stepped down the ramp and looked over the ruins of the bunker. A lot of good men and women had died on this day. Both, rebel and imperial.   
  
  
Night was coming on swift wings. Maximillian Landau watched the body lying on the stake. So this is the final chapter, he thought. The torch in his hand moved towards the wood, setting it on fire. He watched the flames growing, saw the body in the shiny white stormtrooper armour burning. You may have done wrong in your past, my dear, but you have changed. You did love me, I know it now, but I never got the chance to tell you, that I love you.   
The air was filled with the smell of burning wood. Two streams of smoke crawled out of the lenses in the helmet, like a soul regaining its freedom.   
"Good bye", Landau said to Telsia Mavera. Then he took the rank insignias off his uniform and threw them into the fire. His right hand was searching for the blaster on his belt. He pulled it out of the holster, checked the magazine and put the gun against his head. Good bye...  
"I wouldn't do it." said a voice from behind.   
Landau stopped. He turned around and stared into Voort's grey eyes.   
"She's dead, yes, but through the force, you will meet her again, one day."   
Landau raised the balster aiming on Voort.   
"What do you know..."   
"What do I know of loosing a person you did love? I can tell you." he moved closer towards Max. Their faces nearly touched.   
"I can tell you, lieutenant Landau of the second armoured brigade, what the feeling is, when you find your wife slaughtered by somebody from your own side. I can tell you, how the feeling is, when you know, how she died, when you know, that she choked on her own blood. I can tell you the feeling, to know that she was in the family way." Voort paused for some seconds. "But there are friends who are counting on you. You are an officer, do you want to just give up?"   
Landau stared at him. He saw the faces of Shadow, Goku and Zaarin.   
"Friends?"   
"Yes, friends, the most important thing in the universe, coming right after family."   
Landau suddenly threw the blaster into the forest.   
"Are you going to join the celebration?"   
Voort shrugged "Maybe" came the response.   
The stake was nearly burnt by now. Landau had a last look on it. Farewell, my love. He turned around and headed back to the EWOK village.   
Titus Voort watched the small clouds of smoke heading towards the sky. He crouched near the stake, took some of the ashes into his hand and blew it in the wind.   
"Good bye, my friend."   
  
  
Landau entered the scene in the village. It was a strange looking situation. Imperial and rebel soldiers and officers talking to each other. EWOKs running around, singing and dancing. Some of Henderson's crew had also joined the celebration. It was over, no doubt about that. Landau's eyes found Goku and Shadow. He couldn't do better than embracing both of them. Shadow, who was still very weak, seemed to be surprised. Zaarin laid her hand on Landau's shoulder.   
"Good to have you back, Max."   
  
  
Titus Voort watched the party from a distance. It's just strange, he thought. The enemies from the past together in the same place, peacefully.  
Winter approached him.   
"I'm glad to see you're all right."   
"Yes, mylady."   
"I have an offer for you, an assignment. A man with your abilities could be very helpfull for the New Republic."   
"You could also say, that it was far too dangerous to let a threat like me run around free."   
"Right, Valerius." Winter remarked. So she had finally found out his code name.   
"As I said, Targeter."   
A smile appeared on her face.   
"So what do you say?"   
Voort took a deep breath.   
"Sorry, not now, not tomorrow, maybe sometimes in the future, but not today."   
"It's all right." Winter left for the party again.   
  
Henderson seemed to be very amused of drinking an EWOK under the table and Annika Hansen watched everything with interest. Goku's thoughts used to be somewhere else, and Shadow? Shadow was lying in the arms of her brother Alyx, who also had joined the celebration.   
Titus Voort turned away from it. He watched the darkness of the forest and started walking towards it. The captain stopped some yards away. It was dark there, he always had loved the darkness. Through all those years, it had been quiet and peacefull for him. Suddenly he he noticed something.   
There she stood again, raising her right hand and waving good bye. Her lips formed some words. You are free... Voort stared at her. Then, he could hear Callista's voice clearly. "Farewell..." Slowley her image faded away. He swallowed. She was gone, finally and forever. Farewell, he thought. Jen Zaarin slowley moved towards him.   
"I hope. I'm not disturbing you." she softley said.   
Voort turned around after wiping away some tears.   
"Not at all."   
She approached him.   
"I just wanted to say thank you."   
  
  
v The celebration moved long into the night. Shadow seemed to be feeling better. Though she still was leaning on Alyx, she was standing and smiling. Though Goku knew that she was still hiding something, he decided not to ask. Goku didn't know what to say to Voort. He just nodded in the man's direction, and recieved a nod in return. Goku turned to see the two newer EWOKs. Both were human females.   
Goku started to go over and talk to them, but decided there was something important to do. He gave both of them a smile and a nod, then turned and walked off.   
  
Tallone walked up to Shadow, looking very confused. Shadow looked at him, and though she was stll weak, she asked, "Something wrong?"   
Tallone replied, "You see where Goku went to?"   
Shadow slowly shook her head, "I thought....he was here..."   
"He disappeared. No one can seem to find him."   
Suddenly, everyone stopped. They all turned as the heard the noise. Everyone watched as the ZZ Gundam suddenly shot off of the ground, and off into the distance.   
"Where the hell is he going?!?!?" yelled Henderson.   
The EWOKs all looked at each other. Shadow then stood up on her own and started to walk off in the direction the Gundam had gone in.   
Tallone spoke up, "Where are you going?"   
"I'm going to go see what he's doing.....he's blocking me out for some reason...it's either very bad, or very personal."   
Alyx then looked off into the distance, "Sis...you're still weak. You sure you can make it?" Shadow snorted at the remark, "I've been worse. Anyway..."   
Before she could finish, the ground lightly shook under everyone. Again they all looked at each other. No one knew what was happening. Then, a plume of smoke floated up in the distance. Shadow, Alyx, and Landau ran to see what had happened.   
  
They found Goku standing in front of the burning Gundam. He was wearing a brown Earth Federation uniform, and he looked as if he had just worn it for the first time. His right arm was raised in a saulte and he just stood there, not moving.   
They stood on the opposite side of Goku, staring at him. Shadow sowly approached him, but stopped when she realized something. Even though he held the firmest of military stances, tears ran down Goku's face. He didn't move. All he did was stand watching the burning suit, and cry.   
  
  
Zaarin was still talking to Voort, when the explosion shook the ground. She turned around and ran towards the noise of the explosion, finding Goku, Shadow, Alyx and Landau staring at the burning suit. Others came to see what had happened.   
Landau's right hand slowley followed for a final salute.   
The Gundam was nearly burned, only small flames were still doing their work of destruction. Goku fell down on his knees. Shadow approached him, taking Goku in her arms. His hand tried to reach the wreckage, still tears ran over his face. Landau and Zaarin joined them. Everybody was staring on the remains of the mobile suit. It seemed that Goku finally had burned al bridges behind him.   
Voort was watching the situation with interest. The force showed him the feelings of everybody standing around the suit. Curiosity, fear, anger, despair, hope, grief, joy. Different feelings from different people. He watched Goku, going down on his knees, saw Shadow, Zaarin and Landau approaching him. Each of them had lost something.   
Jen stood up, having a look on the ruins she wiped away some tears. Her eyes found Voort. He didn't seem to be impressed. She saw the lightsaber on his belt and it was the first time on this evening that she recognized that he was wearing a black imperial uniform. Why? Why doesn't he have the feelings we all have?   
"Things have changed, Jen. Situations change, and people change. It's the will of the force."   
The doctor moved closer towards him. Loking up into his eyes she asked "What do you mean?"   
He shook his head. "I can't tell you by now, but you will understand, when the time comes."   
She nodded frustrated. "I guess I'll have to live with that."   
"You will understand."   
Zaarin took a deep breath. "What are you going to do now?"   
Voort shrugged. "I'm not sure."   
"You could come with me, the New Republic would need someone like you."   
The captain shook his head. he turned around watching the fire on the Gundam dying. "Winter already made me the offer to join them, but I rejected. It's just not the time for it now, maybe sometime in the future."   
Jen Zaarin nodded. "As said, the Republic needs people like you." she turned around and headed back to her friends. I need you, she thought and again tears appeared in her eyes.   
Captain Voort watched the scene for some moments, then he turned back to the village. He wanted to have a look on something. Voort stopped in front of a hut, opened the door and entered. It was empty. Sure it is, the owner's dead. He had a look around and found something that was the rest of an imperial uniform. So this is what happened to him, after the facility burned down. It was a strange feeling. Voort knew that this had been Weasel's hut. And Weasel had been G.H.Voort, the clone, made out of Vader's, Thrawn's, and his own DNA. The captain dropped the piece of uniform and left the hut. Good bye 'brother', he thought.   
He stopped, giving the village a last look. Time to leave. We do not remain in the sight of the public. We act in the shadow. We are commandos. Voort left the village and headed back to the Callista. Entering the cockpit he found Annika Hansen sitting in the co-pilot's chair.   
"I guess, I'm coming with you. Someone should have a look after you."   
Voort smiled. "Try it, just try it."   
"I'm already doing it."   
The captain sat down in the pilot's chair. Powering up the engines he had a last look on the trees. Times have changed.  
"Let's get out of here."   
The Callista flew over the burning mobile suit, rolling from left to right and back again, like a final salute. Then she left the atmosphere and the orbit.   
The hyperdrive powered up and sent the ship on its travel.   
Jen Zaarin saw the ship passing the scene. Good bye, captain...  
  
  
  
The light of morning slowly crept over the horizon of Endor. The Gundam was now in ruins, and Voort had left. No one had moved. Everyone watched Goku closely, not knowing what to say or do.   
Goku stood up slowly, tears still sitting on his face. He walked away from Shadow, and over to the ruins of the ZZ. He surveyed the what was left of the suit, and kneeled down. He reached out and picked up the left joystick of the suit. He stood up again, and just stared at the joystick. Tears continued to run down his face as he stared at the stick.   
Goku turned around and looked at Shadow. He then turned to the EWOKs. Goku dropped the joystick and looked up at the sky. It's over. Finally...after all of the pain, it's over.  
Again he turned to look at Shadow. He felt the slightest hint of a smile coming onto his face, but fought it back. all he did was nod. He looked down at the ground again, and saw a small puddle of his tears under him.   
Goku shook off the pain, and let the smile show on his face, "Look. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about bringing you into this, Anei. It only caused you pain. I'm sorry. But...at least I know you're alright now."   
Shadow didn't respond. No one made any sound. Goku glanced at the ruins of ZZ again, "Goobye, old friend... You just aren't needed anymore..."   
He ripped off the rank insignias and threw them at his feet. Finally, he felt free again.   
  
  
  
  
  
_

_Endcredits   
  
Directed by: Voort, Goku, Shadow   
Produced by: ACK! Board Enterprises   
Music by: John Williams (there's music in it?)   
Computer artwork: Tallone (Master of C, G and I)   
Computer grafix: Tallone (Headmaster of the CGI-scripts)   
Special Effects: Your own mind   
  
  
**Cast of Characters:**   
  
Titus Voort  
As  
Captain Titus Voort  
  
  
Shadow  
As  
Shadow/Anei/Marix/Darkwing  
  
  
Jedi Goku  
As  
Jedi Goku/Commander Duo Maxwell  
  
  
Jen Zaarin  
As  
The Doctor  
  
  
Maximillian Landau  
As  
The captain with the bad luck  
  
  
Telsia Mavera  
As  
Commander Murphy/Mavera (RIP)   
  
  
Loki and Emlyn  
As  
Themselves  
  
  
Winter  
As  
Herself  
  
  
Annika Hansen  
As  
Seven of Nine/Annika Hansen  
  
  
Adrianna Starr   
As  
The friend from the past (RIP)   
  
  
Darth Sadow  
As  
That Sith-Guy(RIP)   
  
  
G.H.Voort  
As  
Weasel/Darth Voort (RIP)   
  
  
Callista Cabbel  
As  
Lt.Cmdr. Callista Cabbel-Voort (RIP)   
  
  
S. Vansen  
As  
Captain Shareen Vansen  
  
  
Sh'ai Hul'ud  
As  
That crazy guy with that crazy ship from that crazy planet with those crazy worms on it  
  
  
  
**Dreadnaught crew:**  
  
  
Captain George Henderson  
As  
The Captain  
  
  
Commander Annabel Chang  
As  
Number One  
  
  
Commander Alexander Hefrich  
As  
The Chief  
  
  
Corporal Adrian Sheppard  
As  
The Hunter of Gordon Freeman  
  
  
Lauren Kelsey  
As  
The good telepath (RIP)   
  
  
Jack Beauregard  
As  
The bad telepath (RIP)   
  
  
Private Chakotey  
As  
The scout (RIP)   
  
  
  
**Imperials:**  
  
  
Captain Lea Brahms  
As  
The captain of the mighty SD Devastator  
  
  
General Veers  
As  
Force Commander  
  
  
Sariss  
As  
The sith nobody cared for (RIP)   
  
  
Jerec  
As  
The blind who leads the blind (RIP)   
  
  
Lady Seraphis  
As  
A good Sith (RIP)   
  
  
Emperor Palpatine  
As  
The bad dead guy (RIP)   
  
  
Darth Vader  
As  
The bad/good dead guy (RIP)   
  
  
Grandadmiral Thrawn  
As  
The man, who didn't get the chance to say one single word (RIP)   
  
  
  
**EWOK village:**  
  
  
FuzzyNuts  
As  
Fearless leader  
  
  
FuzyThumbs  
As  
EWOK jumping into beer  
  
  
Tallone  
As  
EWOK searching for his wallet   
  
  
Ginger  
As  
EWOK been thrown off tree   
  
  
  
**Rebels:**  
  
  
Admiral Ackbar  
As  
The guy with the BIG eyes  
  
  
Leia Organa-Solo  
  
  
Han Solo  
As  
The man with the worst hiding places  
  
  
Luke Skywalker  
As  
The guy with two (2!!) hands   
  
  
**Supporting cast:**  
  
  
Numerous imperial and rebel soldiers and officers  
Earth Alliance and Earth Federation personnel  
EWOKs   
Sith Apprentices (RIP)   
Ysalamiri  
Vornskrs  
Clones of various people (RIP)   
  
  
  
**Supporting crafts:**  
  
The Dreadnaught  
Callista  
Gundams  
SSD Pretorian  
SSD Predator  
SD Devastator  
Large numbers of Imperial and Rebel ships  
Sith ships  
Millenium Falcon  
  
  
  
**Special Thanks go to:**  
  
  
BORGer King  
  
  
George Lucas  
(for inventing the SW universe)   
  
  
IAS  
(for kidnapping Shadow and making us start this)   
  
  
Darth Sadow  
(for remaining dead)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The End**  
  
  
_

_?_


End file.
